Trip to the Neon City: Doki Doki Love
by Yume Yousei
Summary: [OOC]A special mission is on!The teams will go on a long trip, were unespected confessions, romance and crazy adventures are up ahead! How will everything end up when they return to Konoha? Read to find out!:D
1. Stupid Missions Part 1

_

* * *

_

_One morning......._

-Hey! Kakashi- sensei! Can we PLEASE stop now?! – Naruto groaned while seating on the ground exhausted trying to catch a breath, the three young chuunins looked dusty and sweat while grasping for some air after five hours of running, tree climbing and falling.-We're never gonna catch that stupid bird!! – Naruto continued while pointing to a nearby tree.- Please let's stop, I'm begging you!

-Naruto......-Kakashi sighed- ...you're sixteen now and you're still whining about such simple tasks, go ahead and keep trying, we cannot leave without it...- He said now without taking his eyes off his favorite book, " Icha Icha Paradise."

- (Damn it!)- Naruto thought while remembering what that fat lady had said......- ("You let my baby escape now you better bring him back safe and sound! Or otherwise you're gonna have to work as my servant your whole life just to pay for it, you have no idea how much my baby costs, blah, blah, blah, blah....")- Naruto couldn't remember the rest......

_Twenty minutes later....._

-Damn it! Come here you goddamn bird! Come here before I smack the crap out of you!-Naruto groaned once again, he was now standing on the tree branch, walking carefully towards the peaceful bird just some centimeters away.......

-Be quiet Naruto, or it's gonna go away...- Sakura who was behind him whispered.

-(What the hell...This is a complete waste of time.)- Sasuke who was really pissed off thought while walking under the tree branch- ( I'll just catch the freaking bird from here and get this over with...)- He kept walking until he was right under the bird, he leaned, the bird was practically on his hands now, when suddenly...

-GOTCHA!!! –Naruto threw himself against the bird

-Naruto no! - Sakura reached to his hand as he hanged down.

-You idiot! – Sasuke groaned- Let go of my leg!

-I can't or I'll fall!!- Naruto kicked the air.

-Just fall then!

Sakura held to Naruto's right hand while he hanged down the tree with his left hand holding tight onto Sasuke's right leg.

-Damn it....let go or you'll make me lose balance! – Sasuke said, but too late, Naruto's hand had already slipped from his leg pulling him on his way down but with out letting go of Sakura's hand.

Naruto landed hard on the floor, a big crash was heard, his face buried on the ground, Sasuke in top of him facing forward and Sakura in top of him face to face....the bird definitely flew away.

-Ouch....that must've hurt- Kakashi said while turning around.

-This is bullshit...- Naruto moaned.

* * *

: O:

Kiba, Shino and Hinata, quietly stood behind a wall ready to attack at any second, finally an interesting mission ahead...

-I'm ready...- The woman who was the owner of the house said, she was actually terrified...

-Alright, just open...- Kiba responded, the door was slowly opened, and a very well furnished room was shown...apparently nobody was there............

The four sneaked into the house and leaned down behind a big sofa. – Be careful- The woman said almost crying – Don't worry ma'am...- Kiba said- So....how many did you see?

-Hundreds! They're enormous and nasty!

-Huh? – Kiba asked confused- (A hundred burglars in this small house?)

-Aaaaaaaaggggghhh!!!!!!!!!!!- The screams of the woman interrupted his thoughts, she quickly ran towards a table and stood in top of it, under the confused looks of the three.....

-But ma'am what are you doing?- Kiba asked

-Aaaaaaaagggghhh!!!!!! There goes another one!!!! Kill 'em!!! – She desperately jumped and pointed to the floor.......................................................mice.......................................................

Three big sweat drops fell down their faces as they put a dumb face..............

-Now, now! Don't y'all just stay there and watch! Kill them now!!! There are three brooms in the kitchen that should make your work easier! And you're fast right? So hurry up and kill them off!!

-Damn it....what kind of freaking game is this!?! – Kiba groaned full of anger while holding his fist

-Um..........Kiba-kun........let's .........let's just do it okay?- Hinata said shyly- I won't be that hard right?

-..................Tsk.........fine, let's just finish with this quick............

-Oh by the way, the whole house is full, so I recommend you to split up, don't worry my little friend will help you out- The woman said while taking out a magazine.......a cat appeared behind her, Kiba's eyes widened - A....a cat?- He backed away

-Yes, isn't he cute? - The cat jumped off the table and walked up to Kiba, Akamaru started to bark crazily.....

-Hinata get it away from me! – Kiba yelled while hiding behind Hinata, he knew the cat was about to attack.

-Oh Kiba-kun...don't worry, he's gonna help us....right little fella?-Hinata hugged the little animal.

-Enough chitchat get on with the work!- The woman ordered.

Twenty minutes later............

Hits and crashes could be heard from outside of the house; anybody who would've been passing by could've thought a terrible fight was going on.

-Die! Die already! - Kiba groaned to the already dead animal while hitting it with the broom- Damn this is endless! Hey Shino! How could you not be doing anything? - He said while trying to catch a breath, to the guy that leaned against the wall.

-Don't worry about me....

-Yeah, yeah, your bugs are probably doing the work...

-Positive...

-Damn you're lucky! – Kiba walked up to the second floor were Hinata was- How ya doing Hinata?

-Not too well...they're fast...

-No prob, I'll help ya out.

The woman who laid outside on the grass along with the lazy cat who wasn't helping at all, saw a big bunch of bugs coming out the door carrying along with them a big amount of dead rats and mouses.....- What the...? Come on Tira (The cat) let's go check on them! – When she entered the house, what she saw? It was a complete mess, tables, chairs and sofas upside down, pictures and vases laid broken on the floor along with a whole bunch of other stuff.

-Aaaggghhh!!!!!! MY HOUSE! – Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru quickly ran down the stairs

-MY HOUSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE YOU BEASTS!!!!!- Hinata quickly blushed and looked down the floor

-We're.......we're......really sor.......

-NOTHING! – Kiba interrupted- You told us to kill the mice and we did! Why are you complaining! Our job is done here!! – The woman gave them a deadly glare

- How...how dare you? HOW DARE YOU?! TIRA ATTACK!!!- The woman yelled and the cat jumped on the air

-Huh? - Kiba said while watching the cat jump towards him- Aaaaggghhh!!!!- The cat landed straight on his face and started scratching him to death- Akamaru! Get it off me!!!!- Akamaru quickly jumped and bit the cat.

-Kiba- kun!- Hinata gasped while watching at his teammate bleeding face.

-We're outta here.- Shino said while rushing out of the house.

-AND I'M NOT PAYING YA!!!!!-The woman yelled at the three chuunins as they ran outside..............all that work for nothing.......

-Oh my, Kiba what happened to you? - Kurenai asked.

-So guys, how was the mission?

Hinata looked down the floor, Shino let out a slight sigh....

- It was bullshit.....- Kiba groaned.

* * *

So guys, what do you think so far? Reviews please? Oh and thanks for reading! 


	2. Stupid Missions Part 2

* * *

-Alright, this is it- Asuma stood in front of a tall house.- You three are to take care of two important seniors here until their real bodyguards come back.

-Wow, they have bodyguards? They must be pretty rich! – Ino smiled excitedly.

-.....I guess we can say that.....but well I have to go, go ahead and knock they must be expecting you.

-Alright! - Ino cheered- Let's have some fun guys!

-Oh and one more thing...try and please those two on anything okay? That's just a little advice. Their sensei said and then left.

Ino excitedly knocked the door, and after some seconds a soft voice from inside told them to come in, so she slowly opened it, and what a beautiful place that was, it had a traditional Japanese theme and it looked really elegant.

-Wow, it's beautiful!- Ino grasped, Chouji just looked around with his mouth wide open in amazement.

-( This means we'll have nothing to do but to watch these geezers....sounds good to me...I don't feel in the mood for fighting today.)- Shikamaru thought while spotting the couple keeled in front of them while drinking some tea.- ( I just hope their not troublesome.)

-So...are you the ones that are gonna take care of us?- The old man asked without bothering on turning around.

-Yes sir!- Ino said happily while taking off her sandals, the other two did the same.

-Oh we're so glad you're here- The old lady said sweetly while turning around, her eyes widened as she spotted something or better said, somebody.

She quickly stood up and ran up to them.- Grandson! My little baby! You're finally back!- The woman cried while giving Shikamaru a big hug.- But look, you've grown a lot! And you're skinny now, how did that happened Fumimaro-san?

-Looks like she likes you- Ino laughed along with Chouji.

- (This woman is totally out of her mind....)-Shikamaru thought horrified-(This has to be a joke...)

-Huh?- The old man said while looking at Ino, who gave the old lady a confused look.

-My little baby you're back!My dear granddaughter, I knew you would be back!- The old man ran and hugged the even more confused Ino.- Old woman look! Yuki-san is back!

-Old man, our babies are back! See told you!- The old woman said now hugging Ino, and the old man hugging Shikamaru; then they both pulled them towards the rug. Chouji started to laugh his ass off.

- ( Okay, this is getting off hand now...this old fags are completely confusing my friends with somebody...they're insane...)- Chouji thought while looking at a picture of two kids, that was on a wall, they did kinda look similar to Shikamaru and Ino, but not to confuse them like THAT.

-Hey lady let go, you're confusing me with somebody- Shikamaru said angrily while trying vainly to run away from the woman.

-Hush! Shikamaru! Don't ruin these poor people happiness, this is convenient!- Ino whispered while sitting on the rug along with the old man.

-(Damn, what's on her mind now? Shit! Now this is troublesome...) - Shikamaru thought while the old lady squeezed him.

-Hey you!- The old man called Chouji- Make yourself of some use and bring our babies something to eat!

-No way old man, I'm not your servant here! – Chouji said angrily

-Huh? How dare you refuse? If you don't do as we say we won't pay you!

-But....

-Go! – Ino ordered with an evil smile.

_Twenty minutes later......_

The old guys had turn on the TV, and what they watched? The Teletubies! - Oh, aren't you entertained my dear grandson?- The old lady rubbed Shikamaru's head- We're finally together....

-Yeah....right...- He said after his fifty two yawn, he had been counting them in order of not falling asleep.

-Here (pant)....Here (pant)....here is your candy- Chouji came back from the kitchen for his seventy fourth time with two bowls on his hands, at this rate he might have lost ten pounds already.

-Look what I have for you my baby- The old woman said while holding the candy on her hand- Some exquisite chocolate!

-Chocolate?- Shikamaru asked terrified-( Damn it! Now what? I'm allergic to chocolate!)- He thought while remembering the times he almost died with the vomits and the itches in his whole body...- NO! Wait!- He tried to stop her but too late, the old woman had already stuffed the chocolate on his mouth.

-Oh isn't it delicious?- She smiled

-Yeah...delicious....(Damn!)

-Look! It's your favorite sweet!- The old man said, Ino quickly turned around and before she could say anything, the old man had already stuffed something into her mouth

-Don't you love it? It's my favorite too!

-Um....ahem! – Ino just swallowed it- Please tell me what kind of sweet was it...

-Oh it was mint and strawberry! Your favorite!

-Strawberry?! (Shit! I'm allergic to strawberry!)- The two chunnins stood still for a while until the two old guys fell asleep.

Shikamaru quickly tried to go away, but it seems impossible since the old woman had her arms tightly wrapped around him.

-Ino! Ino let's get outta here! – He said while scratching his arm which already had a big red bump.

-I can't move! - She said from the other side of the rug- This guy's squeezing me! Shikamaru this is bad, this guy gave me strawberry and I'm allergic to it! - Ino said desperately- I feel terrible!

-It's your fault that we're stuck in here, what was the big idea anyways?!

-I don't know, for a minute I thought we could get advantage of this guys' money!

-Right, now we're in freaking trouble, damn it!

-Alright, I'm sorry okay?!

-Save it, let's get outta here!- Shikamaru finally slipped under the woman's arms and ran towards Ino helping her get out too -Chouji let's rush!- Chouji stood up from the floor were he ate a snack and ran behind his teammates.

They ran with all their might out of the place and stopped near the river panting heavily. Shikamaru crazily scratched his arms and legs, the itch was killing him now, while Ino ran towards the river and started vomiting.

-Geez....guys I didn't know you were allergic to old people like that? - Chouji asked while helping Shikamaru with his itch on the back.

-Hey guys! So how did everything go?- Asuma appeared behind them with his usual smile. Ino puked one more time, Chouji stuffed his mouth with chips...

- It was bullshit! - Shikamaru groaned.

* * *

_By the other side of Konoha..._

-So this is the place Gai-sensei?- Lee asked with a frown while looking at the tall building.

-Yes, you all have a very important mission here today! And I expect a very well done job!

-Don't you worry Gai-sensei! We will do our best! Right guys?!- Lee asked Neji and Tenten who had a confused expression.

-(A toy store? I hope this is not another stupid task)- Neji thought

-(This is great! I bet the owner's gonna give us free toys!)- Tenten thought- Yes! We'll do our best!

-Good! 'Cause my beautiful presence has some business to attend! Farewell!- Gai disappeared in a flash.

-Alright guys let's get to work! - Lee entered the door followed by the others; the place was stuffed with kids running everywhere and their parents trying to keep up with them.

-So are you the ones for the job? - A rough male voice suddenly asked.

-Ye sir!-Less answered exitedly as he raised his fist up.

-Alright, follow me...- The tree followed the man into a dark room...-Three of my workers have been missing for a week now...- The man began...

- (Finally something serious)- The three thought.

-So you are those people job.

-Huh? And what are we supposed to do sir?- Tenten asked

-You are to....distribute advertising brochure of my store to the people in the festival!- The man said happily while the three put some dumb faces...-Oh but that's no the best part! Boy you're gonna love this!

-Huh?

-The best part is that you get to wear...- The man turned on the lights- My beautiful brand new costumes!!- The man pointed to a closet, and inside a grey mouse costume, a pink fairy costume and a white bunny costume were shown- Now hurry up and get changed! I don't have the whole day you know! - The man left and slammed the door, there was an absolute silence for some minutes.....

-....I guess I'll take the fairy!- Tenten said- How about you Neji? – Neji's eyes were still wide open looking at the stupid costumes with disgust.

-There's no way I'm doing this...-He crossed his arms and looked away.

-Come on! This is our mission and we have to accomplish it! It's Gai-sensei's orders!- Lee said while grabbing the mouse costume and staring at it.

-No...no...and no.....

-Come on Neji! How bad could it be? Don't worry nobody's gonna recognize us, we'll just do it as quick as possible- Tenten smiled.

-(Damn it! For me to do this! How would I humilliate myself like that? ...No...this can't be fate...this is bad luck!)

-Come on...- Tenten said sweetly, trying to convince her angry teammate.

-Tsk...alright.....-Neji accepted with a huge frown and an annoyed expression.

-Yeah! Let's all change now! -Tenten raised her fist.

The three entered the dressing rooms and five minutes later they got out, Tenten wearing the fairy costume, the skirt was really short which showed more that it should, Lee had the grey mouse and the head was really big making it turn around,also the tail was extremely large which made him almost trip as he walked, and Neji had the white bunny with the stupid pink nose, the round tail and the big ears; the three stood on the middle of the room and looked at each other....there was silence for some seconds...until Lee bust out in laughs along with Tenten, the two laughed uncontrollably making fun of each others costume, Neji tried his best to hold the laugh, he still had his arms crossed in anger, but he couldn't hold it anymore and also started laughing along with his friends.

_Twenty minutes later..._

-Mommy looks at the bunny! Isn't it cute? - A kid squealed.

-Yes sweetie, he's cute- The woman smiled kindly.

-Mr. Bunny can I give you a hug? – The kid asked with shinny eyes, and before the "bunny" could even answer the kid was already squeezing his legs. (Darn!)

:O:

-Here you go sir, please visit and have a nice day! - Tenten cheerfully gave some people the brochures.

-Hey you cutie fairy, don't you wanna come with us and take us to dream land?- Two men said from behind her and touched were they shouldn't have.

-WHAT?! YOU PERVS!!!-And before they could say anything else, she had already kicked the crap out of their minds – THAT'LL TEACH YA SOME RESPECT!!!

As the day passed it was getting hotter and hotter inside those ridiculous costumes, Tenten's costume itched her whole back and she couldn't just stop scratching herself like crazy bringing the attention of a lot of people who thought she was about to have and attack or something; Lee felt like he was roasting and he would've sold his soul to the devil in order to have a cold drink right now, and Neji felt like running away from the bunch of kids hugging his knees.

-Mommy look at the bunny! It's really cute!! You hug him to!!

-(What no way!)- Neji definitely tried to run away this time after he spotted a huge lady in front of him.

-Mom hug him! Hug the bunny!- The kid demanded.

-Alright- The woman laughed and gave the "bunny" a big...and...tight...SquEEzE....

-(....This is bullshit!)- Neji thought angrily as he felt sofocated by the woman's arms.

* * *

What a long day that was, everyone looked exhausted and in the bad mood.

The four teams walked their way home in company of their senseis..........

-Hey Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma! - Gai spotted the other teams on their way, so they all stopped and started to converse.

Naruto looked around, it looked like he wasn't the only one who had a bad day, Hinata was all dusty and looked very exhausted, Kiba's face was scratched all over as he mumbled some curses, Ino and Shikamaru scratched their arms and faces to death, they looked pale and about to puke, Chouji looked tired and for the first time he wasn't stuffing something on his mouth, and the rest of guys including the ones on his team had such long and angry faces.

-So should we tell them right now?- Kurenai asked

-Yes why not, they're all here so let's just tell them...- Asuma answered

-Alright everybody, listen up!- Kurenai grabbed everyone's attention- We have a very important announcement for you all, so meet tomorrow at the Hokage monument at three o'clock! A very important mission is waiting! We will give you the details tomorrow-Everyone looked bored already- I'm sure you'll be interested, for now dismissed!

* * *

So, what do you think of my story? Should I keep it up? Reviews please!!


	3. Just waiting

Yay! Since I got a few but nice reviews, I'm updating! Thanks everyone!  
  
Okay, here it goes...

**Just Waiting...**

* * *

The next day...  
  
It was a nice and fresh morning, an enormous sun shone bright behind the tall mountains as the birds sang peacefully...how beautiful were the afternoons in Konoha...  
  
-Hi Sakura-chan!!- A familiar voice called from behind her, so she turned around and saw her blond teammate running towards her with his usual happy and optimistic smile, his energy was just contagious...  
  
-Hi Naruto...- She greeted happily...( Even though he was a pain in the ass most of the time, after all they've gone through, she had learned to treat him a lot better than before, as a friend that is, because the only person that could occupy the most space on her heart was that boy...that boy with soft black hair, such sad but beautiful onyx eyes, and that she had learned to love no matter how many times he rejected her...)  
  
-Ya going to the meeting already?-Naruto asked while walking along with her- I bet it's gonna be boring as hell!  
  
-Well, we're not expecting some kind of party right?  
  
-Hmm...I wonder what's it about anyways?- He groaned-It better be something good, otherwise I'm outta there even before they finish their speech, I don't wanna be doing some stupid shit like yesterday!  
  
-Oh yeah...- Sakura giggled while remembering how the three had fallen down the tree in top of each other- And how's your arm doing?- She asked and tried to hold her laugh as she remembered Naruto's face while spitting the grass from his mouth.......  
  
-Yep, its better now, thanks for worrying! - He smiled- Huh? Where'd she go? - Naruto noticed that she wasn't there anymore, but when he turned around he spotted her warmly greeting, guess who? Sasuke of course, who else! Naruto's blood boiled in anger, and he couldn't just stop glaring at him the whole way through the Hokage monument... -(Damn it! How could she prefer walking with a guy that barely talks and than is barely paying attention to her?!)  
  
Already at the Hokage Monument......  
  
(Alright Naruto, just stop looking at them! Stop torturing yourself!) – Naruto held his fist in anger while watching at how Sakura happily talked to Sasuke, who looked like not paying attention at all......-( Why? Why did he feel so angry? Why?! If he already knew she didn't like him but as a friend and not much else!  
.........It was just impossible to give up, or let go of that big love he had for her, no matter what, he just couldn't .........His heart was just as persistent as his hard head......  
  
(Naruto-kun.........................if you would just......)-Hinata who had some time looking at the hyper blonde boy thought-( ..........if you would just.........give me a chance.............a chance to tell you and show you how much I............)  
  
-S'up Hinata?!- Kiba greeted totally interrupting her thoughts- Ya feeling better from yesterday?  
  
-Hi Kiba-kun...........yes I'm better now.......how about you?  
  
-I'm fine now, that ointment you gave me was really good, thanks again...  
  
-You're welcome.... - Hinata blushed (She always does!) 

-Hey guys! How's your allergy doing? - Chouji asked his friends while stuffing some chips on his mouth as they approached together.  
  
-I'm a lot better now! – Ino said happily- Shikamaru is too right?  
  
-.......It was troublesome, but yeah.....- He responded  
  
-And since when do you two walk together?- Chouji asked with a smile  
  
-Huh?!- The two quickly blushed and walked away form each other  
  
-But what are you trying to say! We met just here! Now take those crazy thoughts off your mind! - Ino hit him twice on the head.  
  
-Hey, hey why do you get mad? It was just a simple question- Chouji replied  
  
-Whatever, I'm gonna say hi to Sasuke-kun! - Ino said excitedly and ran towards were Sasuke was. Shikamaru glared at Chouji- What?! I was just trying to help you out!  
  
-Help? You're just making it worse....... (Damn it!)  
  
-My bad....... - Chouji said and then stuffed some more chips on his mouth.

-But really Neji, you looked cute on that bunny costume! – Tenten teased, Lee laughed his head off as he started to remember.  
  
-Stop it already, it was humiliating....- Neji crossed his arms and blushed  
  
-NO KIDDING! - Lee burst out into laughs again, Neji glared at the two.  
  
-Oh I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to make fun of you.... - Tenten tried to hold her laugh- But it's just that........-but she couldn't- YOU LOOKED HILARIOUS! The bunny....the pink nose..... Those ultra long ears.....OH MAN!-She burst into laughs along with Lee. Neji gave them a deadly glare and then walked away.

-Alright guys! Are we all here?- Kurenai asked  
  
-Where's Shino-kun?- Hinata asked Kiba  
  
-Why, he's right behind me  
  
-Oh...sorry.... - She didn't notice him since he was always quiet.  
  
-I'm glad- Kurenai continued- We'll just wait for Kakashi-sensei to arrive...-(Oh great! Now three hours of waiting!)- His team thought angrily- (Damn!)  
  
Two hours and a half later..........  
  
You guessed it, everybody was bored to death, no kidding, waiting for hours on a hot weather was enough to piss you off..........  
  
-Wow! Does he always does this?- Ino asked Sakura  
  
-...........Um.......err.............not really, what could've happen to him?-She just couldn't say "Yes, he's always late!" and let his sensei in a bad position, he was like a friend after all, it would be rude!  
  
-Hello everyone- Kakashi made his apparition with his usual cloud of smoke- Sorry for being late....- Everybody looked confused- Um.......is just that......I had to do laundry today!- He smiled, everybody glared at him ( Except for Hinata, Shino, Sasuke and the rest of the senseis) – YOU LIAR!!!  
  
-Alright everyone, let's go meet Hokage-sama, she will explain everything- Asuma said  
  
-We could've just gone straight to her place!- Naruto complained  
  
-Well....we thought I'll be better if we all go there together....- Kurenai said  
  
-Whatever, let's just go.....- Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

That wasn't that good, was it? It was too long too, I'm sorry guys! Well wanna find out what happens next? Review then! Oh and thanks for reading!


	4. At Hokage's place

Hey everyone, I updated soon! Well thanks for reviewing my weird story and please excuse my grammar, I'm not that good....but anyways....here it goes.....

* * *

_At Hokage's place........  
  
_-Good afternoon everyone....- She greeted  
  
-Good afternoon- all replied  
  
-Please take a seat...( sighs) I'll go straight to the point and I'll now explain the situation, and what your mission will be...( sighs again) This is gonna be long, so get your pillows ready- She joked, nobody laughed but sighed and rolled their eyes- ( Damn teenagers!)- She thought-( That's why I sometimes can't stand them...) Alright here we go......- She turned around and took out a scroll, she opened it and a map was shown, the map of the normal countries, fire, wave, sound, earth, rain, grass, waterfall, lighting, wind, and water...- Can you all see?  
  
-"..........."  
  
-Yeah, so what about it? - Naruto asked eagerly, she opened the scroll a bit more, more countries were shown, some other countries that they never knew anything about...  
  
-Yeah, so what about it?!- Naruto asked again, she opened the scroll a bit more, a country painted in black was shown, it seen like it was big, and with white letters it said Lacigam...  
  
-Huh? What place is that?!-Naruto asked  
  
-Sshh, Naruto let her talk now!-Ino scolded  
  
-Lacigam, it's a big city, you guys probably don't know much about it.....but anyways, it is known for its big cities and enormous buildings, in other words......it's a neon city.... (Big pause)- In this city they don't have ninjas or anything like that they might have some kind of special forces, but who basically protects the city are these people called cops or police....  
  
-Huh?! why do they need ninja then?-Naruto asked stealing that question out of everybody's mouth  
  
-Lately, there have been many unusual issues over there, and it seems that their police haven't been acting appropriately.........  
  
-Huh? What do you mean?- Tenten asked, now she stole the question  
  
-(Sigh) In other words, some of them have been receiving money form under the table...............there is this man, a wealthy one..............he's the leader of a mafia and he's trying to clean the territory so that nobody can interfere with his dirty business..................anyways this city is getting worse and worse as seconds pass.......streets aren't secure anymore, there are a lot of people dying and disappearing, illegal business are increasing rapidly, such as drugs and prostitution........and a whole bunch of other stuff ( Sigh) .......... 

-This wealthy man is the promoter of everything, before he appeared everything was normal....but.....anyways.......this people have been requesting help for months, they want to try out a new strategy so they can finish with this man once and for all..........it won't be easy though, but you guys are smart and strong, and I'm counting on you for this job.......you are to serve as back up for any of their plans.....go that?- Everyone looked thoughtful except for Naruto  
  
-Alright finally something important! Count me in!- He exclaimed  
  
-....Thanks Naruto, but you guys don't have to answer right now, you have until.............tomorrow eight a.m sharp! – A sweat drop fell down everyone's face. – Think it through, there are many advantages same as disadvantages...it's your choice...........  
  
-Hokage-sama, I have a question- Sakura said- If we go, would we be the only ones?  
  
-Nope, there are other jounins and chuunins teams that are also going, not the best around, we can't let Konoha's guard down, but some good ones.  
  
-.....Okay......  
  
-Well, if that's it for the questions, dismissed.....- Everybody walked quietly out of the place.....some had already started thinking on their answer........

* * *

_Later on..._

-I can't believe you accepted right away- Sakura said to Naruto who had just called her by a public cabin  
  
-Oh come on Sakura-chan, no biggie, I'm dying to kick some ass!  
  
-Naruto...do you know that you may never make it back alive?  
  
-Now, that's what I call pessimistic! Why would I die? I'm strong and I'm gonna kick those bastards' ass!!  
  
-(.....Naruto....)  
  
-So, are you going Sakura-chan?  
  
-(Inner Sakura: Not without Sasuke-kun!) I don't know......  
  
-Come on! I'm trying to get the group together! But that Sasuke idiot won't answer the phone; all the other teams are going! - Naruto said while putting another cent into the phone, there was a huge line glaring at him already...  
  
-How do you know?  
  
-'Cause I just talk some of them, they're all going, you and that baka are the only ones missing!  
  
-Don't call him that!  
  
-Think it through Sakura-chan! It's gonna be fun!  
  
-"................"  
  
Voices from the line: Hey! Are you done already?! That phone's not yours you know!!  
  
-Come on Sakura-chan!  
  
Voices: GET MOVING!!  
  
-Don't worry 'bout Sasuke, he'll go even if we have to drag him! Hey stop pushing me!  
  
-I don't know.....  
  
-We're the only team missing! ( Pleople smacks him on the head) Ouch!  
  
Voices: GET OUT! (Hit Naruto on the head and then push him again)  
  
-Hey! (Rubs his head) Come on Sakura-chan!  
  
Voices: MOVE YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE YOUR TIME!!! WE'RE BUSY PEOPLE! (Hit Naruto on the head again)  
  
-Ouch! Sakura-chan!  
  
-I'm not sure.........  
  
Voices: HEY! MOVE IT DAMN IT!!!  
  
-SHUT IT ALREADY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING OVER HERE!!!-Naruto shouted  
  
Voices: "............."  
  
-Plea-se Sakura-chan! –Naruto begged  
  
-.....Alright....I'll go.... (Inner self: What?! did you just accepted without knowing if Sasuke-kun is going or not?!!)  
  
-Hooray! Way to go! See ya tomorrow Sakura-chan!- Naruto hanged up and turned around just to find some deadly glares directed to him.- Um....I'm done! See?-She chuckled nervously  
  
Voices: GET HIM!!!!-Naruto ran away with all his might, the angry villagers after him.

* * *

Yep, as you all might have noticed, this fic is kinda crazy, but if you all like it, I'll keep it up! So...reviews please? I wanna know what you think, but no flames! Hey, and I'm not that good at funny stuff but I'll try my best to make the story better! Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Hey! That's my seat!

Hey everyone! I'm updating, thanks for your reviews, I thought I was gonna get zero, but I didn't, and I have some nice reviews! I like to know what you think of my story, well my crazy story, yeah and somebody said it sounded like what happen with Gatou on some of the episodes of Naruto, well…you're right, I got that idea from there, but I decided to twist some stuff around, and instead of only one team, all of the teams (Except for Gaara's) are going, so now you know… Oh and... (For another reviewer) NaruXHina scenes are coming up, so don't worry… But anyways, here goes the next chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

_The next day_...._…  
_

Everyone had an answer already; there wasn't that much time to be thinking about it over and over again. So they all met the Hokage that morning at eight a.m and gave her their answer.  
  
-Are you sure you're taking all of that?- Sakura's mom appeared by the door -C'mon mom, is not that much…- Sakura grabbed her pink valise and unfortunally couldn't carry it -If you say so…-Her mom smiled - Mom I can't take with me less than this, I'm leaving for more than two months!  
-Yes I know sweetie and I'm gonna miss you so much-Her mom hugged her….  
-Aw mom….  
-Take care ok? Promise me that you'll be back safe and sound -……Okay I promise…now don't worry ma I'll be perfectly fine……… -I hope so……- Just then somebody loudly knocked the door. - I'll go get it- Sakura's mom said and then left.  
-Hi Mrs. Haruno! Sorry if I woke you up, since is really early………but I came to pick up Sakura-chan! Is she ready? But don't worry, if she's not, I'll wait for her anyways!  
-Hello Naruto-kun….-Sakura's mom said with a surprised expression- I didn't know you were gonna pick her up?  
-Well yeah….I had to beg her for about two hours though- Naruto chuckled and scratched his head -I see……. (…Persistent as always…)  
-Hi Sakura-chan! - Naruto greeted happily, he was just happy with the fact that was gonna walk with her to the bus station….  
-Hi Naruto…..glad you came on time- Sakura said with a not so happy tone while pulling her valise with some effort; finally making it to the entrance.  
-I'll help you with that!- Naruto said and easily grabbed it -Uff…..thanks…-Sakura sighed- Well mom, I'm off…….  
-Alright, bye-bye sweetie…-Her mom gave her a squeeze -Ahem…..mom…..its okay I'll be back in no time…..-Sakura said and then started to walk away…… -Okay honey…………… -Bye Mrs. Haruno! – Naruto said -Naruto wait!- Sakura's mom called -Huh?  
-Can I ask you something? -Sure, what is it?  
-…..Please….take care of my daughter…… -………Hm! don't worry ma'am! I sure will!  
-………Thank you so much…….and you take care too alright?  
-Yep! – Naruto nodded and then ran to were Sakura was………  
  
-Three fifteen in the morning…….this sure sucks……..-Shikamaru yawned after glancing at his watch, and then he leaned against the pole.-I can't believe my mom kicked me out this early….  
-Yeah…mine too….-Ino sighed -Morning guys……I'm surprised you're on time…….- Chouji yawed -Me too….-Ino said while resting her head on her knees  
  
Hinata took a glance around her house, it was dark and empty, everyone seem to be sleeping………she sighed and started walking to the entrance, hopefully Kiba would be there since he had offered to pass by the mansion and pick her up, so she won't have to walk by herself on the dark…….she could defend herself, but it was always better to have company.  
-Are you leaving already? - A voice said from a corner of the dark halls… -………Um….y-yes……….  
-I still don't understand why….you're just gonna be a burden……- The voice continued now with a harsher tone, Hinata looked down the floor…… -…..It's the truth….you're weak and you hesitate too much……you're not suited for those kind of missions, neither for becoming a good ninja.  
-……….. (Father………why?)-Hinata's tears began to flow but she just ran away and stopped outside by the porch, it was dark and only the sound of the crickets could be heard, she dried her tears away and tried to calm down, but it seemed impossible, even though she tried no to be so sensible, harsh words would always take her down so easily……… -S'up Hinata- Kiba appeared in front of her along with Akamaru- He noticed right away that something was wrong…….  
-(Hmmm……) Are you ok? - He leaned a little to see her face up closer; she quickly rubbed her eyes like a little girl, and smiled.  
-Hello Kiba-Kun…….Hello Akamaru…-She rubbed the puppy's head.  
-……..Alright, ready to go?  
-Yes- Hinata nodded, so Kiba grabbed her bag and they began walking.  
-(….What did that man say to her now?)- He thought angrily but didn't say anything, he hated it but he knew he was gonna hear the same answer: "Don't worry Kiba-kun…I'm alright…" -(Damn it……)-If she would just tell him how she feels maybe he could help, he hated when she didn't say anything knowing that it was worse to stay quiet, he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything about it, he hated when she was sad……but he also hated the fact that he wasn't the one that she really wanted to be with…  
  
Sakura and Naruto finally got to the bus station, there were many buses parked out there so they started looking around for any familiar face…… -(Inner Sakura: Alright! Yeah! My Sasuke-Kun is here!)- Sakura spotted the dark boy standing by a corner-(Kawaii!!!)- She thought and ran up to him leaving Naruto and the heavy stuff behind….  
-Hey! Sakura-chan wait for me! -Hi Sasuke-Kun! I 'm so glad you came! – She giggled in excitement; Sasuke who leaned against a wall with his arms crossed just glanced at her for one second, and then closed his eyes again. -See told you that this id…..that he would come….- Naruto said rolling his eyes -Whatever…..- Sasuke said annoyed -Look! All the others are here already! –Lee said excitedly – I'm gonna say hi to Sakura-san! -Oh hi Lee-san- Sakura greeted.  
-Hi Sakura-san! I'm glad you're here since I've been wanting to give you something….- Lee started looking into his pocket, Naruto put an annoyed face and got closer to the two- What is it fuzzy eyebrows? -Naruto mumbled - Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes…… - Here it is! - Lee held a little pink, heart shaped box with a nice red bow tied to it - It's for you…- He put it on her hands.  
-For me? But….  
-Just go ahead and open it…… -…..Okay…….- Sakura slowly pulled the bow and opened the little box, inside there was a golden bracelet, it had little pink flower on it, and it said Sakura carved on it , Naruto's eyes widened as he got closer.  
-Aw….Lee-san….it's beautiful…….  
-Try it on- Lee smiled proudly after giving Naruto and Sasuke a glare, Sakura put on the bracelet it looked perfect in her light and soft skin….  
-It looks perfect on you…- Lee smiled -Thank you so much Lee-san…. - She smiled- Nobody has ever gave me such nice present…..- She couldn't help but to hug him, Naruto held his fist in anger as he mumbled something, he tried his best on not to say anything, which was a big effort for him, and Sasuke couldn't help but to glare at the two, he didn't know why, and he also didn't know why he felt his blood boiling in anger.  
-…..Sakura-san- Lee almost fainted as she let go of him…. - …You're welcome….  
  
-Alright everyone, since it looks that we're all here, I think we can start getting on the bus... Kurenai began…. A "finally" from everyone was heard- Please enter in an orderly fashion, choose a seat, oh and your stuff are gonna be on the back of the bus so don't worry and leave them on the floor, somebody is going to pick them up, and its going to be a long time until we stop somewhere for breakfast, so get yourselves some sleep or do something else, but do not bother the others………-Kurenai finished.  
-Everyone was already at the door, waiting for it to be open, and when it did all started to squeeze, pushing and shoving each other….

-Tenten: (_Pushes Lee_) Hurry up before they take the best seats!

-Neji: (_Somebody pushes him_) Damn it! What the hell is this!

-Lee: (_Being pushed by Tenten_) Okay! I'll take the last ones!

-Naruto: (_Somebody hits him on the head!)_ ( Pushes Shikamaru into the crowd) Ouch!

-Shikamaru: _(Being pushed by Ino now_)…..Damn this sucks…what's the freaking rush anyways?

-Kiba: (_Pushing Naruto)_ Yo, move it up there!

-Akamaru: Bark! Bark!

-Shino: (_Being pushed by Kiba_) "………"

-Lee: (Runs to the back of the bus) Yay! I got the last seat!

-Kiba: (_Punches and pushes Lee off the seat_) Oh no you don't!

-Ino: (_Pushes Sakura into the crowd_) Get moving! Hey that's my seat!

-Chouji: (_Being pushed by somebody, falls on the floor_) Hey! Watch it!

-Naruto: (_Smashed on the floor_) Get off me you fatass!

-Hinata: (_Being pulled by the wrist by Kiba_) Um……..I ……….

-Sakura: (_Gets pulled by the hair by Tenten)_ Ouch! Who the hell…!

-Sasuke: (_Squeezed between Sakura and Ino_) Damn….

-Ino: (_Pinches Sakura)_ Sasuke-kun' is seating with me!

-Naruto: (_Finally gets up)_ Get the fuck out of my way! -Lee: (_Unintentionally turns around and knocks Naruto out)_ Hey who just hit me?!

-Tenten: (_Squeezed between Chouji and Neji_) Save a seat for me!

-Sakura: Yay! Finally a seat! Ouch! (_ Somebody pushes her off the seat)  
_

-Naruto: (_Wakes up)_ Damn! I'm seating back there! -Sasuke: (_Grabbed by Ino's hand)_ Let go….

-Shikamaru: (_Chouji steps back and steps on his foot)_ Ouch! Damn it!

-Naruto: (_Lee's foot on his head_) get it off! I'm seating there!

-Neji: (_Being pushed and kicked by somebody)_ I cannot tolerate this!

-Shino: (_Being pushed by everyone_) "………….."

-Ino: (_Pushes Chouji_) Chouji move! You're blocking the way!

-Hinata: (_Gets on a seat_)…..I made it……

-Kiba: (_Squeezed, tries to crawl but somebody steps on him)_ Agh!

-Sasuke: (_ Behind pushed by Chouji_) "………..this is ridiculous"

-Neji: (_Somebody grabs his foot)_ What the….!?

-Naruto: (_Struggling with Lee for the back seat, his hand pushing Lee's face and Lee pushing his)_-Sakura-chan, seat with me!

-Sakura: (_Looks desperately everywhere_) Sasuke-kun where are you?!

-Sasuke: (_Ino quickly hugging him from behind)_ "………….."

-Ino: (_Pushes somebody behind her, but without letting go of Sasuke_) He's seating with me you forehead girl!  
  
While this, outside the bus….  
-I think everyone has a seat already- Kurenai said -Hmmm…what the…?- Asuma looked to the bus, the whole bunch of teenagers all over each other pushing, shoving and hitting………… -I'll take care of that…. - Kakashi smiled and stepped into the bus - "……….."- He got off.  
-What happened?- Kurenai asked -You take care of that…..- Kakashi said and went back to his reading.

-But what in the world! – Naruto on the floor, Chouji stepped on him, Ino Walking through the seats, Kiba pulling Hinata and biting Lee at the same time, Neji holding of one seats as Tenten pulled his foot, Sasuke squeezed between Chouji and Tenten, Lee pushing Neji away from the seat, Chouji happily jumping in top of Naruto, Shikamaru getting pushed off a seat by Lee, Shino on the floor Hinata, Neji and Tenten stepped on him, and Sakura pulling Naruto's hand trying to help him stand up - EVERYONE STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!- Kurenai yelled, everybody stopped and looked at her- CAN'T YOU ALL BEHAVE LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE?! EVERYBODY OFF THE BUS NOW!!!!- And as she said this everyone had no choice but to obey, so they got off…… -I can't believe you're all behaving like little kids…this is ridiculous……..but I'll make sure you don't do it again, so I'm gonna assign seats!- Everybody mumbled- No complain! You forced me to! Now listen to your name and the name of the person you're gonna seat next to!  
-But Kurenai-sensei, there's enough seats for everyone to seat by themselves- Tenten said- I think….  
-……..But what if I say there's none? - Kurenai responded with an evil smile- Now listen up! She took out a paper from her pocket (She had to be prepared for everything….)and began to read…….Tenten and Neji, you two seat on the forth seat, right row, Neji rolled his eyes, Tenten smiled……..-Next, Hinata and Naruto fifth seat, left row- Hinata blushed to death while Naruto just mumbled something….- Next, Ino and Shikamaru, sixth seat right row- How troublesome….-Shikamaru said while Ino let out a sigh of disappointment- Next ….Sakura and Sasuke seventh seat, right row- Sakura almost jumped in happiness, while Sasuke just glared at the sensei, -Kiba, sixth seat, left row, Chouji, sixth seat, right row, Shino, forth seat, left row, and Lee third seat, right row….  
-OH MAN! THIS IS NOT FAIR!-Most of them complained. -No objections! You provoked this, now be quiet and get in, I will not listen to you!- Kurenai finished, everybody mumbled something but got into the bus, so it ended up something like this:  
  
Driver's seat  
  
**(Left row)** ............(**Right row)  
**  
Kakashi .................Stranger

Kurenai ..................Asuma

(Empty) ..................Lee

Shino.......................Neji/Tenten

Hinata/Naruto..........Shikamaru/Ino

Kiba....................... Chouji

(Empty).................. Sasuke/Sakura  
  
Already in……….  
-Alright guys….before we go I would like to introduce somebody….- Kurenai said, the woman seated on the front of the bus stood up, she was around her twenties, she had long wavy brown hair and eyes, she smiled- This is Tomoko Sakaino, she is a police chief from Lacigam and she'll be showing us around the city for a while, same as explaining us some of the missions... - Hello everyone- The woman said, everybody stared at her especially some of the boys who started drooling….  
- I'm happy to be here with you all and I hope we get along together…. - She smiled, for the girls she resulted extremely annoying and hypocrite….  
-Me too…- The boys except for Neji, Sasuke and Shino said, the woman sat down again -Okay guys we'll be leaving in some minutes so just bare in there…..- Kurenai said and also took her seat and started chatting with the rest of senseis and the woman.

* * *

The long trip is about to begin, what'll happen during it? Review to find out!  
Okay, that was real long right? Sorry guys, but thanks for reading!  
Oh and one more thing....Flamers suck! 


	6. Yo, what's up with the driver?

Hi everyone! First of all, I wanna thank somebody for reading and giving me some nice reviews....thanks Wormkaizer!!! (Did I spell it right?) Anyways and also thanks to all of the other reviewers! (Hugs)

Second, this chapter contains a lot of 'cute-siness' at the beginning, so be aware, some people just don't like that kinda stuff....but if you do...well... you'll be alright.

Well that's it, thanks for stopping by!

* * *

_On the bus..._

Hinata glanced at Naruto as he walked towards the seat, she blushed at the fact that she was gonna be so close to him during the whole trip; she was really happy about this and started playing with her fingers in emotion, Naruto stared at her weird reaction-Huh? Hinata, are you ok?-Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she hadn't even noticed that he was already seated by her side.

-Huh? ....Yes...N-Naruto-Kun...I'm.....alright....-She smiled nervously.

- ....Hmm....you know what?-Naruto looked around-I'm happy I get to sit with you, the rest is just annoying- He smiled- (Except for Sakura-chan!)

Hinata blushed even more, but she felt even happier; he had just said he was happy to seat with her! This made Hinata's heart beat really fast, and the only thing she wished she could do, was hug him real tight....(I'm happy too Naruto-kun...)

-(Oh God, oh God, oh God!)-Sakura thought excitedly while looking at Sasuke seated by her side, they were on the last seat, and for her luck nobody was seated by the other side-(Oh God, I feel like fainting! I'm gonna be next to Sasuke-kun during the whole trip!) Sakura's heart was about to come out, she smiled, Sasuke glanced at her-(Damn...this is bad...)-One side of him thought....well... the side that would always try to keep him away from things that weren't his revenge, the wish to kill his damn brother Itachi; the side that would always keep him dark, bitter, hard and cold.....He kind of hated it, but he thought it was the best, otherwise he would never accomplish his goals......But there was also this other side that would think, "not everything has to be dark..." and would make him open up a bit and feel good by her side...but unfortunally, this side was well hidden inside him, and he didn't want to open it, hiding his feelings for her at the same time...-He glared at her, making her smile fade away...

- .......Don't worry Sasuke-kun....I won't bother you...- She said softly after lowering her head, he quickly looked away trying to evade her sad look.

-(Oh great! This is not what I expected!)-Ino thought while glancing at Shikamaru-(okay, he's my friend and all, but I wanted to sit with Sasuke-kun!)- She glared at Shikamaru now; he glanced at her and noticed the glare.

-What?-He mumbled.

-Huh? I'm not saying anything!- Ino said angrily.

-...Tsk....your glare talks by itself...

-Glare? I'm not glaring at you!

-(Oh, there they go again)-Chouji rolled his eyes.-( I don't know why they've been arguing so often...)

-Look....it's not my fault that I have to sit with you, I didn't assign the seats....-He mumbled angrily with his usual bored and annoyed gesture-Do you think I'm happy?

-Well you should be! You couldn't ask for more!

-Yeah right...like if you're somebody....-He chuckled

-How dare you! Of course I am somebody! I am the prettiest and smartest girl around Konoha!-Ino yelled almost crying while holding her fist on the air.

-Not for me...-Shikamaru said calmly- For me you're just another annoying, bossy and ugly girl that's always picking up a fight...

-(OH LORD!)-Chouji slapped his forehead.

-ASK ME IF I CARE!! YOU'RE NOBODY EITHER!!! You're just a freaking lazy bum, who's always mumbling or complaining about something, and that doesn't care about anything!!!-Ino yelled, everyone on the bus was staring at them including the senseis.

-I think those two was a bad idea-Kurenai said.

-Nah, just leave them there-Asuma smiled.

-Whatever, are you done?- Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

-No, I'm not done!! I can't believe you actually don't care! How could you be like this?!!!

-Whatever.........

-You idiot! I swear you're gonna be sorry for this!

-.....whatever.....

-Whatever then! - Ino abruptly sat down and crossed her arms- Hmph!

-Wow...-Kurenai said, Asuma smiled same as Kakashi.

-Hello everyone!-A chubby old man entered the bus-Sorry for being late, I am the bus driver- He smiled- We will be departing now, so get on your seats- He said while looking at Naruto walking and teasing the rest around the bus, then he entered the driver's cabin and started the engine.

-It was about time!- Naruto said. Soon the buses on the front started moving, and so did theirs, it was 4 a.m. now and it was dark outside, the far mountains and forest looked so peaceful covered by some mist, stars were still out, and it was really quiet except for the sound of the engines.

_:O:_

_Some minutes later....._

The driver thought that everyone was still sleepy, and after taking a look of some of them falling asleep, he turned off the lights......Everything was darker and quieter now, the bus seem to be going faster......

Tenten glanced at Neji, he had his arms crossed, and was looking out the window with that serious look of his, but Tenten didn't mind, she knew he wasn't that cold and that he was actually a nice and loyal friend, but unfortunally she didn't want him as a friend, but as something more than that, so she was happy as hell that she got to sit next to him during the trip. – (I know! I'm gonna pretend that I'm asleep, and then lean on his shoulder so I can be!!)- Tenten thought, she smiled and the closed her eyes pretending to be sleeping, some seconds later she slowly leaned her head to the right and let it rest on his left shoulder, at that moment her heart stopped for a second waiting for his reaction......Neji slightly turned around and looked at her, Tenten tried her best to stay still, and to not laugh, she knew he was looking at her, the most predictable action was that Neji would push her away, but he didn't, he just let her rest on his shoulder.-( Well that's a good start...)-Tenten thought. –(But it feels so good to be so close to him...)

Hinata looked out the window, only forests and mountains could be seen under that beautiful navy blue sky, it was really windy, so she felt kind of cold and stirred at little, she didn't have that jacket anymore, but a white blouse with her family logo.

-Are you cold?-A voice suddenly said, she quickly looked by her side, to find Naruto's big sky blue eyes looking at her closely, her hear stopped beating.

-N-Naruto-Kun...I'm...

Here, have my jacket- He interrupted with a smile while taking off his jacket, Hinata's heart not only stopped but almost melted.

-N-N-Naruto-Kun......-She blushed.

-Put it on, it'll keep you from getting cold- He smiled again, Hinata slowly grabbed the jacket and put it on, it felt warm and comfortable.

-Thank you Naruto-Kun...-She said softly.

-Ah its nothing- He said and then turned around, Hinata stood still hugging her own arms and feeling the warmth...his warmth...

-(Damn!)-Kiba thought while holding his fist, Akamaru looked at him confused-(Out of everyone, she had to put her with him! And I have to sit behind them! Then he gives her his jacket and she accepts it! Could this get any worse!?!)- Kiba clenched his teeth.... (Why does this happen to me?!! Okay....just calm down....it doesn't mean anything will happen....right? .........Damn! I just can't stand it!!!)-He bit his own hand.....the blood slowly started slipping down......Akamaru stared at him sadly.....-It's alright......-He said.

Sakura hugged her knees as she looked outside the window, then she glanced at the boy by her side....he was already asleep, he still had his arms crossed, but for an instant, that cold and hard look had disappeared from his face- (He looks so adorable...)-Sakura smiled- ( Inner Sakura: So kawaii!!!)- Sasuke-Kun...- She whispered....why are you so cold to me? - (Inner Sakura: Who cares! Now's your chance! Hug him! He won't notice!)- So Sakura listened to her inner self, moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and then closed her eyes-( Yeah....this is how it should be....)-(Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! I'll never give up!!)

Ino took a glance around, everything was dark and quiet on the bus, then she turned around and looked at the boy she had just argued with...-Damn this sucks.....-He mumbled on his sleep while scratching his belly-(Shikamaru...I shouldn't have talk to you like that...we're friends.......maybe I should apologize.....yeah I'll do it later...I don't wanna wake him up.)- Ino thought with a smile while leaning against his arm and then falling asleep.

Kakashi turned around to check on how everyone was doing, since it was strange that some of them were quiet, starting with Naruto, but they were all sleeping peacefully – (Hmm.....I guess is too early....well it's been quiet long since they had such a long trip.....but they better be ready because a lot of things are awaiting, and this hasn't even started yet....)

_:O:_

_Later on...._

-GOOD MORNING!!-Naruto yawned loudly waking up the whole bus.

-Shut up!-Kiba said annoyed from behind him, but Naruto didn't pay attention, he looked out the window, the sun was out, and only an empty road could be seen.

-Hey, where are we?- He asked loudly; everyone was still waking up so no answer was heard due to no one knowing anyways, yawns and mumbles could be heard. Naruto looked around one more time, and noticed something big.- Hey, why aren't we moving?!!!- He yelled, just then everyone was suddenly awake.

-What did you say?!!- They all looked out the window. Kakashi stood up and walked up to the driver's cabin, he knocked, nobody seem to answer. – (what now?)- He thought.

-What's going on?-Kurenai asked him.

-He won't open...-Kakashi answered.

-Oh come on people! What's the big commotion? That driver must be taking a break that's why he stopped!-Kiba said.

-Well, that's very reasonable...-Kurenai said.

-But what if we crashed down, and we're stuck on the middle of nowhere?!!!-Naruto said desperately.

-Naruto, don't be so pessimistic!-Sakura said from the back.

-He's right! What if we're stuck?! What are we gonna do? We're gonna die from thirstiness and starvation?!!! Or worse! Some monster is gonna attack us and eat us alive!!!-Lee yelled nervously, everyone stared at him.

-Ahem! We're jounins and chuunins over here!! No monster is gonna eat us!!!- Naruto said.

-Ok, but what if we die from starvation!-Lee yelled again.

-Well.....that's another subject....-Naruto sighed, as he already felt hungry.

-Guys, don't worry, is alright...-Kakashi knocked on the driver's cabin again.

-Oh my! I'm too young to die on such a way!-Lee covered his face with his hands.

-Oh come on drama-boy, we're not gonna die or anything like that...-Tenten smacked him on the back.

-You're completely exaggerating...-Neji said serious.

-Oh my dear friends!! How could you be so carefree in such a desperate moment of tragedy?!-Lee cried, his hands expanded to the air, like if something was gonna fall right into them.

-...Are you sure, you didn't take drama lessons?-Neji asked.

-What the hell is up with the driver?!!- Naruto stood up.- Kakashi sensei, let's kick the door open!

-"........"-Kakashi stared at the door.

-...Um...is it just me...or is getting a little hot in here?- Asuma asked.

-Hmm....-Every one looked up to the roof were the air conditioner was....and apparently...it was off...

-I'll kick that door open!-Naruto stood up and walked up to the front.

-Naruto...-Kakashi who was behind him tried to stop him but...too late, Naruto had already kicked the door; inside laid the bus driver snoring.

-See told you he was taking a break.-Kiba appeared from behind.

-Wake up you old hag!!-Naruto shook the man.- why you didn't told us you were gonna stop!!!

-Um...Huh? What's going on?!!-The man asked desperately.

-And you ask?!! Why have you stopped?!!-Naruto asked.- It getting so goddamn hot out there, and you're sleeping here with the air conditioner off?!!!

-Ahem! Naruto, go back to your seat...let me handle this...-Kakashi said.

-...Tsk...fine....-Naruto angrily went back to his seat; the bus driver stood up.

-....Morning everyone....hehe...-He chuckled nervously at the deadly glares he was getting.- Um....err...

-Are we crashed down?!!!-Lee stood up desperately.

-NO!!!- Tenten and Neji yelled.

-Were you just taking a break?-Sakura asked.

-Why did you stopped on the middle of the road?- Ino asked.

-And on the middle of nowhere...-Shikamaru finished.

-Why the hell did you turn the air conditioners off?!!- Naruto groaned.

-Are we crashed down?!!!-Lee asked again.

-NO!!!- Tenten and Neji pushed him seated.

-Is there are place around here were we can stop for breakfast?-Chouji moaned.

-Why didn't you tell us you were gonna stop?- Asuma asked.

-Yeah, so we wouldn't be worried.- Kurenai said.

-Ahem! Err.....Um.....it's just that....hehe.....

-Turn the air conditioners on!! Is hot!-Naruto yelled.

-Let's get outta here!- Kiba said.

-Are we crashed down for the love of God?!?!- Lee cried.

-Yes...- Shino answered.

-Huh?- Everyone turned around desperately and stared at him- How do you know?!!!

-......It's common sense......- He answered calmly, everyone sighed in relief, they didn't believe him.

-Um...ahem...he's right....-The bus driver began.

-WHAT?!!!!!

-SEE? I KNEW IT!!!-Lee cried desperately- We're ALL gonna die!!!

-Please, let the man talk...-Kurenai said.- Explain us what's going on....

-Um...well....at first, everything was normal.....but suddenly when all of you were sleeping, the care stopped.....I didn't know what happened, until I got down and checked....the battery is dead......there's no way we can't get out of here unless we replace it...which is impossible, since we're......on the middle of nowhere.....hehe- The man scratched his head, everyone stared at him blankly....there was silence for some minutes...

-WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!-Lee cried broking down the silence.

-Come on now...don't say that....-The driver said- We can always send somebody for help....right?

-Do you have any kind of communicator around here?- Kakashi asked.

-Yes...the one that communicates us with the bus station.....

-Alright...let's use it...-Kakashi said, so they both entered the driver's cabin.

-See lee? Somebody soon is gonna come with a new bus and we'll peacefully continue the trip- Tenten said to Lee.

-I hope so...- Lee stopped biting his nails.

-Anyone knows what time is it? - Chouji asked loudly- because it looks like is kinda late, and I'm starving!!!

-Me too...-Naruto moaned.

-Everyone is, we haven't gotten any breakfast...-Kiba said.

-Man this sure is troublesome....-Shikamaru mumbled.

-Everyone....I have news....-Kakashi got out of the cabin.

-Are they good or bad?!- Naruto asked.

-Well...um...bad....

-OH MAN!!!

-It seems like we can't communicate with the bus station.....um so....

-WE'RE GONNA DIE!!- Lee yelled while grabbing his head desperately.

-....somebody is gonna have to go back to Konoha...and come back with another bus.........all of us can't go back.....-Kakashi continued.- So only one is going...

-And who's that?!- Naruto asked.

-I don't know...-Kakashi sighed.- ...Um...any of you wanna offer?- He smiled nervously, every one looked thoughtful.

-I'll....- Sasuke tried to say but Sakura quickly covered his mouth and pushed him down the seat and held him there.

-What was that?- Kakashi asked.

-Nothing! Nothing!- Sakura laughed nervously.

-...Okay....so nobody? .....Alright....looks like I'll have to go......-Kakashi sighed.

-But wait Kakashi sensei! You're gonna take forever!-Naruto said.

-Are you trying to say that I'm slow?

-No! It's just that we're really far away from Konoha now!

-Yeah, we've been traveling for eight hours!!!- Ino said.- At that rate you're gonna get to Konoha tomorrow!!!

-It don't matter......do you wanna be stuck in there forever?-Kakashi said.

-No....

-Alright then...I'll go....no problemo- Kakashi smiled.

-But....-Naruto tried to say.

-Nothing, I better be going now, Kurenai, Asuma, you take care of them, I'll be back with a new bus.....and a new bus driver....-Kakashi said.

-Ahem!- The driver cleared his throat nervously, just then Kakashi left.

-(I hope he comes back safe...)- Sakura thought while letting go of Sasuke.

-What was that all about?- He said angrily, she didn't answer.- Where's Kakashi sensei?

-He left...-Sakura said.

-Damn, why didn't you let ME go?!

-'Cause.....I... I just didn't want to!

-"..........."

_:O:_

_Later on...._

-I'm starving!!!- Naruto yelled with all his might.

-Me too...- Shikamaru groaned.

-God...-Chouji was about to faint- Please someone help!!! Food! Food! Food! For Pete's sake!!!

-Calm down Chouji...-Ino said patting him on the back.

-(Um...I must have something on my bag...some sweet, something!)- Sakura searched through her bag, luckily she found some candy, three bars of chocolate and some cookies.-(Alright!) Sasuke-kun, would you like some?- she smiled offering him the chocolate.

-...Thanks...- He nodded.

-God!! It's been more than ten hours now!!!- Naruto moaned.

-...um....Naruto-kun....would...you like...some?- Hinata offered him some cookies.

-Sure!!- He quickly grabbed them.-thanks!!!

-The bus driver went outside the bus after sensing a weird odor...

-Um...what's this?- The bus driver said to himself while looking at some fuel from under the bus.- Oh no....the fuel is spilling.....that means that.....this bus....at any minute can.....with the hot weather......err....alright.....um....- he quickly hurried to the bus. – Everyone! We need to get off the bus now! He said trying to hide his nervousness.

-But why?- Asuma asked.

-Ahem....it's just that I need to fix something inside...but with all of you here, I can't.....

-Alright...guys, ya heard that? Everyone off!- Asuma announced.

-Great...this is the only thing we needed.....how troublesome...-Shikamaru said.

-Oh and please quickly take your valises out of the bus!!!- The man said desperately- Hurry up, come on!!

-What the hell is going on?- Kiba said, Akamaru barked desperately.- What?! You gotta be kidding!- I'm outta here!!- And with this he quickly ran off the bus, grabbed his bags, and ran some meters away.

-...What's wrong with Kiba-kun? - Hinata asked Shino.

-Maybe he has nauseas.....- Shino said while grabbing his bag from the back of the bus....

-Come on, come on!!!- The driver started pushing them away.

-Hey, what's your problem?!!!- Naruto asked.

-Just get away from the bus!!! I know what I'm saying!! Get away if you don't wanna burn alive!!!

-WHAT?!!!-Everyone asked.

-JUST GO AWAY!!!!-The man started running.- ITS GONNA EXPLODE!!!

-AAAHH!!!- Everyone ran away from the bus and stood were Kiba was a few lot of meters away.

-WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US BEFORE?!!! ARE YOU NUTS?!!-Kurenai yelled.

-Is just that I didn't wanna worry you....- The man explained nervously.

-....Oh God, I hope I turned off well that cigarette I left inside....-Asuma gasped.

-WHAT?!!!!

Suddenly a big explosion was heard. – AAGGHH!!!- Everyone covered themselves as a gust of wind stroke into their bodies.- Get back!!- Kurenai yelled. Everyone started running away.

The bus had exploded into smithereens......the only thing that was left was a big fire and smoke everywhere. Everyone stared at the scene....

-I cannot believe we were about to die....-Lee said slowly.

-Wow....-Tenten gasped while looking at the flames.

-Crap! We were all about to die in there!!!!!!!- Naruto yelled.- Its your damn fault!!!- He tried to punch the bus driver but Asuma held him.

-Hey, its not my fault! I'm not the one that checks the buses!!!

-This is weird....-Kurenai said.

-Wow...I never thought something like this will happen...-The other woman said.

-What a fright...-Sakura sighed.

-Is everyone alright?- Kurenai asked.

-Yeah...everyone nodded.

-(This is suspicious...really suspicious...)-Kurenai glanced at the woman and at the bus driver.- ( I don't trust them anymore....)- Guys, from now on, be really careful around ok? We might now know what dangers await...- She glanced a the apparently calmed woman.- (hmm.....)

_:O:_

-I cannot believe we're in the middle of nowhere....without food, water or somewhere to rest....- Chouji said to his teammates.

-This sucks.....-Shikamaru said.

-It sure does....-Ino said- ...Um...Shikamaru.....sorry about what I said before....I didn't mean it....-Ino apologized.

-...Yeah me too....

-Friends again?

-Yeah...

-That's the spirit....-Chouji said.- Hey guys look! I found some chips on my valise!!!

-Hey! It's full!!!- Ino said.

-...what? Is that the only thing you brought? Chips?- Shikamaru asked while grabbing a bag.

-Not really, I have this other bag with my clothes- Chouji explained while opening a bag of chips.

-Good idea bringing chips! Otherwise we would've been dead right now!!!- Ino stuffed some chips on her mouth.

- Guys...it's getting late...it seems that we'll have to camp in here...-Kurenai announced.

- But we have no tents!- Tenten said.

- Don't worry; there are some tents on that bag...-Kurenai pointed to an enormous bag lying on the floor.

- Alright!- Lee said- Camping! This is so cool!

- Cool? This is one of the worst situations I've ever been....-Neji mumbled.

- I thought you said that when you put that bunny costume?- Tenten asked.

- What? You put on a bunny costume?!!- Naruto asked loudly, Neji blushed and glared at Tenten.

- Yeah and it had a big pink nose and some round ass tail!!- Lee laughed.

- Shut up! You had on a mouse one!- Neji said like a little kid.

- Crap! That must've been hilarious!!- Naruto stared laughing his head off, the others also started laughing.

- Stop this right now....-Neji said- while angrily turning around.

- Oh man!!-Naruto kept laughing like crazy.

- Wow, what has Gai been doing with his team?- Kurenai asked.- That must've been terrible....

- Hey at least he didn't make 'em kill mice! – Asuma burst into laughs, Kiba, Hinata and Shino blushed, Naruto started laughing even louder specially of Kiba.

- ....Well at least is not that embarrassing as trying to catch a bird!- Kiba said.

- WHAT?!!! YOU WERE TRYING TO CATCH A BIRD?!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!-Everyone but Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke started laughing their heads off.

- Shut up...-Naruto mumbled.

- God! What was Kakashi thinking?!-Kurenai asked.

- Hehe, they didn't make fun of us....- Chouji whispered to Ino and Shikamaru.

- That's good...-Ino answered- Anyways, they don't know we got that allergy...

- Oh...- Chouji said.

- Alright everyone, that's enough laughing, let's set up the tents before the rain catch us....- Kurenai said.- There are five tents in that bag, let's divide....

- But how?-Lee asked.

- Hmmm...let's see.....how about each normal team in one tent? We can't divide girls and boys since the boys are just too much...

- What about you senseis?- Tenten asked- Asuma sensei can't share the same tents as you and her!!

- Hehe...of course not- Asuma laughed.- I'll stay outside watching the place for any danger.

- But are you sure?- Kurenai asked.

- Yeah don't worry.-Asuma smiled.

- Alright then, go ahead....but please...don't make a mess...-Kurenai said.

- Come on sensei, we're chunnins remember?- Kiba smirked.

- Right....

- Oh crap is raining!!- Naruto said- Let's hurry up.....

* * *

All the groups are camping now, what will happen during that night? Review to find out! 

Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, please sorry for any grammar mistake, I've been moving lately so I was in a rush....but anyways! Review!


	7. What the hell!

------------:O:------------

Hey everyone! Thanks again for stopping by and reading my story....but just one little thing......If you don't tell me what you think, how can I know if you like it or not? Should I keep the story up? So please, don't forget to review 'kay? Come on, it's not that hard.

But anyways, go ahead and read!

* * *

------------:O:------------ 

Kurenai took a look around, it was late and the nearby forest where they had camped seemed real dark and quiet, except for the sounds of the crickets, and some other natural noises from the forests.

An enormous moonlight reflected from up the sky.....

She turned back to were the group was, turning on a fire on the middle of the large circle made by the five tents. All the teams sat around it and tried to warm themselves up after getting all wet from the heavy rains.....there was silence.

:O:

-"........"- Lee looked around annoyed by the unbearable quietness. It was just strange that Naruto could stay shut for some minutes. - Cheer up everyone! What's this silence all about? - He laughed, everyone glanced at him.

-(Lee...you're always cheerful and always there to encourage and help...)-Tenten thought.

-I feel weak...I'm so hungry I can't even talk!-Naruto whined.

-You're talking right now.-Sakura who was by his side said.

-"........"-Naruto looked at her blankly.

-I know! How about some scary stories?!-Lee said.

-Oh hell no!-Ino said.- I hate scary stories, and even more if we're here in this dark and lonely forest, it just gives me the creeps!

-Oh you scary cat. – Chouji said- Go ahead, how's gonna tell 'em?

-Me off course!-Lee said. - I know a lot!

-Since when?-Neji asked.

-Um...err....Ok, I'll start! ......One day in a far and forgotten village a terrible murder was committed....-Lee began.

------------:O:------------

-So, do you think that man is ever gonna come back? - The bus driver appeared behind Kurenai.

-You mean Kakashi? - She asked. - Of course he is, he would never let us in here....

-Oh so you trust him that much...

-...Yeah...-Kurenai blushed. - ...As a colleague that is......but anyways, if in any case he never comes back....we'll have to return to Konoha by ourselves.

-You mean walking?

-Of course, how else?

-Do you wanna kill all those kids?

-....Kids? They're not kids anymore....and they are the strong...probably the stronger ninjas that I'll ever see...

-Hm....

-...He took some steps closer, to the bed were some red spots could be seen....when suddenly....somebody touched his back...and....

-AAAHH!!!-Ino yelled while quickly clinging onto Shikamaru's neck, and without letting Lee finish with the story.... - No more! Stop it! I don't wanna hear anymore!

-But I'm not done yet! - Lee exclaimed.

-Get off...- Shikamaru mumbled trying to push Ino away.

-I think that's enough Lee, that's the bloodiest story I've ever heard in my whole life.-Tenten said.

-Naruto wake up. - Sakura pocked the boy, but he didn't even move.

-I guess he's tired- Asuma appeared from behind. - Guys I thinks is better if we all go take some rest now. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

-Hai. - Everyone stood up and started entering their tents.

* * *

-----------:O:------------

_Later, later on....._

Some loud howls could be heard from outside the tents.....

-Huh? - Kiba abruptly sat down hitting and waking Shino by mistake. - Akamaru where are you?!- He yelled.

-.....Um....What's wrong Kiba-kun? - Hinata rubbed her eyes.

-Akamaru is gone. - Kiba said. The howls were heard again.

-Isn't that your dog outside? - Shino said annoyed.

-Wha...? - Kiba and Hinata stared at Shino, something looked different about him, but it was so dark inside the tent, that it was really difficult to distinct what it was.

-Shino did you just.....-Kiba leaned closer to Shino.

-(!) Get away, are you gonna kiss me or what?!- Shino pushed him away.

-Hinata the flashlight!-Kiba yelled- Turn it on!!! Quick! - Hinata desperately looked for the flashlight, but it seemed impossible to find it.

-I can't find it Kiba-kun! - She said.

-Gotcha! - Kiba held Shino by the arms.

-Get away from me! What the heck is your problem! - Shino flipped backwards and escaped Kiba's hands.

-Kiba-kun! What are you doing?!-Hinata asked nervously while trying to identify exactly were her friend was.

-Hinata the flashlight!! Get the flashlight!- Kiba held Shino's feet as he tried to crawl out of the tent.-

-But...-Hinata still confused said.

-You're not getting away this time! - Kiba said while pulling Shino by his feet.

-Let go! - Shino groaned while literally trying to drag himself out of the tent.

-Kiba-kun what's going on?-Hinata asked one more time, still trying to look for the flashlight, but the deep darkness was just not helping at all.

-Hurry! - Kiba yelled, Shino's hand pushing his face. - SHINO JUST TOOK OF HIS SUNGLASSES!!!

-WHAT?!!!-Hinata desperately looked for the flashlight now.

-Kiba if you don't let go at this instant, I'm gonna send an entire army of bees to chase you around this whole forest!!!-Shino threatened.

-I don't care if your bugs eat me alive! We're gonna see your entire face right now! - Kiba laughed evilly while still pulling from Shino's feet.

-Don't make me use brutal force! Let go before I smack your ass! - Shino yelled under the surprised looks of the two, which had never seen him yell such things.

There was silence for some seconds.

-Hinata the flashlight!

-Found it!

-Let go!!!!!

-Yes!! Let's see your face now....

-No!

Kiba slowly took the flashlight from Hinata's hand, but without letting go of Shino's foot, then he leaned closer to Shino's face, and turned on the switch letting a flash of light hit directly on his face, and what he saw.......the very same Shino, turned into a bunch of bugs, a clone made of bugs.

-NO!!!!- Kiba yelled.

-Oh my.....we didn't even notice...-Hinata giggled.

-We failed again...-Kiba said.

-I know...-Hinata giggled again.

:O:

**_Flashback....._**

_The three chunnins had another stupid mission by the river: Help a man fish._

_The three stood there with their fishing rods, three hours had passed now, when suddenly a huge fish jumped out splashing a lot of water on its way._

_**Man:** No! It's gone! Come back here you stupid fish!_

_**Hinata:** ....Um...I think it was a nice fish._

_**Kiba:** (Laughs) that wasn't a fish! That was a monster! What do you think Shino?_

_**Shino: **(Turned around) "........"_

_**Kiba:** Huh? (Walks up to Shino and spots him drying his sunglasses from all the water.) Did you just...?_

_**Hinata:** what's wrong?_

_**Kiba:** (whispers) Shino just took off his glasses! Let's catch him off guard!_

_**Hinata:** (Giggles) Hai._

_**Kiba:** (Throws himself against Shino) Gotcha!_

_**Shino:** Huh?! Let go!_

_**Kiba:** Hinata hurry!_

_**Shino:** (Pushes Kiba and puts his sunglasses back) Too late..._

_**Kiba and Hinata:** Aw man!_

**_End of flashback._**

:O:

-Now where the hell did he go? - Kiba asked no one.

-He must be outside, let's call him back.-Hinata said still amused by what just happened.- Poor Shino-kun....I think we were too mean to him.....- She got out of the tent after Kiba.

-Nah, he deserves it for not showing us his entire face.-Kiba looked around.

-...Where is him? - Hinata looked around.

-No idea...let's call him......Yo Shino! Come back now!

-Shino-kun! We're sorry, please come back to the tent, we won't bother you anymore. - Hinata said.

-Come back in here man!

-Shino-kun! Where are you?

-( Damn...I can't go back now...I forgot my stupid sunglasses inside the tent while I was doing the clone technique....it was so darn dark that I couldn't find 'em before Kiba could see my face...)- Shino thought from behind a bush.

-It's useless...let's go back to the tent.-Kiba said.

-But....

-Don't worry; he'll have to come back anytime....- Kiba and Hinata went back to the tent, inside the flashlight was on, its light directly reflecting on Shino's sunglasses which laid on the floor.

-"......."- Kiba and Hinata stared.

-Hinata, do you know what that means?

-Uh huh....

-Let's pretend we're asleep, and when he comes back....you know what to do.... - Kiba told her.

-Hai. - Hinata giggled.

:O:

Some minutes later, some slight steps were heard outside the tent. Kiba glanced at Hinata, they both nodded.

The tent's entrance was opened........Shino stepped forward.......he looked around and saw his sunglasses still on the floor; he grabbed them and then suddenly.

-Definitely no escape now!!!- Kiba threw himself against Shino as the sunglasses went flying outside the tent.

-Ah! You dumbass!

-There! - Kiba was in top of Shino holding his fists.

-Get off! - Shino said.

-Let us see your eyes damn it! Hinata, turn on the flashlight!!!- Kiba said, Hinata stepped forward and kneeled were the two were.

-(.....Alright....so playing tough huh? I'll give you a lesson....)-Shino thought.

-Hinata leaned closer with the flashlight, and then slowly turned it on directly on Shino's face.....and what was their reaction?

-AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!! NO EYES!!!!!-Both, Kiba and Hinata yelled. - AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!- Just then from inside the holes were the eyes are supposed to go, a bunch of bugs started coming out. Kiba stepped back, and Hinata...passed out.

-What the fuck! - Kiba yelled still looking at Shino. - EW! That's NASTY man!!!

-Hehe....- Somebody chuckled from outside the tent, Kiba quickly turned around, the Shino in front of him disappeared, it was another clone, and the real Shino stood outside the tent.

-You tricked us! You sent a clone instead to look for your glasses!

-Positive.... - Shino entered the tent. - .....I wanna rest now, so if you don't mind....

-"........"- Kiba stared at him blankly. – Damn, we fell for it, but the next time I swear we're not gonna fail. – Kiba said and then got out of the tent to look for Akamaru.

* * *

------------:O:------------

-(Darn, I need to pee.)- Chouji thought. – (I'll go outside.)- He stood up and left the tent.

Ino suddenly sat down.-Shikamaru, he's gone! - She shook the boy.

-Huh? – He slowly sat down, and started rubbing his eyes. - Who's gone? - He asked lazily.

-Chouji! He's gone! - She said.

-So? - Shikamaru looked around to find exactly were she was.

-You know what that means? - She asked softly.

-Um...not really...

-....You know....we're here by ourselves....nobody around....we can.....

-Huh?!- Shikamaru started to get nervous now.

-Come on Shikamaru....nobody will see us....let's just do it real on...

-What?!- Shikamaru blushed.

-You'll like it......-Ino got closer to him. - What do you say?

-But...but....

-Come on...I really need it.....I've been dying to do it since earlier......

-'........'- Shikamaru slowly moved away from her, and tried to get the hell out the tent. –(Has she gone crazy?!)-He panicked.

-Shikamaru.....where are you? Come here....don't try to escape....I know you want to do it too......

-What?!!!

-There you are! - She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards herself.

-Let's do it before he comes back!

-Ino, are you nuts!!! –Shikamaru said, desperately trying to run away from her hands.

-...Well, I thought you were hungry....

-Huh?

-Don't you remember? That bag Chouji was secretly hiding which was completely full of candy? I thought you wanted to look for it, so....

-Oh that!- Shikamaru sighed in relief.

-What else? What did you think huh?!

-What? Oh nothing....yeah let's look for that damn bag before he comes back....- So the two turned on their flashlights and started looking through Chouji's stuff.

:O:

-How troublesome...-Shikamaru mumbled.

-I found it!!!-Ino said- Look! Its full of candy! How egoist of Chouji! Hiding it all for himself!!

The two sat down on the middle of the tent and started eating Chouji's candy; they were really hungry since they haven't a thing except for those chips they ate earlier.

Some minutes later they were done with almost all of the sweets, they both sat back with their full bellies, but still they reached for some more candy, Ino's hand grabbed the last bar, and Shikamaru's too.- No, no Shikamaru, that's mine....- Ino said.

- I took it first.... - Shikamaru mumbled.

:O:

-( I better head back to the tent)- Chouji thought and then started walking. He had been taking some air. Chouji kept walking and stopped at the tent's entrance after hearing some weird sounds.

**Ino:** _(Shikamaru pushes her)_ Ah!

**Chouji:** (Huh?)

**Shikamaru:** _(Ino pinches him real hard)_ Ah Damn it!

**Chouji:** (".......")

**Ino:** (_Shikamaru pulls her hair)_ Ah, Shikamaru you're hurting me!

**Chouji: **(What in the name of God is going on inside?)

**Shikamaru:**_(Looks at the chocolate bar)_ I've been dying to have this! _( Pushes Ino)_

**Ino:** _(Lands on her butt)_ Ah!

**Chouji:** (Gee...are the guys....doing it...?)

**Shikamaru:** _(Bites the chocolate)_ Man its good...

**Ino**: No! Please! Argh! _( Bites Shikamaru on the arm, and takes the chocolate away)_

**Shikamaru**: Ah!

**Chouji**: (Jesus Christ!!! They're sure some pervs!!!)

**Shikamaru: **(_Grabs Ino's hair and takes the chocolate away from her)_

**Ino:** Ah! Ah! Shikamaru stop! It really hurts!! Ah!

**Chouji:** (Leans closer) (God! I need to see this!!!)

**Ino**: _( Gets away from Shikamaru's hand, and throws herself against him)_

**Shikamaru**: Agh!!!

**Chouji**: (I GOTTA SEE THIS!)

Chouji couldn't contain himself anymore and slowly sneaked his head inside the tent, in there he found Ino on top of Shikamaru; unfortunately Chouji missed the candy bar on Shikamaru's hand.

-(So it was true!!)- Sorry to interrupt guys! - He blushed and then went back outside.

-Huh? What is he talking about? - Ino asked.

-I don't know. - Shikamaru said.

-"......."- Ino glanced at her own position. On top of Shikamaru.

-CHOUJI!! COME BACK HERE!!! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!!!!- She quickly got off Shikamaru and ran behind Chouji with all her might, her face red as an apple.

-...Hm...girls...who understands them? - Shikamaru mumbled as the finished with the chocolate bar.

* * *

------------:O:------------

-"......."-Sakura suddenly opened her eyes, still thinking she was in her room, but after she glanced around the dark tent, and felt the humid smell of the grass, she realized that she wasn't.

She slowly tried to seat herself, but a somehow heavy weight was stopping her.

She looked down, and there was Naruto's head comfortably resting on her stomach, as he sucked his thumb like a little baby.

Sakura looked to her right, Sasuke was also there sleeping, and Naruto had his foot on his chest nearly touching his mouth.

-Naruto! Get off me, and Sasuke-kun! - She hit him hard on the head. – Off I say!!!

-Huh? - Naruto slowly sat down and rubbed his eyes. - What's wrong...? Sakura-chan? - He asked with a childish tone.

-Nothing, just stay still will ya?!- She went back to her sleeping position.

-(Man....I need to pee so badly!)- Naruto stood up and ran out of the tent.

:O:

-".........."- Sasuke suddenly woke up some seconds later after a mosquito bit him on the arm, he looked around, only Sakura was there.....

He stared at her for some minutes, she looked so peaceful lying in there......He got close to her and......

-Sasuke-kun? - Sakura suddenly sat down; Sasuke blushed and quickly backed away. She noticed this at the very instant. - (Sasuke-kun...Are you afraid? Are you afraid to tell me your feelings?) Um...

She got closer to him, he glanced at her nervously.......-Sasuke-kun...I......-She said, he could see her figure approaching and getting closer and closer........._the place was awfully quiet_....._loud Naruto wasn't there_........Sakura crawled closer..........._a soft breeze entered by the tent's entrance, opening it on its way and letting a slight ray of moonlight get through._......he looked at her from the place were he was seated...she had crawled next to him, she was so close, he could feel the warmth of her body......_the shinny stars decorated the precious ebony of the sky._.......she slowly moved her head.....he leaned a little........their lips practically touching.....when......

-OH MAN! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT!-Naruto busted into the tent slipping between the two. – There was a whole bunch of wolfs out by that cliff! No wonder Akamaru was going nuts!

Naruto grabbed his blanket and his small pillow and went back to the dreaming world.

-(What the hell?!!!)-Sakura glared at him, while Sasuke just turned around and tried to get back to sleep as soon as possible......he didn't want to think about what was just about to happen, at that rate he was gonna end up kissing Itachi's feet, and serving him as slave, thought that was terribly tormentous, what the hell was he thinking, kissing her? That would've been another of the biggest mistakes during his entire life...

* * *

------------:O:------------

Lee, after realizing that his friends were asleep, slowly sat down. This was the perfect time for a prank, and he already had an idea.

He just loved playing around with his friends, not because he was mean, but because it was fun, mostly playing with Neji, who was always annoyed and in the bad mood, so Lee loved pissing him off even more.

He grabbed a flashlight from his bag, crawled to were Tenten's stuff were, and desperately started searching.

Some seconds later he found what he wanted: A lipstick.

-(Oh man...I'm gonna laugh my ass off tomorrow when they wake up....) - Lee crawled next to Tenten, and slowly started putting some lipstick on her lips. – (This is perfect!)- He thought, and after finishing with her, he crawled next to Neji, and started putting marks of the same lipstick all over his face and neck. - (Sorry guys!!!)

Lee held his laugh with all his might, then he went back to where his green blanket was, and with a big effort tried to go back to sleep, he just couldn't wait till the next day......

* * *


	8. Hinata's been captured!

Hi everyone! :D

First, I wanna thank to everyone who has reviewed lately, Thank you!!! ((Hugs))

Here goes the next chapter.....

_

* * *

_

_The next morning..._

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she was by herself on the tent, thing that was good, but that woman Tomoko (A/N: Is the woman that she introduced in the bus, remember?) wasn't there, but no big deal, she was probably outside already.

So she fixed her clothes and herself a little, and then walked out the tent.

Asuma was sleeping on the grass near a tree branch that lay near the now off bonfire. He was the only one there so probably everybody was still sleeping.

-(Today's gonna be tough...we have nearly no food....Nearly? We have no food at all!)- Kurenai thought worriedly. - (But I think the guys can handle it, this is almost as similar as the chuunin exam, so they might be able to find some food in this forest...They must be tired...so I'll let 'em rest a little bit more.)

_**----------------:O:----------------**_

_Later...._

-Good morning guys! – Lee woke up and started stretching, he had forgotten about the prank he put up.

-Morning Lee, morning Neji. - Tenten said happily.

-"......"- Neji started scratching his neck, it felt strangely itchy.

-Oh! - Lee glanced at both, and remembered everything. The only thing he wanted to do right now was laugh like crazy, but it was gonna get even worse when they notice.

-Hm? - Neji looked at Tenten; weirdly, her lips had some lipstick on.

-Guys come on, let's hurry outside! - Lee started shoving both.

-No, you guys go ahead, I wanna change first, my clothes are all dusty. - Tenten said.

-NO! You can do that later, I'm sure I heard Kurenai-sensei calling us! - Lee pushed both out of the tent; the other teams were already outside, yawing and stretching.

-(Oh man! This is gonna be fun!)-Lee thought-(Neji...you might defeat me in battle, but you cannot defeat me on pranks! Here goes revenge!)

-Morning!-Tenten waved to everybody.....everybody stared at her.

-"......."- Neji stepped forward. Everyone stared at him.

-(Now!)- Lee thought- Ahem! Gee guys, I didn't even notice you were...um...well you know...

-Huh? - Neji and Tenten stared at him confused.

-What the...? - Naruto walked closer.

-Oh man! - Kiba started laughing like crazy followed by Chouji and Shikamaru. - What the heck were you guys doing?!

-Wow Tenten! We didn't know you had such impulses?! – Ino said and started laughing along with Sakura, who also couldn't help it.

-Neji nii-san...-Hinata stared at his cousin, and tried to hold her giggles with all her might.

-What are you all laughing about? What's so funny? - Tenten started to desperate.

-And you ask?!- Naruto and Lee were laughing they're heads off behind them. – Oh crap!- They fell on the floor holding their stomachs.

-"......."- Shino stared at them, and tried to hold his laugh.

-Ahem! - Kurenai appeared behind the two. - Um....guys.... - She tried not to laugh...

-"....."- Neji started to get pissed off, if there was one thing he hated, was people laughing or making fun of him. - (What the fuck is this?!)- He thought.

-Damn! Who could've thought a guy like you would've let her do that?!- Kiba laughed.

-"........"- Hinata stood up and walked near her cousin, still trying to hold her laugh. - Um...Neji nii-san.... - She gave him a little mirror she had on her pocket. Neji quickly took it of course, he looked at himself, he had lipstick marks all over his face and neck, no wonder it was so itchy. He looked to his left; Tenten had her lips full of lipstick....so that meant that....

-Man, you guys are hilarious! - Naruto laughed.- Ya sure made my morning!

-Tenten...- Neji gave her a deadly glare.

-Neji, I swear I didn't notice you had all those marks on your face! - She said desperately, the rest still laughing and giggling. That explained everything.....she did it, but didn't expect to let the marks.

-"........"- Neji with his face red as a tomato, turned around and left, after glaring at everyone, especially Tenten and Lee.

-Lee! What did you do?!- Tenten yelled.

-Me? I don't know anything! Why do you ask? - Lee, still on the floor holding his stomach from all the laughing said. - You should know exactly what happened. - He laughed again.

-Hmph! - She quickly turned around blushing, and then entered the tent; some laughs and giggles could still be heard.

-(Now what? Neji is mad at me, 'cause he thought I did it....and it's not true......what do I do? Silly Lee...he better explain everything ....)- Tenten thought.

-That's a good one Lee!- Naruto laughed.

-Man ya sure embarrassed those two!- Kiba said.

-Hehe...yeah...It was alright for a rushed idea...

-Alright guys.....that's enough...-Kurenai said. - I don't think that was very....um...well...you know what I'm talking about.

-No.-Everyone said.

-Um....never mind then. Just get ready, because we're all going into the forest for a food hunt.

-What? But who's gonna stay here taking care of the tents and stuff? -Ino asked.

-That's a good point....Um....I know, how about two of you stay here and watch? - Kurenai said.

-But who?- Naruto asked.

-How about I pick two?- Asuma said.

-I don't wanna stay, I need some action!- Naruto held his fist.

-Alright then...you're staying Naruto....

-What?! But! Hey!

-Nothing.

-Aw man....no fair!

-You and.....-Asuma thought for some minutes- (Anybody could attack at any second if they find out we're here...Naruto is okay...he's always awake......but who else....Shikamaru? No...I can't imagine Ino and Chouji by themselves...chaos...Um...how about....Kiba? Nah....they're both too loud, they'll bring too much attention......Chouji? Nah...he'll probably gonna be whining about the fact that there's no food and......Ino? Nah...Sakura? No, that'll distract Naruto......Hinata? She's quiet and attentive, I think she's alright....) Hinata, you're staying with Naruto.

-H-Hai....-Hinata agreed.

-Is that alright with you Naruto?

-Yeah....I guess so...

-Ok then, everyone, prepare your weapons, we don't know what lays ahead that forest.- Kurenai warned.- Oh and we're gonna be teamed with our normal teams.....so, Kiba and Shino, you go by yourselves, and Sakura and Sasuke the this get any worse?)- Sasuke thought.

-Hai. - Everyone said and started getting ready.

_**--------------:O:---------------**_

_Later on...._

-Neji, please! You have to believe me! I didn't do it! I swear! - Tenten tried to catch up with him, but he was just going too fast.

-"........."- Neji started going even faster.

-It's useless! - Lee laughed- You know how he gets when he's pissed off!

-You sound like you like seeing him like that! - Tenten said.

-It's just that.... - Lee wanted to start laughing again.

-So you do?!- Tenten asked angrily. - Do you like seeing him annoyed?!

-....Um.... - There was silence for some seconds... Of course Lee didn't want his friend to be mad at him, but what was all this? He didn't know everything was gonna turn up mad, and end up arguing.

-Well, I don't! - Tenten yelled. - Now explain everything Lee!

-Tenten I...-Lee tried to say. - I mean I was just.....

-Look Lee, don't give me any excuses, and just admit it was you who put up all this.

-"......."- Lee looked at both like a little kid when his mom is about to scold him. - Are you guys mad?

-Alright, I did it. But I didn't mean to be mean, I just wanted to laugh a little, you know...........I'm sorry..........

-See? I didn't do anything. - Tenten laughed.

-....Lee....you dumbass.....-Neji smiled, and then turned around to were Lee was.

-...Neji...wait.....

-Tenten...I think Lee needs his treatment already....

-Yeah me too.... - Both Neji and Tenten smiled evilly while looking at Lee.

-No guys....wait....-Lee stepped back, and almost fell off the three branch.

- Yes Lee...it is time....-Neji and Tenten stepped forward.

- No please anything but the cuchi-cuchi treatment!!!- Lee tried desperately to get away, but Neji held him by the arms and Tenten by one leg.

-What you did was really embarrassing you know....-Tenten said with an evil tone.

-So here goes payback ....-Neji finished, they pushed Lee against the tree branch.

-NO!! GUYS!! PLEASE STOP!!! - And with this, Neji and Tenten started tickling Lee to death. -AH!!!

_**--------------:O:---------------**_

-Hehe! Lucky!!!

-What is it? - Shino asked Kiba.

-Look, there are some freaking apples in that tree!

-......Apples? In here? It must be some kind of trap...don't get close.....

-Trap my ass! Who the hell would put some fake apples up there? - Kiba started walking.

-Woof!

-What? You too Akamaru? - Kiba stopped. - Aw come on, we're starving in here, let's just get 'em real quick...

- Today you're more stubborn than ever.... - Shino mumbled.

-Look who's talking.... - Kiba kept walking towards the tree and then started climbing it. - Hehe...see? There's not such thing as trap......Don't be such a scary cat and get in here Shino!

-.....I feel like I hate you sometimes.....

-Hehe, that's because I'm so cool you can't stand it... - Kiba leaned and then grabbed a red apple...

-(What an idiot...those are not apple trees...)

-(Sniff) What the....? I smell something weird.....somebody's around here.....

-Get down that tree...

-Hey! They're not even close, and we don't know if they're enemies so...keep it cool! - Kiba leaned again and then pulled the apple...when suddenly a big net fell in top of him...- Nani?!!!- He looked at the thing that was completely covering him, and desperately tried to take it off, when suddenly he lost his balance and slipped down the tree brach. -AAHH!!! KUSO!!!!! - He cursed as he landed hard on the ground.

-Keep it cool huh? - Shino smirked.

-Ah shit.... Stop blabbing and come help me out here! - Kiba sat down and rubbed his head.

-Woof! Woof! Woof! - Akamaru started barking crazily.

-Hehe, looks like some baka fell on my trap.... - A man wearing a mask appeared from behind a bush, he was obviously a ninja.

-Baka?! Who are you calling baka?!!! You stupid idiot! Get me out of this damn thing before my dog bites your sorry behind!!!

-Woof! Grrr.... - Akamaru stepped forward.

-Hehe, we'll see about that.....I could kick your asses in a second......

-What the hell do you want?! Let me out of this thing!!!

-I am Horigoshi Tsuya, from the country of Grass, and you're stepping on my private property!

-I don't give a damn! Akamaru bite his ass!!!- Kiba ordered.

-Oshaberi!!!- The man quickly started to do some hand seals...- Kokuangyo no Jutsu!!

-What the...?!- Suddenly, the whole forest disappeared, and everything turned black....the only thing that they could see was themselves in the middle of a dark place.....

-Damn! That bastard's using Genjutsu!!!- Kiba yelled.

-Hehehe.....so you found out....-A voice echoed in the whole place.

-What do you think I am? A genin? I'm a chuunin about to become jounin bitch!!

-Ahem! - Shino cleared his throat.

-Hehe....there's nothing you can do against this powerful jutsu....Is special...

-Stop bragging and come out of wherever you are!!

-Oh...isn't it starting to get hot in there? - The voice asked mockingly.

-Huh?

-Man...what in the world...? - Kiba felt some sweat drops fell down his face...It was indeed getting hot, really hot in there......

-I can control the power of heat...by making you sweat I will not only dehydrate you but I will also absorb most of your chakra, and torment you at the same time.....ain't that neat?

-Ah you fucker!!!-Kiba tried to move but he couldn't, the man was controlling him with the jutsu.

-....Be quiet...

-Huh?

-Relax for a second....have you forgotten this is Genjutsu and that is not really happening? -Shino said.

-But....

-Hey, you have quite some chakra in there! - The voice laughed.

-....Yes...I know he's playing with our minds but while our bodies are immobile he's absorbing our chakra.... - Kiba said.

There was silence for some seconds.....the two didn't know what to do, Kiba hadn't had that much practice against Genjutsu lately, he was mostly practicing Taijutsu, and NinJutsu so he was kinda lost....

- Damn...what do we do?!- He asked no one.

-...Hehe...you twerps are kinda strong, but stupid for falling into my technique!

-HAHAHA!!!!! I'LL START WITH YOU LOUD MOUTH!

-What?!!- Kiba felt someone touching his head. - I can't see him!

-While I do mi little job, why don't just you rest in there and enjoy the nice hot weather huh?

-(Chikusho....)Let go you damn old fag!!! -Kiba yelled exasperatingly as the sweat started covering his whole body.

-....Kiba shut up.....-Shino said, tired of hearing him yell helplessly.

-Shut up nothing! This freak.....man I fell weak.......

-HAHAHA!!- The man laughed. - YES, THIS IS GOOD; YOU BOTH HAVE A LOT OF ENERGY!

-Damn he's absorbing my chakra.....- Kiba sat back panting exhaustedly.

-Mines too.... - Shino fell on his knees.

-Do you call that a chuunin?! You're from the Leaf right? How weak!

-Shut up! - Kiba yelled. Don't underestimate us!!!

-Still some energy to yell at me? TAKE THIS!!!- The man kicked Kiba on the stomach.

-AH!!!

-"........"- Shino's vision was blurring...-(Damn...where's that dog of his?) Kiba...where's Akamaru?

-....Shiranai.....- Kiba said while curling a little and grabbing his stomach in pain- ...Akamaru where are you?!

-He wont' hear you!!!- The man sang.

-(Since Akamaru is not here....He forgot to attack him with the jutsu....)-Shino thought.- Kiba...you can talk mentally with your dog right?

- Uh huh....

- Tell him to attack the man....

- What was that?!- The man asked.- I've already told you, that dog won't hear your voice!

- (Nope...but he'll hear my mind.......)- Kiba closed his eyes.- (........Akamaru.......)- He called him; outside Akamaru was staring angrily at the man, he didn't attacked because that man was gonna hurt his master even more.- (....Akamaru......bite his ass! Don't worry 'bout me!)- Akamaru heard Kiba's voice on his mind, he knew what to do...

-AAAHH!!!!- The man suddenly yelled as dog bited his leg. - AH! AH! GET OFF!!!- He shook his leg with the dog still on it.

-Yahoo! Akamaru will get us outta here!

-Kai!!! Shoot! You damn dog!!!- The man stepped back, letting Shino and Kiba out of the illusionary trance. They both quickly opened their eyes, Shino stood up and helped Kiba with the net.

-Yay Akamaru! - Kiba hugged his now big and tall dog, Shino rolled his eyes under his dark sunglasses, and then made a hand seal.

-Take this!!- Kiba flashed in the air and then appeared behind the stunned man, he kicked him hard on the head, and then grabbed his shirt and punched him twice on the stomach.

-AAHH!!!- The man fell on the floor.

-I hate being trapped in Genjutsu you know? - Shino said, the man slowly stood up, blood coming out his mouth... The ambient seem quiet...except for Kiba's laughing and mocking with his middle finger.

-What the....?- The man heard a weird sound from behind him, he quickly turned around and saw some kind of black wave that threw itself against him.- AGGHHH!!! WHAT'S THIS?!!!!

-Hehe...they're my friend's mascots! And they're gonna eat you alive!!!- Kiba teased.

-NO!!! GET 'EM OFF ME!!!-The mad yelled desperately while rubbing himself on the floor.

-"........"- Shino stared at him.

-PLEASE! I SWEAR I'LL LET YOU GO! BUT TAKE THEM OFF ME!

-Say word! - Kiba laughed.

-WORD!!!-The man yelled.

-"......."- Kiba looked at Shino, Shino stared at the man. - Um...I think that's enough Shino.

-AAAHHH!!!!!

-AAAHHHH!!!!

-AAAHHHH!!!

-Yo Shino....that's cruel man....

-"......"- Shino started walking away.

-What? Are you gonna let that man in there?!

-"......."- Shino kept walking, the screams of the man could be heard even louder.

-What's with him? - Kiba said to Akamaru as they both started walking too.

-Since when ninja are supposed to care about the enemy? - Shino asked calmly. - Can you tell me?

-Um....well.....since never.....but I don't think it was a good idea to kill the man, I mean he's from the Grass right? So it would be a mega bummer if they find out that we, from the Leaf, killed him.....

**_:O:_**

_Some minutes later...._

-COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RATS!!!!!- A voice yelled from behind.

-What the....?!! Is him!!- Kiba quickly turned around and spotted the man running towards them with a huge katana on his hand. - What a crack head! I'll finish him off! Come on Akamaru!

-Those bugs almost killed me!!!- The man yelled frantically, as he tried to slash Kiba.

-Shut up! This is gonna kill you! - Kiba dodged his attack with a back flip. -Akamaru!

-Woof! - Akamaru turned into another Kiba.

-Gatsuuga!!!- Kiba and Akamaru started spinning violently against the man from his both sides, with his 'Double piercing fang.'

-AAHHH!!!!

-"........."- Shino kneeled down and picked up a dying dragonfly that lay on the ground. - (Damn ....who the hell killed you little friend?)

-Agh!!! What's this! - The man yelled as Kiba attacked him to death.

-That'll teach you not to mess with Leaf chuunins!!!- Kiba and Akamaru stopped their jutsu after seeing the man completely scratched and on the floor. - Get lost old man!

-(...Man...this kid is fast...I couldn't even attack or defend myself...)You....both...are....really....strong.... - The man panted.

-Of course! - Kiba smirked.

-".........."- Shino started walking away.

-Huh? Yo Shino wait for me!

-....W-wait! - The man called them.

-What? - Kiba asked annoyed. - Don't tell me you wanna start again? 'Cause I'll definitely kill you this time, that before was just a simple jutsu....

-What are you two doing in this forest? Don't you know there are dangerous beasts around here?

-Yeah, we know that.....but there's nothing we can do, our bus broke down and we got stuck in here.

- ......You didn't have to give him that much info.... - Shino said, and felt like slapping his own forehead.

-If that's true..... please let me help you....- The man stood up.- I see that you are wounded, and I'm also a doctor....maybe I treat those wounds and give you some food at my place.....

-We're wounded because of you.... - Kiba said angrily. - Nande sonna-koto shita-no!?

-That is because I thought you were intruders....there has been a lot of robbery going on lately.....so please, accept my offer of help as a signal of my repentance.....You two are very strong and it would be an honor....

-Um.....I don't know.....wait a sec! -Kiba turned around to where Shino was. - What do you think?

-.....No......

-But, he sounds honest, and maybe he could help us, remember that we have no food, and if we stay one more time in those tents, we're probably gonna die from a cold!

-......Are you forgetting about the others?

-Of course not, when I say 'help us' I mean everyone!

-He will definitely not accept all of us.....

-Yeah...but what if he never finds out until the last minute?

-Come on!

-Alright....but if this is another trap, I will say without hesitation that it's all your fault.

-Gee Shino, what are great friend you are! I appreciate the support! - Kiba turned around to the old man.

-Alright old geezer, we'll accept your help.....well, after all the trouble you caused, is at least you could do for us......

-I will be honored to receive you at my home....

-Ahem! But there's a tiny little problem....

-What is it?

-....Its just that we're not the only ones that are stuck in here, there's also a couple of other friends that are also around this forest looking for food....

-A couple? That's no problem.....you can also invite them.....

-Gee, thanks!! But this better not be a trap, otherwise my other friends, that are also strong as hell will kick your butt!

-No, no, don't worry.... - The man swayed his hands.

-Alright, where is your hut?

-Oh but if it's not a hut, it is a mansion...- The man smiled.

-Really? (Yahoo! We get to spend a night in a mansion!! The guys are gonna love me for this!)

-Yes, here are the directions...is not that far from here if you follow that path made with trees....-The man gave Kiba a scroll.

-Alright then, ya better have a good ass meal ready for when we get there! - Kiba started waking away.

-Yes of course....

_**:O:**_

-Did you hear that? We're spending it at a mansion!

-I think this is all a bad idea......him, all of a sudden inviting us to his house, after he attacked us like that?...Just doesn't make sense......

-Shino, you know what's your problem? You are too angsty, and you worry too much! Chill out for a bit! Its...gonna....be...alright....You'll see that everyone will be happy as hell, right Akamaru?

-Woof! Woof!

-Whatever......

**_---------------:O:---------------_**

_By the tents..._

-Yeah....I want some more ramen....more....ramen....ramen......-Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

-Naruto-kun.....-Hinata giggled as she saw him seated on a rock. - "........."

Everything was real quiet....until she heard some sounds behind some bushes....something was definitely there.....- Byakugan.....-Hinata said softly, so if somebody was around they couldn't notice she was using her jutsu.

And yes....there was someone around.....Hinata pretended to not be looking at them, and she only glanced without moving her head.

There was about twenty ninjas behind bushes and trees, all starting at Naruto and herself.....

Hinata got a little nervous, she didn't know how to wake Naruto up, and tell him what was going on before they notice she was actually warning him, and attack.

But she had to tell him....she wasn't sure if she could fight against all of those men by herself. She slowly walked up to Naruto while softly singing whatever thing crossed her mind just to wake him up, so she would look more casual, and not actually scared to death, like she really was.

-La...la.....Naruto-kun.....I....found your flashlight......-She sang. - Naruto-Kun.....- She bent and then shook him a little......

-Huh? -Naruto sat straight and rubbed his drooling...- Hinata?

-Naruto-kun.....there are a lot of birds flying around here......- She sang softly but her eyes nervously pointed everywhere around as she held her hands on her back, hoping that he would get her message.

-Hehe...I've never heard you sing before....-Naruto smiled curiously, she blushed.

-Hmm...who are those kids?

-I don't know....She never told me exactly about them....the only thing....is that we have to....

-Do you think they're shinobis?

-No...they seem inoffensive.....mostly the girl......let's proceed.....

-Yeah...and anyways...they don't have any head band protector from any country....so they might only be some kids camping......

-Yes.....

-Naruto-kun....-Hinata said nervously while swinging herself back and forth.

-Do you wanna tell me something?

-Huh?!- She blushed. - Yes....Um.....I.....um.....and....we......

-Uh huh....

-....Naruto-kun....we're surrounded......- She whispered.

-WHAT?!!!-Naruto stood up.

-What happened?

-Nothing! Let's proceed damn it! Where's my walkie-talkie?!

-I don't know....

-Use yours and tell the rest to go ahead from behind the trees.

-Roger!

-Alright! Finally some action! - Naruto made his fighting stance. - BRING IT ON! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!!!

And with this a bunch of men jumped from behind and up the trees, they were all equipped with kunai, katana and some already were forming some seals.

-Na-Naruto-kun.....

-Don't worry Hinata; we can beat these guys to a pulp! Let's do our best! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

-Alright! ...Byakugan! - Both stepped forward, Naruto formed from about fifteen clones, and Hinata used her Jyuken.

From about thirty kunai flew towards them, Naruto flipped backwards and Hinata evaded some and returned some others, not missing on her target, she hit two on one strike.

-Alright Hinata! - Naruto cheered.

Hinata turned around and hit one man on the chest and then grabbed him and threw him against the ground, some of Naruto's clones double kicked two men on the face and then two other on the stomach.

-Naruto-kun, watch out! - Hinata looked to her left a man running towards Naruto with a katana, Naruto rapidly noticed and kicked the man on the face; the man flew and then landed on top of a tent completely destroying it.

-So, they're not ordinary kid, they're shinobi! - The woman behind the bushes said angrily. - That boy is using a jounin level technique, and that girl is using the 'Gentle Fist' she's from the Hyuga clan! This won't be easy!

-Don't worry, if we use your jutsu, there's nothing they can do to stop us! - The man by her side said.

-So....It looks like I'll have to use it...I didn't expect to, but oh well.....Let's go....

-Roger! - The man said, and then the woman stepped out of the bushes.

-AH! - A man flew towards the woman making her fall on her butt, just as she got out the bushes.

-Hinata, how much are left?!

-There's.....two more! They're coming Naruto-kun!

-From where?

-There! - Hinata pointed to the woman, who suddenly appeared in front of them.

-Here you are you troublemakers! The girl! You're coming with us! - A man appeared behind the woman, they were both dressed similar and they had head band protectors with the grass symbol.

-What?! No way!!!- Naruto stepped forward and stood in front of Hinata. - You'll have to kill me first!

-Hmm....I will not kill you but I'll make you sleep for a while...

-Naruto-kun...-Hinata tried to step in front of Naruto.

-No...Hinata stay back....I will not let this guys take you away........

-"........"- Hinata stayed back kind of shocked by what Naruto had just said.

-Oh my...how nice...I just love heartfelt moments.....- The woman mocked. - But we have orders, and we will accomplish them......- She formed some hand seals.- You'll sleep like a little baby....

-I will not let you!- Naruto banished in the blink of an eye, the woman looked around desperately trying to figure out were he was, the seal still on her hand..... when suddenly she saw her comrade fly meters away from her as a twist of wind made her almost lose her balance.

-What the...?!- She spotted Naruto behind her, his fist still on the air as the little storm passed by crazily swaying her clothes and his....-Damn you're fast!!!- She said shocked- But not enough for me! I'll bring you down with this Genjutsu! - She quickly continued with her hand seals.....Naruto grabbed her by the hair...

- What do you want with Hinata?! What orders are you talking about?

-No time to explain!- The woman finished with the seals.- HAHAHA! SLEEP TIGHT!

-What the......? - Naruto fell asleep in a second.

-LET'S GO!!! - The woman ordered Hinata.

-Naruto-kun.....- Hinata saw him lying on the ground.

-Grab her!!!- The woman ordered the man who was just standing up from were the spot that Naruto had hit him.

-Hai! - The man banished into the air, then he appeared behind Hinata and grabbed her by the arms. - Let's go Miss Hyuga.....

**_----------------:O:----------------_**

* * *

Hinata has been kidnapped! What will Naruto do? And what's the deal with that night at the mansion? Review to find out! 


	9. Any plan?

Hey everyone, I wanna thank you all for the nice reviews you gave me....Oh boy am I happy!!!!! ((Hugs and kisses to all!!!!)) Ahem....let me stop, I bet you're too young to die yet....

Here goes the next chapter, it's not that good but I hope you like it...

* * *

**_--------------:O:--------------_**

(Oh...God save us...this is what I call bad luck...I couldn't even find ONE eatable thing........I hope the guys did better than me....)- Kurenai thought as she walked her way back to the tents.

She kept walking into the silent forest, trying to locate exactly were the place were they had camped was, but something just wasn't the same, until......-What the....?!-She gasped, as she looked at her surroundings, the tents were gone, meaning there was only the pieces of fabric laying there, there was blood on the ground, followed by a bunch of men dead or simply knocked out along with all kinds of weapons just thrown around......

-What in the world happened here?! - Oh no! Hinata! Naruto!

Kurenai ran, and looked desperately for were the two chuunins could be, but there was just no trace from any of them.

-So, as I was saying...I took advantage that my mom wasn't home and I.....- Kiba stopped on the middle of his conversation with the quiet Shino, just to stare at his messy and destroyed surroundings. - Man! What the hell happened in there! - He pointed to were the tents were supposed to go.

-Let's go, somebody must've attack them...- Shino said, so they both started running.

-Kurenai-sensei! - Kiba called. - What happened?!- Kurenai turned around to find her two students looking at her with a confused and worried expression, well, she actually couldn't see Shino's , but she could tell he was worried too.

-I don't know...I just got here. - She explained. - Hinata and Naruto must have fought against somebody...but...

-Where are them?!- Kiba asked worriedly.

-I...don't know....

-Crap! (That damn Naruto better be with Hinata!)-Let's look for them! - And with this, the three started looking everywhere around the place.

Kiba looked around the tents, Kurenai searched around the bodies, and Shino looked behind some bushes.

-Shino, what could they be doing behind the bushes?!- Kiba asked; Shino bent down completely ignoring the wolf eyed boy. - What are you doing? - Kiba asked again, and just then Shino started to pull two arms from behind a bush.

-It's Naruto! - Kurenai walked up to them. - What happened to him?

-Looks like somebody used Genjutsu...he's asleep...- Shino said.

-"........."- Kiba kept desperately looking everywhere for some trace of the white eyed girl.

-But where's Hinata?-Kurenai asked.

-She's probably somewhere around here......

-Naruto's a dumbass, I'll shake him awake! - Kiba leaned to were Naruto was and started shaking him to death. - Wake up you moron! Where's Hinata?!!! Where's Hinata?!!!- He roared.

-"........."-Kurenai and Shino stared at the angry Kiba, and at the swaying Naruto.

-Damn! - Kiba threw Naruto against the floor, the blonde still snoring.

-Kai! - Kurenai dispelled the Genjutsu from Naruto, some seconds later he slowly opened his eyes......Kiba glared at him, Kurenai and Shino just looked.

-Naruto! Where's Hinata?!!!- Kiba threw himself against Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. - Answer damn it!!!

-Kiba calm down!-Kurenai pulled Kiba away- Please tell us what happened...- She asked the confused boy on the floor.

-...I...I don't know...- Naruto scratched his head.- I was....

-Try and remember.........

-Where's Hinata?!!!- Kiba shook his fist.

-Hinata? - Naruto looked up to him. - She......

**_Flashback..._**

_-There! - Hinata pointed to the woman who appeared in front of them._

_-Here you are you troublemakers! The girl! You're coming with us!_

_**End of flashback...**_

Naruto stood up, and then looked down the floor.

-They took her......-He said.

-WHAT?!!!-Kiba was about to jump and attack him again but Kurenai held him.

-Who took her? - She asked.

-......I don't know...after they attacked us......there was this woman......and a man......they said that they were gonna take Hinata......I tried to stop them......but......

-BAKA!!! YOU'RE PROBABLY THE STRONGER ONE AROUND US AND YOU COULDN'T STOP THEM?!!!-Kiba yelled. - YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!- Naruto kept looking down the floor, he didn't know what to say, he felt guilty for what happened, and Kiba was right in some way.........

-BUT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!!!!-Kiba kept yelling still held by Kurenai.

-Kiba, please...calm down...-She told him.

-Kurenai sensei! What happened here? - Tenten suddenly appeared from behind them along with Lee and Neji.

-Is everyone alright? - Lee asked.

-This idiot let somebody take Hinata!!!- Kiba said angrily, the three that had just come, stared wide eyed at Naruto, especially the white eyed boy...

-Somebody use Genjutsu against Naruto and then took Hinata away...-Kurenai explained.

-"........."- Neji stepped forward and gave Naruto a deadly glare, Naruto stared at him.-.... If something happens to her......-Neji grabbed him by the shirt.- I will kill you...- Everyone stared at the two, there went the second threat for the poor Naruto.

-Hey, it's not my fault! I did what I could! - Naruto being himself started to get pissed off.

-"........."- Neji clenched his teeth under his angry expression and then with a quick movement, he punched the blonde hard on the face......

- Ah!

-Naruto! - Sakura who just appeared from behind some trees gasped as she saw her friend fell on the ground after Neji's hard hit. - What's going on?!

-How should I know...-Sasuke stared at Naruto. - Let's go......

-Hai. - Sakura and Sasuke quickly hurried to were the little crowd stood schocked.

-Naruto...are you alright? - Sakura rushed and kneeled next to him.

-..Tch...- Naruto sat down and rubbed the blood from his mouth.

-Why did you hit him?!- Sakura glared at Neji, no response was heard, he just turned around but...just to find Sasuke also glaring at him, and ready to punch him back.

-He deserves it!!!- Kiba yelled, Kurenai still holding him.

-What?!- Sakura asked confused, and then looked at Naruto.

-...He's right......-Naruto looked down the floor.

-Huh?! Can anyone explain what's going on?

-I let 'em take Hinata...I couldn't do anything......-The blonde explained.

-Hinata? Who took her? - Sakura asked even more confused.

-Who knows, but is his fault, he could've stopped them, but he didn't, what the hell is on your mind Naruto?!!!!-Kiba yelled, Akamaru started barking at him.

-Naruto you baka! - Tenten said angrily, hands on hips.- Poor Hinata!

- Tenten I don't think....-Lee tried to say.

- Lee, be quiet! Naruto you're so irresponsible!

-...That's enough......-Shikamaru and his team, which had heard everything from behind some bushes stepped forward with an angry expression.- Leave him alone......- Chouji said, everyone stared at him surprised.

-...What? Are you by his side?!- Kiba yelled again.- But he...he...

-Side? We're at no ones' side; there are no sides in here! -Ino said. - Have you forgotten that we're all a team?

-She's right...-Chouji continued.

-Naruto, what the heck is wrong? I've never seen you let people step on you...- Shikamaru helped him up. Naruto stayed quiet for some seconds.

- Naruto, you did what you could...- Sakura said.- Don't worry...

-Sakura-san is right! - Lee stepped forward. - We can't blame him for what we don't know! We were not ever here to say that he didn't try to do anything...

-Yes, now, now, instead of being here wasting time, we should be working on a plan to save Hinata! - Ino interrupted.

-Well said. - Asuma appeared from behind them.

-Asuma where were you? And where's Tomoko-san? - Kurenai asked.

-Huh? I have no idea were she is...-He shrugged.

-(......Strange......)-Kurenai thought. - (I hope she has nothing to do with all this...)

-That woman sure is weird. - Tenten said.

-Who cares let's go look for Hinata! - Kiba interrupted.

-No, we don't know were to start yet...we can't wonder around the whole forest...let's come up with some kind of plan first......-Kurenai walked away next to a tree, Asuma then followed and they both started talking. The rest just spread away......

* * *

**_-------------:O:------------_**

-So...Um....who was this person that took Hinata? - Sakura asked Naruto who had leaned quietly against a tree.

-They were two, I don't remember that well...it all happened to fast...-Naruto held his fist, his electric blue eyes brimming in anger.

-"........."-Sakura looked at his worried expression.

-(Its my fault...I have to do something and not screw up this time......Hinata...I have to save you no matter what....)

_**Flashback...**_

_Place: Konoha, festival, Hokage's birthday..._

_Naruto wondered around the whole festival, simply annoyed by the fact that he was by himself, and all the others were with somebody, their parents, friends, or just girlfriends or boyfriends......_

_Naruto looked everywhere for Sakura or Sasuke, and after some minutes, he found them seated on a bench, talking, Naruto surprised by the fact that Sasuke was actually having a normal co__nversation, just decided to not interrupt......so he walked away. _

_On his way back he found Hinata, just finishing an argument with her father, __who was just walking away from her with a disgusted and angry expression__. Hinata stayed there by herself looking down, so Naruto decided to say hi._

_They spent the rest of the festival together and had a nice time talking and playing around; Naruto won many games and gave all the prizes to her. Hinata seem a lot better now after that confrontation with her father. So Naruto's plan succeeded._

_-Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun......_

_-No prob!_

_-Um..........and I...I want to also thank you 'cause... I really had a nice time with you..._

_**End of Flashback...**_

-Damn! - Naruto started punching the tree, Sakura and Sasuke stared at him.

-Naruto... (I haven't seen him so worried since a long time...he's really worried about Hinata.....I wonder why....Hm....)-Sakura thought while looking at her friend's bleeding fist.

* * *

_Some minutes later..._

-Everyone! - A voice interrupted everyone's thoughts.

-Huh? - All looked up, and spotted Tomoko standing on a tree branch.

-I've seen some men carrying that girl from your team, they went north, not to far from here, we've got to stop 'em! - She explained.

-Right! Guys let's divide into two teams! - Kurenai said. – My team and Kakashi's you go together, Asuma's and Gai's you guys are team two! Let's go!

-Follow me! - The woman started dashing into the forest, the rest quickly jumped and started following her.

_Minutes later..._

-I got a little far away, while I was looking for food, that's when I found that little cabin, and saw a woman and a man that were carrying that Hyuga girl, I recognized her, and I decided to tell you all right away.- The woman explained.

-Thanks for telling us, otherwise this would've been much worse, and we wouldn't have known were to start.- Kurenai said as they kept dashing into the forest.- (And I thought so bad of her...I guess I was wrong...)

-Kurenai-sensei, what are we going to do when we get there? - Neji reached to the front to were the sensei was.

-I don't know...

-Let's just bust in there! - Kiba yelled from the back.

-No, if we do that, they might hurt Hinata, we must carry out some kind of plan...-Kurenai said worriedly.

-(Damn...if something happens to her...Hiashi-sama is gonna go mad...And release his wrath against me........I should've stayed, and protected Hinata-sama....)- Neji held his fist.

-(...This is my entire fault......Naruto you're an idiot...I just hope she's alright...I'll do my best to save her.........)-Naruto scratched his head.

-(Kuso...Just hold on Hinata...)-Kiba thought.

-There it is! - The woman stopped on a tree branch, everyone did the same, and looked down a cliff which leaded to another forest. The little cabin could be seen down that cliff surrounded by trees and bushes.

-Guys, let's separate, we're too much, if they see us together is gonna be worse...-Kurenai said.- I'll take my team and Kakashi's, and we'll go west, Asuma, you take your team and Gai's and go east of the cabin, hide behind the bushes and wait for my signal...

-Alright!

-We'll talk by the little radio communicators. Tomoko-san, you come with me, let's go!

-Hai! - And with this everyone dashed away to their positions.

* * *

_Asuma's team (Behind some bushes):_

**Asuma:** _(Looks into his little bag)_ Guys, I have some binoculars, let's use them to see what's going on inside the cabin...

**Lee:** _(Jumps from the back and pushes Neji and Shikamaru on his way)_ Let me see!

**Ino and Tenten:** Sshh!!!

**Lee:** Oops...sorry...

**Asuma:** _(Rolls his eyes)_ Here...

**Lee:** _(Takes the binoculars and crawls to the front)_ Hm...

**Tenten:** What do you see?

**Chouji:** _(Rubs his belly)_ I'm sooooo hungry!

**Lee:** ...Oh my......

**Ino:** Is Hinata there?

**Lee:** .....Wait guys...I can't believe what I'm seeing...

**Neji:** What?! Is Hinata-sama ok?

**Tenten:** Lee, hurry and tell us...

**Chouji:** All of this is making me starve...

**Ino:** Poor Hinata...being captured......it must be terrible...

**Neji:** Let's just bust in there...

**Asuma:** We'll wait for Kurenai's signal...

**Lee:** Oh my God guys!

**Neji:** (Shakes Lee's shoulder) What?!

**Lee:** I can't believe......

**Asuma:** What's going on? Are they doing something bad to her?

**Shikamaru:** ...Tsk...this is troublesome...

**Ino:** Are they hitting her?

**Lee:** ...No...

**Tenten:** Are they strangling her?

**Lee:** No....

**Neji:** Are they taking her eyes off?

**Lee:** Huh?

**Everyone:** _(Sweat drops)_

**Neji:** I don't know, maybe they want the secret of the Byakugan...

**Everyone:** Oh!

**Lee:** Is much worse!!

**Everyone:** What? What? What?!

**Ino:** Are they rapping her?

**Everyone:** _(Gasps)_ Oh no!!!

**Lee:** No...the curtain is closed and I can't see.......

**Everyone: **_(Sweat drops)_

_

* * *

_

_Kurenai's team (Behind some bushes):_

**Kurenai:** _(Looks onto the binoculars)_ Hm...

**Tomoko:** Is she there?

**Kurenai:** They have one window that is half opened......but I can't see that much from here...

**Tomoko:** Let me give it a try.

**Kurenai:** _(Gives her the binoculars)_ Ok...

**Kiba:** _(Glares at Naruto)_

**Naruto:** _(Glares at Kiba)_ What?!

**Kiba:** Baka...

**Naruto:** Cut it off already... _(Shakes his fist)_

**Kiba:** _(Looks away)_

**Shino:** _(Stares calmly at a little bug on the grass)_

**Sakura:** (_Stares horrified at an enormous bug on the grass)_ Ah!_ (Jumps behind Sasuke)_ It's huge!

**Sasuke:** _(Looks at the bug...sweat drops)_

**Sakura:** Shino take that thing away!

**Kurenai:** Geez, guys be quiet!

**Shino:** _(Happily walks up to the huge bug and picks him up)_

**Tomoko:** I see her...

**Kurenai:** What's happening?

**Tomoko:** She's seated on the floor......her arms and legs are tied....

**Kiba:** Let's do something!

**Sakura:** (Gee...Kiba seems really worried about Hinata, same as Naruto......Naruto? But why? ....Well we're friends right? ...Hm...but.........I'm thinking about this again.....I wonder..... how Sasuke-kun would be if somebody captures me?) _(Glances at Sasuke...blushes)_

**Kurenai:** ...I have a plan...

* * *

_Inside the cabin..._

**Man:** I can't believe you didn't bring any food!

**Woman:** I can't believe YOU didn't bring any food!

**Hinata:** (......What do I do? ...Guys...Naruto-kun...please help me...)

**Man:** Are you sure this girl doesn't have any food?

**Woman:** I don't know, now stop asking stupid questions, and let's concentrate on our next step......

**Man:** Ok......First......back up should be coming soon......so....

**Woman:** Yes...and they need to hurry, before someone comes after this girl......judging by the quantity of the tents that were there, there was also other people... meaning, more shinobi equals more trouble...

**Man:** I bet they're already looking for us......Let's prepare for anything. Shoot, what's up with the boss....she could be calling us already....

**Woman:** Damn! If those two brats wouldn't have killed all our men, we wouldn't be worrying about back up!

**Hinata:** (What do they want with me?)

**Man:** ...Oh Miss Hyuga...how are you doing? _(Pocks Hinata with a stick)_

**Hinata:** "........."

**Man:** _(Mockingly)_ Sorry to keep you hungry but we have no food..._(Keeps pocking her)_

**Hinata:** "........."

**Woman:** "........."

**Man:** _(Looks into Hinata's sad expression)_......Man, I still don't get what's the whole idea about capturing this girl! What does the boss wants with her anyways?

**Woman:** I guess....money? Remember she's a Hyuga meaning millionaire......

**Man:** Oh yeah! No wonder....

_

* * *

_

_Outside...._

**Naruto:** What plan?

**Kurenai:** Alright...I'll explain listen carefully.........First, we will use Ino's 'Mind- transfer' technique against one of the capturers.....Once she is inside she will let us sneak into the cabin...then we will use Shikamaru's 'Shadow copy' technique to hold them both once Ino returns to her body....and then rescue Hinata......This should be the easiest way to avoid bloodshed...

**Naruto:** Hey! What about us, I wanna kick somebody's ass too! Let me go with Shikamaru! I wanna help!

**Tomoko:** Looks like you will be able to... (_Looks out the bushes, a bunch of armed ninja arrived out of nowhere and surrounded the whole cabin.)_

**Sakura:** Oh no......this means more trouble......

**Kurenai:** ...Yes...we will have to be extra careful now......(Looks like everyone is gonna have to fight....I know what to do!) I will now explain the plan to Asuma......I'll give you the rest of details later......

_

* * *

_

_By the other side..._

**Ino:** Oh no! What the heck is this?

**Neji:** Looks like they have backup...

**Lee:** Piece of cake...I'll get rid of them with my new and powerful jutsu!

**Tenten:** Now, now Lee...don't get too exited...

**Asuma:** _(Kurenai by the radio device)_ Is Kurenai sensei, be ready for action at any time guys...

**All:** Hai!

**Chouji:** ...I bet we'll have to fight like crazy now...

**Ino:** And what do you expect?

**Chouji:** Food!

**Asuma:** _(Listening to Kurenai)_ Uh huh...that's a good plan......yes......you're right......but can't we make it a little more easier and have Shikamaru hold all the men outside with his 'Shadow copy' technique?

**Shikamaru:** .........This is getting more troublesome now...

**Asuma:** Oh...Ok...I understand now......alright then......I will give you my signal......

**Ino:** What is it?

**Asuma:** Alright guys, we will be the first ones in action......

**All: **"........"

**Asuma: **I will explain the plan, Ahem....first...Ino, you will use your special jutsu against one of the capturers that are inside the cabin...For that, you will have to sneak closer to the cabin, so you can directly hit them...

**Ino:** Alright...

**Asuma:** Once you are on his or her body, you have to be very careful, you will hold on for some minutes and try to act your best on not looking suspicious, we and the rest will be preparing for fight at any time......now listen careful......once you're inside the cabin......you will untie Hinata without letting the other notice, you will also tell Hinata that its you Ino, and tell her to hold on and pretend to be tied until we get there, this will save us some time, instead of waiting for us to get there......now...remember this is dangerous, the other person is not a genin and could quickly notice you are not the real partner......now......stay near the back window, which is the one that we can see through, already there, you will give us a signal and then open the door, make sure Shikamaru gets in and then quickly return to your body, while this Sakura and Naruto must already be near and also bust into the place, Sakura will get in and Naruto will stay outside fighting...

**Ino:** Question!

**Asuma:** What?

**Ino:** What if the back door is locked and I don't have the keys?

**Asuma:** That's a good question.........let me see...well you'll try and look for them, if the other partner has them, asked him or her for it, and tell that you're going to take a look outside.

**Ino:** Ok...( He makes it look so easy...what if I die on the try?!!!)

**Asuma:** Shikamaru...once Ino opens the door, she will return to her body, you will go ahead inside the cabin, and rapidly, you hear me **ra-pi-dly** use your 'Shadow copy' against the two guys inside and hold them there until Sakura gets into the house and helps you escape with Hinata.

**Shikamaru:** ...Yeah, yeah...

**Asuma:** Lee, Chouji and Neji you will wait for my signal to Kurenai, and then you will proceed on attacking the guards on the back and on the sides.

**Lee, Neji and Chouji:** Hai.

**Asuma:** Tenten, you will go ahead with Ino and take care of her real body, only until she comes back and then Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura get outside, then you five will go back to the place were we camped, get it?

**Tenten:** Hai!

**Asuma:** Are you all ready?

**All:** Hai!

**Asuma:** Ino prepare, I will now give Kurenai the first signal...

_

* * *

_

_Other side..._

**Kurenai:** Guys, your work is pretty easy, listen now...Once Ino and Shikamaru proceed into the house, of course they will attack the two persons that are keeping Hinata inside there, now this is when we come into action. The guards outside will be alarmed by the commotion inside the cabin and they will quickly try to get in, you are to stop them as quick as possible, Sakura, you will go ahead around the bushes and sneak into the back door, Naruto you will go with her and both will beat the guards on the back, Sakura while you're inside, you will help Shikamaru and Hinata beat the two guys inside, since Ino will be back into her body, then you three get out of there and hide behind the bushes, in there you will find Tenten and Ino, and will go back to the tents, Naruto you will stay out and beat the guards on the way...

**Naruto and Sakura:** Hai!

**Kurenai:** Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, you will wait until Asuma's last signal to us and then we will go ahead and finish the last guards outside along with Lee, Chouji and Neji.......any questions now?

**Naruto:** _(Scratches his head)_ Can you explain everything again?

**Kurenai:** _(Rolls her eyes)_

**Sakura:** _(Slaps her forehead)_

**Sasuke:** Baka...

**Shino: **"......."

**Kiba:** ......I didn't understand either......

**Kurenai:** _(Sighs)_ Ok, pay attention......first, Ino enters and lets Shikamaru in, Ino returns to her body, Sakura and Naruto sneak behind bushes and beat the guards from the back, Sakura enters the house and helps Shikamaru and Hinata out, while this Naruto beats the guys on the back along with Lee, Neji and Chouji and Sasuke, Shino and Kiba beat the guys on the front.........got it now? _(Sighs)_

**Naruto:** _(Still confused)_ Yeah...kinda...

**Sakura:** Just follow me okay?!

**Naruto:** Ok...

**Kurenai:** Be ready for Asuma's signal now......

* * *

Will everything go according to plan? Or will everyone screw up? Review to find out! 

Oh and guys, I was also thinking, should I get Gaara's team into the fic later on? I don't know, you tell me what you think 'bout that 'kay?

Sorry for the long chapters, and thanks for reading! :D


	10. To the rescue!

* * *

Hi! Thanks so much, and special thanks to all my reviewers out there!!!! You can skip this part if you want! 

**GirlWaterShaman, AkiBinZaid, alenasan, Omar Shariff, LiveLoveLaugh, Bakutiku,ryotsu-chan, bubblekid, Dragon Man 180, Magicians of the Yami, chibi minamoto, Kurenai, BrokenAngel ForgivenDevil, WormKaizer, Abigail, Icedchai, Hilary, Chocobaby, Metalicgal, saishenoyama, Timeshifter 16, BigFatBirdWithNoLegs, alenasan, kyoru 4eva, Chocobaby.**

Love you all!!! :D

Sorry if I forgot your name, I've been here in my computer for about THREE hours, my eyes hurt! And my head too! Need to get away!

Next chapter is here....Oh and, I will add Gaara and his team later on in the story, you voted, so I must! :P ((('Crawls away from computer')))

* * *

**_---------------:O:-------------_**

****

**Asuma:** Okay...I will now give my first signal...be ready...

**Ino:** (Oh man....Why do **I** have to make the first move? ...I just hope I don't screw up. Wait...of course I won't screw up!)

**Asuma:** _(By the device)_ Kurenai...Ino will be moving now.......

**Ino:** "........."

**Shikamaru:** ......Ki o tsukete......

**Chouji: **_(Nods)_

**Ino:** Hai....

**Asuma:** Now!

Ino quickly started crawling behind the bushes, followed by Tenten in direction to the back window of the cabin, which was the only one that was open, it was only a few meters away from the rest, and there was only two guards by the back door.

She finally got to her point, just in front of the window; a woman could be seen inside drinking some beer. - (Perfect!)- Ino thought and started forming her hand seal, she concentrated for some seconds, her team was watching her from the other side were they hid.

-...Ninpo..Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Ino's body quickly fainted; Tenten grabbed it, and then quickly directed her view inside the cabin....

Ino was in, she was on the woman's mind now, and she could control her body. She looked around a little nervous, the man was there laying on a couch, Hinata was by the other side of the room, hands tied, legs tied.

-(Alright...Here goes nothing...)- She stood up, the tension surrounded her body and the whole atmosphere, but she felt something else....something strange......-( Okay, what is this?)- Ino looked around and noticed that she could not stand still. - ( Oh crap...I'm feeling dizzy......)- She looked back to the table and spotted the little bottle of alcoholic beverage.- (OH NO!!! THIS WOMAN IS DRUNK!!! CRAP! WHAT DO I DO NOW?!!!)

-What's wrong Noriko? - The man glanced at her.

-Huh? (...Ok Ino...just calm down and do your best....you can't screw up....and let everyone down...)Oh nothing...My butt hurts from being seated all that time...-She laughed a little nervous.

-That's soooo of you...-The man chuckled.

-Yeah, yeah...-Ino slowly walked near Hinata, trying her best not to look suspicious. Hinata was seated on the floor, and followed Ino's every movement with a nervous expression.

- ( What is she going to do?)

-Man, I need to go to the bathroom! - The man suddenly stood up and ran up the stairs.

-(Yes!!)- Ino thought, she looked behind herself just to make sure he was gone.-Hinata!!!- She whispered, and then kneeled next to her. Hinata stared at her horrified.

-Hinata, it's me Ino, I'm using my jutsu, all the guys are outside, we're here to rescue you! - She smiled; Hinata also smiled and felt her eyes getting watery.- I'm gonna untie you, but just stay there and pretend you're still tied, Shikamaru and Sakura will be here any second, and help you out......- Ino took out a kunai and started cutting the ropes.

-Hai.- Hinata smiled.

-What are you doing Noriko? - The man appeared in front of the two girls.

-What?! Weren't you in the bathroom?!

- The door is locked and I don't seem to have the key....but wait....ARE YOU UNTYING HER?!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!!!

-She promised me she won't do anything, these ropes are hurting her wrists, and she begged me to let her loose... (Shit! Now what?! You have to believe it dumbass!!!)

-I see...- The man looked at Hinata's bleeding wrists, Hinata made a puppy face. - You better not try anything little girl...otherwise......- The man walked away.- I'm only letting you go because I think you're cute.....

-Of course she won't...- Ino winked at Hinata, Hinata smiled, she was loose now....

_

* * *

_

_Outside..._

-Ino is already inside the cabin...-Kurenai told the group.- Naruto, Sakura, get ready...

-Hai.- Both said.

-As soon as Shikamaru goes, you will also go, this is the most important move guys, if you fail to get Hinata out of the house..that means we will all have to break in....meaning...we will all have to fight....and by doing that they could threaten on hurting Hinata....and then....game's over....

(Gulp)

_

* * *

_

_Cabin..._

-Nobody's been looking for this girl yet...- Ino said trying to make a conversation and not let the silence get more unconfortable.

-Who knows...maybe they're outside...preparing some kind of move...- The man scratched his head.

-What? No, I don't think so! We would have noticed!- She said nervously.

-Why don't you take a look? - The man suggested.

-(Yes! This is the perfect time to give them my signal!!!) Good idea...I'll go through the back door, is it open?

-No, but here, I have the keys...- The man handed Ino a bunch of keys.-It's the bronze one...

-Alright...-Ino walked up to the back door, Hinata glanced at her worriedly.

-( Ino-san.......Be careful everyone...)- She thought. While this Ino took her head out the window and pretended to be looking outside, her signal...

-Now Shikamaru! -Asuma said. Shikamaru sneaked behind the bushes.

-Naruto, Sakura, now! -Kurenai ordered. The two quickly crawled around until they reached Shikamaru who was kneeling behind a bush.

Ino got off the window and spotted the three hidding. She walked next to the door and slowly opened it. -Hey you two, go to the front.- She ordered the two guards by the door.

-But...

-Nothing, just go...

-Hai!- The two men left.

-Ino grinned and let her thump up to the guys.

-Alright, she did it! - Naruto exclaimed.

- Ino sure knows how to use her jutsu....-Sakura stared at the grass.- ( Unlike me...I don't even have a special jutsu........)

- Yeah....Ino does't like to screw up...she always does a good job....-Shikamaru smiled.

- (Now's your turn guys...)- Ino entered the cabin and let the door half open so the others could quickly get in, then she walked next to the man who was leaning against the wall, and stood there, waiting for Shikamaru to arrive, and catch the two near together with his technique.

- Noriko...why are you standing so close to me?- The guy smiled.

- Huh? Well that's because......I like this wall too!- She laughed nervously.

- Right.....- He smirked.- Don't try to hide it now...I know you like me.....

- What?!

* * *

-Go Shikamaru...- Sakura told him, he looked from left to right, and then ran out of the bushes, sneaking into the cabin. 

-(ALRIGHT!!!)- Ino saw her friend inside now, quickly entering the door and hiding behind a large couch next to the door; she formed her hand seal and dispelled the technique. - Kai...- The body of the woman laid on the floor.

- Noriko, What's wrong?! - The man snapped out of his thoughts and quickly stood next to the woman's body.- Noriko answer me! I know you like me, but is not for you to faint!

-( Now!)- Shikamaru stood up and formed his seal capturing the man and the woman at the same time.- Gotcha.....

-WHAT THE HELL?!!!-The man yelled to the top of his lungs as he felt that he couldn't move anymore. - WHAT'S THIS?!!!- He quickly glanced around and spotted Shikamaru looking at him with a smirk on his face, the man stared at him horrified.- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!!!

-(Yay!)- Hinata cheered on her mind.

-AH!!! GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!! COME INSIDE DAMN IT!!!!!!-The man yelled with all his might, the guards outside heard the screams and started to alarm.

* * *

-Guys....be ready now...- Kurenai told Sasuke, Shino and Kiba. 

-Hai! - The three got closer to the bushes, ready for battle....

* * *

-GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!!- The man yelled. Hinata quickly stood up and ran next to Shikamaru. 

-WHAT YOU?!!! SO THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS!!!

-Naruto, I'll go now, you stay outside and beat the guards that will be coming...-Sakura told him. And then ran towards the cabin.

-Alright...- Naruto said, but just then spotted a guard running towards Sakura she didn't notice him coming.- Shit!- He jumped out the bushes.- Sakura-chan, watch out!

-What?- Sakura missed the guard who suddenly appeared in front of her and punched her in the face.- Ah!- She crashed towards the cabin's wall.

-You bastard!- Naruto kicked the man on the stomach, the man fell on the ground, then suddenly five other guards jumped off the roof top and appeared in front of Naruto. - Hehe...time for some action......- Naruto smirked.

-Ugh...-Sakura stood up, her face red due to the hit. - Gotta keep going!- She ran inside the cabin.

-Damn, where's Sakura?- Shikamaru mumbled as he stared at the desperate man.

-Naruto-kun's fighting...-Hinata looked out the window at the blonde fighting against a bunch of men using his Kage Bunshin no jutsu, but just then Neji, Lee, and Chouji jumped from behind the bushes and started kicking the guards' asses. - ( All are here...just to help me...)- A tear fell down her cheeks...

-I'm here!- Sakura busted in, like if she was a super hero.

-WHO IS IT NOW?!!- The man yelled.- ANOTHER BRAT COMES TO THE RESCUE?!

- BRAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT?!!!

-Sakura hurry, I can't hold them anymore...- Shikamaru said.

-RIGHT!!!- Sakura ran and then jumped in top of the nearby table, and with a fly kick she landed straight on the man's face...

- Agh!!!- The man fell on the floor.

-Ah!- Shikamaru also fell on the floor- BUT WAIT 'TILL I TAKE MY JUTSU OUT!- A vain popped out his head, as he shook his fist.

-Oopsie...- Sakura scratched her head. Shikamaru let the two out of his jutsu, just then the woman woke up.

-WHAT HAPPENED?!-She asked desperately looking everywhere.

-These brats came to help the girl, there are a bunch of other's outside!!!-The man swayed his hands explaining desperately.

-I'll stop 'em right now!- The woman formed a seal.

-No, that's the Genjutsu she used against Naruto-kun!- Hinata warned.

-Not so fast!- Sakura ran towards a couch, stepped on it and then she jumped, her fist on the air landed directly on the woman's face.

-AH!!!- The woman flew towards the wall.- YOU BITCH!!!

-Take this!- Shikamaru stepped on the table and threw four Kunai against the man. The sharp instruments grabbed the man's clothes on their way and attaching him to the wall.

-AH!! YOU!!!- The man yelled trying escape, but just then Hinata ran towards both and hit them hard with her Jyuken. The two fell on the floor coughing blood.

- Ah! You little rats!!!- The man stood up, grabbing a chair and throwing it against Shikamaru, who quickly jumped off the table avoiding the hit.

- Missed it!- Shikamaru smirked.

- Oh yeah?!- The man grabbed six kunai out of this bag and quickly threw them against Hinata and Sakura.

- Too simple!- Sakura laughed as her feet landed on his face.

- AH!!!!- The man yelled, Hinata stepped forward and with only a few hits she finally knocked him out. - Not so fast!- The woman appeared from behind with a seal on her hand, ready and aiming for Hinata.

- Shit!- Shikamaru threw a kunai, but the woman grabbed it and threw it back to him slightly grazing his hand.

- Ha!- Hinata hit her hard on the stomach.

- Agh you stupid girl! Take this!- The woman realeased her genjutsu aiming for the white eyed, but Sakura quickly jumped and pushed her aside, the genjutsu hitting her.

- Sakura-san!- Hinata landed on the floor after being pushed by Sakura who was now laying asleep.

- YOU FOOLS!- The woman laughed frantically.

- Still too slow....- Shikamaru flashed in front of her and hit her hard on the stomach, quickly knocking her down.- Let's get outta here...There's no time to waste, these two will be up in some minutes, and it will be too troublesome then....- He said while grabbing Sakura and carrying her on his back while rushing out of the cabin.

- Hai!- Hinata quickly followed outside, but she stopped on her tracks and stared at Naruto who was fighting against six man at once.

- ( Naruto-kun....)- She stood there watching as he coughed some blood trying to stand up.

-Come on, come on!- Shikamaru hurried her.

-Hai!- Hinata slipped behind the bushes and there she found Tenten and Ino.

-Yatta!!!- Ino squealed.- Wait, what happened with Sakura?!

- She's under Genjutsu...-Shikamaru explained.

- WHO ARE YOU?!!!!-A man appeared in front of them holding a katana.- I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!-He yelled, the four stared at him wide eyed when suddenly the man fell on the floor with a kunai stabbed on his back, Naruto stood behind him.

- Guys, get outta here, there's more guards coming!- He warned.

-Let's go back to the tents! - Tenten said while jumping onto a tree branch.

-Hai! - Shikamaru carrying Sakura, and Ino started dashing into the forest, Hinata stared at the rest of guys that were still fighting hard against the bunches of guards....

_(......Arigato......)_

* * *

_Behind some bushes..._

**Asuma:** Wow...

**Kurenai:** ....Hm...they've gotten a lot better....those guards....are jounin level...still.....

**Asuma:** Yeah...I'm surprised they didn't screw up......

**Asuma:** _(Spots a body flying towards them kicked by Sasuke)_ Watch out! (_ Bends down, the body crashes towards a tree.)_

**Kurenai:** (_Watches Kiba blocking a man's katana with his bare arm and then kicking him on the face.)_ Yeah...a lot better....

**Asuma:** Um... _(Watches Naruto throwing a man against a tree, and then doing a spin side kick against another one.)_ Have you noticed that....?

**Kurenai:** (_Watches Lee finish up with three man with only a rising punch and a jumping kick)_ What?

**Asuma:** (_Watches Neji using his Jyuken against a bunch of guards, knocking them down in a second.)_ That....we.........(_ Watches Chouji quickly throwing some kunai at some men, and then grabbing them and throwing them to the floor.)_

**Kurenai:** (_Watches Shino finish up with the last four men, by only giving a few punches.)_ Yes....We didn't have to fight at all......

**Asuma:** But I see that they didn't need it......

**Tomoko: **Wow....I'm surprised....Now I'm sure that they will be able to do a good job during the real mission.....

**Asuma: **Off course....

**Kurenai:** _( Looks around) _It's over...let's call 'em, they must be tired out......

**Asuma:** _(Steps out the bushes)_ Guys....._( Looks at all of them) _Good job, let's get outta here...

**All:** _(Exhausted )_ Hai...

* * *

_By the tents..._

-Everything's destroyed...- Tenten looked around her to see if she could find some of her stuff.

-Yeah...- Ino pulled her luggage out of the mess that now her tent was.- And it's pretty late...- She looked up to the sky, the sun was setting.

-I hope the guys are alright...- Hinata sat on a tree branch that was on the floor and stared at her own bleeding wrists. - (Naruto-kun...I hope you're alright.....)

-...Tsk...how troublesome...where are we gonna spend the night now? - Shikamaru sat down on a rock and sighed. Ino glanced at him. - (He's hurt....his hand is bleeding...)

_Some minutes later..._

-Yo!- A voice called to the five, they looked up to the tree branch, Kiba stood there along with the others.

-Alright, you did it! - Ino laughed, the rest jumped down the trees.

-Guys, you did a wonderful job...-Kurenai said as she landed on the ground, everyone smiled....and some smirked.....

-Hinata-sama...are you alright?- Neji rushed up to Hinata with a worried expression.

-...'Neesan' remember?- She smiled.

-...Ok...- He smiled back remembering that talk they a little long ago.

-Hinata! - Naruto ran up to her and gave her a squeeze under her own big surprised and shocked expression.

-N-Naruto-kun...- She was turning purple.

-Oops sorry...- Naruto stepped back.- I just couldn't help it...I was sick worried...are you okay? Did those bastards did anything to you?

-No, I'm ok...-She smiled nodding.

- Hm....you seemed really worried.....- Neji smiled sarcastically.

- Huh? What?- Naruto blushed, Hinata did too.

- Well...yeah I was....but...anyways! Hinata...sorry about before....I couldn't do anything and I let 'em take you.....-Naruto looked down the floor.

-No, don't say that please......You tried to protect me......and I really thank you.......Naruto-kun......you fought very hard out there......same as everyone...- Hinata turned around and walked a little bit to the center, everyone looked at her...- Thank you...- She finished......everyone smiled and nodded.

-(Hinata...she's such a good girl...)- Kurenai thought.

-(Glad she's alright...)- Kiba glanced at Hinata from behind the tree were he stood. Akamaru stared at him sadly.- ( Think I better talk with Naruto.....)- Kiba walked up to were Naruto stood blabbing without a stop.

- Hinata...-He called her first.

- Yes Kiba-kun?

- I'm glad you're alright....

- Thank you....- Hinata blushed a little, Kiba just turned around.

- Yo, Naruto...

- Huh? What?- Naruto stopped his babbling with Lee.

- Um...sorry about before.....I guess...I got a little carried away....

- Nah, don't worry...I would've been like that too.....

- Alright then....-Kiba started to leave.

- You were really worried about Hinata right?

- Huh?- Kiba stopped on his tracks.

- Do you like her?- Naruto asked, Kiba's eyes widened as he stared at the ground.

- What?! Shut up!!! Don't talk so damn loud!- A vein popped out of his head.

- So...does that mean a 'yes'?- Naruto continued.

- Why are you asking this?!

- Huh? You should exactly know what I'm talking about......you almost went nuts after I said they took Hinata.....I guess that means something.......right?

- .....Tsk......What do you care?!- Kiba kept kept walking away, followed by Akamaru.

- ( Hm...I guess he's right.....why do I care?......Wait a minute! I do care! ....Hm...why?......Who knows......maybe.....Ah! My head hurts! This is too much thinking!)

- ( Where the hell is Sakura?!)- Sasuke desperately glanced around for the pink haired.- ( Shit...I don't want them catching me asking for her.....but where is she at?!)- He kept glancing around.

- Oh! We forgot about the forehead girl! - Ino smiled as she saw Sakura's body resting on the ground behind a rock. Sasuke couldn't help it and quickly rushed up to them.

- What happened to her?- He asked worriedly.

- Don't worry Sasuke-kun, she's under a simple sleeping Genjutsu, you know, she's really weak and fell for it...let's just leave her in there!- Ino laughed as she hugged him from the back, he of course quickly tried to push her off.

- Kai!- Tenten dispelled the Genjutsu.- She'll be up in a second.....And Ino...I don't think Sakura is that weak...after all, Naruto also fell for the jutsu, AND, that woman was a jounin, AND Sakura practically won against her.....

- She's right....-Hinata appeared in front of them.- She defended me against that jutsu and let it hit her, even thought she didn't know what it really was....she is really brave.....I don't think I would've done something like that.....- She giggled. Ino and Sasuke stared at Sakura who was slowly waking up.

- ( Sakura you forehead girl...looks like you get stronger and stronger really fast......Hm....I better watch out for you.....Even thought there's no level of comparison if you compete against me! Hahahaha!)- Ino smirked.

- Hm....what happened?- Sakura slowly sat down.- Huh? Where....?

- Don't worry, everything's fine now.- Tenten smiled and then looked around.

- Really...Hinata! You're alright!

- Yes...thanks to all of you.....

- Sakura-chan! What happened to you?- Naruto kneeled next to her. Sakura looked around and spotted Sasuke standing next to her.

- Sakura-san! - Lee also ran next to her.

- ( Yay! Sasuke-kun was worried about me!)- Sakura stood up in a flash.- Sasuke-kun! You were worried about me!- She threw herself against him and hugged him to death.

- Bah!- Naruto stood up and looked away.

- Get off...-Sasuke started pushing Sakura.

- Off you forehead girl!- Ino yelled.

- Shut up Ino-pig!- Sakura showed Ino her middle finger.

- Hmph!- Ino crossed her arms in anger.

- Just let it go....- Chouji appeared from behind her.- Why don't you go back there and talk with Shikamaru, look at him, he's all there by himself.....-He smiled sarcastically.

- Huh?!!!Why don't YOU go?!!!-Ino blushed.

- Hehe...'cause I though he would prefer you...and anyways, I already talked to him, and guess what he told me.....

- What? What did he say? Is it about me?

- Yeah...he told me that he's really happy that nothing happened to you during that mission, otherwise he would've gone insane.....- Chouji smiled.

- Really? - Ino's eyes were full of tears.- Does Shikamaru really feels like that?- She glanced at the boy fixing a bandage around his bleeding hand.

- Of course....

- ( Oh my......Did you really said that....Shikamaru? Being so sweet with me?)- Ino's heart was melting.

-NOT!!!!- Chouji finished and then busted into laughs.- INO YOU FELL FOR IT SO EASILY!!! THAT **DOES **PROVES SOMETHING!!!

- CHOUJI!!!-Ino snapped out of her little trance- SHUT UP!!!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH ME LIKE THAT?!!!-Ino started chasing Chouji around the hole place with a kunai on her hand, he still laughing his head off.

* * *

-...Hm...Guys, looks like we'll have to sleep on a tree or something...- Asuma lighted a cigarette. 

-(...Oh, I forgot about that old man...should I tell them? I'm asking Shino.)- Kiba walked up to were Shino stood, looking around for his luggage. - Yo Shino, remember about the man? Should I tell Kurenai sensei?

-...Yes...There's no other choice...-Shino answered and then went back to his searching.

-Alright.- Kiba walked up to were his sensei was.- Kurenai sensei, I think we can still have somewhere to spend the night...

-Huh? How's that Kiba?- She asked confused.

-See, Shino and me fought this old man in the morning, and after we defeated him, he offered to help us by giving us food and somewhere to stay the night...

-Hmm...sounds good, but we don't know who that man is, what if it is a trap?

-......I don't known...- Kiba shrugged.

-Tell me.... where does that man live?

-He said he lives on a mansion, here, he gave me this.... - Kurenai grabbed the scroll and started reading it. -It's not too far.........Asuma look at this...- She called him.

-What is it?

-Kiba said there's this man that offered somewhere to spend the night......- She handed him the paper.

-Sounds good, let's go!- Asuma said without thinking it twice.

-"........."- Kunai sweat dropped.- But...

-There's no choice, we can't stay here in the middle of the forest without food and somewhere to stay, we'll die!

-(He's right...we haven't eaten a thing since yesterday morning...our clothes are a mess and we're wounded...there's no way we can survive like this...But I'm still worried about Kakashi though....how will he know our location?) Fine, we'll go......Kiba, you'll show us the way...

-Hai.

- But there's still something Asuma, how will Kakashi find us?- She asked.

- Hm...that's a good question......

- I know....-Tomoko interrupted.- How about somebody comes down here and watches around in case he appears? I offer.

- Really?- Kurenai asked surprised.- Yes, I wanna do it, I haven't done that much for you guys, so please let me help you out.

- Fine...-Asuma accepted.

-Everyone listen up!- Kurenai called, everyone looked at her.- We'll be spending the night on a house not too far away from here, there's no way we can stay, now, we will follow Kiba, get your stuff ready.

-Hai!

So with this everyone got ready and started dashing into the forest.

_

* * *

_

_Some minutes later......_

-Kiba stopped on front of a big gate. Everyone stunned while looking at the big mansion in front of them.

-Ahem...are you sure is in here? - Kurenai shocked.

-Yes, of course.- Kiba pressed the ring bell about five times in a row.

-This is great! - Ino said happily. - A mansion! I've always dreamed of one like this!

- It must be boring....- Shikamaru mumbled.- And troublesome....

-It's huge...- Tenten said surprised.

- Yeah, so that means a lot of cleaning and maintaining, which is boring....- He boy finished.

- No wonder your room is a mess...- Ino smiled.

-"............"- Neji, Hinata and Sasuke were not surprised at all, since they all lived in mansions and for them, it was normal to be in one.

-All I care now is food! - Chouji exclaimed.

-Me tooooo....-Naruto moaned.

-(Damn...open the damn door you geezer...)- Kiba ran the bell ten times in a row now.

-I'm dead tired...-Lee sighed as he let his arms hang down.- But it was worth the effort, Hinata-san is safe now, same as everyone....

-(Tsk...this sucks...)- Shikamaru watched Kiba desperately ringing the bell, without an answer from the other side, but suddenly....

-Yes? - Finally a man opened the big gate, it was the butler.

- There you go!- Kiba said exhausted.- Where's that man...uh....Horigoshi Tsuya?

-You wish to see Tsuya-sama? And you are?

-Inuzuka Kiba! Hurry up and remind that old fag that he invited us to his house!

-.........Ok.........- The man stared at everyone, they were all dusty and looked tired to death.- Just wait for some minutes please, I'll be right back. - The butler stepped back inside the house.

_

* * *

_

_Ten minutes later...._

Everyone was seated on the floor, exhausted, waiting for the man to show up......

Suddenly somebody opened the door, the butler stepped out.

-Please follow me...- He said politely.

-Finally!- Naruto said as he stood up. Everyone followed. Inside the gate, the big mansion could be seen in front of them, surrounded by a big garden.

-How nice!- Ino squealed.

-Yes...-Sakura stunned.

-I'm hungry!- Chouji cried.

-Tsuya-sama.- The butler spotted the man coming out of the mansion.

-( What the?!!)- The man stopped on his tracks as he saw the bunch of teenagers and the three adults standing there.

-There you are old fag.- Kiba stepped forward.

-You......-The man was shocked.- You said a COUPLE of friends......

-Well I guess I miscalculated.....-Kiba scratched his head.

-"........."- The man looked around thinking, starting from Kiba......-( Annoying for sure...)Shino-( Creepy, all those bugs!)-Shikamaru-(Bum, just look at his face...)-Neji-( Serious....and kind of mean.....)- Sasuke-( Evil, that guy looks evil.......I don't like him....)-Naruto- (Loud, you could tell by his voice...annoying.....)-Lee- (Weird, what a weird haircut.....and those clothes!)-Chouji-(...He looks hungry......)-Asuma-( Don't like him...)-Hinata-( Sweet...what a sweet young girl!)-Sakura-(......Cute......Man just look at her!)- Ino-( Nice...)-Tenten-( Not bad...)- Tomoko (Not bad either...)-Kurenai- ( Sexy!)

The man snapped out of his staring after noticing that everyone was glaring at him.- ( Yes, yes, this girls are cute!!!) - But of course you can come in!!!- He laughed.- Come in! Come in please...- He started shoving everyone inside the mansion.- Please, feel at home, the servants will show you your rooms......-He laughed, Kurenai stayed last and stared at the man for some seconds, that look on his face......It reminded her of Kakashi reading "Icha-Icha Paradise."

-(Not good...not good at all......)- She stopped.-( I sense hentai presence around here...)

* * *

I'm back! Reviews! Anyone? 


	11. Mixed beverages

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! :P

A/N: OH NO!!!!! SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN FOR ME!!!!!!! I start on September 8, I can't believe time flew by so fast! Only about a week left...((Tears)) But anyways, I'll try my best on updating quick.

I stop my babling! Here goes next chapter, hope you like it...

* * *

**_-------------:O:--------------_**

"Come here, come here...." - Tsuya called his butler. - "Tell the rest of servants to get some rooms ready..."

"Um...sir, do you want one room for each one?"

"No, no are you crazy? Get close I'll tell ya... "- Tsuya put his arm around the butler and started whispering.

"I see..."- The butler looked at him with a confused expression after he finished his murmuring.

"Now, go, go, go...."- Tsuya shoved the butler away and walked up to the group.- "Hello, hello"- He walked close to Kurenai- "It is an honor to have such beautiful lady lodging at my home, please feel at home."- He said, Kurenai stared at him amused as he kissed her hand, while Asuma shot him a deadly glare.

"I am soooo hungry!!!"- Naruto heard his stomach growl. - "Hey old man, where's the food?" - He asked, abruptly interrupting his conversation with the sensei, Tsuya glared at him.

"Ahem! Sorry about that...."-Sakura pulled him away. - "Naruto, you need to learn some manners! "- She muttered. -"It is not proper to talk in the middle of another's conversation, you have to wait until they finish!- Sakura muttered, Naruto blinked.

"Oh don't worry, don't worry."- Tsuya smiled.- "I understand your LITTLE friend..."

"Little? Who are you calling little?!"- Naruto held his fist.

"....Naruto...." - Sakura chuckled nervously and then pulled him away.

"Don't worry everyone; my servants are preparing the best guest rooms for a comfortable stay..."-Tsuya smiled....actually smirked.

"I don't like that guy..."-Neji murmured.

"I think he's nice..."-Tenten glanced at him.- "Giving us all a place to stay, even though he doesn't know us...that sure is a nice action."

" I too think he's nice..."-Lee said.

"You guys are so naive....have you ever seen team's seven sensei while reading that book called... 'Icha-Icha Paradise'?"

"No...But isn't it a hentai book?"

"Yeah and that man looks exactly like that when he looks at Kurenai sensei......"

"Neji! How can you say such things about that poor old man?!"- Tenten and Lee stared at him wide eyed. Neji just glanced at them serious.

"You know what....think whatever....but Tenten...don't you complain at the end..."

"Me? Why would I? Um...Neji, sometimes I don't understand you...."

"Me either..."- Lee scratched his head. - "Don't tell me it is the fate thing again...?"

"Hm....perhaps....."

_

* * *

_

_Later on...._

The servants conducted everyone to theirs rooms, but something just wasn't quite right......

**_Somewhere on the first floor: The boys room..._**

**Kiba:** _(Looks around, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Lee were in front of him with an angry expression)_ "What?"

**Naruto:** "You never told us we were ALL gonna share the same room!!!!"

**All:** "Yeah!"

**Shikamaru:** "We can barely fit in here..."

**Sasuke:** "Why did that man put us all in the same room?"

**Chouji:** "Yeah, and it's kinda small!"

**Naruto:** "What kind of bloody joke is this?!"

**Shino:** "I told you this was gonna be a bad idea...."

**Lee:** "Guys, don't complain so much, this is way better than staying in the forest and die of hunger or cold! There's a bed for each one of us, I think that's fair enough..."

**Neji:** "Lee...shut up....Are you sure about that?"

**Lee:** "......"

**Kiba:** "Hey, wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

****

**

* * *

**

**_Somewhere on the fourth and last floor of the mansion: The girls' room..._**

**Ino:** "Oh God! This is awesome!" _(Runs toward the glass wall.)_ "Look at the view! Is perfect!"

**Sakura:** _(Puts her luggage on a bed.)_ "I am so tired...I don't even care about anything..."

**Tenten:** "Yes, today was a long day...."

**Hinata:** "This room is really big....."

**Ino:** "Yeah! This is gonna be great girls, we're gonna have like a sleep over or something!"

**Sakura:** "That's good...But..." _(Looks onto a big picture of a cupid)_ "Don't you feel like somebody is looking at us?"

**Ino:** "Huh? What do you mean?" _(Laughs nervously.)_

**Sakura:** "Oh nothing, never mind..."

**Cupid:** _(Moves its eye...)_

* * *

**_Somewhere also on the last floor..._**

**Tomoko:** "I'm still amazed by all of the guys..."

**Kurenai:** "To admit, I'm kind of amazed too...they really did a good job even though the hadn't had a real mission since quite long...."

**Tomoko:** "Why is that?"

**Kurenai:** "Konoha, even thought is gone through a lot, is mostly a peaceful country, so most of the time we don't have real dangerous missions, and we just do some simple tasks. And if in case that something danger approaches, the AMBU would probably be the first ones moving..."

**Tomoko:** "Wow, that's great. You sure are organized."

**Kurenai:** "Yeah..."(_Looks into the picture on the wall)_ "My, he sure has nice pictures in here..."

**Tomoko:** _(Glances at the picture)_ "Oh my God!"

**Kurenai:** "What?"

**Tomoko:** "I could've sworn its eye just moved...!"

**Kurenai:** _(Rolls her eyes)_ "I think you must be tired, why don't you use the shower first?"

**Tomoko:** "Yeah...I think so too..."

* * *

**_Room somewhere on the back of the mansion..._**

**Asuma:** _(Starts talking to himself)_ "This is weird, why in the world did he put me all the way back here? Ok Asuma stop acting so naive, you know that man has a suspicious look....But anyways, what could he possibly do? All the guys up there are able to defend themselves and nothing can stop them.... right? Unless they give them some sleeping pills and they....No! Asuma what are you thinking?! That'll be terrible! Just imagine the chaos if....Oh let me stop.....no but wait...What if is worse and .... He tries to get them drunk?!"

**_Boys room...._**

**Naruto:** _(Counting the beds)_ "One, two, three, and four....no wait, wait...one, two, three, four....no wait, here's a mistake....one, two..."

**Kiba:** " HELL NO!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M SHARING BEDS!"

**Shikamaru:** "...Man this sucks..."

**Naruto:** _(Keeps counting...)_ "One, two, three, four...one, two, three... _(Starts to desperate)_ One, two, three, four....(_Grabs his head)_ One...two...three..."

**Sasuke:** "Stop it already, there are four beds! Four!"

**Chouji:** "Oh no! What are we gonna do?!"

**Shikamaru:** _(Sighs)_ "You guys are so troublesome, if there's four beds, let's just let four people sleep on them and the rest on the floor....what's so difficult about that?"

**Chouji:** "That's a good idea, the problem is, who wants to sleep on the floor? Not me!"

**Naruto:** "Not me either!"

**Lee:** "If there's no choice..._ (Rolls his eyes)_ I'll sleep on the floor..."

**Kiba:** "Alright, one out, who else wants to sleep on the floor? You Shino?"

**Shino:** "Why would I?"

**Kiba:** "I don't know, maybe you can find some bugs in there....."

**Shino**: "Dogs sleep on the floor..."

**Kiba:** "WHAT? Are you starting something?!"

**Neji:** (Even thought I'm from the Branch family, I'm still a Hyuuga! And it would be a humiliation to sleep on the floor!) "There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor..."

**Lee:** "Aw come one Neji! You're complicating things even more!"

**Sasuke:** "This is so stupid......"

**Naruto:** "So do you wanna sleep on the floor?"

**Sasuke:** (For an Uchiha to sleep on the floor?!) "No..."

**Shikamaru:** "Come on people...let's just settle this..."

**Naruto:** "I'm not sleeping on the floor, period!" _(Steps on top of a bed)_

**Chouji:** _(Throws himself on the second bed.)_ "Me either!"

**Kiba:**_ (Akamaru jumps into a bed next to him)_ "This one's mine!"

**Neji:**_ (Angrily sits down on the last bed.)_

**Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru:** "......."

**

* * *

**

**_On the kitchen...._**

**Tsuya:** "Hurry, hurry....we need to get those beverages ready...Remember, the transparent cups are the girls' and the blue ones are the boys' they're too complete different beverages, remember that!"

**Maid 1:** "Sir?"

**Tsuya:** "What?!"

**Maid 1:** "Those kids are only sixteen or so....do you think it'll be alright to give them alcoholic beverages?"

**Maid 2:** "Yeah, and do you think they'll want them?"

**Tsuya:** "I don't care if they want them or not!" (I need to get rid of them, so I can have the girls by myself...)" Just mix those real good with juice, soda or something else, whatever! They will never know they're alcoholic...."_ (Smiles maliciously.)_

**Maid 1:** "H-Hai...."

**Maid 2:** (This man is totally out of his mind! But oh well I better not interfere if I don't wanna lose my job.)

**Tsuya:** "Alright babe..." _(Rubs both hands together)_ "Is time to have some fun..."

* * *

**_Back to the girls' room..._**

**Ino:** (Singing in the shower) _I am the best female ninja in Konoha...I can beat forehead girl in a miserable second...._

**Sakura:** (_Leans closer to the door's bathroom)_ "Cut it off Ino-pig!"

**Ino:** _Forehead girl!_

**Tenten:** "Gee, Why are you two always arguing?" _(Starts drying her hair)_

**Sakura:** "Ino is just jealous because she knows I'm better than her..."

**Ino:** _Dream on! _

**Hinata:** "Arguing and fighting are not always the best ways to solve things..."

**Tenten:** "She's right!"

**Ino:** _What are you all saying out there? Are you talking crap about me?_

**Sakura:** "Yes, we're saying that you're really annoying!"

**Ino:** "..........."

**Tenten:** "Why don't we change the subject? Hinata I found out that you were practicing medical jutsu, is that true?"

**Hinata:** "Hai, I and Sakura-chan are."

**Tenten**: "Really?"

**Sakura:**_ (Combs her hair) "_Yes, but Hinata is way better than me! And she knows how to prepare some good ointments!"

**Tenten:** "That could be of great help if someone gets hurt, don't you think?"

**Hinata:** "...I hope no one does..."

**Ino:**_ ( Steps out of the bathroom)_ "We can't be sure about that, there's still a lot of stuff ahead and we haven't even got into that city yet, anything can happen there."

**

* * *

**

**_Boys' room..._**

**Lee:**_ (Steps on the bed were Neji sat)_

**Neji:** "What the hell are you doing?"

**Lee:** "This...is...not...fair!"

**Shikamaru:** "Yeah...Chouji, get out that bed, I'm sleeping there!"

**Chouji:** "NO WAY!"

**Lee:** "I proclaim we fight!" _( Throws a pillow at Neji's face.)_

**Neji:** "Oh no you didn't!" _( Grabs him by the sleeve.)_

**Shino:** _(Pulls Akamaru's tail.)_

**Akamaru:** (_Cries and jumps off the bed.)_

**Kiba:** "Akamaru come back!" _(Stands on the bed.)_

**Naruto:** _(Stands on the other bed)_ "There's no way you can kick me out!"

**Sasuke:** _(Pushes Naruto)_

**Shino:**_ (Pushes Kiba)_

**Naruto and Kiba:** "AH!" (_Land hard on the floor)_

**Neji:** _(Stamps a pillow on Lee's face)_

**Lee:** _(Falls on his butt)_ "Ah!"

**Naruto:** _(On the floor)_ "Sasukkkkkeee!!!"

**Shikamaru:** "Don't be so troublesome Chouji, just get off!" _(Pushes Chouji)_

**Chouji:** "Ah!"_ (Loses balance and falls to the floor in top of Naruto)_

**Naruto:** "Ah!!!!! My baaaack!!!!"

**Chouji:** _(Seated on Naruto's back)_ "How dare you push me Shikamaru?!"

**Naruto:** _(Punches the floor)_ "Off! Off! Get ooooff!!!"

**Shikamaru:** _(Steps on the bed)_ "I told you to get off!" "Ah!"_ ( Lee pushes him off the bed)_

**Naruto and Chouji:** "Ah!" _(Shikamaru lands on top of the two)_

**Lee:** "Ouch!" _(Lands on his butt again)_

**Kiba:** "I'm gonna get you for that Shino!" _(Throws himself against him)_

**Shino:**_ (Kiba on his back)_ "Get off!"

**Kiba:** "No you get off!"_ (Both stand on the bed and start to struggle)_

**Neji:** _(Stands on the bed and smirks)_ "Looks like I won again Lee..."

**Kiba:** "Ah! My back is itchy!"_ (Starts scratching)_

**Shino:** _(Smirks)_

**Kiba:** "Ah!" _(Sees a bunch of bugs slip down his shirt)_ "I'm itchy!" _(Falls on the floor)_

**Naruto:** "Get off!"

**Chouji:** _( Pushes Shikamaru and stands up)_

**Sasuke:** _(Standing on the bed)_ "There's no way I'm moving."

**Naruto:**_(Stands up)_ "Oh yeah?!" _( Grabs Sasuke's feet and pulls him down)_

**Sasuke:** "Ah!" _(Falls to the floor)_

**Lee:** _(Pushes Neji off the bed)_

**Neji:** "Ah!" _(Lands on top of Sasuke)_

**Sasuke:** "Agh!"

**Naruto:** _(Stands on the bed)_ "I won!" "Ah!" _(A huge pillow lands on his face.)_

**Kiba:**_ (On the floor scratching)"_ I'm itchy!!!!" _(Takes his shirt off)_ "Ah!!!"_( About fifty of bugs slip down)_

**Naruto:** "Who threw that?!!! Ah!!" (_A shoe lands on his face)_

**Lee:** "I did!!!" _(Laughs frantically)_

**Shikamaru:** _(Chouji pushes him)_ "Ah!" _(Lands in top of Sasuke and Neji)_

**Sasuke and Neji:** "Agh!"

**Lee:** _(Runs towards Naruto and pushes him off the bed)_

**Naruto:** "Ah!"

**Kiba:**_ (Rubbing his back against the wall)_ "Shino take them off!"

**Akamaru:** "Woof! Woof!"_ (Jumps onto Shino's face)_

**Shino:** "AH!!!"

**Naruto:** _(Sits up and another shoe lands on his face)_ "OUCH!!!" _(Falls again)_

**Chouji:** _(Throws himself against Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru)_ "If I don't get a bed nobody will!!!"

**Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru:** "AH!!!!!!!!!!"

**Lee:**_ (Naruto pushes him)_ "AH!" _(Falls back pushing Shino on his way)_

**Shino:** _(Falls to the floor with Lee on top of him)_

**Naruto:** _( Watches Kiba scratch his back)_ "Hahahaha!"

**Kiba:** "Shut up! Akamaru!"

**Akamaru:** _(Jumps onto Naruto's face)_

**Naruto:** "AAAAHHH!!!!" _(Falls back and hits his head on the drawer)_ "OOUUCCHH!!!"

**Lee:** (_Stands up, a pillow lands on the back of his head)_ "GUYS!!! STOP!!!!!!"

**All:** _(Stare at him)_

_(Silence...)_

**Lee:** "This is ridiculous! And if we continue is never gonna stop!"

**All:** "........"

**Lee:** "Let's solve it on a civilized way, what do you think?"

**Naruto:** _(Sits up and raises his hand)_ "I know! I know!"

**Lee:**_ (Looks at him blankly)_

**Naruto:** "Let's do Jan Ken Pon!" _((Rock, paper, scissors))_

* * *

**_Girls' room..._**

_(Someone knocks the door.)_

**Sakura:** "I'll get it." _(Opens the door)_

**Maid:** "Excuse me, but dinner's ready and Tsuya-sama is waiting for all of you."

**Sakura:** "Thank you, we'll be right there."

**Maid:** "Hai." _(Leaves)_

**Sakura:** "Are you all ready? She said is time for dinner."

**Tenten:** "Of course, I'm starving! Let's go!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Downstairs..._**

**Tsuya:**_ (Seated on a table with a malicious smile)_ "Hello, hello, please take a seat."

**Kurenai:** "Tsuya-san, your house is wonderful. I've been watching some of the pictures you have and they're gorgeous."

**Asuma:** _(Rolls his eyes)_

**Tsuya:** "Of course, they're original, and from the real artist. You know I've traveled around the whole...."

**Asuma:** (Blah, blah, blah!)

**Tomoko:** "Here come the girls."

**Ino:**_ (Looks around)_ "Only the senseis and that man are here."

**Sakura:** "The guys are probably still changing."

**Hinata:** "I hope they're not in trouble..."

**Sakura:** "Why do you say that Hinata?"

**Hinata:** "I don't know..." _(Blushes)_

**Tenten:** "Hinata's right, knowing how those guys act, they're probably arguing over something."

**Ino:** "I don't think so. What would they argue over for?"

**Sakura:** "Who knows..." _(Sighs and takes a seat next to Ino)_

**Hinata:** _(Seats next to Sakura)_

**Tenten:** "This table sure is large."_ (Seats next to Hinata)_

**Kurenai:** "Hello girls."

**All:** "Hello"

**Kurenai:** "Have you seen the guys?"

**Sakura:** "Not really."

**Kurenai:** (I hope they're not in a mess)

**Tsuya:** "We'll wait until they arrive, do you agree with that?"

**Kurenai:** "Yeah, let's give them a little time."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

**Sakura:** (Naruto, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? How impolite to leave people waiting!)

**Ino:** ( Knowing Shikamaru, he must be too lazy to drag himself in here, and Chouji...that's weird, I thought he was gonna be the first one eating?)

**Tenten:** (Lee! Neji! What in the world is taking so long?)

**Hinata:** ( I wonder what are the guys doing?)

**Kurenai:** (Ok...this is taking too long now...)

**Tsuya:** _(Pissed off)_ "Ahem, looks like they're taking a little while..."

**Asuma:** "Why don't one of you girls go and check on them?"

**All:** _(Stand up)_ "Hai."

**Asuma:** "Not all of you, just one or two."

**Ino:** "I'll go! I gotta see Sasuke-kun!" _(Pushes Sakura)_

**Sakura:** "No! Sasuke-kun is mine!"

**Ino:** "Give me a break! He hates you and he thinks you're weak!"

**Sakura:** "Are you sure about that?!"

**Ino:** "Completely!"

**Sakura:** "Then how do you explain that we almost kiss at the tents?!"

**Ino:** "WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!"

**Tenten:** "Really?!"

**Sakura:** "Yes!"

**Ino:** "You're lying! That's an absolute lie!!! Sasuke-kun would never try to kiss YOU!"

**Kurenai:** "Ahem! Girls..."

**Asuma:** "Tenten, Hinata, why don't you go?'

**Both:** "Hai."

* * *

**_Boys' room..._**

_Neji vs. Lee_

Jan Ken Pon!

**Neji:** _(Paper)_

**Lee:** _(Scissors)_

**Neji:** "How in the world? You cheated!"

**Lee:** "No I didn't!"

**Neji:** " Yes you did!"

**Lee: **"Did not!"

_Naruto vs. Sasuke_

Jan Ken Pon!

**Naruto:** (Paper)

**Sasuke:** (Rock)

**Naruto:** " Alright! I win!"

**Sasuke:** "You dobe... this is not fair." _(Crosses his arms.)_

_Shikamaru vs. Chouji_

Jan Ken Pon!

**Shikamaru:** _(Scissors)_

**Chouji:** _(Rock)_

**Shikamaru:** "...Tsk this sucks..."

**Chouji:** "Hahaha!"

_Kiba vs. Shino_

Jan Ken Pon!

**Kiba:** _(Paper)_

**Shino:** _(Scissors)_

**Kiba:** "No!!!"

**Shino:** "......."

**Lee:** "Guys, let's hurry up, they must be waiting for us downstairs and we haven't even changed yet!"

**Neji:** "We've wasted too much time fooling around."

**Naruto:** "I'm showering first!"

**Kiba:** "Says who?!"

**Chouji:** "If you don't mind, I'm going first!"

**Lee:** (Oh no! Here we go again!) "Guys please!"

**Sasuke:** "Move out of my way."

**Naruto:** "No! I'm going first!" _(Raises his fist)_

**Kiba:** "No, I am!"

**Neji:** "No, I must go first!"

**Lee:** "Hey! I wanna go first too! I fought better than all of you guys out there!"

**All:** "What?!!!"

**Naruto:** "No I fought better and beat more guards than all of you 'cause I went first!"

**Sasuke:** "So what? You still needed a lot of help..."

**Chouji:** "Yeah, we had to jump out the bushes!"

**Neji:** "Everyone knows I'm the strongest one..."

**Kiba:** "Yeah right!"

**Lee:** "Just because of your bloodline? That's not true!"

**Neji:** "Says who?! People with bloodlines are the strongest..."

**Sasuke:** "Yeah..."

**Shikamaru:** (_Looks into his luggage, takes out a towel and some clothes)_ "I'll just leave 'em there..." _(Enters the bathroom and slams the door)_

**All:** "WHAT??!!!! Shikamaru!!!!!"

**Lee:** "Is gonna take us forever to all of us to shower one by one..."

**Naruto:** "What's that supposed to mean?!!! That we all shower together?!!!!!"

**Lee:** "NO!!!!!!! What I'm trying to say is that, we should just change our clothes, go downstairs, eat, and then come back and shower..."

**Kiba:** "Sounds easy."

**Neji:** "Let's do that then, its impolite to let people waiting..."

**Naruto:** "Fine..."

**All:** _(Look into their luggage and take out some clean clothes.)_

**

* * *

**

_**By the hallway...**_

**Tenten:** "Are they in this room?" _(Stops by a door)_

**Hinata:** "Yes..."

**Tenten:** "All of them?!"

**Hinata:** "Yeah..."_ (Giggles.)_

**Tenten:** _(Leans closer to the door)_ "It's really quiet inside there..."

**Hinata:** "Do you think they're ok?"

**Tenten:** "No, I don't think they are..."

**Hinata:** "What could've happened?"

**Tenten:** "I don't know...But I'm opening this door...What do you say?"

**Hinata:** "Yeah...I guess...But what if they're inside?"

**Tenten:** _(Grabs the doorknob)_ "I don't think so, they must be hanging around the place, because otherwise they would've been eating like pigs right now...but...If they're in there, we'll just tell them to hurry up..."

**Hinata:** "Okay..."

**Tenten:** (_Slowly turns the doorknob and opens the door)_ "What the...?!"

**Boys:**_ (Quickly glance at the door)_ "What the...?!"

**Tenten and Hinata:** _(Stare at the boys without shirt and in boxers)_

**Boys:** "AAAHHH!!!!!!"

**Tenten and Hinata:** "AAAHHH!!!!!!"

**Boys:** "AAAAHHH!!!!!!"

**Tenten and Hinata:** "AAAHHH!!!!" _(Slam the door)_

**Tenten:** "Oh my God!" _(Starts running away)_

**Hinata:** _(Blushing)_ "Wait for me..."

**Tenten:** _(Hides behind a wall panting)_ "Hinata tell me that what we just saw was a dream!"

**Hinata:** "......Yes....it was a dream..." ( Drifts away remembering Naruto)

**Tenten:** _(Drifts away remembering Neji)_ "Yes it was...."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ten minutes later, downstairs at the dinning table......**_

**Tsuya:** (_Glares at the boys coming)_

**Tenten and Hinata:** _(Blush)_

**Kurenai:** "What happened to all of you?"

**Asuma:** "You made us wait forever..."

**Lee:** "Sorry, we had a little setback but nothing else...." _(Takes a seat)_

**Naruto:** "Food! Ramen! Do you have ramen?!" _(Drools)_

**Tsuya:** _(Glares at him)_ "Sure, sure...." _(Pretends to smile)_

**Naruto:** "Alright! Hurry...!"

**Tsuya:** " Well, now..."

**Naruto:** " Serve!"

**Tsuya:** " ....That we're..."

**Naruto:** " Ramen!"

**Tsuya:** " ....All..."

**Naruto:** " Food!"

**Tsuya:** "........"

**Chouji:** "Just give me whatever food you have!"

**Sakura and Ino: **_(Roll their eyes)_

Seconds later, the servants appeared in the table with bunches of trays of food.

Itadakimasu!

Of course everyone started eating really fast; they hadn't had a thing since they left Konoha so they were starving.

Tsuya ate quietly as he watched how everyone finished their whole drink, and some even asked for more; of course he had more 'special beverages' at the kitchen, so he offered them without a problem.

This was perfect for him; everything was going according to plan, and step one was almost done......

* * *

_**Later on...**_

Everyone was on their rooms now, the girls were talking and the boys were finishing bathing.

"Sir, are you sure?"- The maid asked Tsuya with a worried expression, he slowly turned around and glared at her.

"Of course I'm sure! I think they still hadn't have enough, just go and give them to those stupid boys."- He said while looking at the cups full of beverages the maid had on her tray. - "What I need to be sure is that they're drunk enough for not interfering into my plans..."

"Yes sir..."- The woman started leaving.

"Wait!"- Tsuya called.- "Here, don't forget this..."- He handed her a pair of keys. The woman took them and left the room. Tsuya sat back on his couch and enjoyed his pipe.

* * *

**_Boys' room..._**

"Give me the remote!"- Naruto started struggling with Kiba.

"No way, I took it first!"- Kiba sat down on the rug in front of the TV.

"Guys just put whatever! It's boring in here!" -Lee yelled.

"I wanna watch the Simpsons!" - Naruto yelled.

"The Simpsons suck!" -Kiba shouted.

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"Could you pipe down over there?!"- Neji said angrily as she slammed his book close.- "I'm trying to read over here!"

"Anyways put whatever!"- Naruto stood up and threw the remote at Kiba.-" I need some action.....Hm....I know!"- He stood up on one of the beds and started jumping like a little kid.

" Yay! This is fun!"

"Hey that's my bed!" - Lee cried. Naruto didn't pay attention.

"Somebody's knocking the door...."- Shikamaru yawned.- "Open it..."

"Why don't YOU open it?" - Chouji said as he munched into a cookie. - "You're standing right next to it..."

"That'll be too troublesome..."- Shikamaru mumbled and started stretching.

"I'll get it!"- Kiba stood up.- "Akamaru race me up to the door!"

"Woof! Woof!"- Akamaru stood up.

"In your marks...set...go!"- The two started running crazily across the room.

"Grow up for the love of God!" - Neji rolled his eyes and threw his book to the floor, as he saw Naruto jumping on the bed, Kiba racing his dog to the door, and...Shino... seated on the floor sucking his thumb.

_"Excuse me, Tsuya-sama sent you this drinks."-_ The chubby woman said politely.

"Alright!" - Kiba pulled the tray away and slammed the door on her face.

"What's that?!"-Naruto asked still jumping and messing up the bed.

"It looks like beer..."-Lee said curious.

"It is beer, what's the big deal? "- Sasuke mumbled.

"....Um....we can't have those yet guys, remember that we're only sixteen and seventeen and we can't drink until we're twenty one, it would be really bad for us you know, just imagine, for an instance, Naruto, if you normally act crazy and careless, just imagine when you drink, you would go mad! Same as you Kiba, so that's why I tell you guys we should not take those drinks no matter..."-Lee turned around after noticing that nobody was listening to him, and spotted all the guys in a circle giving some big sips to their cups and serving some more from the bottle. - "...what..."-He finished.- "GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!"- He ran up to them. -STOP!!!!

"Hey this are good!"- Naruto laughed his cheeks turning onto a bright red now.

"Yeah..."-The rest nodded.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"-Lee yelled to the top of his lungs, but no one listened....

* * *

Oh no! The guys are getting drunk! What will Lee do?! Review to find out! 


	12. Kakashi sensei is back!

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! ((Hugs))

Oh my! You guys are right! I need to focus a little bit more on the romance! But don't worry, I'll get to that **really, really** soon!!! :P

Well, here goes next chapter, hope you like it...

* * *

**_-------------:O:--------------_**

"Guys, guys! Please no! Stop, Stooooop!!!!"- Lee desperately ran around in circles while the rest of the boys finished with the drinks.- (No, no, no, I need to tell somebody about this...What if the guys start doing crazy things? I won't be able to stop them!)

"Hey, not bad! We should ask for some more!" - Kiba finished with his third cup. - "Where's the maid?!"- He turned around and started looking for the maid. - "Yo maid!"

"Give me that!"- Lee managed to get into the little circle and pull the bottle away from them.

"Hey!"- Naruto shouted. - "Give that back"- He started chasing Lee up.

"No, this is bad for you!"- Lee jumped over the couch, Naruto tripped and landed on his face. - "I know why I tell you this!"- Lee stopped running, and stood beside a corner.

"Lee, you don't know what you're saying."- Neji stumbled around the room looking for his book which was right in front of him on the drawer. - "Take it easy..."

"Take it easy?"- Lee picked up Neji's book and hit him on the head with it. -"You guys are completely nuts!"

"Hey, we want more beers, , beer_sh_!!! Where are the fucking beers?!!!!"- Naruto stood up on the bed and raised his fist up. - "Beers!!!"

"Hey, has anybody checked out my bear themed underwear?!"- Kiba asked.

"What the fuck?!!!"- The rest shouted.

"No, but I've checked out the teddy bear you hide in your room." - Shino chuckled.

"What?!!!" - Naruto shouted bursting out into laughs. - "A teddy bear?!!!! You?!"

"NO WAY!!!!"-The rest of the boys laughed.

"Hey how did you know Mr. Giggly?!!!!!"

"MR. GIGGLY?!!!!!"-Naruto punched the bed as he started rolling holding onto his stomach.

"Yeah...is coz it tickles me...and I start to giggle..."-Kiba smiled.

"HAHAHAHAHA?!!!!!!!!"-Naruto kept laughing like crazy. - "MR. GIGGLY!!!!"

"Crap! A guy like you with a teddy bear?!"-Shikamaru fell off the bed as he burst into laughs.

"What's wrong about that?!!!"-Kiba stood up but then fell back again.

"Yeah, Naruto you shouldn't be laughing since you hide that pink elephant in your closet "-Sasuke mumbled, Naruto suddenly stopped his laughing.

"Hey!!!"- He blushed, the rest started laughing and pointing at him.

"NARUTO WITH A PINK ELEPHANT???!!! WHAT A SUCKER!!!"

"STOP!"-Naruto yelled.- "It was a present ok?! Stop!"

"Yeah, guys stop! "- Lee tried to control himself.- "Why don't you all go to sleep? I'll be right back."

He walked up to the door, and tried to open it. The term 'try' sounded bad, he shouldn't be 'trying' to open the door, it was supposed to be open in a second.

Lee's eyes were open wide as he stared at the doorknob, and a lot of thoughts started crossing his mind. - (Ok, what's going on? I am not drunk so...I should be able to open correctly...is it broken? No....) - Now his confused expression turned into a horrified one, after the comment Naruto shouted.

"Hey what's going on? Are we locked in or what?!"

Lee turned around a glared at Naruto, of course they were not locked in, who would lock them in, and for what? Well at least that's what Lee thought. He believed the old man Tsuya a nice person, since he invited them all to stay and he would never suspect what the hell was behind all this. But still, Naruto could be right, if the door wasn't working correctly, that meant that something was wrong, and they were all stuck in the room.

Naruto stood up from the bed were he stood, and stumbled his way to were Lee was, looking at him wide eyed.

- "You fuzzy brow_sh_....are an idiot.....I'll open... that stupid door! That'_sh_...what I'm gonna do..."

Naruto grabbed the doorknob, slowly turned it around and pushed the door; it didn't work, so he continued. Now he grabbed the it with both hands as his feet tried pushing the door. -" Open! Open! Open!" - He desperately shook the lifeless object.

Kiba stood up and slowly walked to them with a mocking expression. -"What the... fuck are you doing...?" - He asked simply as he fell back to the floor.

Naruto stopped his shaking and stared at Lee, who was just standing there bombarding himself with all kinds of questions.

"What the hell is_h..._ going on?" - Naruto looked around, as if anything was gonna fall right in top of them.

"I have no idea..."-Lee kept staring at the floor. - "But I don't have a good feeling about this..."- Naruto turned around and kept shaking the door. Lee walked up to the end of the room and looked out the window, everything was quiet, and it seemed like all the servants that walked around there some minutes ago had vanished, or simply went to sleep, who knows.

Naruto started ranting and punching the wall, when suddenly the TV, which was located by the last corner of the room, turned on by itself. Lee, Naruto and Kiba quickly turned around and stared at it, and the image that appeared, let 'em shocked.

"Hello everyone, did you enjoy the drinks?" - Tsuya's ugly and wrinkled face appeared close to the screen with a sinister smile. -" I hope you did..."-He continued. - "I was just checking on all of you...so you won't interfere in my plans...!!!"- He started laughing uncontrollably, and suddenly the new view on the TV changed, shocking the young chuunins even more.

It was the girls' room. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were lying on the floor. - "They don't know I'm watching them!"- Tsuya's voice was heard. - "Poor girls...just look at them, innocently sleeping like babies...Oh and your senseis are too!!! I gave them all sleeping pills!"

"You...... freaking bastard!!! What the.... hell is this?!!!"-Naruto ran up to the TV.

"Hehe...What do you think? First, I invited those brats, with the intention of forcing them to tell me the secrets of their jutsu, but at the minute all of you showed up and I saw of those cute girls, I decided to invite all of you right away, now there's nothing you can do to stop me, there are guards all over the house, and even at your door, they'll be watching you...!!!"

"What in the... world is that man... doing?"- Neji walked up to Lee.

(Oh no...Everyone's out of it...)- Lee looked around, Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke had fallen asleep on the floor, Chouji was just sitting there doing nothing, but he obviously seemed bad, same as Neji who had just tripped and fallen on the floor without standing up. Kiba was over there talking to himself and roughly shaking the door.

"I won't let you!"- Naruto yelled to the top of his lungs.- "If you touch them...I swear I'm killing you!!!!"

(But there's still Naruto....He doesn't seems as bad as Kiba, maybe we can do something...)- Lee thought. -"That's right! We won't let you!"

"Oh please, give me a break! What are you gonna do? You're drunk; you won't be able to fight!" - Tsuya yelled - "Anyways, if you try something it'll be too late, it doesn't matter, because I'm off to play with your friends right now...bye!" - Tsuya waved as the image disappeared off the screen.

"That fucker! We have to do something!" -Naruto turned around so fast that he almost loses his balance.

"Naruto...are you sure you can fight like that?"-Lee asked.- "I don't think so..."

"...He! Don't worry thick brows, just watch!"- Naruto turned around, and as he gave his first step, he tripped with Shikamaru's laying body, and landed on his face...

"Yeah...I watch..."-Lee rolled his eyes.

"Minor setback!"- Naruto managed to stand up and his vision blurred. - "Hey! I see two Lees!"- He chuckled.

"Naruto, we're wasting time!"-Lee exclaimed.- "I think I'll have to go by myself..."-He looked at the door. Naruto walked up to a bed and leaned down pulling out his bag of weapons.

"For the...last...time....I'm going...too!"- Naruto raised his fist up.- "This...is...my chance to show everyone that I'm the strongest!"

"You mean your chance to try and act cool...."-Lee pulled out some bandages off his bag, and quickly started bandaging his hands.

"Whatever you wanna call....it...."-Naruto stood up.- " I gotta save everyone! So Sakura-chan will acknowledge meeeeeee!!!!!!"

"......Hey!** I'm** saving Sakura-san!"- Lee shook his fist.

"No! I...am! And I'm also saving the rest!!! So** everyone** will acknowledge me! Hahahaha!!!!"

"Anyways.... all the guys are drunk; do you think we'll be able to make it by ourselves? You're drunk too Naruto! "- Lee walked up to the door and pushed Kiba away. - "He said there are guards all over the house! God...that man is out of his mind..."

"I don't care! I'm going... out there!"- Naruto yelled.- "That bastard is underestimating me!!! AND I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!!!!"

"I wanna help too!"- Kiba yelled to the top of his lungs as he tried to bite Lee.

"No you can't fight in that state!" - Lee pushed him away.

"I know what's going on ok?!!!"- Kiba stood up with a little difficulty, Lee looked at him and then at Naruto.- "I got to help Hinata!!!"

"......."- Naruto shrugged, Lee hurried up to Kiba and with a slight hit on the nape, he knocked him down.

"Sorry...."

"Move out the way! I'm kicking this door down!!!"- Naruto rushed up to the back of the room, while Lee moved aside looking at him worriedly. Then he charged towards the door, jumped on the air and ready with a fly kick stance he landed towards it.- YA!!!!- He yelled as the door broke up into halves at the very instant with a loud cracking sound.

"WHAT THE...?!!!"-Two guards outside stared shocked at the falling door with a blond and frantic figure flying along with it.

"Alright!" - Lee cheered as he ran out the room to were Naruto stood shooting a deadly glare to the guards.

"They're trying to escape!" - One of the men took out eight shuriken four on each hand, jumped in the air and threw them against the two.

"There's no time for this!" - Naruto yelled as he jumped on the air dodging the attack. - "I'll end this up, be ready to escape!" - He took out two smoke bombs out of his pocket.

"Alright!" - Lee nodded as he landed back to the floor. Naruto blindly threw the smoking bombs against the man and quickly dashed away in any direction.

"Ah! The fuck?!!"- The two started coughing inside the clouds of smoke. - "Those are no ordinary kid like Tsuya-sama said! They're fast as hell!!!"

"Shit! They escaped! Let's go!!!"- The two men jumped and dashed away after the two boys.

* * *

**:O:**

"They might be looking for us..."-Lee said as he stopped behind a wall along with Naruto.

"I... don't care! We'll just.... beat them to a pulp!"-Naruto yelled.

"Sshh!"-Lee pushed him back making fall on his butt.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Be quiet, I sense some chakra around, someone must be near..."

"Alright! I'm gonna kick some ass!"-Naruto stood up.

"No!"- Lee slapped his forehead.

"There they go!"- A voice yelled as some steps were heard running towards Naruto. Lee got out from behind the wall and stepped in front of Naruto.

"What are you doing?!"-He yelled.

"Naruto, you go look for the girls, I'll take care of this guys and catch up later..."

"Um...ok..."-Naruto jumped and dashed away.

"Now, now, what do we have here?"-One of the men smirked.

"I am Rock Lee, green beast of Konoha!" (A/N: Is that how he says it? I don't remember :P) Lee prepared with his fighting stance.

* * *

**:O:**

"Where the hell is that perv?!"-Naruto dashed into the hallways of the house with a little difficulty, throwing pictures, vases and other random stuff on his way. -"I know!"- He stopped on his midway and formed a hand seal.- "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"- Ten clones appeared around him.- "Are you all...drunk too?"- Naruto asked.- "Ye_sh_..."-They all said at unison.- "Doesn't matter! Split up, look for the girls and Kurenai sensei's room!"

"Hai!"- The clones jumped in the air, and tried to dash away but unfortunally they all crashed into each other, and in the blink of an eye nine of them desappeared. Only one survived and managed to get away.

-Damn!- Naruto mumbled as he tried to focus his blurry view.- (That technique won't work.....what do I don now?)- He thought, when suddenly something sharp pointed grazed into his arm, and then landed onto the wall, a kunai. Naruto turned around and saw three men standing in behind him ready to fight.

"Alright, bring it on...."

* * *

**_While that, somewhere outside the mansion..._**

(I wonder how's everyone doing.)- The silver haired sensei thought as he stared out the window. Kakashi was now on his way back with another bus. He had taken a little on his way to Konoha but that didn't mattered, he was finally back now, so they could peacefully continue with the trip. Well at least that's what he thought, since he had no idea of what had happened since he left. -(Now, I remember this road...) - Kakashi looked out the window.- ( We must be near the old bus...Gee, everyone must be dying in there...)

* * *

_**Back to Lee...**_

The boy disappeared in the air before the windmill shuriken could reach to his stomach.

"Shit! Where the fuck did he go?!!!!"-One of the guys yelled to the top of his lungs, terribly annoyed by the fact that he couldn't hit the boy even once.

"Ha!"- The other one took a grenade bomb and threw it, the cloud of smoke covered the entire place making the view even worse, since inside the house it was really dark.

"NO!!! YOU DUMBASS!!!!"-His partner yelled. - "Now it's gonna be worst looking for him!"

"Huh? What?" - The chubby guy landed on the floor. - "But...Oops...I thought I threw a kunai...sorry...."- He said stupidly.

"You fool....now what? That kid is fast as hell! It's really hard to keep up with him..."

"...Just calm down, he's only a chuunin and we're jounins remember?"

"No, we've just graduated, and thanks to your stupidity we're at disadvantage!"

"Where are you?! Get your skinny ass in here!" - He yelled. - "Where the fuck are you hiding?!!"

"Looking for me?"- Lee appeared in front of the guy with a huge grin on his face, and with a hard axe kick he sent him flying in the air.

"Ah!!!"- The guy yelled as he crashed hard against the ceiling.

"Momoru!"-The other guy yelled.

"Hehe...I'm not done yet..."- Lee jumped up in the air up to were the guy had started to fall, he gathered a good and visible amount of chakra to his legs, and with a hard knee kick, he sent the guy flying up again, Lee landed on the floor and jumped up again, and gave him a hard punch on the face, turning it all the way around, and sending him flying away, then landing hard on the ground and rolling down the hall leaving a large path of cracked floor on his way, at such velocity that it was really difficult to see him clearly.

"Ah!"- The other guy jumped on the air and covered his face with his both arms against the strong wind caused by Lee's attacks. -" The hell!!!!!"- He saw Lee standing in front of him by the other side of the large whole on the floor. - That's......cruel man......- He said, while glancing around to were his partner laid at the end of the hall, in a little pool of blood.

"Now it's your turn!" - Lee yelled with a huge grin.

"Hm......I...I won't go easy on you.... "- The guy closed his eyes and smirked. Lee stared at him blankly, and prepared with his fighting stance. The other guy did the same.

There was silence for some seconds, none of them moved.

* * *

_**Other side of the house...**_

"What the....?!!! Did you say those two escaped?!!!"-Tsuya yelled at the two men that walked beside him.

"Yes sir, the blond one, and the one with the fuzzy eyebrows." - One of the guards explained, when suddenly they spotted a blond boy bypassing them for a few meters.

"It's him!!!"- Tsuya yelled. -" Get him!!!!"- One of the men's flashed away and appeared in front of Naruto hitting him hard on the stomach....

The clone quickly banished.

"What?! It was a clone?!!! Shit, let's go split up and look around!!! Find them and bring them to me!!! - Tsuya ordered as the three started dashing into the house.

"Hai!"

* * *

_**Back to Naruto...**_

"Ha!"- Naruto appeared behind one of the guys and tried to hit him with a low kick, but the guy jumped in the air, throwing on his way four kunai aiming the blond, but he quickly jumped up and avoided them. -"You missed!"- Naruto laughed and then turned around spotting five shuriken flying towards him. - "Aaaahhh!"- He yelled clownishly as he rapidly flipped backwards.

"You fool, there are three against one, this is no match for you!" - The third guy yelled while charging towards Naruto with a katana on his hands. -" HAAAAA!!!!!!"- He jumped on the air and raised his sword up ready to slash the blond who was ready to dash away to his left, but suddenly the other two guys appeared by his two sides throwing kunai like crazy, Naruto had no option but to jump up, so he did, the sword was on his way to slashing his head into halves, but suddenly something stop it on its midway.

With an upper block, Naruto stopped the sword with his bare arm, causing it a large slash as huge splash of blood jumped all over him. The two other stared wide eyed at the sudden action.

Naruto and the man landed back to the floor panting heavily. He stared at Naruto's bleeding arm. -" That was not smart..."- He smirked.

"Shut up!" - Naruto yelled and charged towards him again. The other two guys jumped on the air also ready to attack.

* * *

_**Back to Lee......**_

( He must be preparing some kind of trap...)- Lee thought as he glanced around the quiet place, the man was still in front of him. - ( Alright...I'll make the first move...)- He was ready to charge now, when suddenly someone touched his back, he quickly turned around when a sudden fist twisted his head as a splash of blood ran out his mouth.

"Ah!"- Lee rolled on the floor, tried to stand up, but failed. How the hell did that happen, if the guy was still in front of him?

The guy charged towards Lee ready to punch him again. Lee didn't stand up and waited 'till the man got near, so with a hard axe kick he sent him flying towards the air, but suddenly it quickly banished, it was a clone.

"So, you're using Kage Bunshin...."- Lee glanced at the man. -" How's that I didn't see you?"

"Hehe... I am a spy ninja, I have a lot of tricks and for this one, I already had the clones out around ready for attacking, so I call them with my mind and they appear whenever I want...I always do that when I'm in trouble spying..."-The guy smirked.

"I see......" (I think Naruto can also do that, I remember seeing him practice..Hm...that means...that there must be a lot of clones around here...they will appear secretly, so I have to be aware...)

"Watch this......"-The man broke the silence.

"Huh?"- Lee started looking everywhere, nothing could be seen, when suddenly one of the clones appeared in top of him giving a hard kick on the head.

"Ah!!!"- Lee fell on the floor knocked out, with the clone standing in top of him.

"Hahaha! That was too easy..."- The guy laughed, but thenhe turned around after noticing someone running towards them.- "Tsuya-sama!"

Tsuya appeared along with two other men. He looked around and saw Lee on the floor.

"Good job.....Take him away."- He ordered.

"Hai! "-The two guys grabbed Lee by the arms and dashed away.

* * *

_**Back to Naruto...**_

After standing up from the last hit he received on the stomach, Naruto managed to land a front kick onto one of they guys' face, sending him flying towards a wall.

"Ah!" - The guy crashed against it making a huge crack on it.

"Take this!" - The katana guy charged towards Naruto. - "I will definitely slash your head this time!!!!"

"...We'll see 'bout that!"- Naruto waited for the last second until the guy was close enough, and with a back kick on the stomach he sent him flying back all his way back. Naruto then turned around and looked for the last guy.........He was gone.- "Where the hell did he go?"- Naruto looked around, when suddenly the guy appeared in front of him in a flash, hitting him hard on the head, and knocking him down against the wall.

"Hehe......You have such lack of concentration......"- The guy walked up to were Naruto laid after hitting the wall, and roughly grabbed him by the arms.- "Let's go, I bet Tsuya-sama has some has plans with you......"- He laughed before banishing on the air.

* * *

**_Hallways...._**

"Those filthy bastards, how dare they interfere in my plans?" - Tsuya walked up into a dark room with metal doors, accompanied by the guard carrying Lee. -" Put him in there and lock the door." -He ordered, so the guard stepped inside and put the boy in the floor."Now...there's still the other one. Go around and look for him..."

"That won't be necessary sir." - The a guy appeared behind them carrying the bleeding Naruto.- " This brat caused us some trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle."- He smirked.

"Perfect, now put him inside that room." - Tsuya smiled. The guard opened the door one more time, and roughly threw Naruto in before slamming and locking the heavy door.-"Now there's nothing to worry about...go back to their room and check on the rest of them, we don't know in what moment they could wake up and do some crazy shit." - Tsuya said. - "But for me...Hehe...I'm going to have some fun now..."- He dashed away with a malicious smile.

The guards blinked.

* * *

_**Girls room...**_

Sakura slowly tried opening her eyes; her head was so heavy that she couldn't even move.

"What's this? What happened?" - She leaned against the wall, sat straight and looked around. Ino, Hinata and Tenten were around the room, lying on the floor.- "Huh? What happened? Did someone attack us?" - Sakura started getting nervous.

She crawled next to Ino, who was the closest one from her, and started shaking her.

"Ino, wake up, what happened?"- She asked but no answer.-" I gotta get out of here..."- She quickly stood, but her legs failed, making her fall again. -"Ouch..."

"Hello, hello there..."- A voice suddenly appeared by the door. It was Tsuya with a huge and evil grin on his face...

* * *

_**Lee and Naruto...**_

Lee was already awake, he sat down on the dark room were he found himself, and stood still for a while, giving his eyes a little time to focus.

He looked around; hardly anything could be seen, except by the tall and dark walls that surrounded him.

He kept glancing around and spotted a body lying next to him. -"What the...?"- He stood up and walked up closer. It was Naruto.-"So they got you too..."-Lee told the unconscious boy.

"Now what?" - He leaned down and started shaking him. - "Naruto wake up! Wake up! We have to get outta here!" - He shook him hard now, but it didn't work. -"Looks like I'll have to figure how to get outta here by myself..."-Lee scratched his head.

"Ugh..."-Naruto suddenly opened his eyes.

"Naruto are you alright?" - Lee turned around. Naruto's view was going around in circles, without letting his eyes focus.

"Of course I am..."- He lied while slowly sitting up, ignoring the fact that his arm was bleeding like hell. He reached for his head, from were a deepest and sharpest pain was coming from, and he found his hand covered in blood.- "The hell...."

"I think we're really in trouble..."- Lee started examining the door. - "This door is made of metal..."

"Shit......"- Naruto slammed his head against the wall for several seconds.- "I don't care if its metal, I'll open it and get the hell outta here!"- He stood up.

"Um...what are you going to do?"- Lee asked while watching him walking towards the door.

"I'm opening it..."

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Lee had sat down on the floor helplessly watching the blond kicking and punching the door like crazy. -" Open! Open!" - Naruto kept hitting it as the blood from his injured fists started slipping making little pools on the floor, and leaving some spots on the door. -" There is no way...a...sick... old perv...is gonna lock me in...." - Naruto said tiredly and panting as he stared at the door.

"This is getting out of hand...I think we underestimated that guy..."- Lee sighed. -" Now we're stuck in here, the rest of guys are drunk, there are guards all over the house...and the girls...." - Lee stopped, he didn't want to imagine what that man could be doing right now.

" He ain't touching them.... "- Naruto groaned, and started punching the door again.

"It's hopeless...."- Lee said, Naruto kept punching, he had a feeling somehow that, that door was gonna open at any second.- "We have to think of another way to open it..."- Lee continued.

"Oh yeah? Well any ideas? 'Cause I don't have any!"- Naruto suddenly stopped his punching.-"WAIT! CRAP! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!

"You just realized that?" - Lee rolled his eyes.

"I KNOW HOW TO OPEN THIS DOOR!" -Naruto laughed. - "WATCH THIS!!!"- A spinning ball of chakra started forming onto Naruto's right hand. Lee stood up without taking his eyes off the ball of light.

"RASENGAN?!!!"-He yelled.- Be careful with that Naruto! You could blow down this whole room and crush us dead!!!"

"Hehehe...don't worry I know how to control it now!" - Naruto smirked as the ball of chakra lighted the whole room.

"Thanks God...But what do you call control Naruto?" - Lee asked, but too late, Naruto was already charging against at the door with the huge ball on his hand. - "OH NO!!!"-Lee bent down and covered his head as a big explosion quickly followed by a storm of wind and pieces of wall, almost threw him back.

"Ah!!!"- The strong wind hit hard onto their faces.

"Told you I could control it!" - Lee looked up, finding the blond with a huge grin on his face, while blocking the wind with his left arm.

He had blown down the entire wall.

"........"- Lee stood there for a minute looking around at how the walls were completely destroyed into tiny pieces still flying around them, same as a cloud of dust and the wind produced by the blow.- "Naruto...?"

"What?"

"Do you really attack people with that?"- Lee asked. Naruto blinked.

"Um...yeah...why?"

"....Oh...nothing....just curiosity....."- Lee kept staring. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Let's get outta here! We have to look for that perv!!!-Naruto raised his fist. - (This is my perfect chance to be the hero!!!!)

"Yeah let's go!!!"- Lee jumped in the air Naruto quickly followed and they both dashed away.

* * *

**_Girls room..._**

"Get away from me you nasty old man!!!!!!!!!"- Sakura yelled to the top of her lungs before landing a kick straight on Tsuya's face. -"Ino! Hinata! Tenten wake up!!!"- Sakura yelled as she stepped on top a her bed with a kunai on her hand.- "If you get any closer, I'm stabbing you!!!"- She yelled.

"Oh...playing rough huh?" - Tsuya smiled. - "Alright then...."-He formed a hand seal.

"Huh? Wait what are you gonna do?!" - Sakura stared at him. - "Whatever! I won't let you!"- She quickly jumped off the bed and vanished in the air.

"The hell...."-Tsuya quickly glanced everywhere and spotted her right behind him ready to hit him.- "Take this you stubborn brat!"- He turned around and hit Sakura hard with a back kick on the stomach.

"Ah!!!"- Sakura flew towards the wall knocked out.

"Sorry, but I had no choice..."-Tsuya rubbed his hand maliciously as he approached towards her with a huge grin on his face.- "Now, now...."

"FREEZE!!!!!"

Tsuya quickly turned around after he heard a crash by the door, and spotted the blond boy with a huge ball of chakra on his hand, and the skinny boy standing behind him. -" What the fuck are you doing here?!!!!!!"- He yelled. - "How did you escaped?!!!!! What happened with the guards?!!!"

"Too many questions!!!"-Naruto yelled. Lee quickly jumped in the air ready to attack.

"But they were locked....how did they?"- Tsuya turned around and saw the five guards by the door knocked out. -" Oh well...it doesn't matter!!! There are more guards coming out there!!! You will never be able to escape!!!!"

"Ha!!!"-Lee landed with a spin kick right onto the man's face.

"Agh!"- Tsuya flew against the wall making a huge crack on it. Lee quickly hurried up to were Sakura laid.

"Sakura-san are you okay?" - He raised her head a little.

"Hey that's my line!!!!"- Naruto yelled. Lee turned around to glare at him, but suddenly he spotted about fifteen men running towards him. -" Naruto watch out!!!"- He yelled.

"Wha...?" - Naruto turned around and saw the guards running down the hall with all kinds of weapons, but suddenly they all froze in their steps. Naruto stared at them wide eyed as they desperately tried to move.

"What happened?"- Lee walked next to Naruto carrying Sakura on his arms.

"...I....Shikamaru?!!!"- Naruto spotted the boy standing in front of the crowd of stunned men.

"Hurry up Naruto! "-He yelled.- "I can only hold them for a few minutes!"

"How in the world......"

"Did he get here.......?"-Lee finished.

"Hurry up!!!"- Shikamaru yelled again.

"Alright!"- Naruto turned around, Tsuya was already standing up.

"You ain't going anywhere...."-He mumbled.

"You again?!!!!!"-Both yelled. Lee put Sakura on a bed and got ready to attack.

"Wait...."-Naruto stopped him.

"Huh?"

"I'll take care of this freak....You get the girls and get outta here......"- Naruto's eyes were brimming with anger.

"Um...."-Lee stared at him. - "....Ok....just don't exceed yourself and blow this house down before we can get out."

"Ugh...."-Sakura slowly sat down.

"Sakura-san!" - Lee hurried up to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" - Sakura spotted Sasuke as he appeared by the door; she quickly stood up and ran up to him.

"WHAT THE....?!!!!!"-Lee's eyes followed her as she bypassed him.

"Sasuke-kun you came to rescue me!" - She squealed as she threw herself against him.

"HEY!!!!"-Naruto yelled.-"How in hell did you....?!"

"Don't worry about that!"- Sasuke pushed Sakura away and glanced at Tsuya who was preparing a hand seal.- "Let's just get this over with!"

"No! This fight is mine!" - Naruto turned around and faced Tsuya while doing a hand seal...- " Orioke no Jutsu!"

"What the...?!"- Tsuya stared at the puff of smoke....

There was silence.

Seconds later he spotted a beautiful and naked young girl looking seductively at him.

"Hi there...."- The girl greeted sweetly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Tsuya fell back on the floor as a terrible nosebleed splashed everywhere.

"Narutooooo!!!!"-Lee and Sasuke yelled as they also fell on their knees holding their nosebleed.

"Oh boy..."- Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hurry and get outta here!!!"-Naruto yelled.

"Are you all done! "- Shikamaru yelled from the back.- "I can't hold them anymore!"

"Shit..."-Sasuke turned around, the shadow that held the men was slowly disappearing and they started moving." I'll take care of them..."

"Sasuke-kun..." - Sakura saw him jumping in the air and doing hand seals.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"AAAHHH!!!!"-The men yelled as a huge fireball started burning them down. -" RUN!!!!" - They all dashed away in the blink of an eye.

"Cowards..."- Sasuke landed back on the floor.

"......So cool....."- Sakura stared at him with shinny eyes.

"YOU!!!!"-Tsuya stood up from the floor were he had passed out for some seconds.- "You...."-He pointed at Naruto, still with the sexy technique.- "You......"

"What?"- Naruto asked annoyed.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" - Tsuya started running towards Naruto.

"Ah!!!"- Naruto started running everywhere around the room, Tsuya chasing him.

"What the hell....?"- Shikamaru appeared in the room.

"Hurry up!!!!!!"-Naruto yelled.

"Let's take the girls and get outta here!" - Lee said while walking up to Tenten and carrying her on his back.

"Um...Ino slowly sat up, she felt nauseated. "- What happened...?- She looked around and spotted Shikamaru in front of her....

"Let's go Ino..."- He said while carrying her and putting her on his back.

"But wait! What about the others?!"- Lee exclaimed

"Neji is on his way here, he stayed back beating some guards along with the others...."

"What?!"

"Yeah...We woke up some minutes later after you left...."

"But weren't you all drunk?" - Lee stared at Shikamaru, who almost trips with the rug.....

"Watch out!" - Ino smacked him on the head.

"Never mind......"- Lee finished.

"HURRY! HURRYYYYY!!!!!"-Naruto yelled as he jumped over the beds, still running away from Tsuya.

"What is happening here? I still don't get it..."-Sakura said as she watched Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Shino busting into the room.

"No time to explain now...."-Sasuke turned around and saw some guards coming by the other side of the hall.- "We have to get out..."

"Hurry up Neji!"- Lee told the boy as he carried Hinata on his back.-" Let's go!" - Everyone jumped and flashed away.

"COME BACK!!!!!!"-Tsuya yelled. -"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!!! YOU LET 'EM ESCAPE!!!!!"-He yelled to the guards that just appeared.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Outside...._**

Everyone quickly hurried out of the house, and spotted Kurenai, Asuma and Tomoko beating some guards.

"How did they get out?"-Naruto asked.

"We helped them."- Shikamaru explained.

"Guys, glad you're here, let's go!"- Kurenai jumped and dashed away into the forest, the rest quickly followed.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Inside..._**

Tsuya rushed his way out the house, noticing that everything was completely destroyed.- "No...my house...my beautiful house....it's destroyed......."-He fell on his knees in the middle of a whole made on the floor.-" But....I swear.....I....WILL GET REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Outside...._**

The group kept dashing into the forest, with no real destination; the only thing they cared now was getting away from that house as far as they could.

"That was crazy, I still don't get what was happening..."- Kurenai sighed.

"Me either, looks like I fell asleep or something."- Asuma chuckled.

"Yeah, and then all of a sudden there were guards all over the house."- Tomoko said thoughtful.

"I knew since the beginning something was wrong with that man."- Neji told the group on the back as they jumped onto the tree branches.

"Yeah, and we didn't believe you."-Lee said.

"Kurenai sensei, where are we going now?"- Sakura asked.

"....I was thinking, let's go back to the place were our bus exploded, we're really close...."

"Hai."

* * *

**_Somewhere, were the bus exploded..._**

"Um....what happened here?" - Kakashi looked around the place were the bus and everyone were supposed to be, but the only thing he found was a **huge **pile of ashes. -"Hm....I guess a lot has happened since I left.......wow......"-He kept looking around for some trace of anyone, but it didn't seem to be any, he looked at his watch, it was two twenty five in the morning.-" I might as well wait 'till tomorrow and look for them in the forest. I don't wanna think they're..."-He looked into the ashes one more time...when suddenly...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-A loud and piercing voice was heard from not to far. Kakashi recognized it as soon as he heard it; he quickly turned around and spotted Naruto and the rest of the group approaching.

"........."- Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're back!"- Sakura said.

"Of course." - He shrugged. -"You didn't actually think, I forgot all of you didn't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Glad you're back." - Kurenai said.

"Yeah, you don't imagine what has happened."-Asuma sighed.

"Well, you tell me later..."- Kakashi looked at them, they were all dusty, had scratches and spots of blood everywhere.- "Firs hop on...."

"Alright." - Everyone tiredly started entering the bus.

"Let us continue with this trip...."

* * *

The trip continues, what'll be their next stop? Review to find out! 


	13. Familiar faces

Hey everyone...Here goes next chapter, hope you like it...Oh, and I know there's not that much romance yet, but like I said before, I'll get to that soon. ( Munches donut)

Thanks for the past reviews!

Oh no...school tomorrow.....what a cruel world......

* * *

Chapter 13 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this fic.

**_

* * *

_**

**_--------------:O:---------------_**

Sakura looked around; it had been ten minutes since they had entered the bus, after Kakashi's sudden, but fortunate return.

Everyone had quickly got into their assigned seats, even thought some didn't really want to. But they had no choice, Kurenai forced them again.

Naruto started talking proudly on how he had saved the day; of course Lee disagreed about that.

"I fought the strongest guards while you fooled around!"- Lee exclaimed as he rose up his fist.

"I fought and trashed all the ones in my way!" - Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then how did you end up locked in that room?!"

"Hey! You were there before me! And I was the one who got us out!"

"Shizukani..."- Ino mumbled.

"Guys..."- Kakashi tried to interrupt.

"I saved everyone!" - Lee shouted -"I put my life to the edge to get everyone save!!!!!!"

"No I did!" -Naruto turned around. - "Right Sakura-chan? "- Sakura wasn't paying attention and was urgently trying to help Sasuke with the huge scratch on his arm. - ".........."- Naruto turned around and sat quietly on his seat.

".........."- Lee also stayed quiet and turned around.

"Um...."- Kurenai quickly noticed their reaction.- "Guys, you ALL did a wonderful job getting out of there, thanks also for helping us..."- She chuckled.

".........."- Some nodded and smiled/smirked, some just stayed quiet.

There was silence.......

Hinata glanced at Naruto; she knew he felt down somehow, Sakura never paid attention to him, well at least not in the way he wanted, this made her sad...and in some way....mad, but still, she knew it was always like that....

- (Um...should I...?)- She thought while looking at the blood that slipped down his forehead. -"Um......"- She played with her fingers. -"Um......N-Na-Naruto-kun......"- She called him, but unfortunately he didn't hear. Hinata desperate a little, she didn't felt capable of calling him again, but she knew she had to, he was hurt and no one was helping him, she felt** she** had to do it. -"Um......N-Naruto-kun...."- She called a little bit more loudly now; _Naruto turned around........._

Sakura glanced to her right to were the raven haired boy seated with his dull and cold expression, same as always. But she was somehow used to it. Sakura turned around and looked at him, without caring about what he could say. And of course he was gonna say something.

"What?" - Sasuke asked annoyed.

"For the tenth time...let me help you with that, please.... "- Sakura said while looking at his bleeding arm.

He shot her a cold glare.

"For the millionth time, I don't need your help." - He said even more annoyed while looking away.

"........"- Sakura looked at him sadly, she had wanted to help with his injury, same as Hinata was just doing with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru, and Tenten with Neji...not even him, with those same serious and cold expressions, was as stubborn as the Uchiha boy.

It was hard for Sakura, she had liked him since they were kids...if he would just pay a little attention to her, maybe things could be a little different...on the way she wanted, because, he...he was the warmth she needed, she needed him...his affection...Kind of dreamful, but yeah, there was nothing she could do to change her feelings towards him and if there was something impossible for her, that would be the only thing.....

Her love....was only intended for him......And she had sworn herself to fight hard to get at least his appreciation...But sometimes it seemed so impossible, so hard, that she didn't know what to do or what to think. "Should I give up?" "Should I leave him alone once and for all?" Those were questions she would ask herself every day, but would always end up saying. "No, I can't do that; I must never give up, on my love, my ideas, goals, feelings, or dreams."

Sakura turned around staring out the window. _It had stared to rain._

"You are so stubborn..."- She muttered. Sasuke turned around and glared at her. She noticed it. -" No, Sasuke-kun, I wasn't talking to you! "- She chuckled nervously. -"I was talking to myself......"

"Guys..."-Kurenai turned around on her seat, and gave everyone a tender look... who knows why. -" Our next stop is the country of Sand.....Since it's the closest one and in there, we'll be able to buy all the stuff that we need." - She finished still with her smile, and then went back to her conversing with the rest of adults.

"The country of Sand? Hm...that reminds me of that troublesome guy.....and his siblings...."-Shikamaru mumbled remembering the day of the chuunin exam, when Gaara killed the two guys by that dark hallway, and the match with his sister Temari.

"Stay still Shikamaru, I'm trying to finish here damnit..."- Ino scolded as she bandaged around his arm.

"Yeah, yeah....."- He rolled his eyes.

" Huh?! One 'yeah' is enough!!! - She said angrily smacking him on the head. Shikamaru stared at her horrified.

(That's the same thing my mom says! This is the last thing I needed....Damn! Why are women so troublesome?!!!)

"There you go..."-Tenten without any effort gave Neji her sweetest smile, after finishing treating some scratches around his arms and face. -" Hope that's better...."

"Thank you...."-Neji said thoughtful. He had never understood Tenten's kind and sweet behavior towards him since some years ago.

They had been friends since early childhood along with Lee, and he supposed that it was only part of friendship, but even though, it was different....

But that was not the point Neji thought about..... but, did he deserve it? Did he deserve such nice treat and smiles in exchange of nothing?

_He turned around, and glanced at her, she was still smiling......_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Later..._**

"Thanks Hinata, you're so nice..."- Naruto smiled after the timid girl finished bandaging his arm and forehead. She had gathered all her strength and guts, to ask him if she could help, and of course Naruto accepted...after Sakura completely ignored him, and paid all her attention to Sasuke.

"No...I want to thank **you** for helping us all get out safely........" - She said shyly, Naruto looked at her surprised, she was the only one of his friends that had thanked him, and actually appreciated his hard work......

"...You're welcome..."- He grinned. Hinata blushed a little and then turned around. She then stood quietly for some seconds, wishing with all her might to start a simple conversation...but she just couldn't. It was nearly impossible for her to actually start talking......

She pressed her hands together and stared at her laps, then she glanced to her side, Naruto was quickly falling asleep, his head dropping by one side, and his mouth open. Hinata smiled tenderly.....

Sometimes she felt so helpless, she wished so hard Naruto could notice her...She had always liked him, even thought everyone said he was brainless, and a loudmouth idiot; she didn't care, and she knew that was not true..... Hinata saw the bad treatment the villagers and rest of children gave Naruto since he was a kid, and even thought she didn't understand why, she tried to comprehend him, his feelings, and mischievous behavior, and tried to help but...... She just wished she could talk to him, and comfort him in times when he's on pain or just feels lonely....she just wished to be by his side, but, aside from not having enough strength to confess her feelings, she was scared.....scared of being rejected.....it would hurt her....it would hurt her really bad if he was to do that.......it would've probably been the worst hit she could ever get....Not even his father torturing her, and recalling every time all of her weaknesses, his indifference, or the dark and lonely days by herself on the big and cold mansion, would hurt her more than a rejection from him....._for now.....her secret love......_

Forty minutes later, everyone had stared falling asleep, most of the boys with a mayor headache and nauseas, due to the late effects of the alcohol.

It was silent except for the little talk going on among the senseis.

"Hm....it looks like you went through a lot of trouble..."-Kakashi said after Kurenai and Asuma finished telling him about what happened since he left.

"Yes, but the guys did great, and most of all, they didn't forgot teamwork under any circumstance."-Kurenai smiled.

"Um, that's good." - Kakashi nodded and glanced around for his tired students. -" I'm happy for them....I and hope they keep it up......"

_Later on....._

Hinata opened her eyes as the intense sun rays broke into her face. Somehow she didn't want to move from her resting position since she felt really comfortable, but after realizing that it was Naruto's arm, she quickly moved aside with a bright red color covering her cheeks.

"Ohayo Hinata!"- Naruto said in his usual loud and cheerful voice, as he turned around and gave her a big smile.

"Ohayo N-Naruto-kun...." - She blushed even more at the thought that he was awake, and knew that she was resting on his arm.

"Where's Kurenai sensei?"- Kiba asked while looking at the empty seats.

"I dunno..."-Naruto looked out the window. The only thing at his view was a desert. -" What the...?!"

"We're on the country of Sand..."-Ino said from behind as she pushed the sleeping Shikamaru away from her shoulder. -"Kurenai sensei and Kakashi sensei went into the city to talk with the Kazekage about us entering." - She looked out the window. -" Look, here they come......"

Kurenai and Kakashi entered the bus.

"What did they say? "- Asuma asked while lighting a cigarette.

"They say is alright, we can go in."- Kurenai answered while looking around.- "We'll be meeting the Kazekage, there are some things he wants to know, and while that, you guys go around the city, eat something and buy some stuff we'll need..."

"Hai!"- Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto said.

"Hm...are they still sleeping?"- Kurenai looked at the rest.

"Yeah..."- Tomoko smiled.

"Let's just wake them up." - Kakashi searched through his pockets, taking out a small, silver horn.

"Huh?"

**HOOOOooooOOOONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"AAAAHHH!!!!!!"- Everyone abruptly woke up. -" Gee....what the hell....?"

"Wake up you lazy bums!"- Kakashi smiled.

"Listen up guys! We're on the country of Sand."-Kurenai began.- "There are several stuff that'll we'll be doing here. First, we, the senseis will be meeting with the Kazekage, he wants to know some stuff about our trip and plans, while that, I have a list of things that we will need for the rest of the trip, and some other stuff......you will split up in groups of four, go around the city, and buy what the lists require."- Kurenai took out three little scrolls from her pockets.

"Hai...."- Everyone said lazily.

"....Alright, the teams will be; Chouji, Naruto, Shino and Hinata... first one, Ino, Tenten, Kiba and Sakura team two, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru team three.......Any objections?"

".....Nah....."-Everyone answered with an annoyed gesture.

"You decide your leaders now, I'll give you three minutes."- Kurenai took a seat.

"I AM THE LEADER!"-Naruto shouted.

"........."-Hinata giggled.

"........."- Shino rolled his eyes under his shades.

"Whatever...."-Chouji mumbled.-" But are you sure you can deal with it?"

"Of course I can! What do you think I am?!"

"A moron...."

"Of course I'm the leader!"- Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked. - "There's no way I'm being bossed around by a bunch of stupid girls!!!"

"WHAAAaaaaAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Ino, Tenten and Sakura yelled.

"I' m the man here! "- Kiba closed his eyes and smirked, but suddenly......

"OH YEAH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- A glass bottle of 'AMARIGE' perfume, a bottle of 'Herbal Essences' shampoo, and a bottle of 'Victoria Secret' lotion flew on the air and landed hard and straight on his head and face.

"AH!!!"- Kiba fell back on his seat knocked out, Akamaru stared at him sadly.

"STUPID GIRLS HUH?!!!!!!!"- They shouted, Kiba opened his eyes and saw little stars and ducks flying in circles around his head.

"........Ok....One of you can be the leader........"- He moaned as a little blood started slipping down his nose.

".....So who's gonna be the leader?"- Lee turned around and asked.

"......Not me....that'll be too troublesome...."-Shikamaru yawned.

"..........."- Lee looked at Neji and Sasuke, none said anything.- "Um...alright! I'll be the leader! But remember you have to follow my orders just as I say!!!!"- He finished with an evil grin. The three looked at him as he was crazy...

"Alright then, here are the lists..."-Kurenai stood up. -" This will be your assignments for the day. Go and complete them responsibly........"- She gave one scroll to Naruto, Lee and Ino. -Meet at the Kazekage's place at 16:00 sharp....

"Hai!"

"......And please.....one tiny, little advice....

" DO NOT get in trouble."

"Hai!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**---------------:O:---------------**_

_Somewhere inside the village of Sand..._

Certain blonde hair girl walked up to a counter, an angry and annoyed expression on her face, and big frown above her teal eyes.

(Where in the world is he now?!)- She thought as she furiously walked inside the place, were the greasy walls and dusty floors made a good combination.

She abruptly opened the door with all her strength, cracking the wall behind it. -"What is your dumbass doing now?!!!!!!"- She yelled to the top of her lungs. -" WHY DID YOU LET ME OUT THERE WITH ALL THE WORK?!!!!" - Her screams resonated through the whole place.

"Hm?"- A dark haired boy, about the same age as her, calmly turned around with an annoyed expression, his hand's full of foam, same as the tip of his nose. "Why do you think?" - He asked exasperated, as he glanced at the huge pile of dirty dishes by both of his sides.

"Those people are going mad out there! I don't think I can handle them!"- She slammed her hand against the wall, producing a big clapping sound.

"And what do you want me to do? Go back and tell them to go somewhere else or something....."- He mumbled as he went back to his washing.

"Yeah, like it is that easy!!! I can't believe they let us handle this place by ourselves!!!

" Hm....."

"Where is that brat's insane ass now?!"

"I think he's cleaning inside..."- The boy answered with a somehow amused tone.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of him mop....Ah never mind!"

"Well I don't care what he's doing, he's gonna go out and help me!"

"Um...whatever, jus watch out, don't be so...."- He didn't finish his sentence, after he noticed that she was gone.

The blonde girl furiously walked out the kitchen and abruptly opened the door that lead to a bunch of tables, full of angry and incontrollable hungry people.

"HEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!! WE WANT TO EAT HERE!!!" -Someone yelled to her as she passed by.

"YEAH! WHERE'S MY DAMN ORDER?!!!!"

"COME HERE YOU STUPID GIRL AND BRING US OUR FOOD!!!"

"DAMN THE BAD SERVICE ON THIS PLACE!!!!"

_" Let's go bust into their kitchen..."_

The voices kept yelling, as she passed by completely ignoring them. She rapidly opened the door that lead to the restrooms, which by the moment were closed to the public.

She kept waking into the dark hallways until she reached the boys' one. She silently walked close to the door and leaned towards it, listening to the weird sounds that were going on inside; she couldn't identify them, so she decided to walk in.....when suddenly someone talked to her from behind.

- "Temari, I need help! Those crazy people had busted into the kitchen, and are devouring the preserves on the fridge!!!"- The dark haired boy that washed the dishes some minutes ago appeared behind her, panting like crazy.

- "WHAT?!!! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP 'EM?!!!!"

-" I couldn't!!!"

- "You're a good for nothing Kankurou!!!"- She said while pulling onto the doorknob. -" That's it!!! I'm telling Gaara off!!!!"- She roughly opened the door; a crashing sound was heard behind it, followed by a running sound, like water; but she didn't pay attention and stared at the figure in front of her.

The figure which was seated on the floor with a rag on his hands, stared angrily at the bucket full of water that had just be spilled all over the floor by the abrupt door opening. His eyes then traveled around until they met the angry expression of the blonde girl.

She stepped into the room ready to open her mouth and yell, when suddenly; she felt her feet slipping back carrying her whole body on his way. -What the.....?!!! WAAAAaaaaAAAA!!!!!- Her back landed hard on the wet floor as she slipped across the whole room screaming and waving her hands like crazy. -Gaaraaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- She yelled to the boy, as she crashed towards the wall at the end of the room.

"Temari was going --Whoa!!!"-Kankurou stepped into the room, his foot touching the wet floor; he also lost balance, fell, and slipped all the way back to the end of the restroom, crashing on top of his sister.

"Agh....ouch....."-They both moaned. The kneeled boy stood up and slowly walked up to them.

"Hey little bro...." - Temari smiled nervously from the floor were she lay.

"Agh...my aching back...."-Kankurou groaned. Gaara stared at them pitifully.

There was silence........

"Move!"- Temari pushed Kankurou away from her.

"....I....."-Gaara spoke.

"Oh man! Look at my uniform! Is a mess!"- Temari exclaimed.

".....took......"

"My back! Someone help!"- Kankurou held onto his back.

"......for-

"How didn't I notice the wet floor?"

-ever......"

"My back!"

".....to clean....."

"I need to be more careful damnit...."

"......this floor......"-Gaara finished angrily as he looked around the room, there were a few footprints here and there.....

"Huh?"-Temari looked at him. He was angry.- "Um...hehe....."-She stepped back. Gaara glared at the two.

"Gaara, Temari needed you to help with the customers...."-Kankurou stood up still holding onto his back.

"Yeah....um...what were you doing here?"- Temari asked clueless while smiling nervously.

"...I was...."-Gaara glared at the floor.- ".....Scrubbing......"-He finished.

"..........."- Temari snorted while covering her mouth quickly in order of not bursting into crazy laughs.

Kankurou looked away holding hard onto his laugher.

Gaara silently walked out the room and closed the door. There was silence.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!!"-Temari held hard onto her stomach as she burst out into laughs.- "THAT....THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!! GAARA SCRUBBING THE BATHROOM FLOORS??!!!!!!"

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!"- Kankurou started laughing crazily as he fell on the floor rolling.

"........."-Gaara stopped for a second after hearing the loud laugher behind him. But then his attention was grabbed by another sound, this time, they were screams.

"Hey, do you smell that?" - Kankurou sat up, and tried to control his laugher.

"Um...no..."- Temari said still giggling a little.

"It smells like.....OH NO!!! MY CLAM SOUP!!!!!!!!!!"- Kankurou stood up in a flash and rushed out of the room quickly followed by Temari. In the hallway, they found Gaara still standing in front of the door. They looked up, there was smoke coming out from outside as the people ran crazily out of the place screaming ' fire.'

"Let's go!"- Kankurou bust out of the hallways, ran across the tables and entered the kitchen door, from were all the smoke was coming from . Temari quickly appeared behind him.

"Kankurou!!!! You let the stove on?????!!!! Are you stupid?!!!!"- She started coughing as she entered the kitchen along with his brother.

"Yeah..."-Kankurou coughed as he searched for the exact place of the large stove.

"You dummy!!!"- Temari looked around the walls for the fire extinguisher, but no use, she couldn't find it. She covered her mouth still coughing. -" Let's get outta here Kankurou!!!"- She turned around finding Gaara behind standing by the door.

"No, we have to turn it off or the boss will kill us!!!"-Kankurou yelled.

"Fine!!!"-Temari ran up to the back of the kitchen and grabbed a silver bucket from the floor.

"Gaara help us!"-Kankurou cried. Gaara stepped forward, and stood next to him. -" Put some sand in there or something!" - He cried again as he looked at the burning stove.

"....Fine...."-Gaara said dully and stood closer to the stove, Kankurou stood behind him and glanced around for Temari, who was running towards them with a bucket full of water. " Huh?! Temari--"

"WATCH OUT!!!!"-Temari yelled as she threw the content inside the bucket blindly through the air.

"Whoa!!!!"-Kankurou stared at the flying water aiming directly at him.

SSSSPPLLAAaaaAASSSSHH!!!!!!!

".....Oopsie......"- Temari put a finger on top of her lips and smiled nervously.

".....Temari......"-Kankurou groaned as his hair and clothes soaked, making a pool of water on the floor.

"Ah! Gaara!"- She exclaimed nervously as she ran up to the red haired who was also soaking wet.

Kankurou turned around nervously to find a glare directed to him and his sister.-" Hey, hey, it's not my fault!"-He chuckled nervously.

"Oh shit.....Gaara I didn't mean to! "- Temari pressed her hands together as if begging.

".......I'm........"-Gaara spoke.

"I'm sorry little bro! Please don't get mad!" - She begged.

"Yeah, remember your treatment!" - Kankurou laughed even more nervous. -" Inhale! Exhale! - He stared breathing in and out moving his arms as if showing him how to do it.

"Yeah breathe!" - Temari said, Gaara's glare turned into a deadly one. -" Ah! "- Temari stepped back.

".....I'm gonna......"-Gaara watched at the drops of water the fell off his hair, then he looked in front of him; Kankurou with an idiotic and nervous smile.

"Calm down!" -Kankurou said still showing him the little exercise.- "Relax!"

"Hehe...Look! The fire's off!" - Temari laughed tensely.

".......I'm gonna.....KILL YOU!"-Gaara shouted the last two words.

"WHOA!!!"- Kankurou hurried behind Temari.

"Now, now little bro, don't take drastic decisions!" - He cried while stepping back. Gaara stepped forward, little swirls of sand appeared out of nowhere. -"Ah! I'm outta here!!!"- Temari pushed Kankurou to the floor and busted out of the kitchen.

- "Oh crap, Gaara's mad! Gotta get outta here!" -She ran out of the hallways, opened the door, and looked around the tables; there was no more customers, most of tables and chairs upside down same as random plates of food, glasses, forks, spoons, knifes, etc.

Temari sighed, took her red squared apron off, and looked out the glass door that lead out the place.But her eyes widened at the view in front of her; a blond spiky hair owned by a blue eyed boy of certain silly and curious expressions, approached close to the half opened door after talking a look inside the place from out the big glass window next to the door. - (WHAT THE FUCK?!!!)-Temari turned around and rushed back to the kitchen, cursing and swearing all her way back.- ( What the...what the...what the....?!!!!)

- "Hehe...here she comes...."-Kankurou hid behind a wall next to the door, ready to attack the blonde girl with a bucket full of water and ice cubes from the fridge.

Gaara just stood there, he had calmed down somehow after the idea Kankurou proposed: Wetting her back.

"This is great..."-Kankurou smiled sinisterly. - ....san...........ni.........ICHI!!!

The door was opened; Kankurou threw the bucket of water against Temari wetting her in a second.

"AH!!!"-Temari gasped as the icy water covered her completely.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"-Kankurou fell on the floor laughing and holding onto his stomach.

".........."-Gaara stared at his sister with a slight smirk.

"YOU!!!!"-Temari stood still and clenched her fists. -" YOU......"

"PAYBACK!"-Kankurou shouted still laughing.

"Okay....."-Temari sighed and glanced at Gaara...he was smiling.....- You got me....- She closed her eyes and calmed down.

"Of course..."-Kankurou said while walking out the kitchen.

"Huh?!" - Temari looked around, the two had walked outside....they didn't know about.....!- "Wait don't walk out!!!!"- She yelled as she ran up in front of them and pushed them inside the kitchen.

"AHH!!!"- Kankurou stepped back after Temari threw herself against him and Gaara; the three went flying into the kitchen and landed hard on the floor. -"WHAT THE HELL TEMARI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Kankurou yelled to the top of his lungs.

"SSHH!!!! You have no idea who's out there!!!!"- Temari said desperately still on top of the two.

" Who? The boss?"

"....Get off....."-Gaara mumbled from under the two, were he found himself squashed. Temari and Kankurou quickly got off. The three stood seated on the floor.

"That boy is out there! Naruto!"- Temari explained nervously.

"...THE HELL?!!!!!!!"- Kankurou yelled.

".....how in the.....?"- Gaara shocked.

"Yeah, I have no idea, but the rest of them are probably out there too! We can't let them catch us like this!"- Kankurou and Gaara stared at their uniforms; a white and navy sailor shirt with some black shorts.

Temari glanced at her uniform a small white sailor blouse with transparent flower buttons, butterfly themes at the edges of the short sleeves, and a short white sailor skirt that didn't covered her hips at all.

"....This is humiliating......"-Gaara muttered.

"Yeah..."-The two said shocked at the fact that they were actually wearing such ridiculous outfits.

_"Hey! Is anybody here?!"_

A voice yelled from the outside. The three snapped out of their thoughts.

" Kankurou you go!"- Temari said

" HUH?! WHY ME?!!!!!!!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THAT BLACK COSTUME YOU USED TO WEAR, NEITHER THOSE PURPLE MARKS ON YOUR FACE, THEY WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- She explained, Gaara nodded.

" .....Tsk fine..... I'll drive them out fast as fuck....."

"Whatever just go!" - Temari shoved him out of the kitchen, and sighed.

" Let's change...."-Gaara left the room.

" Hm....."- Temari also walked out but instead of walking right to the dressing rooms, she walked left and decided to check on Kankurou.

Kankurou opened the large doors that lead to the tables; there he found the three boys and one girl looking around. - (CRAP!!! THEY'RE HERE!!! I HAVE TO KICK THEM OUT!!!)

The blonde boy turned around and noticed the other boy there. He looked at him for some seconds.

"What do you want?"- Kankurou asked annoyed.

"Hey! What kind of stupid question is that!"- Chouji yelled.- "We're here to eat of course, duh!"

"...Sorry but had a little accident and we're closed...."-He made a huge effort and smiled.

"OH MAN!"- Naruto moaned.-" I AM SO STARVING! THAT'S A PITY!!!!"

(Shit...loud as always....)-Kankurou thought annoyed. -" Well bye....."-He turned around and started leaving.

"Chotto matte!"- Naruto called him.- "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"W-What? Hehe...no-no way!!!"- Kankurou laughed nervously.

(That idiot is getting all nervous....) - Temari thought from behind the door were she hid. -( Just walk away!)- She looked to the floor after she felt something touching her foot.......a.....mouse......

- "YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"- She yelled to the top of her lungs as the little animal stared climbing onto her leg. -" AH! AH! AH! GET OFF!!!!"- She leaned on the door; it opened and threw her hard against the floor. -" AH! OFF!" - She stared rolling on the floor without noticing that everyone was looking at her.

(Chikusho!)- Kankurou stared at his sister rolling on the floor swearing and screaming nonsense. - (BAKA!)

"What the hell?!" -All the guys on the back said.

"Hey! You're...."- Chouji stepped forward.

"......Ugh......."-Temari stopped rolling and kneeled on the floor, the animal was gone. She looked up and noticed that she was in front of everyone. -" What?! Hehe....hi....."-She smiled nervously. Kankurou slapped his forehead.

"What are you doing here?!"-Naruto asked confused.

"What are YOU doing here?!" - Kankurou replied.

"Hey! You're that guy! The marionette dude!" -Naruto shouted. Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah....."

"So, you came to visit or what?"- Temari asked still kneeled on the floor, when suddenly something hit her hard on the head, and dropped her to one side. Gaara opened the door and stepped forward.

"YOU TOO?!!!"-Everyone shouted.

"........."- Gaara glared at Temari who was knocked down on the floor.

"........."- Kankurou shrugged.- "It's been mad long since I haven't seen none of you squirts..."-He smirked.

"What are you doing in a sea food place?"-Naruto scratched his head.

"....We work here...."-Kankurou answered, Gaara glared at him.

"What the....?!"- Naruto looked at Gaara. -"No way! –He yelled."

"Hey! It's not our fault ok? Is not that we're here because we want to!"- Kankurou said angrily.

"Ugh..."-Temari stood up. -" What are you all doing here anyways?"- She asked while rubbing her head.

"We're on a mission."-Naruto said.- "Is not actually in here, but we're passing by, we have to do some shopping..."-He scratched his head.

"You think you can give us something to eat before we go?"- Chouji asked. Temari and Kankurou looked at each other.

"Fine...."-They said at unison.

"Hooray!" -Naruto laughed while rushing up to a table. The rest followed.

"..........."- Gaara just stood there while Temari and Kankurou entered the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto..."- Chouji whispered. -"That guy's still looking at us like he wants to kill us....."

"Huh?"- Naruto glanced at Gaara.- "Nah! I think that's his usual look, I'm calling him..."

"NO WAIT!"

"YO GAARA! "-Naruto shouted. Gaara turned around. -" Sit with us man! Don't' be so antisocial!"

"Baka!"- Chouji pinched Naruto on the arm.

"Ouch!"-Naruto said.

Gaara stood close to the table. - So how's life?!- Naruto asked, no answer was heard. Um...ok.....

"Hey people!"- Kankurou appeared by the door. -" Our stove is messed up, we can't fry! Are you all alright with some ramen?!"

"HELL YEAH!!!!" –Naruto shouted.

"Okay....."

Some minutes later, Temari and Kankurou appeared with some bowls of ramen one for each one of the just arrived.

"So..."-Temari stared at the hungry Naruto as he slurped the noodles into his mouth. -" You said you're on a mission right?"

"Yeah..."-Naruto answered with his mouth full.

"And are all of you here? Or just you four?"

"...All of us..."

"All?"- Kankurou asked again.

"...Uh huh..."

"....Oh I see..."-Temari grabbed a chair from another table, sat next to Naruto, and glanced around. - "....And....what about ...um...your friend....? "- She whispered.

"Huh? Which one?"- Naruto slurped his noodles.

"...Shikamaru....Is he here?"

"...Um...yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just asking!"- Temari laughed.

"Okay...."-Naruto kept eating.

" So, I see you all passed the chuunin exam..."- Kankuro looked onto their green vests.

" Uh huh..." - Naruto grinned.

" That's what I call luck!"- Temari laughed.

" Hey! It's not luck! We would've passed it easily before, but that Orochimaru guy started messing with us..."- Naruto said thoughtful.

"Um....well...yeah...."- Kankurou said.

There was silence...

"Anyways people!" - Temari laughed.-"Instead of talking about that bastard, why don't you tell us on what we can help?"

" Um...okay...."- Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

" Tell us a place where we can go shopping..."-Chouji mumbled.

" Ok, there's a mall not to far from here, take north and you will easily find it; ya can go there, they have a lot of stuff."- Temari explained.

" ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S GO!" - Naruto stood up. " Thanks for the food guys, see ya later!"

" Um...alright..."

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere around the village..._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! There's no way I'm entering there!!!"-Kiba crossed his arms angrily as he looked inside the glass wall of the store in front of him, were some mannequins wearing some tiny girls' underwear could be seen. -" NO WAY!!! DO YOU READ ME?!!!"

"NO, WE DON'T READ YOU!!! AND YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"- Ino demanded while grabbing him by the sleeve.

"Glad I saved some money!"-Tenten squealed as she opened the glass door letting the rest in.

"Let go!!!"-Kiba managed to get away from Ino and Sakura, but too late he was already in. "Crap! Akamaru!"- He called his dog as asking him for help, but the canine was more interested curling on Sakura's arms. -" What the...?! Akamaru come back here at this instant!"- He yelled, the dog looked at him and then turned around again. -" Playing tough huh? Alright...I'll get even...."- He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Come on girls! Let's go search inside!"- Ino laughed as she happily ran to the back of the place. Tenten, Sakura and Akamaru quickly followed. Kiba glanced around.

"Shit...they left me! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THIS DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME! IT'S SO EMBARRASING! DAMN GIRLS THEY'RE SO ANNOYING!!!- He yelled.

All the women around the place shot him a deadly glare and stepped forward ready to kick his ass. -" Hehe...don't take it seriously...."- The chuckled nervously. -" I was just saying the truth though..."

"GET HIM!!!!!!!!!"

"AH!!!"-Kiba flashed away and appeared where his teammates were, giggling and carefully choosing their stuff. -" Help! Those women are trying to attack me!" - He hid behind Ino.

"What are you fool doing?"- She asked angrily. - " Get away!"

"But...but..."

"Alright go outside if you want, but leave us alone will ya?!"

"Really? Phew! "-Kiba rushed to the entrance and opened the door, when suddenly, he spotted some familiar faces in front of him by the other side of the sidewalk.

Lee, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru stared at him as he just got out of the little underwear store.

"What the...?! "- Lee and Shikamaru stared at him wide eyed. Kiba did too.

There was silence when suddenly Lee burst out into laughs holding onto the walls of the pharmacy right behind him. -"HAHAHA!!!"- He laughed so hard that Neji, who was hardly containing his laugher, had to hold him from the back.

"Gee..."- Shikamaru laughed. -" That's embarrassing man......"

"SHUT UP!!!"-Kiba yelled from the other side. The people around turned and stared at him with a mocking smile, after reading the sign above him.

"HAHAHA!!!!"-Lee kept laughing his ass off while being pulled by Neji.

"Let's go Lee..."- He smiled.

"But, but...."-Lee kept laughing as the four started walking away with a mocking expression.

"Kuso..."-Kiba blushed.

" Hey Kiba!" - A female voice called him from the back. -" Come here, we need a little help."

" ....Tsk....there's no way I'm entering there again."- He crossed his arms.

" Just move!"- A hand pulled him by the sleeve.

" Whoa!"

_

* * *

_

_Three hours later...._

"Okay girls, we're done with the shopping!"- Ino smiled as they got out another clothing store. "Now, where's our stuff?"- She looked around for Kiba, who was just coming out the place stumbling with about thirty bags and boxes of clothes, shoes, and other random stuff. -" There they go! Hurry up you sluggish bum!"- She yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming DAMNIT!!!!"- He made a little whole from between the boxes in front of his face, so he could se were he was going.

"Now, for the list?"- Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah!- Ino took the scroll out of her pocket. -"Let me see...."- She opened it and began reading.- "A bottle of 'FCUK' perfume, thirty five packs of cigarette, five packs of pipes, three packs of 'Corona' beers, a pair of black muscle shirts, a pair of fuzzy lion slippers, a pack of Saddam Hussein playing cards, a nose pencil sharpener, and a President Bush Jack in the box........

"What the hell is that all about?!"- Kiba asked from behind the boxes.

"This must be Asuma's sensei's list..."- Ino sighed.

"....Wow...."-Sakura and Tenten said.

"How does he expect us to buy all that crap?!"- Kiba yelled.

"....I don't know, but I think I'll be easy..."- Ino started walking. -" Let's go to the mall everyone!"

"Wait, do they have a mall in here?"

"Okay, we've found the 'Tylenol' pills, the bandages, 'IcyHot' packs..., alcohol, cotton, hydrogen peroxide, the polish remover...and the lipsticks........right? What else's on the list?" -Lee asked.

"I don't know, you have it...."-Shikamaru mumbled.

"Oh yeah...." - Lee stopped walking and started searching through his chuunin jacket.-" At ease men! "- He said still searching. The rest looked at him as he was crazy....again....

"Here it is! "- Lee took out the scroll. -" Let's see......a crab hat, a rasta hat.........? A corset handbag? A remote control JAMMER.........., flower themed beach sandals, a pair of red bathing suits......and four bikinis of DIFFERENT COLOR EACH ONE......, a beach bag.......a black leather purse, size 0 leather pants and a 'small' size jacket, three jean shorts.......five leather skirts size 0, four 'small' shirts any color, three with blouses...any kind......five blue jeans... 'Stretch' ........four night gowns..... 'Pink and baby blue' size 'medium'.......five packs of 'CRUNCHY' chocolate......a pack of loly pops......, a pack of 'skittles', 'm&m's'........and....a pack of 'Starbursts'.....- Lee finished and took a big breath.

"....Hm....all of that sound troublesome......"-Shikamaru quirked.

"All of it are girl stuff." - Neji crossed his arms thoughtful.

"That's Kurenai sensei's....."-Sasuke leaned against a wall.

(Yeah......)- Lee thought while seating on a little bench. -(Hm....think....think Lee...Hey, I know! There's a lot of grocery stuff in there too! I'll go buy all the candy, and I'll let the guys buy all the girl stuff! Yeah! You're a genius Lee!) -" Guys..."-Lee stood up. -" Let's divide, I'll go buy some stuff by myself, and you'll go, buy the others."

"....Whatever, but what are YOU gonna buy, and what are WE gonna buy?"

"I'll buy all the grocery!" -Lee grinned. -" AND YOU'LL BUY ALL THE GIRL STUFF!"

"WHAT?! HELL NO!!!!"

"HEY! I'M THE LEADER HERE! YOU MUST FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"

"Lee....I'm gonna......"- Neji shot him a glare.

"Let's go guys! We'll meet at this point, in about two hours, and then we'll go for a snack!!!"- Lee gave Neji the scroll and jumped in the air, disappearing into the roof tops.

* * *

"Let us see the list Naruto!" -Chouji exclaimed. 

"Here!"-Naruto angrily gave the scroll. -" I don't understand it!"

"You moron! What do you mean you don't understand it?!"- Chouji said as he stared opening the scroll.

"I don't know, there's a lot of weird things in there!"- Naruto said with a silly expression.

"Naruto-kun..."- Hinata giggled.

"Okay...let's see...."-Chouji stared at the paper, his eyes widened. "..........."- He returned the paper to Naruto. -"You read that!"

"Huh?"

"Just read it ok?!"

"Um.....Ok...."-Naruto opened the scroll and began reading.- "...Um......Toilet paper,....err........ a red rubber duck?......hot sauce?..........five packs of cinnamon gum......, a pack of Dr. Pepper..........,a 'SONY' CD player........., Movies: "Icha, Icha Paradise" Episodes 900-940........, books: "Icha-Icha Paradise" Ed. 200 and 2001........., two G-Strings, condo....WHAT THE....?!!!- Naruto threw the scroll to the floor.-" What kind of sicken joke is this?!!!"

"...That must be your sensei's list......"-Shino spoke.

"Oh man! Of all of the insane ones, it had to be him!!!"-Naruto grabbed his head. -" Where are we gonna find all that shit now?!!!"

"......Um.....some of that stuff like hot sauce, we could find on a normal place.....but those porn movies? I don't know......."- Chouji mumbled.

".........You just said it......"- Shino sighed. - "We'll have to enter one of those porno places........."-He slipped his hands into his pockets.

" Oh...."

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Joining the team

Hello everyone, thanks for the past reviews....Here goes next chapter, is not that good, but I hope you like it anyways....

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

At the mall...... 

Neji glanced around; they were by the kids section of a large store; the only location they thought they could find that stupid crab hat mentioned on the list. – "This is pathetic...."- He mumbled while looking to his foot were a bunch of teddy bears laid after being thrown around by the little kids, happily playing everywhere around the place.

Shikamaru with his same 'bored out of his mind' expression lazily searched around for the hat while yawing every other minute. -" Crap....if I don't find that ridiculous hat in the period of one minute, I'm outta here...."-He said tiredly while dropping his arms down. –" I feel like taking a nap or something."

".........."- Sasuke crossed his arms in an angry gesture, and slowly walked around the aisle, leaving the other two there.

As he walked, a little kid ran passed him at top speed with a gigantic white teddy bear on his arms.

"You can't catch me! Stop chasing me!" - The kid said annoyed while looking to the little girl several meters away from him.

"You're too fast!" - The girl squealed while grabbing the little doll that had just fallen down her hand.

"Of course!" - The kid smirked from the other side. -" I've been training!"

"Me too!"

"Oh yeah? "- He walked up to her, dragging the bear through the little aisle. -"Why?"

"Um....because.....I.......want to be strong......"- The girl smiled shyly.- "....So you won't think I'm weak..."

"Huh? Hehe, in your dreams! You're weak, and you will always be!-The boy said annoyed.-"That's why I can't stand you! "- He started walking away. -" You're annoying, so stop following me..."

"..........."- Sasuke glanced shocked as the kid walked away; he could've swore he had heard those same words before. They reminded him so much of someone......

He heard some sobs that snapped him out of his thoughts......his eyes then traveled to were the little girl that stood in front of him, tears falling down her eyes as she sobbed against the bear the boy had left on the floor.

He glanced at her for some seconds as she cried inconsolably, her sobs was the only thing he could hear while the rest of sounds just remained as a distant echo.....He was getting desperate and didn't know what to do; leave her there was the most probable reaction of him, but no, this time he felt something different, what that kid had just said....was just cruel.....

* * *

"Where the hell 'he at?" - Shikamaru glanced around for Sasuke, three little kids running around him in circles.. -" How troublesome..."-He sighed as the kids kept running without letting him move. -" OUCH!!!!"-One of them stepped hard on his foot. - "YOU BRAT! STOP RUNNING AROUND ME!!!"-A huge vain popped out his head. 

"Ah! "- The kids ran away from him, but just to start playing around Neji. -"YAY!!!"

".........."- Neji stared at them wide eyed as they ran crazily making his view dizzy; then he glared at Shikamaru, who just now had four other kids trying to play with him; he shrugged.

"Hahaha!!!!!"- The kids giggled.

* * *

"..........."- Sasuke kept staring at the little girl.... 

_**Flashback....**_

_Konoha; bridge, waiting for Kakashi to arrive..._

Sakura: _(Just arriving)_ "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke: "........"

Naruto: (_Coming by the other side)_ Ohayo Sakura-chan!

Sakura: "........"

_Three hours later_

Naruto: "Damn sensei! He's late again!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura: (_Keeps talking without stop since the minute she got there.)_ ..Yeah and then, I had to go back to my house because at the hospital they told me that there was no one with that name, so I...

Sasuke: _(Glances at her)_ "..........."

Sakura:_ (Keeps talking)_ ...went back to ask my mom if she really gave me the right name, 'cause like they told me it was wrong, so I had to.....

Naruto: "............"

_Two hours later....._

Naruto: "............."(_Sleeping)_

Sasuke: (_Glances around pissed off)_

Sakura: "Um...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke: "............"

Sakura: _(Pokes Sasuke)_ "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke: _(Looks away)_

Sakura: .....Sasuke-kun.... _(Pokes him again)_

Sasuke: _(Angrily)_ "WHAT?!"

Sakura: "..Um..well.... was wondering......you know, Kakashi sensei isn't here so....maybe you and me could go on a......"

Sasuke: "Instead of thinking about stupid dates, you should be worrying about your training. You have no special techniques at all, bust mostly, you are WEAK. . Now leave me alone, and get a life! _(Walks away.)_

Sakura: "............"

_**End of flashback**_

The little girl kept sobbing.....

(Damn it.....shut up!) – Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her falling tears, he held his fist....

**_Flashback...._**

_Konoha, festival, Hokage's birthday....._

Sasuke glanced to his left and spotted Naruto watching them from behind a tree, and then leave, meeting Hinata and his father by the other side of the large bench.

He stood up and started walking away.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" - Sakura hopped off the bench and stood behind him.

"That's none of your concern."

"But....we were just talking so nice.....and now you're leaving?"

"Got a problem with that?"

".....Um....I thought we could....spend the rest of the festival together..."

".....I don't care what you thought. Leave me alone, I have more important things to think about.....than being here wasting time..... - He kept walking away.....

"But!"

"You're annoying"

**_End of flashback....._**

The little girl kept crying......Sasuke stood stunned, wanting at that very moment to kill someone with his own hands.

What that kid had did with the little girl, was just the same as him and Sakura....

_She kept crying, he had made her cry without realizing how much it hurt her...._

(The hell........I don't know what I'm doing but.....)- Sasuke walked up to the little girl, she kept sobbing without noticing he was standing next to her.

".......Don't cry......"-Sasuke spoke. She quickly looked up, staring sadly at the raven haired with her green teary eyes. - "He.....he doesn't really mean it....."- Sasuke continued, staring at the floor.....

"......How do you know...?"-The little girl sniffed.

".....Life is not always what you expect.....sometimes situations......no matter what they are, make you act strangely......mostly when......you're confused....or...are trying to avoid how you..."

"BUT! But..."-She interrupted, not actually understanding what was he exactly trying to say. -".....He always says it....and....and....I...I..."-She was about to burst into cries again. - And I....I ...and I.....

"I GET SAD!!!!! HE HURT MY FEELINGS!!!"-She yelled and stared crying like crazy. – "WAAAAHH!!!!" - Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her, her cries were so loud it looked like someone had just stabbed her.

".........."- He looked around, a few people was already turning around and looking at both.

"MEANY!!!!!!!"-The little girl screamed.- "WAAAHHH!!!!!"- Now ALL the people rapidly turned around facing the two and shooting some deadly glares at Sasuke, who just stared at them wide eyed.

"God....he's making her cry...."-A woman murmured. - "What a bad father"

"Oh man, look, he's making cry his little sister..."-Others said.

"WAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY YOU! DON'T MAKE HER CRY AND JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!!!"-A man yelled.

"YEAH! POOR LITTLE GIRL!!!"-A woman screeched.

"Why don't you mind your damn business?!"- Sasuke said angrily.

* * *

"Can we like.....get the hell out of here?! "- Neji asked as he glanced angrily at the three kids still running around him in circles. 

"YAY! Try and catch me!"

"Yeah.....if we can..."-Shikamaru looked up exasperatedly from the floor were he sat, at the little three kids played with his pony tail and chuunin vest.

"Wow, look at this!"- One of the kinds squealed while taking out a grenade bomb out of his pocket.

"Oe..."- Shikamaru mumbled. – "Leave that alone."-He pulled it away from the kid's hand.

" Uh?" - The kid gasped while staring at his now empty hands...his eyes were turning watery.

"Ouch!"- Shikamaru turned around, the other kid had pulled his hair. -" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TROUBLESOME BRAT!!!!"-He groaned while shaking his arm, trying to get the third kid that was hanging down from it to get down.

"Huh?!" - Some adults turned around, and stared at Shikamaru.

"What?!"

They glared at him.

".....For..the last time."-Neji glared at the children around him. They stared at him blankly. -"Get away...from me...I hate you, I hate children...."

"No!!!!!!!"-They giggled and started climbing him.

"Ah! You brats!!!!!"

"Let's get the fuck outta here...."-Shikamaru stepped back. The angry adults stepped forward.

"Yeah..."-Neji grabbed one of the kids by the back of his shirt collar and held him on the air.

"MY BABY! HE'S GONNA ATTACK MY BABY!!!!!!!"-A woman yelled.

"What?!" – Neji stared at them shocked.

"GET HIM!!!!!!!"-A rough male voice yelled from the back.. Neji and Shikamaru turned around and found Sasuke rushing up to them.

"Let's get the hell out of this damn place...!"-Sasuke said while looking back to the angry villagers.

"ANOTHER ONE?!!!"-The second crowd in front of them yelled.

"HE WAS ATTACKING A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!"-The first crowd behind them shouted.

"WHAAAT!!!!!????"

"Shit..."-The three mumbled.

"GET 'EM!!!!!!!"-Both crowds yelled. – "HAAAAA!!!!!!"-They started running towards them grabbing kunais, shurikens and katanas out of nowhere.

"....Man this sucks...what do we do?" - Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's get outta here!" - Neji flipped backwards, evading twenty kunai and forty shuriken from the first crowd.

"....Alright!"- Shikamaru jumped in the air, quickly followed by the two.

"DON'T LET THOSE PSYCHOS ESCAPE!!!!!!!! LET'S GO AFTER THEM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YEAAAHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_Somewhere...._**

In front of a tall building, under a sign with the name of "XXX Paradise", a big boned boy eating chips, a blonde one staring idiotically at his surroundings, a dull and quiet guy opening a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and a white crystal eyed girl trying to move closer to her big crush; stood there without having an actual idea of what to do.

"Uh....there's mad weird people around here..."-Naruto scanned around.

"What do we do now? LEADER?"-Chouji asked sarcastically while stuffing some more chips on his mouth. – "Think of something....that is...if you can..."

"Um....well......"-Naruto scratched his head and thought for a minute. – "........"

There was silence.

"Look... Let's just go in."-Naruto spoke. - "This is our task and we have to get it done no matter how idiotic or ridiculous it is. It's an order from our senseis, and we can't let 'em down...never...." -He said. Everyone stared at him surprised at his serious words.

"Well what are we waiting for? It's not like we haven't done something as stupid as this before right?" – He grinned and stared marching towards the store.

"Yeah."- The rest agreed, and followed Naruto to the store's entrance.

"Let's do it as fast as possible..."-Naruto murmured to the three behind him, as they stood at the door. - "And if someone tries catching us..."

"Uh huh?"

"We run!"

"....Okay....."

"But don't let 'em catch you, just dash away and get sensei's stupid stuff! Hinata, you go next to me and use your Byakugan to tell us from any guard that's coming."-Naruto said.

"Hai..."

* * *

"What the....not again!" - Kiba with a lot of difficulty turned to his left, were the three giggling girls happily entered another clothing store; to be exact, the fifteenth one. 

"Just hurry up! You complain too much! "-Ino scolded.

"I'm coming! DARN!!!!"- He struggled with the bags and boxes for some minutes and then walked up to them. -" Poor Shikamaru and Chouji, I feel sorry of 'em, and, I don't get how can they stand being in the same team as someone as bossy and annoying as you Ino..."-He mumbled.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT BOSSY! NEITHER ANNOYING!!!!!!"- She smacked him on the head.

"OUCH!"

"NOW HURRY UP INSIDE!!!"- She shoved him in, and picked Akamaru up. – "Come here cutie Akamaru, poor you having to deal with such a jerk owner..."- She rubbed his head, Akamaru closed his eyes in delight.

"AKAMARUUUU!!!"-Kiba groaned. -" I'm gonna slap you once we get outta here!!!! Get away from her you traitor!!!"

"Oh look at this shirt!!! It's so cool! "– Tenten squealed, already inside the place.

"How 'bout this pants?! They look great!!"- Sakura smiled.

"Shut up Kiba, you talk too much, now likewise, I feel sorry for Hinata and Shino, they're so quiet and tranquil while you are mad loud and destructive, POOR GUYS, THEY MUST REALLY END UP WITH A MAYOR HEADACHE AFTER EACH MISSION OR TRAINING WITH YA!!!"

"WRONG! They're my best friends, and we stand each other however we are, there's always been like that....and it's not gonna change!!!"

"......."- Ino stood quiet thinking.

"Wow Kiba, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."- Tenten walked up to them.

"Yeah..."-Sakura added. – "And you're right...if you really appreciate your teammates, you must accept them however they are....Just look at me..."-She smiled. – "Naruto's always been mischievous and annoying, but still, with the time, I've learned to appreciate him more and more."

" Whoa, I bet Naruto would love hearing that."- Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah..."-Tenten giggled.- "Guys, let's not insult each other alright? Why don't we finish with what we have to do, and then go meet the senseis?'

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" – Kiba exclaimed. "Let's finish with...."

"OUR SHOPPING!!!!"-The three girls interrupted, and quickly rushed back to their clothes searching.

"COME BACK HERE YOU....!!! Ah shit, I give up...."

* * *

**_-------------:O:-----------_**

Naruto, Hinata and Shino walked inside the XXX store. The blond held the scroll on his hands and began reading some stuff they needed to find. - "First...that stupid 'Icha Icha Paradise' movie...."- He mumbled. Shino looked around and spotted a big sign: "Movies".

" There it is..."-He said.

"Alright!" - Naruto shouted. - "Let's go!" -He ran.

"He's like a little kid buying toys..."-Chouji murmured.

"Yeah...."-Hinata giggled.

* * *

"....Episodes..900-940....."-Naruto said while carefully searching around the movies.- " Um..."- He stood staring closely at the picture of a naked woman. - "Oh man..."- He gulped.

"Where the hell did he go?" - Shino asked no one.

"He's by the movies."- Chouji answered annoyed while looking around for some trace of the blond. - "That Naruto..."

"Hehe...."-Naruto kept staring at the nude pictures around him and started drooling. – "Look at this.....Perverted hermit this is your entire fault.....some of your distortion stayed in me....."- He chuckled grabbing a DVD and seating on the floor staring at its picture.

"Oh my! "- A voice gasped from behind him. Naruto didn't pay attention. -"Oh my goodness, oh this world is at perdition!!!"- The voice exclaimed again. Naruto looked to his left, with an annoyed expression.

"Huh?" – He stared at her blankly; a really short old lady, with gray hair and blue eyes. He wore a pink gown and had a brown and thick walking stick on her right hand.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" - She poked him on the back with the large cane. – "Boys like you shouldn't be in places like this!" – She exclaimed angrily and shot him a glare.

"Hey grandma mind your....OUCH!!!!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!!!"- She hit him hard on the head with the rattan instrument.

"Hey!!!"-Naruto rubbed his head in pain. –"That hurt!!!"

"Now, now! Get out of this nasty place! "– He pocked him again.

"No!!!"-Naruto cried.

"What?! It is not good for you! You stubborn boy! "– She started to hit him repeatedly.

" Ouch!!!"

"Look, there he goes..."-Chouji pointed north. -"What the hell?" - The three stared at Naruto seated on the floor with some big bumps on his head, as the old lady hit him on the head.

"You! (tap) Are! (tap) A! (tap)Naughty! (tap) Boy!" – The old woman said while hitting him.

"Ah! (tap) Ouch! (tap) Ouch! (tap) Ouch! "–Naruto grabbed his head. –"Stop... (tap) You evil grandma!!!!!!"- He cried and desperately tried to run away.

"Where you going?"-She grabbed him by the shirt. –"Better out of this place!"

"What the...?!"-Naruto noticed that he couldn't move. -(Man she's strong!)

"Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" - Chouji, Shino and Hinata appeared in front of him, watching as he hanged down the old lady's arm.

"Guys, guys! Help me! This grandma's insane!!!!"-He kicked the air.

"WHAT? MORE KIDS? "–The old woman shouted. – "I'M GONNA REPORT YOU ALL!!!!"

"HUH?!"

"TOLD YOU!!!!"-Naruto said.

"YOU LITTLE PERVS!!!!"

"Let me gooooooo!!!!!!"- Naruto grabbed the woman's fist and managed to escape off her hand. -"RUN!!!"-He yelled and the three quickly dashed in a flash.

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

* * *

"Are they gone?"- Shikamaru asked panting as he tried to catch a breath, they had been running all over the place trying to get the hell away from the crowd of mad people still chasing them without stop 

"I don't know..."-Neji stood up from behind some large black coats were they had hidden. He looked around, no sight of the angry villagers. – "I don't see them..."

"Why don't you use your Byakugan...?"-Shikamaru mumbled, while seating exhausted on the floor. –"Maybe they're far, and we can get out."

"Alright..."-Neji got ready for this hand seals when suddenly.

"THERE'S ONE OF THEM! LET'S GET HIM!"-Some loud voices shouted.

"Shit...."-Sasuke muttered while quickly standing up from behind his hidden spot. –"We're running around like idiots, this is ridiculous! I'll get it over with..."-He stared furious at the angry crowd running towards them.

"Wait! Are you planning on attacking those villagers?!"- Shikamaru stood up in a flash. – "We can't do that!"

"Yeah we can..."-Sasuke let out an evil smirk.

"HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"-About twenty men and women jumped in the air aiming their weapons at the three. –" THIS IS FOR MESSING UP WITH OUR KIDS!!!!"-They shouted as a rain of shuriken and kunai fell violently towards them.

Sasuke quickly formed some hand seals, Shikamaru stared worriedly at him he couldn't let Sasuke attack the Sand villagers on their own country, it would be chaos after their senseis find out they got in serious trouble, while only doing some stupid shopping.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no - - Ah!"

"Stop!!!" -Shikamaru quickly grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve and pushed him to the floor.

"Shit!"- Sasuke made a good use of his quick reflects and hurried to landing on his arms before actually straight on his face.

"The hell...!!!"- Shikamaru blocked the kunai and shuriken with both of his arms, Neji did the same.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!!!"-Sasuke groaned while standing up.

"Damn, we can't attack those people! We would get in mad trouble!"- Shikamaru said while staring at the angry villagers. - "....Let's try calming them down..."

"Right.....like if they're gonna hear us..."- Sasuke mumbled.

"Let's just run away then..."-Shikamaru said.

".....I don't run away...."-Sasuke said serious while reaching for his windmill shuriken.

"I have an idea..."- Shikamaru made his hand seal, the villagers got into fighting stance at the very moment they saw him.

"There's no way we're letting you....huh?" - A man that stood at the front suddenly noticed that he couldn't move. -" What? "- He stared at the shadow by his feet. -"Damn, the 'Shadow Copy Technique'! How in the world?!"

"Now, now people, listen up!"-Shikamaru stepped forward. The stunned villagers did the same. -" You have no idea with who you're messing here....."

"Oh yeah? Who? You can't beat us! "– A woman yelled from the back.

"Shut up! You're already in my trap, so stop bragging! "–Shikamaru said annoyed. – "You have in front of you the leads from the most powerful clans in the Leaf. "- Shikamaru glanced at Neji. -" The Hyuga clan...."- Then Sasuke. - "And the Uchiha..."

"WHAT?!"- The man on the front yelled surprised. The rest of the crowd stared shocked.

"........"- Neji and Sasuke smirked at their reaction.

"Now stop messing with us, and we'll spare your lifes..."-Shikamaru said. – ( Man this people's so troublesome)

"........"- They stayed quiet.

"Now we're talking...."-He took his technique off them. – "Damn, we didn't even do anything, so you shouldn't be chasing us like crazy, get a job!" – Shikamaru started slowly walking away.

"..........."- Sasuke and Neji did the same.

"NOT SO FAST!!!!!!"- Someone from the crowd yelled. -" WE DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FROM A POWERFUL CLAN OR NOT! WE'LL GET YA ANYWAYS!!!!"

"What the....?!!!"

* * *

_**Dark aisle by the end of the store.....**_

"I think she's gone..."- Naruto muttered as he leaned against a huge shelf of used books. -"Wow, she's out of her mind, chasing us like that?! Damn!"

"Yeah..."- Chouji sighed.

"I'll be better if we meet our senseis now..."-Shino suggested. -" Let's go back....."

"But we couldn't find any of Kakashi sensei's stuff!"- Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you think we will be able to?"

"......Um......."- Naruto put a silly thinking expression and thought for a minute. - ...No

".........."- Hinata glanced around, she felt a little sound coming from above their heads; she looked up and what she found? Big surprise! The old crazy woman was standing on top of the shelves with an evil grin and ready to drop the whole bunches of heavy books on top of their heads! – "Watch out!"- She exclaimed as she quickly jumped back away from the huge shelf.

Shino quickly jumped back too, while Chouji ran away, but Naruto....

"Huh?" - He stared at them confused.

"Naruto-kun watch out!" -Hinata warned but...

"TAKE THIS!"- The old woman yelled from up the shelf.

"Wha..?"- Naruto looked up spotting the rain of heavy book falling towards him. -"AAHH!!!!!!!"

Too late...

"HAHAHA!!!!!!!!"-The woman laughed frantically, as the books collided in top of the blond burying him completely.

"Ouch...."-Chouji stared shocked at the huge puff of dust around where the books had fallen.

"Naruto-kun..."-Hinata gasped while holding his hands together.

"What an idiot..."-Shino murmured as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Aw...did you like my little surprise?" - The woman smirked. The three chuunins stared at her.

".........."- Hinata clenched her teeth and fists. - "You....."-She muttered.

"Huh?"- Chouji and Shino turned around and stared at her, and they could've swore her white eyes were turning red in fury.

"........"- Chakra started flowing from Hinata.

".....Is she angry?"- Chouji stepped back and hid behind Shino. He didn't answer the obvious question.

".....I won't let you...."-Hinata advanced towards the shelf where the woman stood.

"Hahaha!!! What are you gonna do little girl?!"

"I won't let you....."-Hinata repeated as she kept walking towards her.

"Is she gonna attack that old lady?" - Chouji asked another obvious question.

Hinata's steps turned faster and faster. - "I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun!!!!!"- She shouted.

"WHAT THE?!!!!!!!"- The woman looked everywhere Hinata had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"..........."- She appeared right behind her.

"HOW DID YOU.....AH!!!!!!"- Hinata ready with her 'Gentle fist' aimed straight onto the woman's tenketsu on the arm. The woman flew off the shelf and crash landed hard on the floor.

"DAMN!!!!!!!!"-Chouji exclaimed. -"SHE DID ATTACK THE OLD LADY!!!!! WOW!!!!!"

A bunch of people were approaching next to the scene now, shocked at the action of the white eyed hitting the old woman.

Gasps were heard, then followed by and uncomfortable silence.

".........." -Shino hurried up to the pile of books that buried Naruto. Chouji stood there staring at Hinata who just jumped off the shelf and advanced towards the laying woman, still with an angry look in her eyes.

(Who could've thought she would react like that! Wow...anothe scary girl....)- Chouji thought.

Shino put some books apart, letting Naruto be seen, he was knocked out, and with two crosses by eyes.

"Is he alright?" - Chouji walked up to them. -" That dumbass, he could be fast sometimes, but he can also be so damn slow...."- He kicked some of the books away.

"Hm...."-Shino turned around; there were a lot of people forming crowds around the place already, exited and ready to watch some more action.

Hinata stood next to the woman that tried to stand up, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and with only one hand she carried her on the air.

Shino stood up.

"Don't you ever..."-Hinata spoke, the sound of her voice crept the woman out, as she stared the girl's face which hair covered her eyes, only letting a black shadow be seen. -..try and hurt him again..."-Hinata finished.

"Hey, hey, relax now! It's now like I've killed him or something!!!!"-The woman laughed nervously.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up! You gotta see this!!!!"-Chouji desperately grabbed Naruto by the shirt and started shaking him hard. -"WAKE UP! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!!!!!!"

"Ugh..."-Naruto opened his eyes, finding Chouji's face right in front of him. -"AH!!!"- He yelled, Chouji let go of his shirt. -" You scared the hell out of me!!!"

"Shut the fuck up, and look in front of you!"-Chouji smacked him on the head. Naruto looked up finding Hinata aiming his free hand to the woman's heart.

"Shit..."-Shino disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell is going on?!"- Naruto asked with a dumb expression.

"Yo man, she got mad big time after that crazy woman attacked yo...."-Chouji explained.

"Huh?"- Naruto turned around again, even more confused now.

Shino appeared right behind Hinata and grabbed her aiming hand.

"Stop Hinata...."-He said simply. Hinata looked up and stared at him.

"But..."

"We are not here to fight...."- Shino continued.

".....But she hurt....."-Hinata looked down the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, listen to him! "- The woman said nervously.

"Huh?"- The people around stared wide eyed at the woman.

Hinata and Shino stared at her shocked. She let got of her, she fell to the floor.

"What was that?!"-Naruto asked while standing up.

"I...don't....know..."-Chouji said chocked.

Shino grabbed the woman by the shirt, raised her up, reached for one side of her face and pulled her skin.

"Ah!!!"- The crowd gasped.

"I knew it since the beginning..."- Shino let go off her/him. And on his hand he held a human like mask attached to the gray hair.

"AGH! YOU DISCOVERED ME!!!!! HOW?!!!!!!!!!"-The guy on the floor yelled while ripping of the pink gown and letting shown a vest, with a head band on his neck, the symbol was unknown.

"Simple....I saw you fixing the mask while you were chasing us...."-Shino said. - "What do you want with us?"

"Hm..."-The guy smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!!"-Naruto yelled from the back as he tried to run towards them.

"Stay here Naruto..."-Chouji held him hard by the shirt.

"Looks like my plan failed...."-the guy said. -" What I want with you I cannot tell you......but there's one thing I'm warning you.....watch out for were you step on, watch out for anything, because you wont' be so lucky next time....some had already failed, I have tooâ€â€..but still, I recommend you to go back to were you belong, do not continue with the tripâ€â€.or else, you will live one of the worst moments of your life....."-He finished, and with this he jumped in the air and dashed away.

There was a huge silence.....

Everyone was shocked.

"Let's go back..."-Shino turned around, same as other people that had started leaving.

"Um huh..."-Hinata nodded, still kinda shocked and thoughtful.

"What the heck was that all about?" - Naruto asked super confused, after Chouji let go of him.

"We don't know."-Shino answered dully. – "We'll report this to the senseis...for now let's go back..."

"Yeah."

"Naruto-kun....are...you okay...? - Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'm alright."-Naruto smiled.

"...I'm glad..."

"....Thanks..."

* * *

_**Kazekage's place....**_

"I understand."-Kazekage spoke. -" It sounds really dangerous,does your Hokage agree with that?"

"Yes. "–Kurenai answered serious. -" She herself decided on the parties along with some of the best battle strategist and specialist of Konoha. She is very confident, and is sure that they'll do a good job."

"We can never assure that."

"Huh?"

"I am not trying to underestimate your students....but....the information that has been given to you, may be a little inaccurate....."

"We don't understand Kazekage-sama."

"I too, have heard of the situation occurring at Lacigam city.......And it is not as simple as it seems; since I too had a request for ninja, I denied at first, but at the end I decided to send some troops.....some of the best......and they never came back."

(Gulp)

"What?!"

"The situation is worsening. Asuhara Goro..."

"Who? You mean that mafia man?"

"Yes, him indeed.....he is gathering missing nins from all over the countries....ALL of the countries..."

"WHAT?! THAT CANNOT BE!!!"-Kurenai exclaimed.. -" Hokage-sama never told us about that!"

"Yes, I am aware of that too....And I understand because it refers to new information. After my troops never came back, I sent a squad of five spy ninja to investigate....and they found out about it, unfortunally, only one of them came back alive .....and died some minutes later after he was gravely transported to our local hospital, that is the reason why we do not know at detail of everything that has happened....."

"Wow....."-Asuma sighed. -"This won't be as easy as backing up, like we were told...."

" Tomoko, why didn't you tell us about this?!"-Kurenai glared at her, she looked down the floor.

".....I am sorry, but I wasn't aware of this either....I am from the police troops, and I've been out of Lacigam for quite time, searching for help...that is why...."

" I want to offer you some help."-Kazekage sighed.

"What?"

"Let the Umeki siblings go with you." (A/N; I decided to give them a last name. :P)

"And who is that?" - Kakashi asked.

"......That is Gaara, Temari and Kankurou....you must remember them alright...."

" Them....yes, I remember..."

"And why them Kage-sama?"

".......They have been training really hard ultimately, and they're at a high jounin level....Those three would be really helpful during your mission, they are really good." - Kazekage said. The three senseis and Tomoko looked at each other.

"Please accept my offer, you cannot waste such."

"Yes, you are right. Thank you very much Kazekage sama." -Kurenai bowed.

"We will take those three with us. "-Kakashi smiled and then glanced at his clock. - ( The guys must be meeting up)

"Thank you very much sir, we really appreciate your help." - Tomoko bowed.

"You are welcome. Proceed and look for them." -Kazekage dismissed.

"Hai." –The four got out his little office accompanied by three guards across a little hallway leading to the streets.

"So...where do you think we could find 'em?"- Kakashi asked.

"Take north and near town square and you will find a house with black gates at the front, it is the only one that has 'em..."-A guard answered. – "You will also find a big fountain around, it is dry though.."

"Alright, thanks for the info...let's go."-Kakashi told the rest, and they quickly left.

"Here they come..."- Kurenai smiled as she watched the young chuunins approaching by different directions, to the Kazekage's building.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Kiba approached by the west, the girls cheerfully talking and the boy struggling with the packages. By north, was Naruto, Shino, Hinata and Chouji, they walked quietly except for the blond with bumps on his head, and that ranted his whole way. And Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Lee, by the east, the three first ones with long and annoyed faces.

"Looks like you had some fun. "- Asuma said sarcastically to the last group.

"Yeah, if you think being chased by a bunch of mad people is actually any fun...."-Shikamaru mumbled.

"You were what?" - Asuma was about to burst into laughs.

" Yeah, but I appeared to pass by and save the day!"- Lee said with a smirk.

" Bah..."- The three looked away.

"How about you guys? Did you find all my stuff?"-Kakashi asked. Naruto glared at him.

"No, we didn't find your STUFF!" -He rubbed his head still in pain.

"What in the world happened?"

"Long story...."-Chouji sighed as he searched for some chips on his backpack. .

"Unlike you guys, we did actually had loads of fun!" –Tenten smiled. -" We did a lot of shopping, and we found all your stuff Asuma-sensei!" -She handed him two bags.

"Thanks!" -He grabbed them.

" Right..."- Kiba said angrily while putting all the packages to the floor.

"Well guys, is time to leave now, but first there's an announcement." -Kurenai said.

"This sucks...now what?"-Shikamaru looked up to the sky, it was setting. -" Can we just leave now?"

"Yes, but before, there is some people that will be joining our party."

"What? And who's that?" - Naruto asked eagerly.

"Don't tell me is Gaara and his siblings?" - Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Wow Shikamaru, are you a psychic?" -Kakashi laughed.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"-Everyone snapped.

"Yep, it is a request from Kazekage- sama himself, so we had no choice. "-Kurenai smiled.-"Those three will be of great help for our mission."

"Yes, now let's go to their house and tell 'em to get ready." –Kakashi announced.

"Hai...."-Everyone said thoughtful.

* * *

**_--------------:O:--------------_**

"Temari! Temari! The doorbell!" -Kankurou shouted from the couch where he sat eating popcorn and watching a movie for the fifteenth time. – "The doorbell! The doorbell! "-He yelled to the top of his lungs.

Gaara, who sat on the table eating some dinner, shot him a deadly glare.- "Shut...up...."

"Temari go get the damn door!!!"-Kankurou shouted one more time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming damn it! "–Temari rushed down the stairs with a baby blue night gown.-" Why don't you move your lazy ass and open it yourself?!!!" –She yelled as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"What do you.....AH!"- She shocked at the view in front of her. All of them were there, standing at her door, and she...was on pjs...

"Who is it?" - Kankurou glanced to his side. -" HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!"-He threw himself to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" - Gaara asked dully as he watched his brother crawl his way to the nearest room.

"Look out there!" – Kankurou slammed closed the door.. Gaara glanced at the entrance, where his sister nervously hid behind the door, as if she didn't want the person out there to see her.

(That must be that Naruto and the rest...)- Gaara stood up in a flash and rushed up the stairs.

"Hehe, what a surprise, see all of you again...."-Temari chuckled nervously. -" What do you want?"

"Hi there Temari." -Kakashi greeted. -"We have orders from the Kazekage for you and your siblings."

"What? What orders?"

"Why don't you three come out here first?"- Kurenai suggested.

"No, wait a minute, what orders do you have? He hasn't told us anything."

"Oh, it is quite unexpected, but it's true, we've just talked to him, we'll give you the details once you three show up."

"...alright, I'll be right back..."- Temari nervously searched around them one more time, she spotted Shikamaru in front of her and stared at him; he noticed it.

"Nice pjs...."-He smirked.

"Huh?" - Temari blushed and hurried on slamming the door.

"Are they gone?"- Kankurou appeared from out the room were he crawled into.

"No, get changed it looks like we have a mission."

"What do you mean?!!!"-Kankurou shouted nervously. -"You mean with them!"

"Yep." -Temari answered thoughtful. -" The senseis wanna talk to us about it."

" Damnit..."

"Gaara!" -Temari called his brother.

"What..."-He appeared on the stairs with an annoyed expression.

"Get changed, we have mission, Kazekage's orders...."- She explained simply.

".....Damn him....."-Gaara muttered and went back up.

"Come on move it! "-Temari shoved Kankurou up the stairs.

"......Darn!"

* * *

"Alright, we're here..."-Temari opened the door as she stepped out along with her brothers. 

"Perfect...."-Kurenai stood up from the large bench were everyone sat. - (Wow, they sure have changed a lot...) - She scanned them from head to toe. -" Let me explain you briefly. We have talked to Kazekage-sama, and we have explained him the whole situation and our mission. And after doing a little thinking, he decided that you are coming with us."

"........."- Temari glanced at the rest of guys. – (Shit.....is been mad long since I haven't seen all this brats.....but it's getting me nervous....mostly......Ah crap! I can't decide this by myself...not that I can either....)- She glanced at Gaara. - "...Are you asking us if we want to go, or are you demanding it?"

"I don't know." –Kurenai glanced at Gaara. -" I don't know how you guys work."( If you actually obey orders)

"..............."- Temari glanced at Kankurou, he shrugged, then at Gaara, his eyes moved up and down.

"We don't have that much time...."-Kurenai stated.

"Okay....if we have no choice...."- Temari sighed.- "Well go..."

"Good. Get your stuff ready; we'll be waiting out here."

"Fine....."-Temari stepped back into the house along with Gaara and Kankurou.

* * *

**_------------:O:-------------_**

"Tomoko-san, would you show us the map and tell us an estimate of our trajectory?" - Kurenai sighed.

"Oh yes, off course." -Tomoko reached for her pocket and took out a scroll. -" Here...."- She opened it, everyone got closer to see it.-" This is the country of Sand; we are here...."-She pointed to the middle.-" Next we will go across it, pass a few small villages, then a big road, and we'll be there shortly, I estimate the period of one day and a half."

"Wow, that's not much!" -Naruto said. -" That means we'll be there really soon right?"

"Yeah..."

"That's good." –Kakashi smiled. Just then the door behind them opened. Gaara and his siblings stepped out.

"Aright, we're all here, let's go." - Kurenai said, so everyone started walking in direction to the city entrance were their bus waited for the rest of the trip.

* * *

So guys, what do you think of this chapter? Review please! ;D 

Thanks for reading!!! 'Till next update!!!!


	15. Are we really lost?

* * *

Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing my last chapter...(Some flamed :P) But anyways, sorry for updating a little late, school is kinda stressing...

And sorry chapters are long, I'll try to make them shorter next time. Well, thanks for stopping by, go ahead and read! Review, don't flame! ((Flame lands on hair )) Ah!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Are we really lost?**

* * *

_Everyone slept quietly..._

("Neji, I finally found you! What are you doing here?! Why did you left the hospital? You're seriously injured!"

"My condition does not concern you..."

"....Oh...wow..really? ...Well, let me tell you......First; I got up from bed, even thought I have a cast on my right leg, I took the crutches, pushed the nurses out of my way, and rushed up to your room, second, after an hour of looking for you all around the place, desperately asking doctors and nurses for you and without finding an answer, I realized that you had left the hospital and decided to look for you somewhere else, and third, I walked all the way up here to the hotel, even thought is only two blocks away from the hospital; I walked under the rain! My leg really hurts same as my whole body! But still, I came to look for you because I was worried, and only for you to tell me that is not of my concern?!!!"

"...I am sorry if I upset you Tenten."

"That is not the point Neji...the point is that..."

"Are you informed that...many of the Leaf troops are withdrawing back to Konoha?"

"Yes...I know...but, what does that have to do with you being here?"

"I'm going back to Konoha...and I recommend you to come with me as well..."

"What?! We can't leave right now! We're on the middle of a mission, remember?! W-What's wrong?!"

"...Tenten...everyone is going back...This is going nowhere...we must, or else we'll end up dying..."

"......No! I didn't just hear that.....not from you Neji..."

"I didn't know you were the type of guy that would give up so easily?!!! That can't be you!!! You're not Neji! Neji doesn't give up!"

"You don't understand..."

"Perhaps I don't; but you know why? Because..... I never get to be explained......I'm only the leftover, the secondary character that no one cares about! No one cares what I think, or what I feel, no one ever listens to me!"

"Don't say that ever again, do not assume what you don't know."

"Explain me then...why are you giving up? Why right now?"

"Yesterday's mission failed... Sakura is in a coma.....and the rest is seriously injured......even the senseis."

"Our priority is to come back alive...that is why..."

"No! I am sure that we can keep going; no one is going to give up! Because they all believe in themselves, and I'm sure that no one wants to fail!!! Why is the strongest of the Hyuuga clan giving up just now?!!!"

"No one knows that...and I am sure that this same thought has crossed their minds.....and deep inside you have too....Do you want anyone to die?"

"...Of course not...but still...I don't understand your reaction...all of a sudden...why?"

"...A ninja mustn't manifest any emotion in battle, or any aspect...but there is one thing that I can say...I've already lost something precious for me....and I don't want it to happen again....Now stop asking so many questions because I won't answer...I've already had enough...."

"Neji....")

"Neji, Neji, Neji..."

"Huh?!"

"Neji are you alright? Were you having a nightmare?"

"...A nightmare...?"

"I think so...I heard you say some ugly things about us dying...."- Tenten nervously bit her lower lip, and glanced at him.

"It was a nightmare..."- Neji sighed deeply and leaned tightly against his seat.-(What a relief...It looked so realistic...I thought...in was in fact happening....")

"Um..."-Tenten looked at him; his white eyes brimmed under the dark, showing a mixture of bother and worry on his dazed expression.

"_Dead indeed..."_

"Neji?"- Tenten called him, with a little bit of hope that he would talk to her.

"......"- Neji didn't answer, and was actually trying to concentrate on the voice he just heard coming from the front of the bus.

"_Do you think we'll have awful trouble?"_

"Neji...I know maybe this might sound stupid to you but...you know...sometimes is good to talk with somebody about...."

"Sshh!" –Neji grabbed her head and made her bend down a little.

"Ah! What is it?!"- She asked confused.

"I don't want the senseis to see us awake...I want to hear what they're talking about..."

"Huh? But why? Gee...that's not polite Neji..."- Tenten giggled.

"Just be quiet and listen..."

"Okay..."

****

**Kakashi:** "Oh come on, how bad could it be? Well, at least I don't worry about my team, I know they'll be able to complete their job, they're not the ones that would give up so easily, and they will actually love the fact that this mission has turned from Rank C, to A."

**Kurenai:** "Kakashi...do you actually remember Kazekage's words?"

**Kakashi:** "Yes, of course I do."

"W-What?!" –Tenten snapped. - "D-Did he just say A-Rank mission?!"

"Be quiet..."- Neji spotted Kakashi turning around by their side; so he quickly bent Tenten's head again.

**Asuma:** "Kazekage sent troops of jounin level ninjas, and they never came back..."

"Missing nins?! What are they talking about?!"- Tenten shrieked.-"No one every told us about missing nins in that city!"

"Stay shut will ya?"- Neji whispered with a frown on his face.

"But..."

**Tomoko:** "Oh, don't worry so much....I think Kazekage-sama was exaggerating a little..."

**Asuma:** "Why do you say that?"

**Tomoko:** "...Well...it's just that...In my opinion, if that man is gathering missing nins, I don't think they will be that powerful, you know, they must be some simple genins or so...and in other case, you guys will only serve as backup, nothing will be exaggeratedly dangerous..." _(Nervous)_

**Kakashi:** "I think she's right...Let's not worry about it anymore, let's rest for a while and later we will tell the guys about the new issues, and our time arrival." _(Takes out 'Icha-Icha Paradise.')_

**All:** "Yeah..." _(Turn around)_

"What was that all about...?"- Tenten asked confused.

"I don't know..."-Neji sat straight and looked out the window as a lot of thoughts started bombarding his mind.-"Let's see what they announce later on..."

"Yeah...I guess..." -Tenten stared at the floor.

There was silence...

"Guys, you heard that?!"

"Ah!"- Tenten snapped out her trance after Lee's face appeared right in front of them from his seat."-"Lee, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, but really did you hear that? We're on an A-rank mission!"-He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, we know..."- Tenten sighed.

"Ain't that exiting, finally no more stupid tasks and shit! Finally my turn to show off! And prove Sakura-san that I'm the right one for her! "

"Ahem! Lee, be quiet, this is not a joke; you should be worried right now."-Tenten said thoughtful while glancing at the quiet Neji.

"Chill out guys, don't get too stressed out..."-Lee smiled.-"We will do our best, same as always right? Everything will be fine..."

"I hope so..."- Tenten sighed again.

"......."- Neji stayed quiet.

**_Flashback..._**

"Neji niisan...I wanted to tell you something..."-Hinata said softly.

"What is it?"

"....Today....when we were at the store, something weird happened....a man...stared following us..."

"What? You mean you all fought?"

"Um...not exactly...but...I did...kinda...but, after I defeated him...he said something weird...he threatened us..."

"What did he say?"

"....He said that his plan had failed...and he warned us to go back to our country...and stop our trip...because we wouldn't be so lucky next time..."- Hinata explained nervously.

"How did he find out about our trip?"-Neji asked thoughtful. -"Did any of you...Naruto mention anything?"

"No, none of us said a word..."

"....That means that man already knew...and if he attacked you, is because he had already been waiting..."

"I don't understand...."

"Someone is trying to stop us from getting to that city..."

_**End of Flashback**_

(Someone is behind all this...someone that knows our location and future steps...Someone that is close...)

"What's wrong Neji?"- Lee snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing..."-Neji said while bringing back the dream he had some minutes ago. -"...Only one thing...We must be cautious, really cautious from now on..."-Neji's eyes traveled from his two friends, to the front seat were Tomoko slept. -"We don't know what surprises will show up next..."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Later on..._

**Naruto:**_ (Jumps from seat)_ "OHAYO!!!"

**All:** (_Abruptly wake up)_ DAMARE NARUTO!!!

**Kakashi:** "Naruto, why don't you sit down...in case you haven't notice, the bus still in..."

**Naruto:** (_Bus suddenly stops and throws him forward.)_ "Whoa!"

**Kakashi:** "...motion...."

**Hinata:** "Naruto-kun..." _(Giggles)_

**Temari:** "You're still the same idiot." _(Looks at him pitifully and smirks.)_

**Naruto:** _(On the floor)_ "Shut up!"

**Kakashi:** _(Takes face off 'Icha-Icha Paradise')_ "Why did the bus stop?"

**Bus driver:** _(Comes out from cabin)_ "Excuse me, I have a little problem here, could anyone that knows the way help me out?"

**Tomoko:** "I will..." _(Stands up and goes)_

**Kurenai:** "I wonder what's going on?"

**Naruto:** "I'm hungry; I miss Ichiraku's ramen already!" _(Sits down angrily.)_

**Neji:** "Kakashi sensei, about how much time are we going to be in that city?"

**Kakashi:** "Well, that depends on how much we spend during the missions and how well we do."

**Neji:** "........"

**Tomoko:** _(Comes out the cabin)_ "Bad news everyone..."

**All:** "Hell no! Not again!"

**Tomoko:** "I'm sorry but...we're lost..."

**All:** "NANI?!!!"

**Naruto:** "Baka yatte'n ja nee yo!!!"

**Tomoko:** "No, I'm serious...the bus driver took the wrong way after leaving the Country of Sand; he was supposed to cross the deserts, forest by north, and take the river side that lead to the small villages following, but instead he took the forest by east, and now where stuck ..."

**Ino:** "Say word!"

**Naruto:** "Of all the stupid bus drivers, we have to get the worst ones!!! Where the hell he at?! I'm gonna kick his ass!!!"

**Kakashi:** "Calm down Naruto..."

**Lee:** "Oh no...oh no..."

**Shikamaru:** "How troublesome...again..."

**Ino:** "Are we gonna stay here the whole day? Let's come up with a plan!"

**Kurenai:** "Yeah..."

**Tomoko:** "...I have an idea..., why don't we split up around the place...um... and try to figure out were we are?"

**Kakashi:** "How if we don't know the place?"

**Tomoko:** "Easy, I'll show you the map and explain you how the river looks like..."

**Kurenai:** "Sounds good enough."

**Asuma:** "Let's do it then."

**All:** _(Vein pops)_

**Sakura:** "Hello! Has anybody asked for our opinion?! I don't think it's a good idea to just go out there, anything can happen! We have no idea of this place."

**Neji:** "She is right...there has been a lot going on lately." _(Glances at Tomoko)_ "We can't just expose ourselves to ambushes again."

**Kakashi:** "Um...You guys are right..."

**Naruto:** "No sweat! If anyone ambushes us again, I'll personally smash their asses!!! _(Stands up and raises fist.)_

**Kakashi:** "Um...yeah right..."

**Sasuke:** "Are we going yes or no? We're wasting time here."

**Kurenai:** "Yes, let's go, its better than doing nothing."

**Kakashi:** "Alright, we'll divide in pairs."

**Shikamaru:** " Not good..."

**All:** "Oh man!"

**Kurenai:** "I'll decide."(Hehe, I just love this part...) "Listen careful, go with the ones seating by your side; all the ones sitting alone; go together in a group....Gaara, you can go with your siblings if you want..."

**Gaara:** "........"

**All:** "Hai"

**Tomoko:** "I'll tell you where you have to go..."

* * *

After Tomoko showed and explained them the map and about the river, she gave specified directions for everyone to split up and go...So they took off and went to look for the river.

_Sakura and Sasuke..._

**Sakura:** "Wow, this place is beautiful..." _(Looks to her sides to the path made of cherry blossom trees.)_

**Sasuke:** "......"

**Sakura:** **(Starts spinning around the falling petals.)** "Don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"

**Sasuke:** _(Glances at her.)_ "...Yeah..........I mean NO."

**Sakura:** "No? But why? They make you feel calm..."

**Sasuke:** "......."

**Sakura:** "So relaxing; is like they make you forget about all your worries..."

**Sasuke:** "......."

**Sakura:** "So fresh...so peaceful...you just wanna sit around...stop thinking about about everything......"

**Sasuke:** "........." (...Damn Sakura...are you tormenting me?!)

**Sakura:** _(Walks up to him.)_ "Don't you think it's so comfortable being peacefully with the person you feel affection for...and...just think about being together and forget about the world...that nothing matters...that only the two exist...?"

**Sasuke:**_ (Looks away)_ "......."

**Sakura:** "...Have you ever think about that Sasuke-kun?" _(Walks up to him.) _

**Sasuke:** "........" (Damn!)

**Sakura:** _(Closes eyes and leans up)_ (**Inner Sakura:** This is your chance!!! Hell yeah!) "...Sasuke-kun...kiss me...you won't regret it...I promise..." _(Leans even closer)_

**Sasuke:** _(Grabs Sakura by the arm and pulls her away behind a tree.)_

**Sakura:** "Ah! Ouch...Sasuke-kun...I didn't know you wanted me that much..." _(Blushes)_ (**Inner Sakura:** I knew it!!!)

**Sasuke:** "Stay shut, someone is following us!"

**Sakura:** "Huh? ;-; (**Inner Sakura:** IIE! IIE! IIE! IIE! IIE!!!)

**Sasuke:** "I sense some unfamiliar chakra around..."

**Sakura:** "Nani?" :o

**Sasuke:** "....Kuso...." _(Looks from behind tree.)_

**Sakura:** "...But...who could possibly follow us? Are you sure...? I mean...this place is supposed to be desolate..."

**Sasuke:** "I know...that's why this is so strange, otherwise we wouldn't be hiding."

**Sakura:** "...What do we do?"

**Sasuke:** "........Sakura, if enemy appears, you stay here; I'll fight."

**Sakura:** ".........." (...He still thinks I'm only a burden...) "...But...I-I can fight too..."

**Sasuke:** _(Looks behind tree again; three men jumped off some tree branches by the other side)_ "Damn..."

**Sakura:** " It's true!" _(Nervously leans against tree)_

**Sasuke:** "Stay here and don't go out; I'll get rid of them..."

**Sakura:** "...But..."

**Sasuke:** "Just stay here damnit!"

**Sakura:** ;-; "Hai..." (I don't understand...why is someone following us? Why are all this things happening?)

**Man 1:** "Where the fuck they at, I thought I saw them a minute ago!!!?"

**Man 2:** "Not far...I sense their chakra..." _(Looks around)_

**Man 3:** "Me too...and they're strong..."

**Man 1:** "I don't give a damn! We need to find them and kill 'em quick, remember we have orders! We can't fail this operation!"

**Man 3:** "...Yeah but..."

**Sasuke:** "I'm sorry but that'll be too hard for you!"

He appeared from behind the man, quickly giving him a blow on the head; the man flew towards a tree and then fell into the bushes. The two others stayed shocked at the sudden apparition of the raven haired.

(Yay!)-Sakura from behind the bushes watched him with emotion, proud that her crush was such a strong guy.

The bird screeches could be heard flying away from the trees after the impact the man made.

"Who the fuck are you?!"- One of them asked Sasuke while staring at his crimson eyes. (The sharingan...how could this be?)

"None of your business..."- Sasuke answered dully. –"Why are you following us?"- He asked with a mixture of anger and annoyement. The men just stared at him; he had just beaten the leader of their group with only one movement.

"We are here to kill you..."- The other one said nervously.

"....Like it will be that easy...."- Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so you're a lot cocky huh?"-The man said while making his fighting stance. The other one glanced at him nervous, not sure enough about fighting.

"We'll beat him to a pulp..."- He murmured.

"....But...he just beat Yoshiro...And he's our leader..."

"Who cares?!"

"Are you going to stay there the whole day? Or do you want me to kill you before you can even try?"-Sasuke glared at them.

"Shut up! I hate overconfident guys like you!"- The man yelled.

"It's not overconfidence...I just can recognize weaklings like you from miles away..."- Sasuke teased.

"SHUT UP!!!"- The first man clenched his fists and a flow of chakra started flowing, Sasuke raised a brow, the other guy just stayed there staring at his partner.

The flows of chakra in creased onto his fists as he charged towards Sasuke, who didn't even bother moving.

The man ran, his fist aiming at Sasuke's face and just some centimeters away from it, the raven haired easily moved to his left making the man miss and fall to the floor. The other guy stared at both wide eyed.

He quickly stood up, the chakra still on his hands, Sasuke gave him his back. –"I'm going to kill you!"- He yelled while charging against him again; ready with a spin kick he tried to hit his young opponent, but he quickly blocked it with his left arm, he turned around with his fist clenched aiming for his stomach, but the blow was just easily blocked again.

"I am a master in Taijutsu!!! There's no way a brat like you will beat me!!!"- He yelled angrily while his leg flew towards Sasuke.

"Get a life."- Sasuke with one step avoided the kick, then he turned around, waiting for the precise moment to strike him on the stomach, the guy turned around with ready with a low kick, Sasuke flashed from in front of him appearing by his left and hitting him hard on his target.

The man fell on the floor coughing blood.

"Momoro!"- The other guy yelled. -"That's it!"- He reached for the katana on his back; Sasuke glanced at him but ignored and walked up to the guy lying on the floor, he quickly noticed it and tried to stand up, blood dripping down his mouth.

The flows of chakra on his hand again, Sasuke looked at him bored. The guy on his back was already charging towards him with his katana on the air.

(Be careful Sasuke-kun...)- Sakura watched worriedly.

"HAAA!!!"- The guy reached to were Sasuke stood, his katana on a vain attempt to slash his back since Sasuke moved to his side completely evading it. The other guy already standing up, charged towards him too, Sasuke jumped on the air and reaching for his windmill shuriken, he threw it aiming both and slashing their arms.

The guy lost his katana, and fell on his knees grabbing his bleeding arms, the other one just glared at Sasuke as he landed back to the ground.

"Thanks for the warm up, but you're wasting my time now."- Sasuke smirked while doing some hand seals. – (I won't waste my chakra, I'll just finish them up with a simple jutsu.)

"Stand up damnit!"- The man yelled to his partner on the floor, he just looked to his sides for a way of escaping; only bushes could be seen, and behind one of them a figure could be recognized.

(...Someone's there....I know! Is the other one of them!) - He quickly stood up and stumbled into the bushes.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!"- The other guy yelled.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!" -A rage of fire came abruptly flying towards the man.

"AHH!!!"- He covered his head with both arms.

"STOP!!!"- A voice yelled, Sasuke stopped blowing the fire and looked to his side, the other guy was grabbing Sakura's hair while threatening with a kunai on her neck.

"DAMN!!!"

* * *

_Ino and Shikamaru..._

**Ino:** "Oh man...why do we have to do such large walk just to look for some stupid river?" _(Stops walking)_

**Shikamaru:** "...I'm saying."

**Ino:** "...I'm tired, let's take a break." _(Sits down on grass.)_

**Shikamaru:** "...Yeah..." _(Sits also)_

**Ino:**_ (Sigh)_ (I can't believe forehead-girl is with Sasuke-kun again...she's so damn lucky...)

**Shikamaru:** (I bet Ino is thinking about Sakura and Sasuke again...) _(Sigh)_

**Ino:** "So...why are we so quiet?"

**Shikamaru:** "I don't know..."

**Ino:** "...I'm mad...I can't believe Sakura got to go with Sasuke-kun again! She is so lucky; I wish I could be her right now!"

**Shikamaru:** "...Wow...how surprising of you saying that..."

**Ino:** "What?"

**Shikamaru:** "...Nothing..."

**Ino:** "No, what did you say?"

**Shikamaru:** "Nothing...I just said how surprising of you saying that..."

**Ino:** "What do you mean?"

**Shikamaru:** "...Nothing...."

**Ino:** "......."

**Shikamaru:** "........"

**Ino:** "...Does it bother you when I talk about Sasuke-kun?"

**Shikamaru:** "...Um...no, why would it?" _(Stares at the sky)_

**Ino:** "...Yeah...why would it right? Hehe..."

**Shikamaru:** "You always do...so Chouji and I are kinda used to it..."

**Ino:** "....I can't help it....You and Chouji are my best friends, and you know I like him..."

**Shikamaru:** ".........."

**Ino:** _(Sigh)_ "If he would just pay attention to me....only a little...that'll be great...If he would just try and be with me...I would never disappoint him...I would do my best to make him happy...I don't know what to do to get him though..."

**Shikamaru:** _(Sigh)_ "......Love is so troublesome huh?"

**Ino:** _(Chuckles)_ "Yeah...."

**Shikamaru:** "........"

**Ino:** "....So what can you recommend me? What can I do to get his attention?"

**Shikamaru:** _(Sigh)_ (Why does she ask ME? This sure sucks...I would be the last person recommending her to fight for him...)_ (Sigh)_ "...Just be patient Ino...time will say..."

**Ino:** "You think I would ever get a chance?"

**Shikamaru:** (I hope not) "....I really hope you do..."

**Ino:** "....That doesn't sound so on genius...Tell me...You think I would get a chance?"

**Shikamaru:** "......I don't know...after all Sakura is after him too..."

**Ino:** "That was not my question!"

**Shikamaru:** "...You will Ino...I'm sure you'll get a chance..."

**Ino**: "Thanks Shika! You're so nice cheering me up like this!" _(Giggles)_

**Shikamaru:** _(Rolls eyes)_ "If you say so..."

**Ino:** "...Can I give you a hug?"

**Shikamaru:** o o "What? Ahem! ...Do you think Sasuke would like that?!" _(Nervous)_

**Ino:** "He doesn't care right now." _(Smiles)_

**Shikamaru:** "If you're planning on getting him, you shouldn't..."

**Ino:** "Oh shut up!" :) _(Moves closer and hugs him hard.)_

**Shikamaru:** "Uh...You're so troublesome Ino..."

**Ino:** "Yeah I know..."

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata..._

**Naruto:** _(Looking at scroll)_ "River: ...take left from cliff...then...turn...left again?"

**Hinata:** "........"

**Naruto:** _(Confused)_ "....Um....err....Hinata?"

**Hinata:** "...Yes Naruto-kun?"

**Naruto:** ("I hate...to admit it... but....I think we're lost...") (_Scratches head)_

**Hinata:** "......Um huh?"

**Naruto:** "Oh nothing, nothing! I have everything under control!" _(Laughs nervously)_ (...Keep it cool Naruto...Just keep it cool) "Hehe...yeah...let's just keep going!"

**Hinata:** "...Hai..."

**Naruto:** _(Starts marching)_ "To the cliff!" (Wherever it is!) XD

**Hinata:** _(Smiles)_

**Naruto:** "I have an idea! I'll put some marks in the trees to guide our way so we won't get lost!" (Too bad we already are!)

**Hinata:** "Okay..."_ (Nods)_

**Naruto:** _(Takes kunai out and makes mark on tree)_ "There it goes, let's keep goin'!"

* * *

_Later..._

**Naruto:** "Still no sign of that stupid cliff!!!"

**Hinata:** "Um...Naruto-kun?"

**Naruto:** "What is it?"

**Hinata:** "Isn't that the first mark you did....?" (Points to tree by left side)

**Naruto:** "WHAT?!!!" _(Runs up to tree and stares at mark)_ "IT IS!!!! IIE!!!! THAT MEANS....WE'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND ON CIRCLES!!!???"

**Hinata:** "......."

**Naruto:** "OH MAN! THIS IS GETTING WORSE!!!! HINATA I DIDN'T TELL YOU AT THE BEGINNING BUT WE'RE TOTALLY LOST!!!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!!!"

**Hinata:** "....Don't worry...N-Naruto-kun...we can still find our way back...I think..."

**Naruto:** "You're right...but how?"

**Hinata:** "........"

**Naruto:** _(Sits down on grass)_ "Let's think of a way......Um...I'm exhausted...." _(Hears stomach growl.)_ "And hungry...I can't think like that..."

**Hinata:** _(Hears sound behind bushes)_ "........"

**Naruto:** "You heard that?"

**Hinata:** " "Um huh..."

**Naruto:** "My stomach is protesting! He's soooo hungry!" _(Rubs stomach)_

**Hinata:** ".......I-I....have...some food in my bag...if...you want....?"

**Naruto:** "Hell yeah I do! Let's sit back for a minute, then we'll keep going!" :D (...If we can....)

**Hinata:** "Ok...but...I..."

**Naruto:** _(Rushes up to her)_ "Food, food!"

**Hinata:** "Um...Naruto-kun?"

**Naruto:** "Whatever you have!"

**Hinata:** "I...kinda heard..."

**Naruto:** "If you have ramen that's better!"

**Hinata:**_ (Sigh) (Gives him bag)_

**Naruto:**_ (Starts searching into it)_ "Alright!!!"

_

* * *

_

_Sakura and Sasuke..._

The man walked out the bushes grabbing Sakura's hair and making her walk.

"Ah!"- Sakura started struggling with him. –"Let me go you bastard!!!"- She yelled while kicking him on he leg.

"AH! YOU BITCH!!!"-He shook her head. -"Oh, but isn't this a coincidence? Finding your little friend on my way..."- He smirked, Sasuke glared at him.

(Damn...He got her...)

"Ouch....good job"- The man on the floor raised his head; his arms were all burned, due to Sasuke's attack.

"Let her go."- Sasuke told the guy, he started laughing frantically.

"Thought you won huh?! See? How everything goes around?!!! I' gonna kill this whore right now!!!"- He yelled while shaking Sakura's head one more time and then throwing her to the floor.

"Ah!"- Sakura fell on her knees; he walked up to her, some strands of her pink hair still on his hands. Sasuke gave a step, the man quickly turned around.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!!! I'LL KILL HER!!!" – He took a kunai out his bag while giving Sakura a kick on the ribs.

"...Agh!!!"- Sakura cried as she rolled on the ground. Sasuke clenched his fists and teeth as an infuriated feeling started filling his mind.

"...What happened?"- A voice was heard from behind some bushes by their left.

"Yoshiro you woke up!"- The guy shouted.

"Of course, what do you think?!!!"- He walked up to him while rubbing his head, then he looked around, finding the pink haired laying on the floor and a furious guy in front of him. -"Did I miss anything?"

"You missed everything."- He smirked while grabbing Sakura's hair again and raising her up.-"Mission accomplished!"- He laughed.

"What are you talking about, she's still alive!"

"Yeah, but I'll kill her right now..."

"I get it...what about that guy?"

"You take care of him; he won't do anything while I have this girl on my hands."

"Hehe I see..."- The man flashed away appearing right behind Sasuke; he glanced at him angrily and ready to hit him but he knew that if he did it they were going to hurt Sakura.

"Easy there..."- The guy holding her said to Sakura who suddenly had her hands around his neck. –"Don't do what you'll regret..."- He warned her with a smile, Sakura didn't planned on letting go of him, and pressed her hands even tighter making him almost choke.

"YOU BITCH!"-The man reached for his kunai and with a quick movement he slashed Sakura's stomach.

"Ah!"- Sakura let go of him and fell to the ground grabbing her stomach, her blood dripping on her hands.

"Damn!"- Sasuke cursed while giving the man behind him a punch on the face.

"Ah!!!"- The man tumbled on the ground. Sasuke rushed up to were the other guy was, throwing himself against him and started punching him on the face.

The guy Sasuke had just hit stood up, and reaching for his bag he took out a big grey syringe already filled with some liquid.-(Plan B...I'll take this two to the boss)- He thought while flashing on the air.

Sasuke glanced to his side, spotting the man and the object on his hand.

" Sleep tight."- He laughed mockingly while rapidly stabbing it into his arm.

"Ah!"-Sasuke felt the huge needle injected.

"Ouch I bet that hurt..."- The man chuckled while taking it out.

Sasuke got off the other man, swiftly his view was turning blurry and his head went around in circles, he fell to the floor next to Sakura...

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata..._

**Naruto:** "Those candies were good, thanks Hinata!"

**Hinata:** "...You're welcome..."

**Naruto:** "...Hm......I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing..." _(Frowns)_

**Hinata:** "........"

**Naruto:** "...Damn Sasuke, he has such luck...but he just doesn't realize it!" _(Shakes head)_

**Hinata:** "......."

**Naruto:** "Being with Sakura-chan all alone..." _(Stares at ground)_

**Hinata:** "....You...you...really l-like her...right Naruto-kun?"

**Naruto:** "...Huh? Well....Why?"

**Hinata:** "Oh n-nothing! I –I –I....was just..."

**Naruto:** "If I like her... doesn't matter...she's never gonna look at me but as a friend..."

**Hinata:** "Huh?"

**Naruto:** "I've realized that a while ago..." _(Chuckles) _"....She has always liked Sasuke...and that won't change."

**Hinata:** "........"

**Naruto:** "......I guess.....I'll just forget about it..." _(Sigh)_

**Hinata:** "...I always knew you never give up......"

**Naruto:** "....What?"

**Hinata:** "...If...you really like her...you should fight for her...No matter how hard it seems...You thought me that Naruto-kun...don't give up......fight with all you have..."

**Naruto:** "Hinata..."

**Hinata:** (Oh my....I can't believe what I just said...);-;

**Naruto:** "......."

**Hinata:** ".......Sorry...I know it's not of my concern..."

**Naruto:** _(Stands up)_ "No Hinata, you're right; I can't give up just like that! I will do my best and win Sakura -chan's love!"

**Hinata:** (No! Hinata...you're so dumb...this wasn't......supposed to happen...) "........"

**Naruto:** "Let's go Hinata! We gotta go back to- -"

**Voice:** "Were you come from!"

**Naruto:** "Huh?!"

**Voice:** "I finally found you little twerps!!!" _(Figure jumps off tree)_

**Naruto:** "Who the fuck are you?!"

**Hinata:** "Naruto-kun, he's been following us since earlier!"

**Naruto:** "What?!!! How comes that I didn't notice?!!!"

**Hinata:** "I tried to tell you but..."

**Man:** "You're kids; I thought I was going to find something better."

**Naruto:** "Don't underestimate us damnit!!!!"

**Man:** "You wanna fight huh, how dumb, you will never defeat me."

**Naruto:** "Damn fucker..."

**Man:** "Surrender and nothing bad will happen to you."

**Naruto:** "SHUT UP!!! I NEVER GIVE UP!!! "Why the hell are you here?!!!"

**Man:** "I have orders to take you two..."

**Naruto:** "Orders?"

**Man:** "You must come with me if you don't want your friends dead."

**Naruto:** "GIVE ME A BREAK! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!!!"

Naruto charged towards the man, but he quickly threw a grenade bomb blocking his view and Hinata's.

She jumped on the air getting out the puff of smoke. Naruto stayed inside looking around for the man who was also there. -"Where the hell are you?!!!"- He yelled when suddenly he felt a hard blow striking his stomach, the man had appeared right in front of him. -"Ah!"- He fell on his knees coughing blood.

The man jumped in the air getting his kunai ready to strike Naruto but the blonde quickly stood up and flashed away, appearing right behind him and kicking him on the back.

"AH!!!"-The man crashed on the ground, but making some effort he stood up jumping off the puff on smoke. Naruto also jumped out of the smoke and saw Hinata standing in front of the man ready with her fighting stance, the man was doing the same, and was reaching for his kunai.

Hinata moved right, her fingers pressed together under the Jyuken, hitting the man on the chest on one of this vital chakra wholes; he fell several meters away from his female opponent still with blows of chakra on her hands, same as the now aching part of his body.

"I...I can't fail this mission..."- The murmured as he stood up under the gaze of the pale white eyed and the foxy boy now standing by her side with an angry expression towards him.

He formed some hand seals, the blonde determined to stop him before he could even move, rushed up to him and kick him hard on the face; he fell back as some blood started dripping down his mouth, and he got shocked at the idea that a kid could beat him so easily; he raised his head up with a little difficulty, finding huge brimming blue eyes glaring at him from above.

"...What's your name kid?"- He asked while looking down the ground again before the sun could reach his eyes.

"None of your damn business..."- The blonde answered serious, grabbing him by the shirt and raising him up. –"You're gonna tell me who the hell is after us and why?!"- He asked angrily.

"None of your damn business..."- The man answered with a mocking smile on his dusty face.

"I'm gonna make you talk then!"- Naruto shouted while throwing him back to the floor and preparing his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu seals.

" Even if you kill me...there will be others after you..."- He spoke while trying to stand up, Naruto stared at him annoyed.- "Our mission is to stop you from getting to Lacigam....and we will not fail..."- He smirked.

"You're at disadvantage here....so what are you talking about!?"- Naruto yelled.

"No...you're wrong...the one at disadvantage here it's you..."- He man let out a chuckle while his hands seemed as pulling something invisible on the air. Naruto frowned and looked everywhere, Hinata still with her Byakugan watched as the man pulled some chakra strings tied to Naruto's legs; something that he obviously didn't realize.

Hinata ready to run next to Naruto gave a large step but only to fall due to something hard surrounding half of her legs.

"Hinata!"- Naruto quickly turned around after hearing her moan, founding her on the ground. - "What the hell?!!!"

"You fell for such a basic, chakra strings, how pitiful!"- The man started laughing frantically, Naruto glared at him. –"I made them with simple ropes!"

"This ain't over yet!!!"- Naruto began forming his seals, but suddenly a flying string appeared surrounding his wrist and stopping him from moving.

"Ouch!!!"- Naruto felt the pressure of it around his muscles which were quickly tensing under the now visible chakra.

Hinata had managed to stand up, but another string had reached her, surrounding her whole arms and stopping her from moving.

_"You're doomed!"-_ The man singed.

Hinata looked around, only the forests by her left, right and front, but behind...

"See that precipice behind you?" -The man laughed.-"That will be your grave!!!

"SHUT UP!!!"-Naruto yelled, the sarcastic voice of the individual was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

"I will first kill this girl"- He pulled the string hard, making Hinata advance some steps forward.

"Don't you dare put a finger on her!!!!?"- Naruto yelled, trying to get away from the thick strings, which were cutting his skin at every movement he made.

"Stay still if you don't want me to slash you into pieces!"- The man yelled at Naruto, he just stood still as the drops of blood fell down his arms. Hinata stared uneasily at her surrounds and clenched her teeth in order to stand the pain the strings were causing on her arms and legs as the man pulled her towards him. – ( If I could just reach for the strings...I could cut them with my Jyuken...)

"Good girl"- He laughed, as he grabbed her by the hair making the chakra disappear from the strings revealing only the pieces of simple rope which he had tied against his stomach. –"But I'm still not convinced..."- He reached for his kunai and put it in front of Hinata's face with a mocking expression; Naruto stared at him wide eyed, horrified at the image that just crossed his mind; when suddenly the man stabbed he kunai hard onto Hinata's stomach, now not only his eyes but his mouth also dropped as he saw the blood splashing out his friend's stomach.

"Ah!!!"- Hinata fell on her knees after the man let go of her hair.

"NO!!!"-Naruto yelled. The man looked at him with a frown.

"A trump card?"- He chuckled nervously as he saw the swirls of chakra going around the blonde. - (Shit! Better hurry up, kill this girl and get outta here before he kills ME!)- He thought and quickly grabbed Hinata by the hair again, the strings around Naruto were banishing into his chakra.

"What the fuck!"- The man banished in the air. Naruto appeared in front of him stopping his tracks, he stared at him wide eyed and tried to run away again, but Naruto had grabbed him by the shirt, so he quickly gathered some chakra to his hands and grabbed Naruto's wrists with the purpose of making them burn, but Naruto didn't let go of him. –"WHAT THE HELL!?"- He shouted nervously.

"You scared?"- Naruto smirked.

"No way you little demon!!!?"- The man yelled.

"Demon? You still haven't seen him yet..."- Naruto pressed his hands against his neck, making him almost choke, so he threw Hinata to the floor kicking the blonde on the stomach. Naruto fell back to the ground but quickly recovered and started looking around, trying to locate Hinata's location; she was near the precipice only a few meters away from falling, a chill ran through his spine, as a desperate impulse told him to run towards her and take her away from the damn place.

So he did, but sometimes even a second of pondering could get you on a situation of life or death; the man had already advanced towards Hinata, and giving her a kick, he had made her fall down into the dark abyss, Naruto's steps froze, same as his heart beats as he stared wide eyed, stunned without believing at what just had happened...

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Kyuubi's chakra

Hello everyone! Gee, sorry I took kinda long on the update :P I try hurrying up, but school is keeping me busy; but anyways, I want to thank all of the guys that reviewed me nicely. Thanks! Love you all! (Hugs)

Here goes the next chapter...Hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter 16: Kyuubi's chakra...

* * *

Naruto's eyes popped out under what had just happened, that bastard had thrown Hinata down the abyss right in front of his damn eyes. 

He clenched his fists, holding in the trembling that had suddenly begun shaking his body out of anger, and his breathing raced under a strong impulse that told him to do something...anything to save her at that very second. Naruto ran with all his might towards the cliff, stopping at the edge and staring down at it. At that moment, he didn't care about anything; all the sounds and everything around him banished, and the only thing on his head was saving her no matter what, he couldn't just let her go that easy...

The man had started laughing mockingly, saying it was hopeless, and that she was already dead; he laughed frantically glancing at the shocked expression of the blond who cursed under his breath with a desperate sensation of killing something or somebody at that exact moment; he held his head in desperation, mixing the crimson liquid that slipped through his hands with his spiky hair. The beats of his heart resonated through his whole head like a time bomb about to explode, while his eyes couldn't get apart the dark hole in front of him; she was closer to the end at each passing second, and he didn't know what to do!

The man stared at him as he tried to control his laughing, since for him the scene was absolutely amusing; and while walking up to the blue eyed with the will of mocking him even more, and finish killing him once and for all; he froze on his steps as he watched stunned at how the blond had ran and thrown himself down the precipice...

" GERONIMOOOooooo!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!???" -He ran to the edge, kneeling on the grass and watching down shocked at the sudden action of the boy, and trying to identify were the hell he was. -"He's crazy! No normal human would ever survive that fall!"

* * *

_**Neji and Tenten...**_

"Do you say that someone is following us?"- Tenten asked confused.

"...Yes, they're not close yet, but they're approaching...I see four..."-Neji answered serious while looking around with his Byakugan. -"We might as well get ready for battle; they'll seize us at any time."

"That might not be a good plan." –Tenten said.

"What do you mean?"

"...I'm not sure about this, but what about if someone is also following the others and they're in trouble?"

"They're good enough to take care of themselves."

"No, what I'm trying to say is that maybe they don't know someone is about to ambush; I think is better if we go back before they catch us and report this to the senseis, we can't risk ourselves here, the best way is to stick together with the group; don't you think so?" -Tenten nervously looked around.

"...Yes, I suppose you're right...let's go back."- Neji jumped onto a tree branch.

"Hai."- Tenten followed behind him and both dashed into the forest.

* * *

_**Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji....**_

"Lucky! Haha! Look at the river right there!"- Kiba shouted while pointing north. A beautiful waterfall could be seen in front of them, falling onto a large river; which clean waters fell at a calm current.

"Yes! We found it!"- Lee exclaimed. –"Hooray!"

"It was about time; at some point I thought we were lost."- Chouji sighed. –"Let's go meet the senseis; I'm hungry."

"Yes, let's go back! I can't wait 'till I tell them that WE found the river!"- Lee happily started walking back into the forest; the rest followed.

"Fortunately she gave us the right map..."- Shino spoke. - ".....So this could mean that... the others must be totally lost..."- He finished while realizing it himself.

"WHAT?!"- Lee's jaw dropped.-"YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"We can't be sure though..."- Shino said dully.

"CRAP!"- Kiba shouted.

"Oh brother..."- Chouji slapped his forehead.

There was silence and the four stood there staring at the ground.

"Let's go back to the bus..."- Shino started walking.

"Wait a minute!"- Lee called. - "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM KNOWING THAT OUR FRIENDS COULD BE IN DANGER?!!!"- He yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Yo man, he's right..."- Kiba added.

"............."-Shino stood quiet, but stopped walking. –(What do you know...?!)

"We gotta do something!" – Lee clenched his fists.

"Wait a sec; we don't even know if they're really lost."- Chouji sighed. - "We're making a big deal out of nothing..."

"But it's the most probable thing that could be happening! Everyone had different directions, and we're the only ones that got the right ones; right now, they might be searching everywhere like idiots." – Kiba said.

"Let's split up and look for them!"- Lee suggested. – "I think that if we find them, it'll be easier to go back to the bus all together, and we would also help in case that they're lost."

"Good idea."- Shino turned around.-"But do you know their exact location right now? If that's so, then great, let's go." – He finished sarcastically.

"...I....don't know..."- Lee answered pausing between words.

"Me neither..."- Kiba added.

"Don't look at me, I hardly know where I'm standing right now..."- Chouji finished.

"...Gee...what do we do now?"- Lee said.

There was silence...

**Chouji:** (...I hope Ino and Shikamaru are alright...well I don't think they're actually lost, Shikamaru is just way too smart to get lost that easily...I guess...)

**Lee:** (Sakura-san! I hope she's ok, but if she's not, I'll come to the rescue! I swore I would protect her to death, and that's what I will do! ..........Tenten and Neji are also out there; but with Neji's Byakugan there'll be no problem...)

**Kiba:** (...Naruto is out there with Hinata, she's probably using her Byakugan but...who knows, everything could happen and maybe they're lost anyways, the Byakugan can't guarantee anything....Shoot! That Naruto better be taking care of her, or else I'll break his neck!!!)

**Shino:** (...I shouldn't have said anything......But maybe I'm right and some of them are lost......In that case, it wouldn't be correct to act without the senseis consent and just go and look for them; we're under their command so we must ask first......Luckily it won't be too late after we do so,......Damn...I hope Hinata is alright.....Wait a second...What am I thinking?!)

"So what do we do?"- Kiba kneeled down and patted Akamaru's head. -"We can't stay here and do nothing."

"I don't think the senseis would be too happy in case that we just go and look for the rest without their permission..."- Lee said with a frown. –"We might as well go back."

"...Yeah."- Everyone said at unison; and without wasting any more minutes they dashed into the forest.

* * *

_**Ino and Shikamaru...**_

"Let me see that scroll!"- Ino yelled while pulling away the map from the lazy boy who had just started yawing uncontrollably.

"She gave us the wrong map Ino..."- He said bored.

"What do you mean?!"- Ino snapped.

"I mean that we won't be able to find the river around here..."

"Shoot!"- Ino threw the scroll to the floor.-"Are we lost?!"

"...Nope...we can follow the same directions back to the bus...that is, if we followed them correctly..."- He sighed.

"And we did?"- Ino asked.

"...I...don't...know..."- Shikamaru yawned.- "...Tsk....this sucks....I'm tired, let's take a nap..."

"Nap?! How could you think of a nap right now! What are we going to do if we're lost?!!!"

"...We will have to wonder and wonder helplessly around this huge forest...."- Shikamaru looked up the sky.

".........."- A vain popped out of Ino's head.- "Shikamaru......are we lost, yes or no?" – She groaned.

"Do you really want to know Ino?"

"I wouldn't be asking!"- She yelled.

"...Nope...we are not lost...."- Shikamaru answered calmly.

"Phew!"- Ino sighed.

"...We just have no idea where we are..."- He finished.

"...WHAT?!!!"- Ino's vain popped out again. – "No!!! How could this be?!!! And how could you be so damn calmed?!!!!"- She grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt and stared shaking him. – "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"Calm down Ino...Is not like we're going to die or something..."- He said still with his bored expression.

"Oh yeah?! I didn't know it was that easy to survive in a forest, without food, water, nowhere to stay, and in the cold!!!"- She yelled while letting go of him and grabbing her head in desperation.

"........."- Shikamaru glanced to his side after noticing a sound behind the bushes.-"...How troublesome..."

"What now?!"- Ino yelled.

Shikamaru sighed. - "Somebody is about to ambush us..."

"No way!" – Ino looked around spotting the men behind the bushes and trees.- "Crap!"

"They discovered us..."- A man said.-"Prepare to attack."

"Hai."

"Let's go!"

Three men jumped out the shrubbery; all ready in fighting stance and weapons.

"Who are you?!"- Ino asked while also doing her fighting stance.

"We're here to kill you two."- One of them laughed.-"Is that enough info for ya?"

"Shut the hell up!"-Ino yelled.-"No punk like you is going to kill me!"

"...Big talk and no action, bring it on!"- The man yelled; Ino glared at him.

"Oh but what a pity, having to kill this cutie..."- Another man chuckled.

"Try and do something..."- Ino defied.

"Oh, you will regret those words..." – The first one laughed, while trying to reach for his katana, but he couldn't.

"What the hell?!!!"

"Good job Shika." – Ino glanced at him.

"Now's your turn."- He said.

"Kagemane no jutsu?!!!" – The man yelled. –"Damn!!! We fell for it like idiots!!!"

"You got that right..."- Ino laughed.-"Now taste this..."- She began forming a seal. - "...Ninpo...Shinranshin no jutsu..."

"Huh?"

"...Don't you think that was kinda rushed?"- Shikamaru told her while taking his jutsu away the men.

"I don't care, is the easiest way to get out, I don't want to take risks..." -Ino answered.

"What the fuck is this?!"- One of the man yelled, his arm had reached for his kunai without his own will, and he was now walking towards his partners.

"What are you doing?" – One of them asked confused.

"I don't know!" – He yelled.-"I'm moving without my will!!!" – The man raised his weapon and started attacking the two.

"AH!!! YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Oh, this is so much fun!"- Ino laughed.- "Controlling people is one of my specialties!"

"Yeah, I know that for sure..."- Shikamaru quirked a brow.

"What? What did ya say?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

"AH! STOP!!!"- The man yelled to his attacking partner while trying to run away.

"I CAN'T!!!"- He slashed him on the stomach and then spin kicked him on the face; the man fell to the floor knocked out.

Then he walked up to the other that stared at him confused; low-kicking him and stabbing him on the back.

"Alright!" – Ino exclaimed.- "Thanks for the help."- She said sarcastically; the man raised his kunai and aimed for his own mere stomach.

"NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!!!"- He yelled.

"No, what are you going to do?"- Ino laughed; the man penetrated the kunai on his own skin.

"AH!"

"Nobody beats the beautiful Ino!" – Ino laughed.-"I'm the strongest and sexiest ninja ever!"

"Yeah, yeah..."- Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey Shika, do you think the others have also been ambushed?" – Ino turned around.

"Probably yeah..."- He answered thoughtful. –"Let's go back to the bus..."

"But I thought we were lost."

"Me too, but I'm not sure......Let's just follow the same route from where we came from and we'll see what happens."

"Let's go."- Ino jumped onto a tree branch, Shikamaru quickly followed and they dashed away.

* * *

_**Back to Naruto...**_

(Maybe I can reach her...if I hurry up I can!)- He looked everywhere for the white eyed location around the dark abyss while letting himself fall down at top speed, with the hope that he would reach and catch her before a tragedy occurred; but he had to act fast and do something that would increase his speed dramatically, otherwise he would never be able to catch her, she was quite far away from him in time and distance, and only one second, could mean the drastic reality of life or death in the blink of an eye.

So a crazy idea crossed Naruto's mind; a good amount of chakra could increase his speed in alarming amounts, and hopefully he would reach and save Hinata.

(Hold on Hinata...I'll catch ya in a minute, just hold on...)-Naruto closed his eyes, ready with a seal on his hands...

_(...You fucking fox....give me chakra!)_

_**(Huh? ...Oh...but isn't it my dear buddy and good carrier Naruto-kun? Is that the correct way to ask for help? I don't think so...)**_

_(I don't give a damn 'bout what you think! Give me your damn chakra!!! I have no time to be messing around with you stupid dog!!!!)_

_**(I didn't know you needed me...You haven't talked to me for quite a while.)**_

_(SHUT UP!!! IF WE DON'T HURRY UP HINATA MIGHT DIE! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!)_

_**(...And why is that feeling of desperation, what's the hurry?)**_

_(Because she's a precious person to me, my friend, and I can't let anything happen to her!!! Why do you care anyways, you would never understand it!!!!)_

_**(...I would never undestand it...?)**_

_(HURRY THE FUCK UP, OR WE BOTH MIGHT END UP FLAT AS PANCAKES TOO!!!)_

_**(...Tsk...Fine...I will help you...but in exchange you will have to give me something.)**_

_(EXCHANGE!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!! SINCE WHEN DO YOU ASK FOR AN EXCHANGE?!!!)_

_**(Since I feel like it, do you accept or not?)**_

_(WHATEVER!!!!!!! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CHAKRA!!!!!)_

**_(Yes, indeed...)_**

Naruto felt a chill running through his spine, the power started surging, his eyes turned the dark red; the Kyuubi's eyes, and a strong burst of red chakra started flowing out, giving him the aspect of a fire ball furiously falling at an incredible speed. The Kiuubi had lent him a good amount, and luckily he would be able to catch the female Hyuuga on time.

Naruto flied so fast that even his view couldn't focus that well, plus, the place was really dark and only the light from the potent chakra could lighten, being the only help in order to locate Hinata.

"Where are you Hinata?"-He tried and accelerated even more, his heart beating faster, as he desperately searched everywhere the dark place, were only the rough surfaces of its walls and small branches sticking out of them could be seen, but suddenly he spotted a figure several meters away from him; there she was, falling slowly while a crimson liquid could be seen flow out her stomach in large quantities.

Naruto gulped as he watched that the end of the abyss was approaching, and below him he could notice its bumpy ground nearly full of rocks and rough land.

He had to reach her now, she was really close to landing, and there was no more time.

Naruto extended his hand, but he was still too far to reach her, so he increased the speed, falling so fast that the air felt like slashing his face, he extended his arm one more time, trying really hard to reach for her foot. -"Only a little bit more..."- He was only some centimeters away from her now, but also from the ground; this was it, he had to catch her, he extended his arm at all its capacity almost touching her leg.

"That's it...I got her!"-He managed to catch it, grabbing it hard so he won't let it go.

Naruto let out a smile, happy at the fact that he had caught her, but he was forgetting about something...

"I got ya Hinata!"- He singed. - "You're safe now."- He sighed in relief while looking down but noticing that they were about to land...meaning, a flat landing and he was not ready...

"Uh oh...."-Naruto gulped while closing his eyes trying to think of something, but being him, an idea wasn't going to pop at the very second, and even worse on a really difficult situation like the one he was experimenting now...

Was this the end?

"No! This can't be the end!!! I have to do something!!!"-Naruto screamed nervously. –"We can't just die yet!!!"

"Naruto-kun...?"-Hinata slightly opened her eyes awakened by his loud voice.

"Hinata! You woke up!"-Naruto looked at her wide eyed; she smiled.

"We're going to die right?"-She closed her eyes again.

"No, we're not dying, not yet....We can't......not before I accomplish my dream!"

".......Hokage..."

" Yes! And not before you accomplish yours too! We're not dying!"

"...Mine?"- Hinata said softly without opening her eyes. – (Just being close to you...that's my dream...) - She fainted again, Naruto alarmed even more since the ground was only a few meters away from them now.

"Shit...what do I do?! Think! No! I can't think right now!"- Naruto said desperate and suddenly the red chakra turned off and he realized that he was at his limit, his body ached from the chakra strings, and he felt weaker at each passing second.

"...The hell with you, damn Kyuubi......"- He looked at the ground. –"Seems like we're dying after all huh?" _(Gulp)_

_**(You're not dying yet...you owe me one thing.)**_

_(Really, you stupid fox? Then you owe me a million!!!)_

_**(How dare you be so ungrateful after all the power I've been given you?)**_

_(...You might have given me power...but you also gave me the most awful days I can remember, and my whole life was once a miserable nightmare because of you...)_

_**(How selfish...How do you think it feels being trapped inside a brat's body for the rest of my eternity?!)**_

_(That's what you get for being an ass! Now shut the fuck up....)_

_**(......I will not forget your harsh words......)**_

_(Are you threatening me?!)_

_**(Someday I will come out...)**_

_(......Like if you really can...I would never let you.)_

Naruto looked at Hinata; she looked so pale, weak, and blood covered most part of her body; her own blood.

He clenched his teeth as a feeling of guilt started filling him.- "...God damn it..."-He positioned himself behind her, giving her a hard hug.-"This is all my fault....I'm sorry....I couldn't do anything....I'm so sorry Hinata..."-He leaned his head against her back waiting for the landing...

And it came only a second later; letting him feel the rough ground along with an intense filling pain, and a burst of a dark crimson liquid into his mouth; then...nothing...everything turned dark...

* * *

_**Gaara, Temari and Kankurou...**_

"Curse this trip!"- Temari yelled angrily. –"WE ARE **SO** LOST!!!"

"I knew that coming was an absurd idea..."- Kankurou sighed.-"Shit, we just joined and this had to happen, how ridiculous."

"What do we do now Gaara?"- Temari glanced at her quiet brother.

"Just quit your whining; we are not lost."- He answered dully.

"What do you mean? All we see is forest and it feels like we've been walking around in circles..."- Temari mumbled.

"......."- Gaara stayed quiet.

"Oh...I get it...!"-Kankurou looked back; in the ground there was a path made of sand keeping track of their way. –"Smart."

"Good idea, phew!"- Temari sighed. –"You're a bright boy my little bro."

"....We are ALL some idiots..."- Gaara stopped walking.

"What are you talking about?"- Kankurou snapped.

"......."- Gaara sighed slightly, and made an annoyed expression.

"Please Gaara; you're freaking me out, what's going on?"- Temari started to desperate.

"...Do I always have to explain everything, same as doing the hardest job!?"- Gaara said angry.

"...Um...yeah..."- Both answered at unison.

"Tsk...fine.....I'll explain you slowpokes......We might not be lost, which was the whole purpose of splitting up; but we've still fallen into the trap..."

".....Um...what trap?"

"...Does any of you two have a brain?!"

"Oh! I get it!"- Temari's mouth dropped. –"We've been split up into different groups so we can't help each other, meaning someone will attach us!"

"Obviously..."- Gaara glanced around. –"And someone is already following us..."

"Shit, what the hell is going on? Is this a plot against us?!"- Kankurou shouted.

"Who knows..."- Temari glanced around. –"But we'll find out sooner or later..."

* * *

_**Sakura and Sasuke...**_

Her big emerald eyes were slowly opened by a slight ray of light coming out from a tiny hole above her; it was only a little beam, but it was enough to make them close again; her eyelids felt heavy and tired, as if they hadn't seen light for weeks; but not compared to her aching body which wasn't capable of making a single movement.

(...I can't move...I can't remember what happened......What happened?)- She tried opening her eyes again, and moved her fingers a little; and after touching a dusty ground, she could realized that she was on the floor.

It was cold, and a chill breeze ran through the dark place...

(...Where am I?)- She raised her head but it quickly went back down, and she could feel a warm liquid slipping down her forehead from where a sharp pain suddenly came from.

Her breath accelerated, Sakura was getting nervous; she slowly moved her arms and tried pushing herself up, but she only ended up falling back again, hitting her face on the dirty floor.

"Ouch!"- She felt an intense pain coming out her stomach, just where the man had slashed her before; and it made her remember what had happened. She tried to stand up again, but the pain on her stomach worsened, making her almost cry. –"Sasuke-kun...where is him? - Some tears started flowing out her eyes as she tried to stand up over and over again.- "Where is him?! Please someone tell me! Where?!" –She cried as she hit her face on the ground. –"Sasuke-kun where are you?!"

Sakura glanced up to where the supposed window was, and there, she could see a figure standing. He looked like someone she knew and it was obviously a boy; he had black straight hair, and pale skin; making Sakura rapidly deduce that it was Sasuke.

She gathered strength out of nowhere and managed to stand up holding onto the walls.

"Sasuke-kun!"- She called, but the figure didn't respond. –"Sasuke-kun, where are we? We have to get out!"- She cried as she stumbled up to him, who stood emotionless in front of her.

Sakura looked up, straight onto his face, and noticed something weird...

"You're not Sasuke-kun..."- She stepped back. – ".....Who are you?"- She asked, but no answer was heard again; and there was silence, a silence that sent chills through her spine making her whole body fill with panic and confusion at the same time.

The figure stood there for a few more seconds, and then turning around he closed the window, which was actually a door; leaving the room in a complete darkness, same as the shocked pink haired.

"Who was him...?"- Sakura's legs failed her, and she fell back on the floor; she touched her stomach, blood had started coming out again and the pain was increasing. -"Sasuke-kun...please let you be okay...wherever you are..."- Her view was blurring and she felt her breath slip away. -"...Be strong Sakura...you have to get out of here..."- She thought with a frown trying to focus her eyes; and after a little search for a wall, she finally found one to her left; she leaned against it and slowly stood up, and taking a little breath, she stood up panting as if standing up would've been as hard as a long fight.

Ready to give a step, she advanced forward, but her foot met something on the floor that made her land on her face again after all the effort she did trying to stand up.

"Ah...Ouch..."- She moaned, filling as if the bones from her entire body had broken up.

Then she glanced around her, curious at the something that had made her fall to the floor from were she couldn't stand up once more; and there she noticed something by her right side; it was a body, and hopefully it was somebody she knew; Sakura snapped, getting on her knees and crawling next to what had made her trip; a person indeed.

"Sasuke-kun!"- She cried with a smile on her face after recognizing him. - "You're ok! You're here!" - She looked at him and realized that he couldn't hear her since he was unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun...please wake up...please answer me..."- Sakura raised his head. – "Please wake up, we have to get out of here..."- She said softly, but no answer was heard.

There was silence...

(This is my fault....)- Sakura couldn't stay up anymore and threw herself to the floor next to Sasuke. -( I was only hiding there when I should've helped....Now we're here, trapped who knows where...And all because I couldn't fight......again......)- Tears started falling down her eyes as she got closer to him. -( I'm sorry...I am weak...I'm always a burden, and I always mess up......What can I do...? What...? )

**(Inner Sakura: What do you mean what?! Get your ass up and fight!!!)**

"But...I-I can hardly move..."

**(Inner Sakura: You always hardly move! Get up and fight, you can't say here and do nothing!!!)**

"...You're right but...what if I can't....what if I fail on getting us save, and I only complicate things?"

(**Inner Sakura: I'll be worse if you don't try! Then you would hate yourself for being a coward! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND HELP SASUKE-KUN!!!)**

"But...I..."

**(Inner Sakura: Do you want to be proven a weakling one more time?!!! What's wrong with you?! Do something, fight your way out! Fight! Be strong! Fight!)**

_(Fight...)_

The word resonated through her head...

Sakura opened her eyes and slowly moving her arms, she dragged herself next to the wall by her side, and holding onto it she stood up; the place was absolutely dark and nearly nothing could be seen; she closed her eyes again, trying to hold in the pain from her stomach.

(I have to get out of here no matter what...I have to prove myself that I don't need help one more time...I can do it......For me...and for you Sasuke-kun...I will get us out, and prove you that I'm strong...)

She let go of the wall and reached for her stomach, a small flow of light on her hands. – (Let's see if those classes on medical jutsu work at all...) - She forced a smile while positioning her hands onto part of her abdomen and stomach; some seconds later the wound had stopped bleeding, even though the pain was still there.

Sakura walked up to where Sasuke laid, of course she wasn't going to let him; then she gathered some chakra to her hands and placed them onto his chest.

"Please let it work......Sasuke-kun wake up..."-

After some seconds, the chakra started disappearing since she hadn't had that much left, but she made a hard effort to keep it there, hoping with all her might that it would work, and luckily it did; Sasuke slowly started to open his eyes...

"Sasuke-kun, you woke up!"- Sakura cried happily. Sasuke glanced at her confused.

"Where are we...?" – He asked while slowly sitting up and grabbing his head. - (Damn...what is this fucking headache?)

"I don't know..."- Sakura said still with a smile on her face.

"...What?"- He asked puzzled under her content expression. –"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm happy that you woke up!"- Sakura giggled.

".........." -Sasuke stared at her wide eyed and then glanced at the huge wound on her stomach.- (She's hurt...but she still worries about me...)

"Are you- -"

"Don't say anything."- He interrupted her.

"But..."- Sakura confused, tried to identify his expression, but it was too dark. - (He's mad at me...!) - She snapped. – "Oh I know...You're mad at me right?

"It's - -"

"Don't worry, I understand, I messed up, I always do, I shouldn't have hidden behind those bushes, I should've fought, but...I couldn't, I don't know why, but I should've, it's my entire fault..."

"Don't- -"

" I should've fought, but I didn't, and now we're here stuck who knows were...I don't mean that you wouldn't have been able of beating them without me, but they saw me and menaced with hurting me if you would've fought, and I didn't do anything to stop 'em, I didn't fight, is my fault, I'm sorry....I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun...Please forgive me, I always mess up, I'm weak, I messed everything up, please forgive me..."- Sakura talked really fast and nervous without letting Sasuke pronounce a single word.- "Now I understand why you get so mad when you have to pair up with me for the missions; I'm nothing but a burden, I wish I could be stronger so I won't cause trouble again, please forgive me Sasuke-kun, I promise I'll fight, next time I'll fight hard, I won't stay back!" -Now Sakura's talking had turned into sobbing.

"Sakura just- -"–Sasuke tried to talk again.

"You're mad at me right?"

"I'm- -"

"I knew it! I'm sorry; please don't!" – She cried, Sasuke shocked under her drastic reaction.

(God, I didn't even say anything...)

"I didn't mean to make you mad; I know I should've fought, but..."

(Damn...someone make her stop! On situations like this, I just wish Naruto was here; he knows how to handle these stuff better than me; I'm not good at consoling people, I hate it!)

"Ninjas mustn't show emotions during mission, remember?"-Sasuke spoke; Sakura stopped her sobbing and stared at the floor still rubbing her eyes.

(That worked.)- Sasuke sighed. - (...Hey, It wasn't even that hard...)

"...Ninjas must not show emotions...that's right..." –Sakura said softly while taking her hands off her eyes and sniffing. -" But...I guess you already know that...I'm not good at that!"- She broke down into tears again. -"I can't handle it, worse if is a situation like this; when we're trapped in a dark room who knows where; hurt, hungry, thirty, sleepless, cold and lost!!!"

(Oh no, there she goes again, why did she had to be so damn sensitive just now?! Crap, looks like I'll have to say something...)

"...Sakura...I understand..."

"...Really?" _(Sniff)_

"...Yeah...but right now..."

"Uh huh...?" **(Inner Sakura: He's so sweet; he's going to comfort me!)**

"...You need to shut up."

"........." _(Sniff)_

Silence...

"I knew you were mad at me...!"- Sakura cried.

"I'm not mad damn it, I just want you to be quiet so I could concentrate and come up with a plan; and besides, someone could hear you and come take you away!" –Sasuke said angrily.

"...Sorry..." –Sakura said softly.- **(Inner Sakura: So harsh...)**

(We don't even know where the fuck we're at...)- Sasuke thought worried. – (Who could've planned all this up? It certainly has to be someone that's trying to stop us from getting to that damn city......But when I put my hands on that bastard...he or she is going to pay a high price for doing all this.......Damn, they even injected me with that shit; and now it's causing me a mayor headache.....fuck it!)

Silence...

Sasuke glanced around, kind of surprised that Sakura had finally stayed quiet, so he looked at her...and there she was, with a puppy face staring at him, and tears about to fall down her eyes...again.

(Oh hell no!)- Sasuke quickly turned around trying to evade her gaze; but her cute image just stayed in his mind telling him to do something that he didn't really want to. – (Nope, there's no way I'm hugging her!)

"What do you want?" – He asked annoyed; Sakura sniffed.

"I'm cold...I want a hug..."- She said with a childish tone.

"No way!"- Sasuke felt like running away.

"Why not?"- Sakura asked tenderly.

"...I said no, period."- Sasuke answered angrily; Sakura looked away and hugged her knees.

"Fine, you meany!"- She said with a sad tone.

"..........."- Sasuke went back to his thinking. – (...Anyways...before I was interrupted by this dumb girl..........What was I thinking? Stupid Sakura, she's making me forget......wait...no, she's not, nobody's going to make me forget about my plans......)

**_Flashback..._**

_Task at the Country of Sand's mall..._

The little girl kept sobbing...Sasuke stood stunned, wanting at that moment to destroy something ...What that kid had done with the little girl was just the same as him and Sakura...

_She kept crying; he had made her cry without even realizing how much it hurt her..._

(The hell...I don't know what I'm doing but...)-Sasuke walked up to the little girl, she kept sobbing without noticing that he was standing next to her...

"Don't cry..."- Sasuke spoke. She quickly looked up staring sadly at the raven haired with her teary green eyes. -" He doesn't really mean it..."- Sasuke continued while staring down the floor...

_**End of Flashback...**_

"What?" - Sakura noticed that he was glancing at her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" - Sasuke got caught by surprise.

"You're staring at me..."- Sakura smiled.

"No I'm not."- Sasuke answered angry.

"Yes you are..."

"How do you know anyways, it's dark as hell in here..."

"I can feel it..."

"...Leave me alone Sakura..." - Sasuke turned around giving her his back.

"...Sorry, but that will never happen..."- Sakura crawled up to him and gave him a hug from the back.- " I will never leave you alone Sasuke-kun...never..."

(Sakura...)- Sasuke closed his eyes in confort, he felt her warmth so close to him, and for the first time he felt that he really needed it, so he wasn't going to do anything to stop her at that moment... - "Thanks...Sakura-chan..."

" There's no need to thank me..."- Sakura smiled.- **( Inner Sakura: SCORE BABE!")-**"I will always be by your side...and you already know that..."- Sakura keeled in front of him; both stared at each other, their hearts beating fast as their eyes met,...She leaned forward and...

* * *

_**Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma...**_

"What the hell is this?!"- Asuma exclaimed as he and his female comrade got into a fighting stance. Around fifteen men had appeared in front of them, all equipped with all kinds of weapons, ready to attack.

"We must eliminate you at once!"- A man from the circle yelled while reaching for his katana.

"And you are from?"- Kakashi asked amused without even bothering on preparing for a fight.

"None of your business! We have orders and we must stop you! "

"Stop us?"- Kurenai asked. –"From what?"

"From continuing your trip!" – The man answered.

"What?!"- The three jounin said at unison.

"This is it, your trajectory stops here!"- Another man yelled.

"Don't make me laugh."- Kakashi said sarcastically; a frown formed in all of the men faces.

"Don't take it so simple Kakashi."- Asuma warned.-"What if all of these bastards are jounins?"

"They're not, don't worry."- Kakashi smiled.

"In that case, let's get this over with."- Kurenai flashed away, disappearing from everyone's sight; the men started looking everywhere.

"Couldn't she have waited for just a second?" – Kakashi asked Asuma while jumping in the air.

"Nope."- Asuma flashed away.

Kurenai appeared behind the crowd of men, quickly hitting one of them with a spin kick and other with a punch.The rest started charging towards her, but Asuma got in their way eliminating three of them with an upper punch and a kick.

While that, Kakashi sent two flying away with only one hit, and punching other on the stomach.

Seven more to go...

Kurenai flashed away stopping the pair that charged towards her with a double spin kick.

Kakashi sent a fly kick to three of them, knocking them out at the instant, and Asuma finished with the last two with a middle and a low kick.

"Wow, that was easy."- Kurenai smiled while looking at the men knocked out on the ground.

"This is strange..."- Asuma searched through his pockets for his cigarette lighter. – "Who would send all this men to attack us?"- He kicked a laying body out his way.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..."- Kurenai said. - "If they ambushed US, that means that they also attacked the guys."

"You're right"- Kakashi said with a frown.

"...This is not good, if a whole group of ninja attacked them like they did to us, they won't be able to defeat them."-Kurenai added.

"Well, no one knows about that..."- Asuma let the smoke out his mouth.

"....I think we should go back, they might be meeting already."- Kakashi looked around one more time. - "But before that..."- He walked up to one of the men lying on the ground, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. - "We'll make them talk."

"Do you think they'll do?"- Kurenai and Asuma walked up to Kakashi.

"Yep."- Kakashi started shaking the man. –"Wake up you bastard."

The man opened his eyes and stared horrified at Kakashi.

"AH! LET GO OF ME!"- He yelled while trying to get off.

"Shut up!" – Kurenai put her foot onto his forehead.

"You're going to talk now."- Asuma said.

"Talk? About what?"- The man stared at Kakashi who held onto his shirt.

"Stop playing dumb; talk if you don't want to die at this instant."- Kakashi said angry.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell what I know!"- The man said nervously.- "...We were sent to kill all of you; the purpose was to stop you from getting to Lacigam city......Right now, there are more of us sent to attack the rest of your group...and capture some of them..."

"Capture?" - Kurenai snapped.-"For what?!"

"I don't know, I wasn't commanded for that job! I was only sent to kill YOU!"

" ...Who's your leader?"- Kakashi asked.

"What?"- The man snapped.

"I said who's your damn leader, who sent you here, who's in charge of all this crap!"- Kakashi shook him.

"I can't tell you that is top secret info!"- The man yelled.

"Oh yeah?"- Kakashi took out a kunai. –"I give you three damn seconds to talk."

"I CAN'T! Even if you let me live, if I tell you they will go after me and kill me!"

"Bastard..."- Asuma dropped the ashes of his cigarette on the man's eyes.

" AH!"- He tried to get them away, but Kakashi held him.

" ...Three...two....one...."- He stared counting.

" You're all going to die! Even thought if we fail here, when you get to our city, you won't be able to defeat us! You will die!"- He yelled.- "DIE!!!"

"......."- Kakashi glanced at his partners, both nodded.

"You don't know what's ahead of you! You will regret this!" – The man shouted; Kakashi stabbed the kunai onto his stomach.-" Ah!!!"

Silence...

"Let's get outta here, they guys might be in danger."-Kurenai said.

"Yes, once we get to the bus, we will wait, and if they take too long, we will go ahead and look for them."- Kakashi added.

"Hai."

The three flashed away and started dashing into the forest at top speed...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Oh no, what will happen to the guys next?! Will Naruto and Hinata survive that fall? Will Sasuke and Sakura be able to get out that prison? What will the rest do? Review to find out! Oh and thanks for reading! Bye! Don't flame! 


	17. Crazy and unexpected

Hi everyone! Man! Sorry for the late update, bet ya thought I was dead; but well I'm not, so here comes the next chapter; it's not that good but I hope you like it anyway! Thanks for keeping up with my story, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

The huge clouds moved fast above the distant mountains; and the whole sky was filled with a sad and grey tone as the thunders announced the upcoming of a hard rainstorm. 

_The forest was silent…_

The chilling breeze of the night approached, and the winds blew with a lonely whistling sound; carrying on its currents the falling tree leaves.

_Tiny water drops began to fall from the sky…_

No trace of Naruto and Hinata nor Sasuke and Sakura was known; the rest of groups had already met at the according hour, and after what it seemed like an interminable waiting; under the command of the senseis, they all split up in two teams and went searching for their 'lost' friends.

* * *

_Naruto and Hinata..._

Landing onto her soft and pale skin, the raindrops began to wash off the blood that covered it…

Hinata slowly opened her eyes; them begging her not to; let tears pour down her face…She moaned in pain; her whole body ached as if a thousand pounds rock was in top of her; and the pool of blood underneath her slowly increased its size…

_The clouds started crashing onto each other and the loud sounds of thundering resonated through the sky…._

She slowly raised her head up and felt the raindrops hitting her face and starting to wet her all; she clenched her fists on the ground feeling that the pain wouldn't let her stay up, and started coughing blood…

(Naruto-kun…? Where is him…?)- Her heart began to race filled with a desperate worry and anxiety.-"Naruto-kun…"- She called, but no answer was heard. She opened her eyes again; fog had begun covering the place....

"…Where am I…? - She asked confused as she tried to remember what had happened but without any luck, she couldn't concentrate; the only thing on her mind at that moment was Naruto; she didn't care about nothing; not the strong winds, or the persistent rain, not the thunders, her bleeding wounds or the unbearable pain, nothing but him.

Suddenly a flashback of that man attacking her came back to her mind and she remembered everything that happened....

She looked around, knowing that something wrong was going on; her view still blurred searched with desperation for the blond haired.

"Naruto-kun please…"- Tears continued slipping down her face. –"…Just let you be okay…that is all I care…"

* * *

**Team 1**

"Are you sure this is the right way?"- Kurenai asked Tomoko as they dashed into the forest, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Shino followed behind.

"Yes, I am sure this is the route I explained to them.... "- Tomoko answered while looking around annoyed by the rain.

"I wonder what happened."- Kurenai shook her head, trying to take away any crazy thoughts out her mind.

"Damn!"- Kiba shouted from the back. – "If this is the freaking way, then why we don't see them anywhere?!"

"Yeah!"- Tenten added with an annoyed tone. –"What kind of plot is this?!"

There was silence and everyone got submerged into deep thought…

Tomoko smirked.-"Who knows…"- She raised a brow. –"But I think that they were probably ambushed by jounins."

"Fuck that!"- Kiba clenched his fists. - "We gotta hurry!"

"Yes! Sakura-san needs me!!!"- Lee shouted with a dramatic tone on his loud voice. - "I must help her no matter what! If something happens I will be the only one responsible!"

"But why do you say that Lee?"- Tenten asked. –"It's not like you were with her."

"…I know…but one day……I made the promise that I was going to protect her to death…That is why…I would never forgive myself if something bad happens and I wasn't able to do anything…"

"………"-Tenten stared at him worriedly. - "…Oh Lee…"

"Do you see something?"- Kurenai asked Neji who had his Byakugan on.

"No…"- He answered with a worried tone. - (Hinata nee-san, I hope you're alright…) - He thought as he quickly kept looking around.

"……We are almost reaching the main point."- Tomoko announced.

"What do you mean?"- Tenten asked.

"I mean that it is the limit that they were supposed to get."- She answered.

Kurenai glanced at her, and a frown formed above her crimson eyes. – "This is one of the ends of the forest; I thought you said that they weren't reaching those points."

"You mean there?!" – Tenten startled while looking down at the huge abyss- "But that's a cliff!"

"I know I said they were not supposed to reach this point, but there was a change on plans…"- Tomoko answered nervously. – "I was wrong and the map shows that the road lead to here…"

"But they have been ambushed! Anything can happen, mostly if they have been attacked by groups of jounins!" – Tenten continued alarmed. –"Did you ever think of that?!"

"Calm down…"- Neji told her.

"But…"- Tenten shot Tomoko a deadly glare. –"…You know what?!"- She suddenly stopped at a tree branch; everyone looked at her and did the same.

"What is it Tenten?"- Kurenai asked confused.

"I don't like you! I do not like you at all!"- Tenten yelled at Tomoko who looked at her with a surprised expression. –"First of all, you got all of us into this! And now after we don't have a clue of were our friends are; and you act all calmed!"

Everyone stared at Tenten with a shocked expression.

"Have you planned all this?! Come on! Spit it out already!"- She yelled with all the anger she had.

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?!"- Tomoko glared at her.-"You have no prove, I will not tolerate it!"

"I don't trust you, that's all! And my instincts tell me that you are behind all this crap!!!"- Tenten yelled while clenching her teeth; chakra could be seen flowing out of her; and everyone just stared surprised.

"Tenten don't!"- Kurenai shouted, but it was too late.

Ten kunai and two spiked flails flew at great velocity towards Tomoko who stared angrily at the kunoichi who had suddenly disappeared from the air; so she quickly banished avoiding all the weapons and landed on top of another tree branch.

Everyone followed the movements of both with their eyes wide open.

Just then Tenten appeared behind Tomoko ready with a round-house kick aiming at her face.

"Tenten!"- Kurenai shouted.

Just before Tenten's foot reached for her target, Tomoko blocked the hit, tightly grabbing onto the girl's ankle and after twisting it a little, she threw her away.

"Ah!!!"- Tenten flew in the air; her hit had been easily blocked.Neji jumped and easily catch her before she could hit a tree.

There was a dead silence.

"I have nothing to do with the disappearance of your friends!"- Tomoko yelled under the looks of everyone. –"And I will not repeat it again!"

Tenten glared at her while Neji put her down; but after feeling a sharp pain on her ankle she knew that she couldn't stay up, and fell on her knees. Lee was about to say something when Kurenai made him a signal to stay quiet.

"Please, let's do not start anymore conflicts, we already have enough."

"Are you ok?"- Lee kneeled to where his teammate was and tried to help her up.

"Yes."- Tenten answered without talking her angry expression off the woman.

"She is strong…"- Shino spoke; Kiba glanced at him and then at her.

"Hmph!" – He smirked. –"I am dying to test that out……This is starting to get exiting…"

"Do you plan on fighting her?"- Shino looked at him with a frown.

"If I find out she planned this trap, yes the fuck I will…."- Kiba stared at Akamaru who had started barking crazily.

"……Can you walk?"- Kurenai walked up to Tenten after seeing her limping a little.

"Yes."- She answered confident. –"Don't worry about me."

"Hey!"- Kiba saw his dog jump off the tree and run away towards the cliff. – "Come on, I think he found something!"

"Let's go!"- Kurenai and the rest quickly followed behind.

* * *

_Back to Naruto and Hinata…_

The rain increased and the wind blew strong; Hinataclosed her eyes so the water wouldn't enter them; she still couldn't move or feel a single muscle; her whole body was numbed.

The idea of using her Byakugan to locateNaruto crossed her mind, but her low chakra level wouldn't allow her. She slowly grabbed her head, which she could barely move; nervousness and desperation filled her and she felt like yelling crazily for the first time in her life.

"Where's Naruto-kun? Where is him?! Please, someone answer me…"- She asked over and over again but there was no answer but from the thunders and the rain…

So she stood there sobbing like a baby, trying with all her strength to stay awake; then suddenly, a little bit of chakra could be sensed nearby…

She slowly looked down…

There was silence…

"........…Na-Naruto-k-kun…"

Her eyes opened real wide as she saw him laying on the ground, just by her side, so she realized something…

Just before the landing, he had hugged her hard against himself, protecting her with his own body…….

Hinata stared at him, her heart stopped, but her tears kept falling uncontrollably…she was shocked; and just seeing him in such a state, made her think something terrrible...

"No……he…he can't be……he can't be…No…he's not dead…"-She said shakily with a nervous smile while trying with all her strength to convince herself.

"Naruto-kun…please wake up…please answer me…"- She started to shake him slightly but no reaction was seen.

"…Please…wake up…don't leave me here……please answer me…I…"

She moved closer, staring at him with her eyes full of tears…

(No…this is not happening…N-Naruto-kun has to be a-alive…)

"You are alive…Alive…do you understand me?!.....You can't die! You can't! Not before I tell you how I feel! You have to give me another chance! You can't go! You can't go! Wake up!" – Hinata started shaking him violently; she didn't know what she was doing, at that moment she felt that craziness had taking over her mind and she didn't care, she had to do anything to wake him up.

"Wake up please! Don't leave me here! I need you……You can't die! I need to tell you something important…… Don't' go…I…I…lo - -"

Naruto slightly opened his eyes…

Hinata interrupted herself. -"Na-Naruto-kun……!?"

"……Hinata?"- Naruto spoke barely audible.- "…W-What do you want to tell me…?"- He continued with a curious expression on his face.

Hinata gasped and let go of his shirt. -"…Naruto-kun……you're okay…"- She smiled nervously.

Naruto made a hard effort and sat up; his head going in circles wouldn't let him clear his view, somehow he knew he wasn't going to last a minute before he passed out again.

Hinata stared at him still with a shaky smile and flowing tears. She knew she had to do something drastic at that moment, she felt that a little bit of courage had entered her, at least enough courage to talk…

Naruto just sat there, feeling that he was going to faint again; suddenly he felt something wrapping around him, something gentle and comfortable. A hug…

A hug like he had never felt before, so warm and full of love…

Hinata closed her eyes, she had never been this close to him and it really made her feel good…But it wasn't enough, she had to do something else, something that she would never forget………

"Where am I?"- Naruto asked stupidly.-"Am I dead? Is this heaven? "

"Sshh…."- Hinata shushed him. - "…..Don't talk…don't say anything…"

_She leaned closer and their lips met..._

In that instant everything but them froze. Hinata felt tears of hapiness, that extreme and warm feeling that always filled her when she was close to him; but this time it was even better; she had finally got the courage to show him how she felt, not even words were needed, with this she hoped that he realized that she loved him...

_She slipped her fingers into his hair grabbing his nape and bringing him closer, making the kiss more intense..._

Naruto not really being sure if he was awake, just stayed there kind of shocked since he really didn't know how to react; so he just followed along caressing onto her back, and just kissing her back with the same passion she gave him.

Some seconds later, they separated…

Naruto stared at her with his eyes wide open while trying to catch a breath. -"I knew I was in heaven…"- He smiled before passing out again. Hinata gasped as she watched him collapse back onto the ground.

"Naruto-kun!"- Sheq uickly tried to wake him up, but it was a worthless try, after that fall, he wasn't going to wake up for quite a minute. But still, she felt happy inside for what had just happened, it was the moment she had waited for so long; and she knew she wasn't going to forget it or regret it; surprising herself with this last thought; she just stared at the ground and smiled to herself, before also passing out.

* * *

**Team 2**

"It's been more than four hours now and we have no clue of where could they be…"- Ino said to her team as they dashed into the forest at top speed along with Gaara, Temari, Kankurou; and lead by Kakashi and Asuma at the front.

"Yes, I wonder what in the world happened to them! I'm starving! Man! We could be eating some nice meal right now!"- Chouji protested.

"Chouji is not time to think about food you know!"- Ino scolded- "Can't you see MY Sasuke-kun could be in danger right now?!"

"…He is and Uchiha, give me a break!"- Chouji exclaimed.

"And in case you're right Ino, Sakura would happily take care of him."- Shikamaru added with a sarcastic smile.

"Hmph! don't think so!"- Ino turned her head in anger and stayed quiet.

"Careful with the wet branches guys, remember they're slippery!"- Kakashi said amused by their short conversation.

"Right, like if we're really going to fall!"- Chouji shouted. -"Ah!"- He almost fell.

"…What was that?"- Kakashi turned around.

"Oh Chouji, what a shame…"- Ino shook her head from side to side.

"Oh, the things that love do…"- Kakashi sighed. –"It completely changes people's mind and way of acting…"

"Huh?"- Asuma looked at him confused. –"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"Oh but you should perfectly know about it……."

"Huh?"

"Where are your cigarettes Asuma?"

"…Well…I am trying to stop smoking…so I threw 'em away…"- Asuma scratched his head. –"It was kinda hard though…"

"…That's exactly what I mean…"- Kakashi said sarcastically.

"…Huh?! No, it's not what you think! It has nothing to do with Kurenai asking me for it!!!!"- Asuma blushed.

"Right…"- Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, what the hell is that?!"- Temari shouted while looking down the trees at a small cave, which entrance was covered by a huge rock.

Everyone stopped on the tree branches and stared at it.

"Very strange…"- Ino said. –"Who would put that rock in front of the cave?"

Kakashi frowned. –"…Something's obviously hiding in there as resource for escape; or hiding soemthing."

"So that increases the probability thatthey could be inside there."- Temari pointed out.

"Yes."- Kakashi answered. –"We will have to enter and check it out."

"Hai!"- Everyone jumped off the trees and followed Kakashi.

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura……_

The door was abruptly opened, suddenly interrupting Sakura's chance to kiss Sasuke.

Both startled and Sakura fell back.

"Damn!"- Both cursed under their breath.

A stout and tall man stood by the door, his eyes searching everywhere until he found the two young chuunins seating on the floor. Both looked extremely pale and exhausted; but that was something that he didn't give a damn about…

"Here you are you bothersome brats; did ya have a pleasant stay? Sorry for waking ya up…"- He walked into the room while showing them the two handcuffs he carried. –"The boss wants to meet you...."- He said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke shot him a deadly glare as he roughly grabbed Sakura by the arm and forced her to put the strong metal rings around her wrists; then he pushed her to the door were two other man impatiently waited. Then theman put Sasuke the handcuffs andalso shoved him out the room.

"Where are you taking us you bastards?!"- Sakura growled while trying to pull her arms away from the men. -"You're going to pay for this!!! I'm going to kill you!"

"Shut your ass up bitch!"- The big man yelled. Sakura glared at him. –"Come on! Come on! Keep it moving! We don't have your time!"- He said angry as they passed by thedark passage. At the sides, doors similar to the one that kept them locked could be seen; moans and yelps of pain heard inside…

(What kind of place is this?!)- Sakura gulped as she nervously glanced around.

"Shit…this fucking place is freezing…"- The stout man mumbled. –"I bet the fucking boss is peacefully seating over there drinking some hot cocoawhile we do all the dirty work."

(…Where are they taking us? What's all this? ....I don't feel so good, my injures are still bleeding.....He won't be able to fight in that state either…)- Sakura thought worriedly as she glanced at the pale Sasuke. –( But...it looks like this is up to me……I promised myself to fight and be strong…and that's what I will do…I will get us out of here, and Sasuke-kun won't think I'm weak anymore……) (_Inner Sakura_: _Yeah…and maybe he'll go on a date with you!_) (Yeah…)- Sakura smiled.

She glanced around one more time; no time to think of anything but on the fact that they had to get out of there before things turn out even worse.

With no weapons, and handcuffed wrists, the chance of escaping was really low, but still,Sakura had to try and prove everyone and herself that she doesn't need a shield of protection that would cover her up every time they think she couldn't defend herself; she could fight and be a strong and proud kunoichi, able to defend herself under any danger, no matter how impossible it seemed; she had to fight 'till the end…

(Here goes nothing…) –So she took a last breath of determination; action was about to start.

She rapidly slipped her right foot behind the man's left leg. -"What the…!!!?"- He tripped to the floor, Sakura jumped forward double-kicking on the jaw the man that held Sasuke. He fell back flying several meters away. The fat man stood there shocked staring at the girl's sudden action.

"The hell...?!"

She clenched her teeth and in the blink of an eye she disappeared from his front view. The man that had tripped quickly stood up; Sakura appeared in front of him and giving him an upper punch on the face and a spinning-kick on the stomach, she knocked him out in two seconds. Sasuke stood there surprised at Sakura's speed and agility; even though she was badly injured, she had greatly improved her fighting skills.

"You're going down!!!"- Sakura charged towards the big man; he stood on his fighting stance, Sakura spin-kicked but the man quickly blocked it with his arm while turning around and aiming for her face with a punch, but shebent down and hit the him on the stomach.

"Ah!" –He flew towardsa wall. Sakura quickly jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face.

"You damn bastard! Why are we here?! Who's in charge of all this!!!?"- She yelled.

"I will never talk!"- The man abruptly pushed Sakura off him, and she hit the wall.

"Ah!"-Sakura fell on her knees and coughed blood.

"Oh, what a waste of time, you don't have a chance against me!"- The man started laughing.

Sasuke cursed himself in that moment for letting her fight alone again; and just when he was about to attack the man, Sakura stood up.

"You will have to do way more than that to get me down…"- She smirked.

"Fuck you!"- The man yelled angrily as he charged towards her. - "I will kill you in this instant! Nobody dares talking to me that way!!!"- He tried punching her, but she quickly slipped away from his side, taking on her way one of his kunais, and quickly stabbing it on his back.

"……Sweet dreams...…"- She whispered.

"Ah!!!"- The man's screams echoed through the whole place.

* * *

"What was that?!"- Ino looked around the dark cave. –"Did you guys hear those screams?" 

"I did"- Chouji answered.

"Good, that means someone's here, just as we suspected."- Kakashi said. –"Let's keep going."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sakura walked away the bleeding man. Sasuke stared at him; surprised at the speed of the event and at the fact that Sakura had killed somebody without the minimum hesitation. 

"How did I do Sasuke-kun?"- Sakura smiled from ear to ear.

"…Great….you did great…"- He answered.

"Thanks..." _(Inner Sakura: Yes, he acknowledged my strength!!!)_

(……I never thought Sakura had changed that much…she has became stronger…way stronger than I thought…)- Sasuke glanced at her and smiled.

(He smiled…He smiled at me… I knew I could make him change, I will bring that nice and caring Sasuke out, and I will hide the dark and cold one…Just wait…) - Sakura thought exited as both searched around for an exit, when suddenly...

"Oh, but were do you think you're going?"-A voice broke the silence of the gloomy place. –"Don't tell me you're trying to escape? What didn't you like the service?"- He said mockingly.

"There are guards all over the place…"- Sasuke mumbled.

"I see…"- Sakura glared at the man. –"But I don't care; I will do everything it takes to get us out of here."- She said with determination.

"Oh really?"- The man laughed. –"Whatever you do, you will never be able to get out of here; there are guards and traps all over!"

* * *

"Hey Shika, what it that switch over there?"- Chouji stopped walking and stared at the wall. 

"I don't know, but whatever it is, don't …"- Shikamaru turned around spotting Chouji just about to pull the switch. – "CHOUJI DON'T!!!"- He threw himself against the stout boy, but it was too late!

"Ah!!!"- They both tumbled on the floor as a rain of kunai started coming out the walls from both sides of the passage.

"What the fuck!"- Kankurou shouted as he got to the floor same as everyone except for Gaara, who was being protected by his sand.

"Oh shit!"-Everyone yelled.

"This is a trap!"- Asuma shouted.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out."- Everyone replied.

"BAKA!"- Shikamaru yelled at Chouji while protecting his head with his hands. – "I told you not to touch it, you almost killed us!"

"Sorry!"- Chouji said nervously. -"I didnt' mean to!"

"That was a close one…"-Kakashi sighed as he saw that the kunai had stopped. –"Please let's not be curious and touch anything around here…"- He stood up and fixed up his clothes.

"Hai."- Everyone sighed and kept walking quietly.

* * *

"Traps you said? What kind of traps?" – Sakura asked the man.

"Simple ones, but enough to make you R.I.P!!!" – He started laughing frantically.

"Shut up you bastard."- Sasuke groaned.

"Huh?!'- The man got a signal from his walkie-talkie. –"Who the fuck…?!!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she watched him desperately search for the device around his waist.

"What the hell do you want?! "-He answered-"…..What?! Another one?!! …….A group you say?! …Damn! I'll be right over!"

"Are you done?!"- Sakura and Sasuke got into fighting stance.-"Let's get this over with…"

" Looks like your friends are already looking for you…"-The man smirked.

"Friends?! You mean…they're here…?"- Sakura looked at Sasuke, he frowned.

"Yeah…and they've already fallen for one of the traps…they must be dead right now…"

"NO! SHUT UP!!!" –Sakura quickly charged towards the man, he quickly jumped in the air and threw his kunai at both. Sakura flipped back and evaded the attack, Sasuke grabbed the kunai just before they reached and threw them back to him.

"The hell…?!!!"- The man banished away from sight. –"Looks like you are not ordinary shinobi!"- He said. –"Then I will not go easy on you."- He suddenly appeared in front of Sakura and tried punching her in the face, but she backed away and kicked him on the stomach, then Sasuke appeared behind him before he fell, and stabbed a kunai on his back.

"Ahh!!!!"- The man screamed loudly before he fell to the floor.

"…That was easy."- Sakura sighed.

"…He is a chuunin, same as us...we haven't confronted the real enemy yet…, the one who's behind all this…"

"……"- Sakura gulped and kept waking behind the raven haired.

* * *

"What are those?"- Ino asked while looking at the floor. 

"They're rocks…have you ever seen one?"- Temari answered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up…"- Ino answered annoyed. –"I was just asking because they look very strange…"

"Yeah, like this one that looks like a button…."- Chouji said while looking at his feet.

"Oh…"- Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Let's just keep going…"- Asuma kept walking.

"Chouji…"- Shikamaru stopped him.

"What?"- Chouji asked annoyed while rubbing his grumbling stomach.

"Don't step on that….."

"Huh?" – Chouji kept walking without paying attention to his friend; when suddenly…he stepped on the weirdrock…

Shikamaru felt a strange movement on the ground and stopped walking; Chouji stared at him with a confused expression…

"What's wrong Shikamaru?"

"….I don't know…"- Shikamaru heard a weird sound.

"Oh…"- Chouji turned around and gave a step….When suddenly….

"Aaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?!"- Kakashi and the group quickly turned around noticing that a enormous hole had opened just behind them, and that Shikamaru and Chouji were gone.

"What happened?!"- Ino rushed up to the huge crack. -"Shikamaru! Where are you?!" – She called with a desperate tone on her trembling voice.

"Move out the way!"- Temari appeared just behind and pushed her away. –"I'm the only one who will call for him!... Shikamaru are you alright?!"- She sang.

"You bitch…"- Ino mumbled while standing up from the floor. –"Why the hell did you pushed me?!!!"- She yelled now.

"You were on my way." – Temari answered calmly. A vain popped out Ino's head.

"Ah, what the hell…?!"- Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"What happened?"- Chouji started coughing between the dust and dirt all around the hole.

"….An you ask…."- Shikamaru stood up. –"You stepped on that freaking button, and now we're stuck in this damn hole…"

"So I was right, it was a button…"- Chouji scratched his head.

"Shikamaru are you alright?! "- Temari's voice was heard from above.

"Yeah, I'm alright…"- Shikamaru coughed.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take you out in a second!" – She said.

"…Uh…babe?"- Chouji looked at Shikamaru with a frown.

"…What?!"- Shikamaru blushed. –"I don't know about that! Ask HER!"

"Hm…"

"Where do you think you're going?!"- Ino grabbed Temari by the sleeve and pulled her towards her.

"Let me go you whore, I'm about to take my future boyfriend out of there…." – Temari smirked, Gaara and Kankurou sweat dropped.

"YOUR boyfriend?!! Yeah right! Shikamaru would never go out with someone as annoying and arrogant as you!" – Ino yelled.

"What do you care anyways? It's not like you like him or something…"- Temari walked away from Ino, who stayed shocked staring at the ground…

"Okay…what was that all about?"- Kankurou asked Gaara.

"……"- Gaara just stared at Temari with a confused expression.

"I'll get you out of there in a flash!"- Temari pulled out her fan, threw it to the air and quickly jumped on top of it. The huge object slowly started to slide down the hole bringing her along.

"Damn her…"- Ino thought while angrily walking towards the edge.

"Hi!"- Temari reached to the end, where she found Shikamaru arguing with Chouji.

"….."- He looked at her and angrily folded his arms.

"Hop on!"- Temari got closer.

"…I won't accept your help twice....I can get out of here myself…"

"Oh, that's so dumb, just get on and we'll be out in a jiffy."

"No I said, I don't need a girl's help."

"Yeah Shikamaru, don't accept her help!!!"- Ino yelled from the top. –"She's just a slut!!! You don't need her!"

"Shut the hell up!"- Temari yelled. –"Come on sweetie, don't listen to her!!!"- She pulled Shikamaru's arm and made him get onto the fan.

"What the hell?!"- Shikamaru yelled as he landed on his face.

"Let's go!"- Temari laughed and the fan started going up.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about me?!"- Chouji started yelling and waving his hands. –"Hey, hey, don't leave me here!!!"

"Wow…"- Kakashi shook his head from side to side. – " I think I made a mistake putting his teams together…"

"Yeah…"- Asuma nodded.

"Ugh, why didn't you help my friend Chouji?!"- Ino yelled at Temari who had just jumped off the fan along with Shikamaru.

"Oh, but YOU can go and help him."- Temari walked up to Ino and pushed her down the hole.

"AAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAh!!!!!!!"

"………….."

"Ouch, that must've hurt."- Kankurou said shocked.

"Ino…"- Shikamaru was about to walk up to the hole but Temari stopped him.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she'll be perfectly fine."- She laughed.

"…………."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, look! I think I see somebody over there!"- Sakura said exited as she finished stabbing a guard and punching another.–"Do you think is them?" 

"I don't know…"- Sasuke answered while spin-kicking two men.–"Let's hurry up…"

"Hai."

"You're not going anywhere!!!"- Suddenly another four men appeared in front of them, all ready with weapons.

"Damn, not again…"- Sasuke mumbled.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!"- One of the men yelled as the started charging; but suddenly, they all stopped on their tracks……two kunai were stabbed on the middle of each one's back.

"Huh?!"- Sakura looked up and there spotted her sensei, with his favorite hentai book on one hand, and on the other playing with a kunai. "Kakashi sensei!!!"- She exclaimed in happiness.

"Oh hi guys, what happened? We were looking for you." – Kakashi smiled while looking at his exahusted students.

"….Well, it was about time you found us…"- Sasuke said.

"Yeah…"- Sakura smiled just before both collapsed onto the ground.

"…Oops, looks like you had some trouble…"- Kakashi walked up to them and picked them up each one under one arm.

"Take us outta here!!!"- Ino's voice echoed through the whole place before her sensei jumped down and tried helping her and Chouji out.

"You found them!!!"- Shikamaru rushed up to Kakashi.

"…Yes, they were just down the hall…"- Kakashi smiled.

"Good, that means we won't have to keep going."- Temari sighed. – (My feet are killing me…)

"Yep, and we have to get out of here as soon as possible, I have a feeling that someone unfriendly is about to approach…"- Kakashi kept walking.

"You found them!"- Ino got out the hole with the help of her sensei, and rushed up to Sasuke. –"Is he okay? What happened?!"

"Oh, he's just fine, just tired out…"- Kakashi answered.

"What a relief…" –Ino sighed; Shikamaru glared at her; Temari smirked.

"Well, let's get going." – Kakashi jumped to the other side of the hole.

"Hai." – The rest quickly followed.

* * *

**To the other team...**

"Is Akamaru saying that they are exactly down this cliff?"- Tenten asked Kiba.

"Yeah…"- Kiba answered with a frown.

"But that cannot be…."- Kurenai stared down with a horrified look on her face.

(Yes!)- Tomoko smirked.

"We have to get them out…."- Kiba said with a serious tone. –"They're alive…."

(No!)- Tomoko frowned.

"Yes, I can see them!"- Neji looked down and saw Hinata and Naruto on the ground. –"They are seriously injured…."

"Yeah…I can smell the blood…"- Kiba clenched his fists. –"Someone has to get down there…."

"….Uh……"

"Come on people, we're talking about lifes here!"

"……If anyone can come up with a way to get down there without busting your ass, then I'll be more than happy to go…"- Tenten sat on the ground.

"I will go…."- Neji stepped up. –"It is my duty to protect Hinata- Sa...Neesan…"

"Then I will go too…."- Lee raised his fist in determination. – "I'll be always behind you man!"- He said to Neji; he sweat dropped.

"Are you sure?"- Kurenai asked.

"Yes."- Both answered at unison.

"Then let's go!"

"What the…?!"- Neji and Lee rushed up to the edge after seeing Kiba jump down. –"Is he trying to die or what?!!!!"

"Come on people, what are you waiting for?!!! –Kiba shouted; he had concentrated all the chakra to his feet so he could climb down the cliff.

"Awesome idea!"- Lee exclaimed. –"Let's go!" – So the two also gathered their chakra to their feet and followed Kiba.

* * *

Already down; they found the two chuunins on the ground, multiple injures were clearly seen, and of course, lots of blood. 

"Damn…"- Kiba hurried up to Hinata and stared at her.

"Gee….they don't look so good."- Lee said while walking up to Naruto.

"Let's hurry up and bring them up."- Neji glanced to the sky; the rain had stopped.

"Hai."- Lee carried Naruto on his back, and Kiba, Hinata.

"I hope they're alright."- Kurenai looked down the cliff and then sighed. –"Wow, we sure had a long day…"

"Hm…yeah…"- Tomoko folded her arms. - "And the trip has been significantly delayed…."

"…Yes, but that's not important as soon as everyone's alright…"- Kurenai looked at the horizon; the sun had already set.

"Are they coming Kurenai sensei?"- Tenten asked from the spot where she sat.

"I think so….I can sense their chakra getting closer…"

"……Are Naruto and Hinata alright?"

"I don't know…but their chakra seems to be really low…."- Kurenai answered worriedly. –"I could hardly sense it…"

"…Damn that bus driver and the minute he got lost!"- Tenten stood up. – "When we get to that bus I'm going to slap him in the face."

"Oh, come on now, it wasn't his fault; the road has seemed to change with the period of time…, it was awfully easy to get lost." – Tomoko said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah right…"- Tenten rolled her eyes. –"We're just full of incompetents, first the bust driver that doesn't know where he's standing; and then you; that is supposed to be familiar with the road, and in the last minute remembers it has changed."

"Well, not everyone easily notices when a road has been changed, the forests have grown, and it's not simple at all."

"…Whatever…"

"Here they come."- Kurenai saw the boys approaching.

"Finally!"- Tenten walked up to the edge; and helped Lee with Naruto. Shino helped Kiba with Hinata.

"God, they're terribly injured."- Tomoko gasped. – (Yes!)

"But no worries, they will recover when you least imagine it."- Kurenai smiled. –"Let's go back to the bus guys; and hope we find Kakashi and Asuma senseis with good news."

"Hai."- Everyone replied and then they all dashed into the forest again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

So, they finally found the guys; in the next chapter everyone will arrive to the city, what new surprises will they find? Review to find out! Don't flame! 

Bye, and thanks for reading!


	18. Arriving

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry I took long for the update! (Again) Please just bare with me 'kay? I will try to write more frecuently, really! Today it snowed in almost the whole state so there was no school and I took about an hour or so to write this chapter; nothing really much happens and it's kinda boring, butit's going to get better! Enjoy! Oh, and sorry about my grammar mistakes.., I'll try to not make that many!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi!

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Arriving

* * *

"Ouch…I bet that hurts!"- Chouji leaned closer to his friends' seat and curiously stared at his friend's huge scratch. 

"Yeah…and all thanks to someone behind me, but I'm not saying names…"-Shikamaru looked at Chouji accusingly as helet Ino try to fix his arm. -" Itai…"

"Don't move!"- She scolded while angrily wrapping the bandage. -"Can't you see I'm trying to finish over here?!"

"…Yeah, yeah……"- Shikamaru sighed while glancing out the window. - _(…I feel so damn tired…)_

"This sucks, why do I have to take care of your injures?!You guys could've been more careful……Falling into that stupid hole, ugh, have you ever though of acting like real chuunins? …Just imagine, if I would've been one millimeter closer to you, I would've fallen into that trap too; oh! But if Sasuke-kun would've been there, nothing like that would've happened! Because…"- Ino started talking and talking without stop; the two boys sighed and rolled their eyes.

"It's late Ino, why don't you get some rest?"-Chouji said from the back.

"Are you nuts? I gotta go check on Sasuke-kun!"

Ino jumped off her seat and ran off to the back of the bus where the adults did their best to treat the injuries of the unconscious chuunins.

"………"- Chouji scratched his head.-(_ Poor Shika, I bet he feels bad when Ino acts like that...)_

"Anyways…"- Shikamaru sighed.

"…Shikamaru, don't you think is time for you to spit it out?"- Chouji reached for the bag next to him, and desperately searched for some chips. -"Now, where did I put those…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."- Shikamaru folded his arms.

"……Oh yeah you do."

"No I don't, now, how about I get some sleep?!"

"……Shikamaru, the number one coward in Konoha.........I never thought that was true, but from what I see now, Iguess I'm starting to believe it…"- Chouji found his chips and started stuffing his mouth. -"I mean, you look really mad every time Ino pays all her attention to Sasuke; but still you don't say or do nothing…"

"What the…!?!"- Shikamaru angrily turned around; a vein popped out this head.

"Want some?"- Chouji put the chips' bag in front of Shikamaru's face.

"No!"- Shikamaru pushed them away.

"What is it then?"- Chouji smiled. -"Are you mad 'cause I'm saying what I think?"

"………"

"…..….."

"……Tsk…you sure are a troublesome guy Chouji…"-Shikamaru sat back again.

"No Shika, I just want you to tell the truth about your feelings, because I know that you are hurting yourself by keeping them shut."

"………"- Shikamaru stared at Chouji, kinda surprised of how much friends can get to know each other.

"…But it's up to you…"- Chouji finished his chips, -"Sorry if my comment bothered you; but I just want the best for my friends-" …Good night." -Then he reached for the light above him and turned it off. - "Oh and if you need some help; just call me, we can figure out some kind of plan or something."

"............"-Shikamaru's mouth stayed dropped for some seconds; then he turned around and stared at the sky_……-( A plan huh? ...I don't think that's going to work.....Why waste time dreaming of something that will never happen.....I might as well just forget about it, I have no hope....)_

...:O:...

"Is he okay Kakashi-sensei?!"- Ino squealed as she worriedly stared at the raven haired.

"Yes, don't worry Ino, he will be fine."- Kakashi glanced at his student.

"Good…"- Ino sighed. -"…......"- She glanced at Sakura with worry…

"She is alright too…, now go and get some sleep, tomorrow is also going to be long…"- Kakashi smiled while getting up and walking back to his seat. Ino nodded with a smile, and also went back to her seat.

"Damn, damn, damn!"- Kiba cursed under his breath while furiously punching the seat in front of him. Akamaru glanced at him uneasily.

"Do you mind?!"- Shino, who was in that seat, angrily turned around.

"Sorry…"- Kiba groaned.

"……."- Shino went back to his thinking position.

"Kiba…"- Kurenai suddenly appeared next to him, Akamaru pushed over.

"Huh?!"- Kiba got caught by surprise and almost startles.

"I thought you were sleeping…"- She continued.-"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine…"- He mumbled.

_(...I know, he's feeling responsable for what happened to Hinata...)- Kurenai thought.- (I guess I'll cheer him up, I don't like seeing him like this.)_ -"……You want to know something Kiba? I think you fought very well today…"-She smiled.

"….Huh?"- Kibafrowned.- "What do you mean sensei?! I couldn't do anything; Hinata is hurt and is all my damn fault…"

"You're wrong…"- Kurenai interrupted.

"I didn't do shit……, I couldn't…it's my fault…"

"…Then tell me, because I want to know…"

"………"

"…Who was that guy that impressively dashed across that huge forest, even surpassing my own speed; searching for his friends? … Who was that guy who bravely stood with us in battle without the minimum hesitation? ...Who was that guy that didn't care about the dangers ahead, but went down that cliff, took Hinata out, and carried her all the way down here? ……Tell me Kiba…Tell me who you think that was; because I think it was someone that did his best in the arena, someone that didn't give up for anything, someone that has grown up a lot……I think that someone is you…"

"…Uh…I…."

"Everyone fought well, don't discourage yourself." - Kurenai took a last glance at his shocked student; then she stood up and walked up to her seat with a proud smile on her face.

"Nice job Kurenai…"-Asuma greeted. –"I've never heard you talking like that."

"I felt like I had to do it, my mission here is to be sure that my students are safe, physically AND mentally."

"You're right, congratulations; I think you've also grown up."

"Ahem!"

"No, no, I didn'tmean to say you're old! What I…"

"Anyways Asuma, go to sleep, I think you would use some rest."

"…Are you saying that I look terrible?!"

"Oh god…" - - '

* * *

_**Half an hour later...**_

"I hope they get well soon…"- Tenten sighed. -"Gee, I bet they really went through a lot…; what a long day…"

"Yes, and I'm glad Sakura-san is alright."- Lee smiled. -"But…Tenten…Tell me, why did you attack Tomoko-san all of a sudden back there?"

"Well…I……"

"Do you really think she was responsible for this?"-Lee whispered while glancing at the woman by the front of the bus.

"…I don't know Lee…I don't know…, but I promise, that once we get to that city, I will not keep my eyes off of her, and as soon as I catch her doing something weird; I will challenge her to a fight, but this time I will be dead serious; no more little games."- Tenten shot her a glare.

"………"- Lee nodded in agreement. –"Count me in."

"…Let's not be so hasty."- Neji suddenly spoke; he looked very uneasy.

"But Neji, you were the first one who suspected of her."- Tenten said.

"Let's just stay in our place, and do what we have to do, our mission here is to fight and follow our senseis' orders, that's it."-He answeredwith a serious tone. -"And like I said before, let's just watch on what we step on, but that's it, do not provoke people; it just leads nowhere."

"Hai."- Lee and Tenten just nodded and turned around.

_(That dream……It was so real, the pain could almost be felt……Yes Tenten, something's wrong with that woman, but for our own good, let's just stay out of it…I don't want nothing bad to happen to none of you………Ugh…Wait a second, what am I thinking?!)_

Neji turned around and took a last glance at his cousin Hinata and also at Naruto on the other side.

_(You fought well Hinata nee-san, you too Naruto…, and I have to thank you for protecting my cousin with your own life…I own you one…)_

* * *

**_Fourty minutes later..._**

"So, it seems like everyone is sleeping." – Tomoko broke the uncomfortable silence that surrounded the adults. Apparentaly none of them could sleep.

"Obviously."- Kurenai answered. –"They've all suffered multiple injures, and are extremely worn-out."

_(Ugh, why does she sound mad?)_- "Ahem…" - Tomoko nervously glanced around; the three senseis seemed to be glaring at her. –"Hey I know, how about we give them some free time once we get to the city? Um…you know, just let them have a walk, go to the beach or something? There are some great places over there!"

"But I thought you said that we must expect a mission as soon as we get there."- Asuma pointed out.

"Yes, but don't worry about that, I'll take care of everything, you just go ahead and have some fun, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me."- Kakashi smiled. –"It would be perfect for all of us."

Asuma and Kurenai went through it for some minutes.

"Fine…"- Kurenai sighed. –"As soon as none of us get in trouble, everything sounds fine…"

" I agree."- Asuma shrugged.

"That's the spirit!"- Tomoko exclaimed. –"I'm sure everyone will absolutely enjoy it; and they will enormously thank you."

"Hm…"

_(One or two days will be enough to carry on my next plan; shit, I never thought any of them were going to make it this long! But I guess I was wrong, they are very strong and my next move has to be perfect; in this change of strategy I only need to figure out their weak spots, and then…BOOM! Hahahahaha! I will kill them all!)_

"Um…Tomoko-san, are you okay?"- The three senseis saw that the woman had suddenly started laughing to herself.

"Huh?! Oh yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking of how much fun we're going to have…, I just can't wait…"

* * *

**_Later on..._**

_(The city...we are finally here...)_

**Kakashi:** "Guys…wake up"

"…………"

**Kurenai:** "…Look out the window; we are finally here."

"……….."

**Ino:** "Ugh, why are you waking us up so……OH –MY- GOSH…"

**Tenten:** "Wow! It's…IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!! Neji, Lee, wake up! You have to look at this!"(Shakes both)

**Lee:** "Huh?" (Rubs eyes) "What is it Tenten?"

**Tenten:** "Look out the window!"

**Lee:** (Turns around) "Jesus Christ!"

**Neji:** (Looks out window) "…………"

**Kurenai:** (Shakes Kiba and Shino) "Guys wake up, take a look at the city."

**Kiba:** "…I'm sleepy…" (Rubs eyes)

**Shino:** (Opens eyes and glances out window) "…Hm…"

**Kiba:** "WTF!!!"

**Temari:** (Wakes up) "What's going on?" (Looks out the window) "Goodness!"

**Gaara:** (Opens right eye) "………"

**Kankurou:** "What's with the noise?! Are we there yet?"

**Temari:** "Yes!"

**Kankurou:** "It was about time…" (Sigh)

**Ino:** (Shakes Shikamaru) "Wake up you lazy ass; look out the window!!!"

**Shikamaru:** (Doesn't bother on opening eyes) "Mmmm…"

**Chouji:** (Suddenly wakes up by all the commotion) "Hm….....Wow!!!! What the hell?!!!!"

**Kakashi:** (Stares out window) "I didn't expect something as big as this…"

**Asuma:** (Scratches head) "Me neither…"

**Kurenai:** "This city is huge…"

**Tomoko:** "Yes, and I'm glad we made it here, please welcome."

Skyscrapers and buildings fully decorated with all types of beautiful neon lights and signs filled the whole surroundings with a stunning and splendid atmosphere.

It was night, and the skies were dark blue with a huge half-moon and brimming stars, which made the scene even more beautiful and remarkable. Everyone stared out their windows with their eyes wide open; they couldn't believe such an amazing city existed; it was so big and different…

**Tenten:** "It's wonderful!" (Leans on window and stares)

**Lee:** "YEAH!" (Gai-sensei, I wish you were here!)

**Neji:** (…Hm…It's huge…that means it will bring us more trouble during mission…)

**Ino:** "COOL!" (Shakes Shikamaru with excitement) "Shika look! Imagine all the things that we will find in there; we're going to have so much fun!!!"

**Shikamaru:** (Glances out window) "…It looks soooo troublesome…"

**Chouji:** "…Yum, I already smell the delicious food waiting for me over there…" (Closes eyes and smells air)

**Tomoko:** "You're right; tomorrow morning you will have a delicious breakfast at the hotel that we're staying."

**Chouji:** "Really?! Yes!"

**Kiba:** "Gee, Shino would you look at that!" (Chuckles) "Ain't it awesome!?"

**Shino:** "……Yeah…I guess so…" (Serious stance again)

**Kiba:** "I can't wait to get the heck off this bus!"

**Shino:** (Glances at Hinata) "I bet she would've loved to see this…) (Sighs)

**Asuma:** "Ok guys, sit back now, remember the bus is still moving…" (Smiles)

**All:** "Hai…" (Sit but keep staring out windows)

**Tomoko:** "I'm glad they like it."

**Asuma:** "Yeah, me too."

**Kakashi:** "Yeah, but now that we're about to arrive, we have to explain them the rules Hokage-sama told us about."

**Asuma:** "Kurenai, why don't you take care of that?"

**Kurenai:** "Sure. Everybody listen up!" (Raises hand)

**All:** (Look at her)

**Kurenai:** "I will explain some of the rules that we have to follow from now on, so listen carefully."

**All:** "……."

**Ino:** (Whispers) "Why does she sound so serious?"

**Shikamaru:** "You heard her; she's about to give us a bunch of new rules..."

**Ino:** "How boring."

**Kurenai:** "As you all already know, nobody from this city except the police, are supposed to know nothing about our staying; konoha's troops are here to carry on special and top secret missions and we are part of them."

**All:** "……."

**Kurenai:** "…Ahem! On to the rules: Number one; remove your country's head band…"

**All:** (!) "WHAAAAT????!!!!!"

**Ino:** "But our leaf head band represents our honor and respect to Konoha!"

**Lee:** "She's right! And also equality and strength among us!"

**Asuma:** "Yes guys, we know that, and we understand how you feel, but rules are rules, Hokage-sama agreed with them, and they'll be the best for your security."

**Kakashi:** "So don't protest, just do it if you don't want to die." (Chuckles)

**All:** "Hai…"

**Kurenai:** (Sighs) "Rule number two; not only during missions; you are to follow your sensei's orders at all time, do not leave the designated area, neither attack or ambush without our prime order."

**All:** 'Hai…"

**Kiba:** "Does that mean we can't kill unless you say so?"

**Kurenai:** "…….."

**Asuma:** "…….."

**Tomoko:** "………."

**Kakashi:** "Yes"

**All:** "………"

**Kurenai:** "Next; rule number three: You are not to leave your comrades or team mates alone in battle no matter what."

**Ino:** "We know that."

**All:** "Yeah."

**Kurenai:** "Ok, then it was just a reminder…., number four; I think this is a very important one: The order of withdraw takes priority. Doesn't matter if a troop zombies appear right in front of you; if you are told to withdraw, you withdraw at the very instant."

**All:** "Hai."

**Asuma:** "The ones that don't follow this rule will have to face the consequences."

**All:** "Hai."

**Kurenai:** "Rule number five; do not cause mischief or trouble anywhere. Remember this is not our city and any suspicious activity from us, can cause an alarm."

**All:** "Hai."

**Kakashi:** _(Thanks God Naruto will be sleeping during the guards' inspection.)_

**Kurenai:** "Rule number six: "You are to stick to the team that you are assigned to, in missions and on rooms; no complains."

**All:** "……."

**Kurenai:** "Got that clear?"

**All:** "….Hai…."

**Kurenai:** "Well, I guess that's it for now; the only thing that I must say is that you have to stay focused on the missions, the faster we accomplish them, the faster we're out of here. So do not get distracted and do your best."

**Lee:** "This is so exciting! I can't wait until we get a mission tomorrow!"

**Kakashi:** "Oops, sorry to ruin your plans Lee, but we had something else planned for tomorrow."

**Lee:** "Oh yeah? What is it?"

**Kakashi:** "Listen everyone, tomorrow we are taking the day off."

**Ino:** "Yes!"

**Temari:** "Phew…"

**Gaara:** "……."

**Kankurou:** "Sounds good."

**Kiba:** "Oh yeah!"

**Shino:** "……"

**Chouji:** "Yes, I will have a lot of food!"

**Shikamaru:** "…Man, this sounds even more troublesome…"

**Tenten:** "Yay! We'll have a lot of fun!"

**Neji:** "I don't think is a good idea."

**Lee:** "Oh come on! It's going to be great!"

**Kurenai:** "Yeah, so start thinking what would you like to do."

**All:** "Alright!"

**Tomoko:** "We will now be arriving to a well known hotel so we can rest comfortably, we will stay there until everything's done."

**Lee:** "You mean until we accomplish the big mission?"

**Tomoko:** "Yes."

**Ino:** "Sounds fine, as soon as it's filled with luxury and all that stuff!"

**Chouji and Shikamaru:** (Sweat drop) --'

**Tomoko:** "Don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure you'll find a lot…" (Smiles)

**Ino:** "Awesome!"

**Tomoko:** (Looks out window) "Guards, they will inspect the bus before we pass by."

(Bus stops)

**Kurenai:** "Remove your head bands."

**All:** (Take off bands)

**Tenten:** "But what about all our weapons?"

**Kakashi:** "They're very well hidden, so don't worry."

**Tenten:** "Oh, ok."

**Tomoko:** "Here they come, after this inspection; we can go ahead and rest."

(Guards enter bus)

**Guard 1:** "Gee, we've sure received a lot of tourists today."

**Guard 2:** "Look, isn't that Sakaino-san?"

**Guard 1:** "Yes, I wonder what she's doing here."

**Tomoko:** "Good evening."

**Guard 3:** "Good evening; so what do we have here Tomoko-san?"

**Kurenai:** (Whispers) "It looks like she's very well known around here."

**Asuma:** "Yeah, how weird…"

**Tomoko:** "It's just a group of high school students and teachers on a field trip."

**Guard 1:** "So, they don't come from far?"

**Tomoko:** "No, not really."

**Guard 2:** (Walks around bus with metal detector.)

**Kiba:** "Stay still Akamaru…"

**Akamaru**: (Inside hoodie) "Rrr…."

**Guard 2:** (Finishes inspection) "Alright, everything's clean!"

**Guard 1:** "Perfect, you can now proceed, please have a good time."

**Senseis:** "Thank you."

**Guard 1:** (Gets off bus)

**Guard 2:** "See ya around." (Gets off bus)

**Guard 3:** _(What a bunch of weird guys, I hope they don't cause any trouble....Hm…, they come with Tomoko-san so I don't think they will…….Oh well…)_ (Gets off bus)

**Kurenai:** "Phew."

**Tomoko:** "It was nothing to worry about."

**Kakashi:** "………"

**Asuma:** "Well, let's get going."

**Tomoko:** "Hai."

(Bus starts engine)

* * *

**_Already at the hotel……_**

A big room was assigned to each of the regular teams; so everyone went off to shower and get some sleep.

* * *

_Kakashi and Asuma..._

Kakashi sat down on the large couch by the window and glanced outside. He had just come from his students' room, and made sure they were ok.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"- Asuma got out the bathroom.

"I don't know maybe I'll just walk around the place."- Kakashi said simply.

"Are you sure? Me and Kurenai were planning on going to some hot springs Tomoko-san told us about."

"Oh no please, I don't want to ruin your opportunity to be alone." – Kakashi smiled.

"It's not that!"- Asuma shouted nervously. –"You got it all wrong Kakashi!"

"Sure…"- Kakashi shook his head from side to side and then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

_Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji..._

"My, this place is beautiful."- Ino got out the bathroom with her pajamas on and a rolled a towel on her head.

"I think you already said that." – Chouji stuffed a piece of cake on his mouth.

"I know!"- Ino laughed. –"I just can't stop saying it! It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you're happy."- Chouji stood up and grabbed his luggage.

"Of course I am!" – Ino giggled with excitement as she jumped into her bed.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to get some sleep over here…"- Shikamaru said annoyed as he rolled on his bed.

"Sorry!"- Ino said sarcastically. –"We didn't mean to bother you Mr. Bored; we are just exited about the new place you know."

"And the new food too!"- Chouji added.

"Whatever, just be quiet."- Shikamaru covered his head with the blue sheets and went back to dreaming world. Chouji shook his head, Ino let out a small sigh.

* * *

_Kiba, Shino and Hinata...._

"What are you looking at?"- Kiba asked Shino with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, why do you care?"- Shino answered dully.

"For a minute I thought you were staring at Hinata." – Kiba grabbed Akamaru and put him on his bed.

"And what if I was?" – Shino turned around and faced him.

"That's not very of you Shino." – Kiba made a questioning gesture.

"I'm just worried about the wellbeing of our friend…"

"Yeah, and I was born yesterday…"- Kiba said sarcastically.

"Whatever…"- Shino turned around and tried to get some sleep. –"Turn that light off."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

_Neji, Lee and Tenten...._

"Okay, I think you can stop jumping now Lee."- Tenten's eyes went up and down as she watched her friend jumping on his bed with excitement.

"I'm sorry, but I think I can't!"- He shouted while still jumping.

"That's fine…"- Tenten smiled, while turning around and glancing at Neji.

"………"- Neji just stood by the window and watched the city.

_(…Yes, I have and idea!)- Tenten suddenly jumped off her bed. – (I will ask him if we can go out tomorrow! I don't think he has nothing to do, so I might just as well ask!)_ – She quickly walked to where the quiet boy was.

"Um…Hi Neji…"- She greeted nervously.

"………"- Neji didn't bother on looking at her.

"……Um…I was wondering something you know……"- She continued while playing with her hands. – (_Poor Hinata! I know how she feels now! This is so hard!!!)_

"Just get to the point…-"Neji said coldly; his voice would've scared Orochimaru's snake away in a second.

"Um…okay…"- Tenten fell like desperately jumping back into her bed.

"………"- Neji stared at her with a weird look; Tenten could've swore it was a deathful glare.

_(Just talk!)-_ She yelled to herself while trying to get rid of her nervousness. – "Alright, before I actually tell you what I want, please Neji, don't get mad okay? It's just something that I was wondering and I'm a little nervous to ask you but………Anyway; the question is; would you please go out with me tomorrow?"_ (Say yes!!!)_

"…I…"- Neji was about to say something but Tenten suddenly started talking again.

"Please; let's just go somewhere, have a walk or something, is not going to be that bad, please, I'm not going to mess up or anything like that, we can go wherever you want, do nothing whatever!"- Tenten said nervous with her eyes shut; Lee who had stopped jumping felt like laughing his ass off, but he just held it in.

_(Oh man! I've never seen the 'so-confident' Tenten be that nervous in all the time I've known her!)-_ He thought amused. – _(Well, I guess she has and excuse though, nobody would ask Neji out with that serious face he always keeps…)_

"So what do you say?"- Tenten opened her eyes; and noticed that Neji's cold expression was gone.

_(Huh? He's not serious anymore…)_

"Fine…We'll go somewhere…"- Neji answered.

"Really?!!! Thanks!" _(OH MY GOD!)-_ Tenten happily headed back to her bed; and she felt like jumping on it.

"But Tenten…"- Neji's voicesuddenly stopped her.

"What is it?"- She quickly turned around.

"…Next time; give me some seconds and let_me _be the one who asks _you _out…"

Neji finished and walked up to his bed leaving a shocked Tenten with tears of happiness slipping down her eyes.

Lee raised his both thumbs up and grinned to her;she sighed deeply and got into her bed with a big smile on her face.

* * *

_Gaara, Temari and Kankurou..._

Temari peacefully rested on her bed while reading a magazine. – "So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" – She asked.

"I don't know"- Kankurou answered annoyed. –"We'll see, maybe I'll go bother somebody."

"How about you Gaara?" – Temari glanced at her brother who was seated in the window sill with a meditation stance.

"………."

"Never mind." – She turned around and kept reading.

"And YOU Temari?"- Kankurou asked. –"Don't tell me you're going to go look for that lazy guy next door?"

"WHAT?! HE'S NEXT DOOR?!"- Temari jumped off the bed. –"Yes! Why didn't you tell me before?! Of course I'm going to look for him tomorrow! We'll go out to the city and have some fun!"

"Temari, that guy doesn't know how to have fun…He just knows how to be bored."

"Shut up Kankurou! You don't know how to have fun either! But anyway, I don't care; I'll teach him how to!"

"Yeah, whatever, he'll probably go out with that other girl Ino…"- Kankurou got into his bed. A huge vein popped out Temari's head.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!!!"-She yelled with all her might.

"I don't know, I guess he likes her or something, you cansimplytellby the way he looks at her…"-Kankurou chuckled evilly; he knew this would make his sister piss off.

"NO!!!! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! HE DOESN'T LIKE THAT SLUT! HE LIKES ME!!!!!!!"- Temari furiously jumped and whack Kankurou on the head.

"OUCH!!!!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
